The Nameless Series
by Zappy Zaps
Summary: Tom Paris' life before Voyager isn't what everybody thinks it is. There is a lot that they do not know. In the many adventures in this story the truth is revealed. P, P/T *NEW CAHPTER* March 4th, 2002
1. Part 1

Title: Nameless Part 1  
  
Author: Zappy Zaps  
  
Summary: The early days in the DQ. Tom gets some extra training (Learning Curve) and the Kazon attack leaving Tom and Gerron stranded on a Kazon infested planet.  
  
I was inspired to right this by SnoopMary's story 'My Grown Up Xmas Wish'. It is a really cool story. If you haven't read it you really should.  
  
Rating: Uh.PG  
  
July 01  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount, A Viacom Company, owns the Star Trek Universe. I'm not getting any thing from this. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little adventure.  
  
Months after the incident at the Ocampan homeworld that stranded the crews of the Voyager and the Liberty two-thirds of the way across the galaxy, Commander Chakotay, Lt. Tuvok and Captain Janeway were still repositioning some of the crew members and scheduling some training simulations for the Maquis who had not gone through the academy and where having trouble adjusting to the Starfleet way of doing things. Going through the entire crew of the Liberty and reviewing their progress reports was a tedious job. When they had neared completion of the task an off-hand comment caught the Commanders attention.  
  
"Tom Paris?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. I think that he could use some additional training." She said as an explanation for scheduling him in the training courses. "Just so he can brush up on some of the protocol. He's been out of Starfleet for nearly four years." She added. Giving Tuvok an expression that said he did not buy it, Chakotay let it drop.  
  
"All right. If you think that he needs it." He said with resignation.  
  
"Well, that's it then gentlemen. Dimissed." Giving her a brief nod, Commander Chakotay exited the ready room, Tuvok however, remained. Remembering instances before when Tuvok had done the same thing she turned to him with a smile on her face feeling a bit of nostalgia. "Yes Tuvok."  
  
"Further training of Mr. Paris would not be productive. As a graduate of Starfleet Academy he is well aware of the protocol and procedures utilised on a Federation vessel and they have not changed drastically enough to warrant re-training." Tuvok stated. Sighing in defeat (knowing that she could not outdo Vulcan logic), she gave him the more accurate reason that she had suggested Tom Paris for extra Training.  
  
A few minutes later Tuvok and Janeway left the Ready room and took their respective positions on the bridge. Tuvok looked at Lt. Tom Paris at conn in a whole new light. These glances did not go unnoticed by the XO and he was beginning to wonder what exactly was said after he had left the room. He made a mental note to ask Janeway about that. Removing himself from that line of thought he returned to the duties that had to be taken care of. First order of business was informing the last few crewmembers of their new positions and handing out the rosters. Second, was informing the people on his list that they were to attend training courses to brush up on their Starfleet protocol. Tom Paris. That was an interesting addition to the list Chakotay thought. He wondered how the cocky pilot would take the news that he has to take extra training. Probably not to well thought Chakotay with a smile.  
  
Come 1130 hours the first reliefs for the alpha shift crew to take a lunch break. Tom joined Harry in the turbolift and together they made their way to the Mess Hall. Chakotay sat in his chair on the bridge for a few minutes before going to the mess hall himself. There was no one officially there to relieve the commanding officers; they just left the bridge in the hands of the highest-ranking officer (usually). So Chakotay left the bridge in the capable hands of Lt. Tuvok. Greeting almost every officer that he passed by, both Starfleet and Maquis, to try and help ease the tension between the two crews and handing out assignments as he went he slowly made his way to the mess hall. The two different crews were slowly beginning to mingle and the crew was very slowly becoming united. Although how long this truce will last, it was too early to say anything for certain. Very few of the Starfleet crew sat with the Maquis crewmembers, excuse me, former Maquis, and vice versa. The one common ground that the crew held though was Tom Paris.  
  
There were two major sides of this crew; Starfleet and former Maquis, to which Tom Paris belonged to neither. The only person who would be seen with him in public was Ensign Harry Kim. Chakotay had a hard time understanding what the fresh out of Starfleet Ensign could see in a man with such a colourful past. Chakotay thought that Ensign Kim either saw something that no one else could see in Tom Paris or that Paris had fooled the young man with his false charm. Regardless of which, Chakotay thought that it was a waste of time to contemplate Tom Paris any longer and made his way to the galley. Taking his colourful selection of food, Chakotay made his way to an empty table. As he passed the table of Kim and Paris he stopped.  
  
"Paris," he said interrupting whatever conversation he was having with Harry "You'll be taking some Starfleet training courses to familiarize yourself with the protocol." Chakotay stated.  
  
"Really," Tom shrugged "And will you be joining me?" he asked in the tone that always succeeded in aggravating people. It didn't fail to annoy Chakotay. He could feel his blood begin to boil at Paris' tone but kept his anger at the man in check.  
  
"No I won't be joining you. If you had followed procedures at Caldik you might still be in Starfleet. You need the protocol training more than anyone else." Chakotay stated such that no one else in the room other than Kim and Paris could hear.  
  
"Maybe," Tom said neutrally and then returned to the conversation that he was having with Kim. Ensign Kim however was astonished at how low the commander actually went just to get one on Tom. Chakotay noticed his expression but ignored it and went to eat alone. Harry's outrage at his comment was almost tangible. Paris's expression however confused him. There was very brief flash of some expression that Chakotay couldn't put a label on. But he had better things to do than ponder the mysteries of Tom Paris.  
  
After they had finished their meal Harry and Tom walked back to the bridge. Tom noticed that Harry was unusually quiet after Chakotay paid them that little visit in the Mess Hall. Tom had acted like Chakotay had just given him the weather but for Harry it was a little more disturbing. Tom never talked about Caldik Prime even when Harry repeatedly asked about the incident. He wasn't sure whether it was an extremely sensitive topic for Tom, which is probable due to the large impact it had on his life or if was something else; Harry knew, however, that Tom didn't like to have Caldik Prime as the topic of discussion. Harry couldn't gage Tom's emotional reaction to the incident since he kept is emotions so well concealed that his facial expression could be impassive enough to make any Vulcan proud.  
  
Tom wasn't particularly surprised with Janeway's decision for him to go through with some conventional training or Chakotay's comments. Sheesh, you save a guy's life and he still thinks that you're the scum of the universe. Oh well you can't please everybody, or anybody by the way people were glaring at him as he passed through the halls of Voyager. The crew, he observed was functioning more as one unit although the crew lines ran deep. They must have found something that they agreed on, mused Tom to himself. Probably that none of them liked him very much. Nothing brings people together like a common enemy; but why did he have to be that enemy he sighed to himself. Stepping off the turbolift onto the bridge and heading to take the conn he noticed the glances that Tuvok kept giving him. Hmm, that's something to look out for. Out of habit he made a note of all the occupants of the bridge. Not that he felt particularly threatened but old habits are hard to break. Taking the conn from Hamilton he verified their course heading. The uneventful shift went by and soon the Beta Shift replacements came and relieved him. After outlining the status of the helm to the pilot who was only listening with half an ear, he joined Harry in the Turbolift. Tom got off on deck 3 and headed down the corridor to his quarters.  
  
As he passed by a dark alcove he noticed a slight movement out of the corner of his eye and immediately went on the alert. He walked down the suspiciously deserted corridor. To an observer Tom would look like an easy and unsuspecting target but that was only the expression he let the outside world see. Inside he was going through tactical scenarios, estimating the number of hidden crewmembers in the hall and listening carefully for any sounds that would give away their position or numbers.  
  
Chakotay was just exiting the turbolift getting off on deck three to go to a crewman's quarters when he noticed how desolate the deck was and how quiet. He walked on in the same path the Paris had followed only moments before. What he saw when he rounded the next bend he would never forget.  
  
As Tom approached the section that his quarters were located in the attack began. A large crewman grabbed Tom around his neck choking him while another, also from behind, slipped a crude blindfold over his eyes. Tom relied completely on his other senses to determine the location of his attacker. They had only gotten off one sucker punch before Tom retaliated. He had enough information now by the sound that they made to form an attack strategy. As they tried to force him into another room he jabbed is elbow into the person grabbing him from behind and then flipped him over him into one of the four assailants. Gauging where the other two would position themselves to avoid being the cushion for the person he just threw and hearing their approaching footsteps he attacked again. A quick kick to his right and his foot connected with someone's gut. The last attacker still standing threw a punch that would have been fairly painful, if his fist had actually connected with the intended target. Instead Tom caught the right hook in mid swing with an iron grip. Although he was blindfolded he was face to face with the attacker sending an eerie feeling of being stared at that sent a chill through their spine. Taking the arm he twisted it such that the other man's arm was behind his back so that he was facing away from Tom and then shoved him into the bulkhead just hard enough to knock the wind out of him. With his four aggressors on the floor Tom stepped over them, removed the blindfold and threw it back to then without ever taking a glance behind him. He knew that they would be in a little pain but would otherwise be fine. He walked the rest of the way to his quarters as if nothing had happened.  
  
Chakotay was frozen in shock. Then entire thing had taken less than two minutes and Tom hadn't even broken a sweat or showed a single emotion. No rage or anger. He just seemed like it was something that he would do any other time and had no significance. Maybe he wouldn't have to protect Tom from the rest of the crew after all. Maybe it should be the other way around. The attackers where picking themselves off the deckplating when Chakotay walked by them and paused.  
  
"This time I won't take any official action against you but if this incident repeats itself then action will be taken against you. This time it looks like you've learnt your lesson." And with that Chakotay walked by them and continued on his route. Two of them were former Maquis and the other two were Starfleet. As Chakotay passed by Tom's quarters he was tempted to check if he was all right, for about a millisecond. He realised though that Tom only hit once in the stomach and it didn't seem to have much of an effect on him but he would watch him closely for any signs of injury.  
  
In his quarters Tom relaxed but still not an emotion was on his face. He only had a few minutes to replicate his dinner and then get to the cargo bay for his 'training'. Tom gave a snort of disgust but he wasn't about to disobey a direct order from the captain, especially since she probably had access to some of the other parts of his file. He had to agree with her on a certain level though. He was used to playing by a different rule book than the rest of 'fleet. He respected the Captain's judgement so he would respect her command authority and go to the training exercise.  
  
At 1543 he reported to cargo bay 1 two as along with four other Maquis members. In the group was Donna Henley, Gerron, Ken Dalby, and Chell. Tuvok as punctual as ever began the training at 1545. Needless to say the first session did not go well. Chell running laps Dalby talking back to the commanding officer and then the Maquis walking out of the cargo bay. Tom wasn't about to make another enemy and really didn't care that he was there. Tuvok dismissed him soon after since it was inefficient to train one person when he would have to repeat the training again to the others that left.  
  
The second session went much better. After the incident in the Mess Hall with the former Maquis Captain the others were much more co-operative but still rather unfriendly. After several failed attempts to start a conversation with them and only receiving a minimal rely from Gerron he resigned himself to a very quiet meeting. The third meeting was when the real training began. All decked out in the training uniforms they did their physical fitness training. Get to deck thirteen. 'Only two decks down' thought Dably but Tom knew that there was more to the training than that as was just waiting for Tuvok to drop the bombshell. 'By way of the messhall.' Ay there's the rub. Tom thought to himself. With Gerron leading the crawl and climb through the jefferies tubes they began at an acceptable pace, slower than what Tom was used to for training but he wasn't expecting anything challenging. About seven deck up to the mess hall Gerron had to take a breather. This wasn't difficult in the least; it was boring, but Tom wasn't about to take out his frustration on anyone. They weren't used to this sort of thing so he would be patient. After making it to the Mess Hall and then back down to deck thirteen where Tuvok began the 10K run Tom kept up with Tuvok but made sure that he stayed behind Dalby and Henley. Seeing him do this run with such ease would definitely raise questions. Gerron and Chell behind him were too winded to notice anything. When the training for that day was over he headed to the nearest turbolift and to his quarters without a word and was walking like Tuvok without showing any fatigue.  
  
The battle simulation on the holodeck didn't go very well either. Tuvok decide to let Dalby take command first. After being destroyed in the battle they were dismissed. Tom had kept quiet during that session as well, seeing as he was there so that he didn't questions orders so much. And why shouldn't he. He had spent long enough cleaning up after somebody else's command mistakes.  
  
The next day Tom met Harry for dinner in the Mess Hall. Harry thought that it was good that Tom was doing the training without a fuss, saying that he knew how brutal the training could get especially with someone like Tuvok running it. Tom just shrugged saying that it wasn't that bad. A few tables over sat with Chakotay and Janeway. Chakotay was eaves dropping on their conversation and Janeway knew it but she just shook her head with a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Not that bad?" Chakotay repeated in astonishment to Janeway "He thinks that crawling through jefferies tubes and running ten kilometres isn't that bad?" Chakotay shook his head "Talking to the other participants in the training, they said it may as well have been torture." Chakotay was beginning to wonder what secrets Tom Paris was hiding.  
  
Combat Training was today's topic in the holodeck. Tuvok taught them the basics of defence in addition to what they had already learnt from being in the Maquis. Tuvok had one-on-one, hand-to-hand combat with each one but avoided causing injury to them. When he was satisfied with the person that person was allowed to leave. Henley went first and left first. Next went Chell then Gerron then Dalby leaving Tom and Tuvok alone in the holodeck.  
  
"Begin." Tuvok commanded as they advanced on each other.  
  
In the corridor Gerron was making his way back to the holodeck to retrieve his tunic that he had forgotten in the holodeck. He had taken it off so that he could fight in the T-shirt he had on under it.  
  
"Why are you going back that way." asked Dalby who had just left the holodeck.  
  
"I forgot my shirt." He answered quietly.  
  
"Go in and get it I'll wait for you here." Gerron nodded his head once and continued the last few metres to the holodeck entrance. What he saw when he entered stopped him dead in his tracks. There on the matted floor was Tom Paris schooling Tuvok at hand-to-hand combat. Every swing that Tom took, although blocked, forced Tuvok to take a step backwards so that he had enough time to block the attacks. His movements were lightening fast and Tuvok could barely keep up. Tom wasn't going full out on Tuvok but it had been a while since he had practiced combat, so he only stuck with the basics. Eventually Tuvok was backed out of the designated fighting area and Tom stopped his attacks, offering a helping hand to the fallen security officer with a gentle smile on his face. When it ended Gerron remembered his reason for coming. He quickly found his shirt and left the holodeck before Tuvok could notice but not before Tom did.  
  
Tom was going to get his tunic and leave when he noticed that Tuvok wasn't moving anywhere. "Is something wrong Tuvok?" He looked upset (for Vulcan anyway).  
  
"I was curious to know where you learnt such fighting tactics." Tuvok said.  
  
"I took some training at the Starfleet base in Marseilles France." Tuvok didn't seem any less upset. "Is there something else?"  
  
"I should have been able to thwart your attack. As a Vulcan I possess superior strength." Tuvok explained.  
  
"You're just tired Tuvok. You've fought a lot of peole already."  
  
"As a Vulcan that should not have been a factor."  
  
"Would you like to try again?" Tom offered with a smirk on his face. Tuvok's pride was wounded by being beaten by a mere human.  
  
"You won't believe what I just saw!" said Gerron to Dalby. Dalby was surprised by the sudden talkativeness of the young man.  
  
"Really what?" Dalby asked with slight sarcasm.  
  
"Paris was wiping the floor with Tuvok. You should have seen it. He was so fast." Said an awe struck Gerron. And rightfully so. Each of Tom's movements was calculated, measured and smooth. Never over excessive in the amount of force, each movement melting into the next one.  
  
"Tuvok was probably just worn out. Five fights is a bit much." said an unconvinced Dalby.  
  
"I suppose." Gerron said quietly. But he was still not totally convinced that was the whole reason. He knew that there were some people on Voyager that would try to injure Paris. He wasn't one of them but they would sure have one hell of a time trying to get at him Gerron thought to himself.  
  
Gerron and Dalby didn't even notice when Chakotay passed them heading in the direction of the holodeck. He had heard what Gerron said and was curious as to what was going on so when he came to the holodeck entrance he walked in.  
  
Tom a Tuvok had started another battle and Tom was winning again. This time he managed to trip Tuvok and using the weight of his body he pinned Tuvok to the ground. Chakotay moved to a less conspicuous hidning place. Tom helped Tuvok up again. Tom stretched his arms. It had definitely been a while. Tuvok was still upset.  
  
"Again?" Tom asked and Tuvok nodded. They started and in less than two second Tom had flipped Tuvok and once again had him pinned to the floor. "Again?" Tuvok nodded.  
  
Chakotay watched as Tom toyed with Tuvok for a while. Tuvok was fast but Tom was much faster. Every time Tuvok would dodge something Tom would be ready to strike before Tuvok could dodge him again. After a minute Tom's patience wore out and he decided to end this. Tom advanced on Tuvok and grabbed the arm which  
  
Tuvok swung out with. He twisted the arm and brought it behind Tuvok's back. Tom who was also behind Tuvok brought his foot to link around Tuvok's and pulled it out from under him causing Tuvok to fall forward onto the mat with Tom on top of him. Chakotay winced as Tom landed on top of Tuvok. For a human that would have hurt but since Tuvok was Vulcan and significantly stronger than a human it didn't hurt him. Tom helped Tuvok up again. "Perhaps we could do this again. I would like to better my combat skills." Tom nodded went to get his shirt.  
  
Chakotay snuck out when Tom and Tuvok had their backs to him. He continued on his way thinking about Paris. Tom definitely didn't need him to defend him from anyone who would attack him.  
  
By the end of the week the training was going much better. After an incident in the storage bay the Maquis crewmen were much more cooperative. Tom missed that little adventure since his presence was required on the bridge to kill the virus in the gel packs. The Maquis crewmen had officially finished their training, but Tuvok kept Tom behind after he dismissed the others. Tom ended up with an extra weeks worth of training to reprogram his responses so that he responded in the Starfleet manner.  
  
1 State of Flux  
  
Parturition: Tom and Neelix become friends  
  
2 Alliances: Kazon mad at Voyager because of attack on them when they were supposed to be meeting peacefully.  
  
At breakfast in the Mess Hall before the senior staff meeting, Tom was sitting alone in a corner with his back to the viewport. He was able to see everyone that came in and no one could come up from behind him. He didn't think that anyone would try to get at him in the Mess Hall but better safe then sorry. He was acutely aware of the gazes of Chakotay and Gerron sweeping in his direction more often than was necessary. Feigning ignorance he continued on with his meal (if you could call it that). Harry entered the Mess Hall and after getting his food made his way over to Tom's table.  
  
At the senior staff meeting the Captain announced that there was an uninhabited M-class planet rich in vegetation. They could stock up on food supplies and take some shore leave. They would have to remain on alert however. They were within Kazon territory and had to be ready for an attack at a moments notice. Tom and Neelix went down together with a group of other crewmen to collect any fruits and vegetables that they could use. The food collecting went as planned until the attack began.  
  
The four Kazon vessels had snuck up on them using some Cardassian tricks. The Kazon deployed several shuttles to the surface to apprehend as many people as they could. By the time the crew on voyager started transporting people up to the ship, all hell had broken loose on the surface. People where yelling and phaser fire ripped through the air. The number of Voyager crew on the surface was diminishing quickly. Severely out numbered Tom and the rest of the crew ran from the Kazon. Tom and Gerron bringing up the rear. In front of them they could see the blue of the transporters taking people to relative safety. All Tom could think was when are they going to beam up Gerron. The younger man had been making attempts to get to know the pilot better and they were developing a friendship if sorts. Tom had become fairly protective of him; not that he would let Gerron know though. He already had the entire Maquis crew being very protective of him since he was their youngest and most innocent crewmember. Gerron had told Tom that it bothered him sometimes when people where over protective of him. Tom could not help it though. Gerron reminded him of another young and innocent person he knew less than years ago. He had protected them and now he seemed to try and protect anyone weaker than he was. Perhaps that was why he had taken such a liking to Harry the first time he saw him.  
  
As they ran through the bushes and weaved their way through trees and the thick vegetation the blue beam of the Kazon weapons struck Gerron in the middle of his back. Gerron fell heavily to the ground. Tom realizing what had happened backtracked to help Gerron. He lifted the unconscious man over his shoulder.  
  
"Sleeping on the job. Tsk tsk." Tom deadpanned as he made his escape with Gerron's form draped over him. Further up ahead he saw one of the crewmembers starting to come back to help him with Gerron. Kazon phase fire just missed Paris' side and the leg of the other crewmember.  
  
"Go! Go!" Tom yelled at the person to get moving again.  
  
On voyager sparks flew and gas filled the bridge. A violent lurch and an explosion reverberating through the hull alerted everyone that the Kazon had gotten a direct hit on them.  
  
"Report!" Janeway barked at Harry Kim at Ops.  
  
"Direct hit to our transporter emitters. Their off-line." Kim said as he desperately tried to reroute power through different relays but the damage was too severe and it would take at least a day to repair. Amazing how much damage can be inflicted in the blink of an eye.  
  
With the damage reports coming in on all channels each person knew that they could not stay here any longer and expect to get a away in one piece.  
  
"How many people still left on the planet?" Janeway asked knowing that they would have to leave and come back for them when most of the major repairs had been completed.  
  
"Gerron and Paris are the only ones left." Harry stated. Knowing what they would have to do but no liking it in the least.  
  
"Janeway to Paris"  
  
"Paris" he said breathing heavily. The sound of the Kazon yelling and phaser fire could be heard in the background.  
  
"We have to break orbit. Transporters are offline and we taking heavy damage."  
  
"Understood." Short and succinct to keep from wasting precious air on speaking. "Paris out." And he terminated the link.  
  
"Helm plot a course away from here maximum warp." Voyager pivoted around and the sleek ship jumped to high warp that the Kazon could not keep up with.  
  
On the surface of the planet Tom was hiding out and ducking search parties. He slipped past the Kazon and head in the other direction as fast as possible. The voices of the Kazon faded until they could not be heard. After about two hours of carrying Gerron and running from the Kazon. Gerron began to stir. Finding a well-shielded rock out cropping he gently lay him on the ground and took out his tricorder to assess his injuries. Phaser burns some bleeding. Nothing too serious but it would definitely be painful for him. Opening the small med pack that he had managed to avoid losing, he tended to Gerron's more serious wounds and gave him something for the pain.  
  
Gerron was finally fully conscious and only slightly aching. He had a numb feeling like he was floating but other than that he felt all right. It took him a few moments to focus on the form above him. Paris. He recognized when his vision finally cleared. Gerron looked at his surroundings as Tom explained their situation to him.  
  
"When will Voyager return?" Gerron inquired. Tom shrugged.  
  
"Whenever they finish repairs I suppose." Tom stated looking around and listening for any signs that the Kazon where nearing them. This didn't reassure Gerron though.  
  
"Will they come back for us?" Gerron asked I honesty as he grasped Paris' upper arm to get Paris to look at him. He wasn't sure that Janeway would risk the ship just to rescue two crewmen. Tom heard the uncertainty in his voice and looked back at Gerron and told him in assurance:  
  
"Janeway will come back for us. She won't abandon anybody." Tom said looking at Gerron with an intense gaze. Gerron only nodded feeling more sure and removed his hand from where he had grasped Tom's arm. The crimson liquid that covered his hand alerted him that Tom had sustained an injury.  
  
"Paris," Gerron said to get his attention back. When Tom finally turned Gerron showed him his hand. "You're injured." Gerron pointed out. Tom looked down at the part of his arm that was soaked in blood.  
  
"Hmm. So I am." He said matter-of-factly and then returned to scouting the territory. Gerron took a good look at Tom and realised that he had more injuries that he was ignoring. A severe phaser burn in his side that he had done only superficial repairs to, several cuts and gashes adorned any exposed skin and his uniform was torn and scorched I several places.  
  
"Maybe you should use that regenerator on yourself too."  
  
"We have to keep moving." Tom said ignoring Gerron's concerns. He packed up the med kit and help Gerron to his feet. Tom supported Gerron and they made their way deeper into to forest.  
  
On the Kazon vessel orbiting the planet a furious Maj Cullah paced back and forth while a much calmer Seska watched.  
  
"I will get them. No one fires on the Kazon Nistrim and survives." He rambled to himself.  
  
"Of course Maj," Seska said in a comforting voice. "Soon they will know the price for their actions. One way or another, one by one." Cullah's pacing continued and Seska turned to listen to the reports of the search parties. None of them had found any evidence that the Voyagers were still on the planet. The ships sensors however told them that there are human and Bajoran lifesigns in their general area. The Sensors where not accurate enough to pin point their location so they had to rely on ground troops to find them.  
  
After running and walking for an hour Gerron could no longer keep up with Tom's pace. He was leaning heavily on Tom. Tom noticed that the sun was beginning to set. It would soon be dark and they had to find shelter for the night where that Kazon could not find them. Tom headed towards the high lands in the distance hoping to find some shelter in the rock formations. Tom got Gerron onto his back so that he could piggy-back him the rest of the way. Gerron passed out and his head lay on the back of Tom's shoulder. All tuckered out. Tom thought to himself. Gerron would be alright, he was just fatigued. He had kept up with Tom longer than he had expected him to and he was grateful that he didn't have to carry him all the way to the highlands.  
  
"How are repairs coming." Janeway asked as she strode onto the bridge.  
  
"Slowly at best Captain." Responded Kim at his station. "The damage to the transporters is extensive. Several components have to be completely replaced and our backup systems are on the frits."  
  
"How long until were fit to go back for Paris and Gerron?" she asked fearing the reply. Sighing heavily Kim responded after checking his console.  
  
"At least 30 hours, Captain."  
  
"They may not be there in 30 hours." Janeway said to herself. "But we don't have any other options" she said more to herself than any one. "I want repair crews working around the clock. Put everybody that you can spare working on repairs."  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
"There we go." Said Paris as he gently laid the unconscious Gerron on the soft ground. Tom had carried Gerron up the steep incline of the land formations to a fairly secluded area and was ready set up for the night, figuring that he had put a enough distance between he and the Kazon. He also had a few tricks up his sleeve to even the odds a little.  
  
The sun was almost completely set. He hoped that the darkness would slow down the search for them. Taking his tricorder he open the back and began to modify the circuitry. Taking his and Gerron's commbadges he took off the hard casing that revealed the circuitry within. Taking each commbadge he hooked them to the exposed circuitry of the tricorder. When he flipped open the front of the tricorder to turn it on. A shrill sound emanated from the tricorder before dying down to a low hum. Smiling to himself he carefully laid the open tricorder on the ground. That should make their job a little more difficult, Tom thought happily to himself. He took out the medical tricorder and examined Gerron again. Satisfied that the injuries where getting better he turned the tricorder on himself. A few second-degree phaser burns and some scratches, nothing of great concern. He sat himself next to Gerron who had slipped into a peaceful sleep. He would keep watch over the night and hope that the Kazon were as stupid as they looked and would not be able to find them.  
  
On the bridge of the Kazon ship an infuriated Seska barked orders to the crew, much to the displeasure of Maj Cullah.  
  
"Morons! Lifesigns don't just disappear." Seska shoved the Kazon officer at the Ops console away and took over. It was true though. The Human and Bajoran lifesigns had vanished. "They still have to be one the planet." Seska said with a single-mindedness that no one dared oppose. "They must have entered some sort of rock formation that the scanners can't penetrate. Send the teams to the mountains east of their current location." Little did she know, but there targets where on the southern escarpments. The scanners can penetrate the minerals in that area though so she quickly discarded that as one of their hiding places.  
  
Gerron slept peacefully through the night. The travelling on foot must have really worn him out yesterday. It wasn't until the sun had fully risen, Tom estimated about 0530 hours, that Gerron began to stir and was soon awake and asking questions. It took him a moment before he recalled what had happened the day before.  
  
"Where are the Kazon?" Gerron asked sleepily.  
  
"Probably still crawling through the mountains Tom said calmly gazing at the Horizon. "You just missed the sunrise. The sky turned the most amazingly vibrant colours." He said in awe. Gerron thought that it was a little presumptuous to think that they were safe from the Kazon.  
  
"Shouldn't we get moving?"  
  
"In a little bit." Tom said distractedly. He was too busy enjoying the planets calming atmosphere. He was used to living as if every moment was his last. In this respect he seemed to race through life trying to get as much done in as short a period of time as possible. He took every opportunity he had to enjoy life and this was no exception.  
  
Gerron just stared at the enigma before him. He didn't think that he would ever understand Tom Paris the man was a mystery through and through. Every time Gerron asked him about his family or his personal life before prison or of Caldik Prime, Tom would make some very cryptic comment and expertly change the subject or find a way to avoid the question. Half the time Gerron did not even realise what Tom had done. Most of the crew did not understand why Gerron was spending so much time with Paris but they chose not to interfere with his social life, most of them any way. Some of the Maquis warned Gerron about Paris in attempts to try and keep Gerron away from Paris but Gerron ignored their warnings thinking that there was more to Tom Paris than met the eye. Paris also received several threats warning him to stay away from Gerron and that failure to do so would result in some painful experiences. Tom did not heed the warnings but kept his guard up whenever he was alone in a public area. Gerron joined Tom for activities such as rock climbing and skiing in the holodeck, sometimes with invitation and sometimes without.  
  
"Why are the Kazon searching the mountains for us?" Gerron inquired as he sat up. "Wouldn't they be trying to pinpoint our lifesigns?"  
  
"They would be, but I made that rather difficult for them to do." Tom replied smugly. "The tricorder is emitting a localized thoron field. The Kazon can't scan through it, so it masks our lifesigns. When our lifesigns disappeared the Kazon thought that we must have entered a rock formation that they would not be able to scan through, so they're crawling through the mountains looking for us. " Tom explained not taking his eyes off the horizon.  
  
"Then how is Voyager supposed to find us?" Gerron pointed out the obvious flaw in his plan.  
  
"One: Voyager won't have repairs done for at least another twenty hours so until then, or until the tricorders power source dies, the thoron field will stay up. Two: Voyagers is equipped with low frequency DM flux sensors. When they read the fluctuations from the planet due to the thoron field generator, they'll attempt to disable it using a teryon beam. The teryon beam will causes a variance in the thoron field which will cause the tricorder to make a really irritating squealing sound. When I here it, I'll turn off the thoron generator and then Voyager can find us. Simple as pi." Tom smiled at his inside joke.  
  
"That simple huh? Sounds like you've done this before." Gerron said, prompting Tom to say where he had done this before.  
  
"We should start moving. The mountains won't keep the Kazon busy for too much longer." Tom changed the subject and began to get up. Gerron realizing that he was not about to give up any information asked another question.  
  
"Have you been sitting up all night?"  
  
"Sitting, lying, standing, yes." He answered simply. "Let's get moving." Tom offered his hand to Gerron and they were soon on their way further south away from the Kazon with the thoron generator in hand. They kept a quicker pace. Walked and talked for hours. Gerron did most of the talking; telling Tom about his life before the Maquis on Bajor and how he ended up joining. Gerron asked Tom about his joining the Maquis.  
  
"You know the story. Do I have to repeat it?"  
  
"I know what people have told me but I've never heard you tell it."  
  
"What makes you think it would be any different than what you've heard?"  
  
"Because, what I've heard about you doesn't concur with what I've learnt from you." Gerron answered honestly. Gerron waited for a reply but got none so he continued. "Your not a coward or a sleazy ass-hole or a cocky, loud mouth hotshot pilot." He stated "Well, maybe the hotshot pilot sometimes." He added with a smile. Tom kept silent through the speech. Gerron was pretty sharp and Tom would have to be more careful around him from now on. They walked for another two hours in silence.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful until about three hours before Voyager was supposed to return for them. The modified tricorder that lay in Tom's hand began to make a popping sound. Tom knowing what was coming threw the tricorder as far as he could. In mid-air the tricorder exploded leaving only pieces of debris scattered in front of them.  
  
"That's it for our generator. We've got to pick up the pace to stay ahead of the Kazon." And with that they carried on.  
  
Gerron was beginning to get tired. Walking for over 18 hours through rough terrain isn't easy and he began to fall behind.  
  
"Come on Gerron we just have to walk a little while longer until Voyager is back." Tom said as he threw Gerron's arm over his shoulder and supported him. They ad stopped twice to eat some of the vegetation and to take a break but Gerron was still in no shape to be walking for so many hours, especially with his injuries.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Gerron said weakly, "How do you make this look so easy."  
  
Years of extensive training. Tom thought to himself, but to Gerron he said "It would be easy for you too if you weren't injured." Tom explained smoothly. After about an hour of supporting Gerron phaser fire missed Tom's ear by a few centimetres. In one swift motion Tom took his phaser off his holster and fired shots back at the Kazon getting one of several Kazon officers. Tom and Gerron kept moving until they came upon a deep gorge. It wasn't that wide but it was a few meters too wide for Gerron jump safely. Tom looked around searching for something that they could use. He found what he was looking for. A few meters away stood a tall tree that would easily span the gorge. Setting his phaser on one of the highest settings Tom blasted away the part of the base facing the gorge causing the tree to topple over and create a bridge to the other side. The phaser fire from the Kazon was getting closer and more accurate.  
  
"Gerron go." Tom commanded leaving no room for argument. Gerron stepped cautiously on the fallen tree. Tom stayed on the other side and fired at the Kazon. When Gerron was about halfway across the Kazon where about twenty meters away from them. He wouldn't have enough time to get across before the Kazon were there. They would either shoot him and he would fall to his death or they would follow him across, he would shoot them and they would fall to their deaths and Tom wasn't willing to kill them unless it was absolutely necessary. Tom came to a decision. "Gerron! Run!" Tom yelled at him. Complying, Gerron ran cautiously over the gorge trying to avoid looking down too much. When he reached the other side he jumped off the log and turned around expecting to see Tom following. Instead he saw Tom set the phaser on its highest setting, take aim at the log and then in half an instant the tree was vaporized.  
  
"Keep Running!" Tom ordered.  
  
"How are you supposed to get across?" Gerron asked in confusion.  
  
"I'll find a way, now GO!" Gerron hesitated a moment until phaser fire singed his arm. Gerron turned and ran as fast as he could through the thick forest. Tom ran alongside the gorge trying to put some distance between himself and the Kazon. He sincerely hoped that Gerron would be able to stay out of trouble until Voyager came for them, which shouldn't be too long. Tom heard the shouts of the Kazon and ran faster. Each step faster and longer than the last until finally they stopped. Tom looked at the area in front of him. It was a flat plain as far as he could see. The gorge however was still as deep and as wide as ever. Tom ran into the field. It provided absolutely no cover for him but he wouldn't need it for what he was about to do. Tom stopped running and checked his distance. Satisfied he lined himself up with the gorge. He was about fifteen meters away from the gorge and it was all he needed to jump it if he didn't come across any problems. The Kazon were getting closer and phaser fire was beginning to get through the vegetation. With his mind completely focused on is goal Tom began is run towards the gorge.  
  
Gerron ran inside the forest, where he was protected, but parallel to the gorge in hopes that he would see Tom making another bridge so that he could get across. The thick forest ended abruptly and he looked at the other side of the gorge. When he said he wanted Tom to find a way across that's not what he meant. Across the gorge he saw Tom lining up his approach. He wouldn't. Gerron thought to himself.  
  
Tom started running.  
  
He can't be serious.  
  
Tom accelerated.  
  
Gerron's heart was pounding harder with each step.  
  
Each step bringing him closer and closer to what could be his death. Each step he took, was one chance less to turn back.  
  
Kazon! Gerron's mind screamed as the Kazon came through the forest. They didn't hesitate in firing upon the Voyager crewman running past them.  
  
Burning pain flashed through Tom's left leg below the knee.  
  
I can still make it. Tom thought with determination as he kept on running.  
  
More phaser fire hit him but he disregarded them and concentrated on his goal.  
  
He won't be able to make it! Gerron thought in horror.  
  
Finally Tom took his last painful step and jumped off his good leg. At that moment time seemed to slow down. Gerron could feel each heart beat, could feel and hear each of his nervous breaths as he watched Tom Paris soar through the air. The other side was slowly approaching. Tom was unsure if he would make it to the other side but kept his mind on how he was supposed to land with an injured leg. In a lot of pain most likely. And unfortunately he was right.  
  
Tom landed less than half a meter from the ledge. His bad leg collapsed under him as he landed causing him to land hard on his left side hearing a distinct crack from a breaking bone. The phaser fire had weakened the bone in that area. Tom struggled to get up as phaser fire rained down on him. Good thing the Kazon where such bad shots or else he'd be dead by now. As he forced himself up He felt a pair of strong hands hauling him to his feet.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Gerron asked knowing what his answer already was. This drew a chuckle from Tom.  
  
"I made it, didn't I?" Tom replied with a question. Soon Tom and Gerron where hobbling back into the forest. At that moment several Kazon men came through the forest with their weapons aimed point-blank at Gerron and Tom. From behind them stepped Maj Cullah and Seska, the traitorous whore, wearing an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"Nice to see you again Gerron." Seska said to the young Bajoran. He said nothing but glared at Seska.  
  
"Too bad this visit is going to be cut short!" said Cullah angrily.  
  
Tom felt the tingle of the transporter taking them away. "Yeah too bad Cullah." He said before they had completely de-materialized. Cullah quickly fired on the disappearing men but hit nothing.  
  
Voyager rocked to one side as they took another volley of phaser fire.  
  
"We've got them. They're in Sickbay." Reported the Transporter Chief over the commline.  
  
"Good. Helm plot course away from here, maximum warp. Engage when ready." Janeway ordered as she made her way back towards her seat on the bridge. "Damage report."  
  
"Minimal damage to the aft shield emitters and hull damage on deck eight. Repair teams are responded." Reported Tuvok from the tactical station. Nodding, to Tuvok's report she decided to change here course and headed for the turbolift.  
  
"I'll be in sickbay."  
  
"Captain-"  
  
"Of course commander." Janeway responded to his unasked question. "Mr. Tuvok you have the bridge." And together Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway made their way to Sickbay. Janeway assumed that Chakotay wanted to check on Gerron seeing as he held not friendship with Paris.  
  
As they entered Sickbay they found Kes working over the still form of Tom Paris and the Doctor working in the surgical bay with the medical arch over Gerron's inert form.  
  
"Doctor report." Said Janeway as she walked towards him.  
  
"Mr. Gerron sustained so rather severe phaser burns but since they were mostly treated before he got here he will be fine in a matter of hour. I've also completely repaired the internal damage."  
  
"Good. And Mr. Paris?"  
  
"Mr. Paris will also make a fill recovery. His left fermur was broken and he had some second degree phaser burns, mostly on his left side. The rest was just a few cuts and scratches. I plan on keeping them both sedated for a few hours so that their bodies have some time to rest before they can break them for me to fix again." The Doctor finished dryly.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." The Captain replied rolling her eyes and heading towards Kes. The doctor only shrugged and went to write is report.  
  
"He'll be fine captain." Kes said reassuringly. "They both will be." Giving her a pat on the shoulder the Captain joined the commander at the doors to sickbay after he had checked up on Gerron and took a brief look at Paris's bio-readings.  
  
"They're in good shape for having been stranded on a planet with the Kazon for over a day." Chakotay commented.  
  
"There resourceful people. I'm not surprised." Janeway added.  
  
Chakotay was beginning to wonder more and more about one Thomas Eugene Paris. He couldn't help thinking that there was more to him than met the eye but it's hard to see past is irritating exterior to what may really lie behind it.  
  
  
  
Eight hours later to Tom woke to the glum visage of the Doctor.  
  
"Ah, your awake!" the doctor said  
  
"Apparently." Tom mumbled rubbing his sleep-clouded eyes. "Where's Gerron?" Tom asked.  
  
"He's still asleep but I expect him to be waking any moment now." At that very moment Gerron began to stir and the doctor left Tom's side to check is other patient. Greeting Gerron in the same fashion they had a brief (very brief) conversation before the Doc commed the Captain that they were both awake. A few minutes Captain Janeway strode into Sickbay.  
  
"Mr. Paris," Janeway greeted as she approached his biobed "how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." He replied with a smile. Patting his shoulder she turned and headed towards the biobed that Gerron occupied. Staring up at the ceiling of sickbay and noting how boring it was, he heard the hiss of the doors as they opened. Turning his head he saw Harry Kim walk in with a smile and B'elanna Torres followed behind him. Harry's smile was infectious and Tom returned the smile. As he and Harry talked, B'elanna stayed out of their conversation. She was only here because Harry had dragged her along before they headed to Engineering to do more repairs.  
  
Captain Janeway finished talking to Gerron and the Doctor and exited sickbay telling them that she wanted their reports tomorrow. Gerron. There was someone that B'elanna knew, since they were in the Maquis together. She went over to his bed.  
  
"How are you Gerron?" B'elanna asked.  
  
"I'm alright." He said with a smile.  
  
"Good!" She didn't know where to go from there. "How did you guys evade the Kazon?" B'elanna blurted out. The silence was bothering her.  
  
"I was out for most of it but I'm pretty sure that Tom carried me most of the way. I should thank him. He also made this device. It was. some sort of generator of something. Anyway he rigged the tricorder and it kept the Kazon from finding our lifesigns so they thought that we had gone into the rock formations that they could not scan through. I think he had made it the night before because I don't remember moving at all when it was dark. When I woke up the next morning he was just sitting there next to me. It was pretty weird."  
  
"Why was that so weird?"  
  
"Well.you should have seen him he was just.staring."  
  
"At you?"  
  
"No." Gerron said like she was an idiot. "Just out at the horizon; watching the sunrise I guess, but it was different." Gerron exhaled. "I don't know." He said as his eyes closed.  
  
"Get some rest Gerron." B'elanna said. Gerron nodded and closed his eyes again. B'elanna looked at the young man for a moment then walked away. What was Gerron talking about? That's the question that would plague B'elanna through her entire shift. Tom Paris rig a tricorder? How did he look different? What the hell was going on? She finally gave up on the questions chalking it all up to Gerron's injuries causing him to see things that weren't there. Yeah, that had to be it.  
  
Gerron had to spend the night in Sickbay but the Doc released Tom and he would be on full duty the next day. Gerron was half awake when Tom was leaving but before he left the Doctor called him.  
  
"Mr. Paris." The Doc called as he stepped out of his office and tossed a hypospray in Tom's direction. Tom whirled around to face the Doctor and caught the hypospray. Smiling he pressed the hypo to his neck and tossed it back to the doctor.  
  
"Nice try Doc." Tom walked out of Sickbay. The Doctor huffed and went to the recycler to get rid of the vial that was in the hypospray. It was a precaution, for that specific drug that Tom took, that was programmed into him. Gerron saw this before he succumb to sleep and though that it was all very peculiar.  
  
Tom went to his quarters it was only 1330 he replicated a sandwich and sat on is couch contemplating what to do now. The holodeck sounded like a good idea. He checked with the computer and found that one of the holodecks was open and reserved an hour time slot for himself. At the holodeck he ran a program that he had only used once before. It was called Paris 01. The holodeck grid was replaced with a forest. Tom smiled to himself and made his way through the forest on an old trail. The trees and the trail ended leaving Tom in the backyard of a house. He walked up to the house that was his home for a short time as a child. He walked in the back door and made his way through the house as memories of happy times with his mother surface in his mind.  
  
He walked into the living room and sat down at the black, baby-grand piano near the bay window. The sunlight filtered through the leaves casting delicate shadows in the room that dance across the floor as the soft breeze moved the branches. He ran his fingers over the white and black keys making a tinkle of several notes. He placed his hands on the keys just as his mother had taught him and began to play. Soft notes filled the room and a melody emerged. He played the piece his mother had taught him when he was very young. The Song of Twighlight. It was the only real piece of music he could play. He had vague memories of his mother teaching him this song. All the other songs he made up or played them after hearing them somewhere else. He never learnt how to read music but he played the piano with the same finesse he used at the helm.  
  
He played the piano for a while before he lay himself down on the large sofa and left the rays of the sunshine on him through the windows. He put one arm behind his head and the other lay on his chest and he stayed there; thinking.and trying not to think. Eventually he fell asleep and the house was completely still.  
  
Tom awoke to the sound of the computer's voice telling him that his holedeck time was going to end in five minutes. He sat up from the sofa and looked around the room. There were few things that didn't remind him of his mother or the fact that she was gone, that she had left him, just like everybody else would. He called for the arch, not liking were his train of thought was taking him. Tom walked slowly out of the holodeck "Comupter end program".  
  
Tom went back to his quarters before he headed to the Mess hall for dinner. When he got there the early rush had already started. He got his food and sat at an empty table as usual. As he ate he noticed the looks he was getting from some of the crew. Dalby who was sitting with Henley and B'Elanna was looking over every once in a while as where the other two he was sitting with. Chaktoay was sitting with Ayala and he was glancing at him. Gerron walked into the Mess hall and while he was in line he kept throwing glances in Tom's direction. What the hell was going on? Gerron joined Dalby's table and a few minutes later Janeway and Tuvok walked in. They got some food and sat at another table. Every so often Janeway or Tuvok would glance in his direction. He was really getting irritated. At on point he looked up ant there were four pairs of eyes on him at one time. That was it! He quickly put the tray away and left the Mess Hall. What were they staring at? Did he have a big booger on his face or something. He walked to his quarters. He'd talk to someone about this later.  
  
The next day Tom was on the bridge back at his usual position. Also on the bridge was Chakotay, B'Elanna, Janeway and Tuvok. He felt as if someone was staring at him so he turned around. The four of them quickly went back to work. Tom glanced over to Harry at Ops who just shrugged he had not idea what was going on. He too had noticed the looks people were giving Tom. Tom went back to the helm controls. Once I a while he would feel like someone was watching him and he would turn around and at least one of them would be staring but would go back to work when Tom saw them. Two hours later he had had enough. "Captain, may I speak with you?" Tom asked, some irritation present in his voice. Janeway nodded and they went to her ready room. She sat behind her desk but Tom stood. "Is there something shaved into the back of my head that I am unaware of?" he asked annoyed. "Why is everyone staring at me?"  
  
"I really can't say." Janeway said pretending that she didn't notice what was going on. Tom eyed her for a moment.  
  
"Alright fine," play stupid, "but I would really appreciate it if you, Tuvok, Chakotay and B'Elanna would stop staring at me. I didn't do it." Now Janeway was confused.  
  
"What didn't you do?"  
  
"I don't know whatever it is you thought I did." Janeway was trying not to smile.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell them. Dismissed." Tom left the ready room and went back to the conn. From her terminal in her ready room Janeway sent a message to Tuvok, Chakotay and B'Elanna to stop staring at Tom. She didn't know why B'Elanna and Chakotay were staring but she understood Tuvok. She felt the same way when she first read his file. What Chakotay and B'Elanna was a complete mystery to her.  
  
End Part I  
  
The episodes that you see written in Italics are episodes that are vital to the events of the story so that the story makes sense. There may be more episodes in between but you get the idea.  
  
Thanks to SnoopMary for letting me write this spin-off.  
  
Send comments of constructive criticism to zappyzaps@hotmail.com  
  
www.parisnights.de/fanfiction/archive/authors/snoopmary/stories/christmas.ht ml  
  
That's the link to SnoopMary's story! Go there! 


	2. Part 2

Title: Namelss Part II  
  
Author: Zappy Zaps  
  
Category: P  
  
Summary: While engaging in the festivities of a planet, things take a dangerous turn when a terrorist group and a spy decide to take a hostage from the crew of Voyager.  
  
Author's Note: This story, like the last one, raises more questions than it answers but don't worry I'll explain things in the later parts.  
  
Rating: Uh.PG-13 (because of the violence, I guess)  
  
July 01  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount, A Viacom Company, owns the Star Trek Universe. I'm not getting any thing from this. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little adventure.  
  
Computer begin recording:  
  
It's been getting easier. Life in general that is. Gerron, I think has finally given up on the sessions of twenty questions that we seem to have almost daily. Tuvok has stopped looking at me like. like . I don't know, a suspicious Vulcan. Chakotay has eased off a bit too. I don't know what stopped that; maybe a good tongue-lashing from Janeway. Anyway life in general is okay. Not as much to do as just Chief Helmsman and not First officer.it's a welcome change but it makes me. restless. It's seems to be showing too; even Harry said that I can hardly sit still for more that thirty seconds, which I'm, not sure is completely accurate. Though he may be right. Both Chakotay and Tuvok have chewed me out (in public and privately), for my restlessness on the bridge. Half the time I don't even realize that I'm doing whatever I do that annoys them so much but since my back is to the rest of the bridge I can't tell that I'm bothering people. [sigh] Oh well I said it once and I'll say it again, You can't please everybody all the time.  
  
On a lighter note, shoreleave is coming soon. We met up with this very friendly and very enthusiastic race of people. Neelix will fit right in. Were orbiting their homeworld and Janeway is arranging shoreleave as I speak. I'll be heading down to see the sights with Harry and B'elanna. B'elanna's attendance at Harry's insistance. Our 'relationship' has somewhat improved. Since the Warp ten project and the Vidiian incident she no longer actively hates me but we rarely hang out together unless Harry is around, although I would like to get to know her better. She's very.complex. I like her.as a friend that is. I doubt that there is much chance for anything other than a friendship with her. She's very picky and very defensive. If she believes a single iota of my so called 'reputation' then she would really think that I'm a 'pig', as she so nicely put it. Oh well. Anyway I should get to the bridge for the first of the shoreleave rotations. End log.  
  
At 1600 hours an impatient Tom Paris waited in transporter room two for Harry and B'elanna to show up. Now I know how Harry feels when I'm late. Tom thought as he watched another couple of people transport to the surface. Just then a breathless  
  
Harry Kim and a not quite as breathless B'elanna Torres entered the transporter room.  
  
"Sorry we're late." Harry said breathlessly, "We were caught up in engineering looking at this compound that the Nerisians-"  
  
Tom raised his hands halting the long tirade that Harry was about to get into, "Harry, Harry, you can tell me all about that interesting glop that you've acquired later. Right now though, we're on a vacation. Just forget about the work. Now come on". Torres who had remained silent throughout their little conversation, joined them on the transporter pad and within moments they were on the surface of the Nerisian homeworld.  
  
Nerisians where a tall species in general. They looked a lot like humans but the men had an average height of six feet five inches and the women were an average of six feet tall.  
  
They walked around the capital city admiring the views and the vibrant culture. The Nerisian culture was based mostly on the myth that the spirits of the dead would rise up and live for eternity in the gaseous nebulae that was visible from the planet on certain nights. They had countless festival that where based on the myth and Voyager had arrived during one of the smaller ones. The festivities where amazing. Several activities took place including a race of hover bikes through a treacherous course through and around the city. This event in particular captured Tom's attention.  
  
Tom traced the curves of one of the bikes with the tips of his fingers. "Wow" he breathed, admiring the contours of the machine. Torres watched as Tom meticulously studied the bike. It was Navy Blue with a black streak running up each side. B'elanna was slightly interested in the mechanisms of the propulsion system that the bike use but other than that she wasn't too interested. Harry was getting into it asking lots of questions from one of the mechanics. It must be a guy thing. B'elanna thought.  
  
"What's the top speed on this one?" Tom asked Dilla, the chief mechanic of the 'garage' that they were in.  
  
Dilla stepped over to Tom and looked at the bike he had examined. "This one only reaches what you would call 196 km/h before the engine cuts out." Dilla stated "I tried to increase that but I can seem to regulate the power flow through the propulsion unit" It was easy to hear the exasperation in his voice. This one was Dilla's latest prototype but it could not enter the race and be a contender unless it's top speed was at least 208 km/h.  
  
Tom circled the bike one more time "Do you mind if I look at the propulsion unit?"  
  
Here Torres interjected "What do you know about propulsion systems?" Torres asked incredulously. Tom was a good pilot she would admit but not an engineer. He could do basic things in engineering and a few other 'tricks' that he had claimed to pick here and there but to interpret a completely foreign system he would not be very adept in, she thought.  
  
"Oh, just a bit. I.used to have something like this." Tom explained easily.  
  
Dilla started to remove the outer casing that he called the armour. "Sure you can look at it if you want too." Dilla outlined the main parts of the system and Tom listened carefully and asked questions. After getting an understanding of the subtleties Tom a Dilla tossed ideas and theories back and forth trying to make the bike work properly. Ten minutes later B'elanna was thoroughly bored and Harry had run out of places and gizmos to explore in the garage.  
  
"That's exactly what I thought!" exclaimed Dilla to Tom " but when I tried it out the altinator over loaded and I began to loose power." Dilla said dejectedly. Both Tom and Dilla went quiet, pondering what the problem could be. After a few moments B'elanna interrupted their thinking.  
  
"Dilla thanks for showing us around. Where going to see the other sites. Tom are you coming?" She said quickly showing her agitated state.  
  
Tom looked at them then back at the bike. "If it's alright with Dilla, I'd like to stay and take a closer look at this." Tom turned to Dilla who nodded silently.  
  
"Alright Tom we'll see you later. Don't spend too long in here. There's a lot to see." Harry warned him. He was beginning to worry. Tom could get himself into trouble even in the most peaceful and seemingly harmless situations.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Got it." Tom waved distractedly as he turned back to the bike. Harry and B'elanna shook there heads and left the garage in search of other local treasures.  
  
Two hours later Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay were walking with the High chancellor of the Nerisian sector and Homeworld. Chancellor Masi was showing the city to the Captain and Commander. He was outlining the importance of this particular festival and the race that they are going to have in two days when they came up to Dilla's garage and Masi introduced Janeway and Chakotay to the chief mechanic.  
  
"Nice to meet you Dilla." Janeway said pleasantly, shaking his hand. As Dilla shook Chakotay's hand a voice called out.  
  
"I got it!" Tom slipped out from under the bike that he had raised on struts. His clothing was covered in the engine coolant and his hair was a mess. Tom walked over to Dilla and did not even notice Chakotay and Janeway staring at him. "Look at this." Tom showed him one of the parts that he had removed from the engine. "You no how you said the problem was with the altinator, well I checked it out and it seemed okay so I checked it's sister component. The voltage regulator is shot so the engine cuts out early. I replaced the component but when I tried it again the second regulator burnt out the same as the first so I looked at the second burnt component and devised an attachment that will compensate for the higher current going through the system." Tom takes a breath and continues, "I reworked the other components and changed the order of some of the conduits so that the voltage regulator can actually do it's job and regulate the voltage that passes through some of the propulsion units. That's when I realized that the propulsion system could be reworked. I removed a couple of superfluous components and with a little more tweaking the it should able to reach a top speed of at least 235 km/h or so."  
  
"One of your crewmembers I believe." Masi stated to Janeway with a smile.  
  
"Somewhere under that grimy exterior lies our Chief Helmsmen, Tom Paris." Janeway said. Tom looked at the other people that he had ignored and for the first time took notice of the Chancellor, Chakotay and Janeway.  
  
"Captain, Commander, Chancellor" Tom greeted them with a smile. Not even Chakotay's glare could ruin the good mood that he was in. Chakotay was always suspicious of Tom Paris no matter what he was doing. Something about the man just didn't add up. Janeway, Chakotay and Masi said a brief goodbye and they continued on their tour.  
  
Tom turned to Dilla "We should probably test the engines before the race."  
  
Dilla shook his head at Tom's suggestion. "Even if it does work I don't have a pilot for the race. Then man who usually pilots my vehicles didn't think that I would finish the bike in time so he joined another team." Dilla sighed looking back at the bike. Tom had the perfect solution to their little dilemma.  
  
"No problem Dilla." Tom placed his hand on the large man's shoulder. "I'll pilot your bike." Tom said completely serious.  
  
Dilla stared at him in shock for a moment. "But.you."  
  
"I may not have a lot of experience, or any, but I'm a quick study and I'm already a pilot. This contraption can't be much different than any of the other vehicles that I have used."  
  
"Are you.Are you sure? Wouldn't you need permission from your captain?"  
  
"Hmm I might." Tom said thoughtfully "But I can deal with that later. The competition is open so I shouldn't have any problems entering. See it's all taken care of. I'll operate your bike." Tom finished  
  
"No you won't" Harry's voice sounded behind Dilla and Tom causing both of them to turn quickly around. There stood Harry Kim with his arms folded across his chest looking very stern and one B'elanna Torres beside him. Tom looked at Harry first in astonishment then his features changed into that of amusement. Harry was not about to let his friend endanger himself in a race if he could stop him.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry." Tom said shaking his head.  
  
"I'm serious Tom. This is dangerous." Harry said as he stepped over to Tom and Dilla. "You could be injured or worse." Tom and Harry stared at each other for a few moments. Harry really didn't think that Tom should be racing. Tom really thought that he should be racing. Torres seeing that this argument was not going to be going anywhere finally said something.  
  
"Listen, we have to head back to the ship to get ready for tonight's banquet." Saying good-bye to Dilla or in Tom's case 'See you later', they made their way back to the beam out point with Tom and Harry arguing all the way and B'elanna running interference.  
  
Even at the banquet they were still arguing. Tom never at a loss for words and Harry always with a new argument; needless to say B'elanna was getting frustrated so she decided to intervene.  
  
"Harrry, shut up for a minute. Tom I agree with Harry, it's too dangerous for you to operate a vehicle that you've never used before in such a large race."  
  
"Thank you for your concern, but I'm telling you, I can handle this."  
  
B'elanna folded her arms coming up with an infallible argument. "Neither Captain Janeway or Commander Chakotay will authorize your dangerous endeavour."  
  
Tom snorted "You think I don't know that I know that? Chakotay won't even give me the time of day, let alone authorize anything for me. Besides," Tom crossed his arms imitating B'elanna "What makes you think that I'll be taking official channels?"  
  
Harry and B'elanna just stared at him for a moment before B'elanna spoke. "Tom if you injure yourself, Janeway will make sure you never pilot anything for the rest of your life." Tom just laughed.  
  
"Mr. Paris," Janeway called as she and two others joined the group of Senior officers. "Mr. Dilla, here tells me that you have certain plans, involving a certain race." One of the people with Janeway was Dilla. The other man was a member of the high council.  
  
"Dilla, I didn't know that you were going to be here." Tom said trying to change the subject. Dilla just smiled at him.  
  
Janeway knowing what he was trying to do brought the conversation back to the subject at hand. "Mr. Paris, the race..."  
  
"Yeah.well.Dilla here has engineered this amazing hover bike for the race in two days but he didn't have a pilot. So, I, always looking for a new piloting challenge, volunteered to pilot his bike."  
  
"Have you looked at the race course?" Harry asked "It's pretty dangerous." Harry wasn't sure whether that would deter Tom or encourage him. Tom was the type of person who flirted with danger on a regular basis.  
  
"I assure you Captain countless safety precautions are taken in the race. There has never been a single fatality in the history of this race." Councillor Herra assured Captain Janeway.  
  
"So Captain what do you say?" Tom asked anxiously.  
  
Seeing the Captain's wariness Councillor Herra intervened once again "This is one of the largest events in the entire festival and it would be an honour if your Mr. Paris here could represent your people."  
  
The idea of bettering relations between Voyager and the Nerisians clinched Janeway's decision. "Mr. Paris, permission granted!" Janeway said with an infectious smile. Soon all in their little group were smiling except for Harry and B'elanna who just looked at the rest of them. B'elanna and Tom noticed that the smile on Herra's face was a smile more of malice and they both made mental notes to watch out for that man in the future. They had been in some seedy places before and would recognize a look like that anywhere for the rest of their lives.  
  
The group separated with Janeway joining Chakotay and Tuvok with the Chancellor, Dilla and Tom discussing there plans, and Harry and B'elanna joining Gerron and trying to find a way to minimise the chances for Tom to injure himself in the race and Councillor Herra walking off alone. Tom watched as Herra inconspicuously slip out of the banquet. His suspicion was heightened.  
  
Herra walked several blocks through the desolate streets of the city to the rendezvous point. Herra was the only member of the high council that was not a Nerisian. Herra was surgically altered several years ago and given an identity as a long dead Nerisian citizen. Over the years Herra worked his was through the system and maintained his identity. Slowly he made his way to the High Council of the Nerisians. Here he is privy to all of the most classified information of the Nerisian government.  
  
Originally Herra was of a race of people called the Mellary. When the Nerisians took over the sector centuries ago, the Mellary were forced from their home planet. For the past couple of decades the Mellary have been arguing with the Nerisians over rights to their planet. The Mellary home-world has been colonized by several different species that the Nerisian government said have nowhere else to go. Did the Nerisians care whether the Mellary had any place to go when they where forcefully removed from their home? Several of the Mellary are tired of dealing with the government so they have banded together to create the terrorist group known as the New World Force or NWF.  
  
Herra reached his destination and after a few moments a shadowy figure stepped out of the dark alley into the relative brightness of the streetlights.  
  
"Is it set?" the figure asked.  
  
"Yes. All preparations have been made and the Voyager crewmember will be in the race." Herra replied quietly.  
  
"Good. The Nerisians will surely negotiate if we hold an innocent. They won't endanger the safety of anyone that has nothing to do with our conflict. They will have to listen to us."  
  
"Are you sure that we are not underestimating the Voyagers. There technology-"  
  
"Will be useless against us. Do your job and don't question me." The figure retreated into the shadows without another word.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The next day Tom and Dilla were busy preparing for tomorrow's race. They finished tuning the hover bike that morning and at the moment Tom was polishing the armour giving the metal back it shine when Dilla stepped out of his office with a package.  
  
"Tom!" Dilla called.  
  
"What is it?" Tom asked as he wiped his hands on a rag.  
  
"This." Dill opened the package and removed a racing suit. It was the same navy blue as the bike with a black stripe running from each wrist over the shoulders to the collar. "This is your racing uniform. It's the one the original pilot would be wearing. I had it made especially for this race." Tom walked over to Dilla a felt the material of the suit. It had a leather feel to it but it was not as heavy. "The material won't rip apart if you fall off your bike. It's also fire retardant and will prevent you from getting any severe burns if you skid." Dilla turned the suit to show Tom the back. "The back here is were the transmitter is installed so they can keep count of the number of laps that you've done and track you through the course." Dilla gave Tom the suit and went to a get a box that was in his office. From the box Dilla brought out a matching helmet and gave it to Tom. "It's yours.". Tom looked at the helmet ad ran his finger over the smooth surface. The helmet was (guess what colour) navy blue with a black visor. On the side written in white italic lettering was 'PARIS'. Tom looked at Dilla surprised.  
  
"Your sure?"  
  
Dilla snorted imitating Tom "You think that I want a helmet with your name on the side." He smiled at Tom.  
  
"Thank you." Tom said sincerely.  
  
For the rest of the day Dilla gave Tom the detailed overview of all the controls, safeties and fail-safes that are on the bike. After Tom had suited up in an older racing suit and helmet and he and Dilla went to a track. There Tom and a few other racers got used to their new bikes but not without a few accidents.  
  
B'elanna and Gerron went to the racetrack that Tom and Dilla were at. They immediately recognized Tom on a black bike. He had just started another lap. They joined Dilla on the side as he advised Tom on the communication device that linked him to the earpiece in the practice helmet Tom wore. As Tom came up to the next hairpin turn his speed was too great and the bike slid onto its side and Tom was separated from the bike as it careened into the wall of the track. Tom slid and rolled on the track until he came to a stop. Gerron and B'elanna jumped the divider and ran to the site of the accident. Dilla walked. When they reached Tom he was rolling off his stomach onto his back. B'elanna carefully removed his helmet.  
  
"Tom? Are you alright?" B'elanna asked worriedly. The expression on Tom's face when she removed the helmet was not what she expected. Tom's smiling visage was what greeted B'elanna's worried one. Tom was chuckling quietly. His suit was a scratched up and dirty as was his helmet but other that that he was fine.  
  
"That was one wild ride." Tom said happily.  
  
"I told you that you were taking that turn too quickly." Dilla said as he walked up to them.  
  
"Hey, it worked the last time." Tom said in his defence. He sat up and that's when the pain hit him. He grabbed his side. And his eyes shut in pain. After it had passed he opened his eyes and the smile returned. "That's gonna hurt tomorrow." He said as he felt a bruise forming.  
  
"Tom maybe you shouldn't do this." Gerron suggested.  
  
"Don't worry. This will probably be the worst accident that Tom will have on the hover bike. Now that he knows the limits he can adhere to then." Dilla said giving Tom a pointed look.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! sure, sure!" Tom said dismissively as Gerron and Dilla pulled him up. "How's the bike?"  
  
Dilla looked at the smoking hover bike. "It could be worse. The coolant system probably needs major repairs but it's nothing worse than the first time I road a hover bike. Anyway Tom I think that you've had enough for today. Just study the layout of the track. There are turns where the track is almost completely vertical, jumps and other assorted skill testing features on the track this year. You need to know how to approach each one. And speed isn't everything."  
  
"Got it." To said with a cocky smile. B'elanna Gerron and Tom made there way back to the beam out point after Tom had changed out of the race suit. Once on the ship Tom headed for sickbay not looking forward to the lecture the Doctor was about to give him on getting himself injured. He really didn't need that at the moment; he would probably be getting a similar speech from Harry or Gerron later.  
  
Tom stepped into the sterile cleanliness that was Sickbay. Thankfully the Doctor was not activated instead Kes was there.  
  
"Hey Kes!" Tom greeted giving her his most charming smile.  
  
"Hello Tom. Your not hurt are you?" she asked with concern.  
  
"No just a couple of bruises." He took a seat on a biobed as Kes went to get a medical tricorder.  
  
"From the hover biking racing that you were doing?"  
  
Tom hadn't told anyone other than Harry, B'elanna, Gerron and the Captain. "I guess news travels fast."  
  
Kes got the tissue regenerator. In a few moments Tom was as good as new. "There you go Tom. All better."  
  
"Thanks Kes." Tom said giving her his winning smile. Tom hopped off the biobed and headed for the doors. Just as he was about to leave Kes called to him.  
  
"Tom," he turned to face her "be careful." Tom nodded to her and gave her a gentle smile. Kes watched silently as he walked out of sickbay and offered a little prayer to whatever god that looked after reckless humans.  
  
Later that night Tom was in his quarters looking through the information about the course that Dilla gave him. Looking through the specs it brought back memories from two years ago.  
  
"Were in position." The report came in.  
  
"Phoenix, it's your show." The Captain of the Phantom nodded to his second in command. "Mase, bring us into position." Arrow ordered.  
  
In the launch bay of the Phantom, Phoenix got his black helmet and gloves and made his was to his 'super-bike'. Veta was manning the launch bay at the time.  
  
"You've got thirty second to exit the hanger, after that you won't have enough time to compensate for your velocity and make the manoeuvres." Veta spoke through the comm system from the launch room over the bay. Pheonix could see her through the window as she worked through the sequences to open the hanger doors. "Rendezvous in fourteen minutes. Commencing beta sequence." Phoenix placed his helmet on and got onto his bike. In all black, both the rider and the bike, he would be camouflaged in the dark of this moon. "T minus ten seconds." The computer began to count down and the hanger ramp lowered. "Deceleration in progress.300 kph..250kph.200kph!" the ground outside went by at two hundred kilometres per hour. That was standard launch speed for a bike. Phoenix positioned the bike at the opposite end of the bay on the acceleration belt and lined up his approach.  
  
".1" the computer's voice sounded. The thirty second window of opportunity began. Phoenix lowered his visor.  
  
"Come back in one piece." Veta called to him over the comm system. Phoenix could here the worry in her voice though she tried to hide it with sarcasm. Turning to Veta in the control room he gave her a thumbs up. He revved the engine and began his acceleration. Less than thirty seconds to reach at least 170 kph. 150.160.170 kph, that's it. The acceleration belt locked and the bike took off still accelerating. Special inertial dampeners kept the force from throwing him off the bike. 180.190.200. 202.205 kph was the speed when the bike was out of the launch bay, off the ramp and falling the three meters to the ground.  
  
"On screen." Arrow ordered as he received word the Phoenix had cleared the hanger. The screen tuned to the picture of Phoenix on the bike accelerating away from them. "Launch sequence complete. Mase get us out of here."  
  
"Yes sir." The man at the conn replied, deftly manoeuvring the craft out of the moons atmosphere.  
  
On the ground moving at a speed of 210 kph and still accelerating, phoenix lowered his upper body on the bike to lower air resistance. His target was twelve kilometres in the distance. Giving him a time of about 3.5 minutes to reach it at his current speed but including the obstacles that he will have to get around, his time will be about 4.25 minutes. As he approached the Romulan base the automated defence system kicked in. The phaser cannons instantly took aim of the intruder and fired.  
  
Phoenix dodged each blast proving to be too quick a target for a computer aiming system. Rock pieces and debris flew in to Phoenix's visor. Passing the range of the phaser canons he was on the home stretch. Dodging craters he set his sights on his target and accelerated. The last obstacle between he and his target was a 15 meter wide and 50 meter deep gorge. Land vehicles were the most common entry used by anyone trying to break in since aerial assaults were much too difficult due to the superb anti-shuttlecraft system installed at the base. The gorge proved to be a successful deterrent except this one time.  
  
Phoenix was less than a meter from the edge of the gorge when with a push of a button he activated the vertical thrusters. The vertical thrust launched the bike into the air at just the right angle to carry him over the gorge and to the other side. Landing about six meters from the edge Phoenix managed to keep the bike under control. Braking as hard as he could allow the bike slowed until it was moving slow enough for Phoenix to jump off at. Engaging the autopilot he jumped from the bike. The stabilizers were activated as well and the bike stayed up right and followed a pre-programmed route to a hiding place. Rolling as he landed on the ground he ran for the nearest cover. Drawing his two of several phasers he shot at the first set of security personnel that emerged from the heavily reinforced doors. Tapping a few buttons on the side of his helmet he activated the helmet's light shielding function. Re-holstering the phasers he armed a flash grenade and without hesitation he threw the grenade to the Romulan soldiers. The instant it impacted on the ground the grenade released a blinding glow of light. The Romulan soldiers covered their eyes in pain. Their glasses were specially made so that they could see in the dark. Now that feature proved to be their undoing. The light was twice as intense causing blinding pain. During their temporary impediment Phoenix struck. The flash grenade is operational for only four seconds. Four seconds was all it took for Phoenix to take out the six soldiers. Using the security card from one of the fallen soldiers and some hacking skills Phoenix entered into the base. Recalling the layout of the base from the briefing he quickly made his way to the shielding network mainframe. Removing a computer attachment from one of his cargo pockets, Phoenix began implementing the codes and commands necessary to bring down the mainframe. One minute later there was a cascade failure of the shielding network. Romulan bases within a radius of ten light-years experienced several difficulties with their shielding systems. Phoenix's job was done. Now he had to get out and rendezvous with the Phantom.  
  
Taking his attachment he made his way out of the base ducking search parties and phasering anyone that got in his way. When he reached the doors that he entered through there were more than a dozen soldiers waiting for the intruder to make his way back to his point of entry. Phoenix doubled back and used a turbolift to take him to the next level. Getting off he ran towards his second escape route. The base had brought out every soldier that they had and it was now crawling with Romulans. Avoiding the parties was becoming impossible and soon one found him. As Phoenix was about to turned down a different corridor four Romulan soldiers rounded the corner. Seeing the intruder they hesitated for only a moment and drew their weapons. The moment of hesitation provided enough time for Phoenix to take out two of them. The other two had enough time to fire a few shots. Phoenix dodged the first couple but two shots managed to hit their target. One shot hit him in his left thy and the other in his right shoulder. Shooting with his left arm Phoenix managed to stun them and get away.  
  
Crawling through the maintenance shafts he made his way to the roof. Due to his injuries he was twenty seconds behind schedule. Inputting some commands into the computer on his wrist Phoenix ran to the end of the roof. He painfully jumped down to the lower roof and then scaled the wall using the small ridges on the walls and the air vents as foot and hand holds. When he landed on the ground his bike rounded the corner and stopped in front of him. Hopping on he made his escape. Accelerating to jump the gorge again he activated the vertical thrusters and made it to the other side.  
  
The Romulans had deployed their cruisers and where in pursuit. One minute until the Phantom showed up. Phoenix sped over the terrain weaving and turning changing his direction and keeping the Romulans guessing what he was going to do next. There were now four cruisers tailing him. Taking the compression phaser rifle off his back Phoenix began firing shots at the cruisers. He managed to damage one forcing it to end his pursuit but one of the others got a direct hit on the back portion of his bike. Warnings were flashing on the console. The computer predicted a systems failure in less than a minute. It was then that the Phantom showed up. Firing precision phaser shots at the cruisers it took each one of them out. The Phantom was in position in front of Phoenix and the rear ramp was being lowered until it was less than a meter from the ground. Raising the front wheel Phoenix placed it on the ramp and then switched to front wheel drive and accelerated. This successfully brought the bike back onto the ship. Once the hanger was closed the Phantom began rapid ascent and as soon as it cleared the atmosphere it jumped to warp.  
  
In the launch bay Veta waited for Phoenix. As soon as he was in the hanger she went to help him. Phoenix was getting off of his bike when his leg collapsed under him. Veta was at his side in an instant. She removed his helmet for him. His face was fairly relaxed but she could see the pain that clouded his eyes. Blood from the wound in him leg was pooling on the floor. She then saw the blood from his shoulder. She removed part of the torn suit. She hissed at the damage the weapon did to his shoulder.  
  
"I told you to come back in one piece." She scolded him. Before he could comment Veta called for an emergency transport for him to sickbay.  
  
Overall the mission was a success Tom thought as he reminisced. Getting into the target building was rarely a problem the difficult part was getting out again. That's were most of the teams are lost. The success probability getting in and getting the job done is usually close to one but the probability of getting out again is usually around fifty-fifty. Getting the job done usually means blowing your cover or alerting everyone to your presence.  
  
That particular mission caused the shielding failure of the Romulan stations in that area. This allowed Starfleet to go in and get their people out. The Romulans had attacked a science vessel that was near the border of their territory. The Federation and the Romulans where at a temporary cease-fire so the Romulans couldn't report anything because that would mean incriminating themselves.  
  
Tom's train of thought was de-railed by the chime of his door.  
  
"Come in." Harry walked into Tom's quarters.  
  
"Hey Tom. What are you up to."  
  
"Just looking over the race course." Tom replied waving a padd around. Harry took the padd and looked at the diagram of the course. Harry let out a whistle.  
  
"That looks like a killer."  
  
"Yeah I know. Isn't it great!" Tom said snatching the padd from Harry.  
  
"Just don't get yourself injured. You don't have to win, Tom."  
  
"But Harry," Tom said in a mock whine "Winning is half the fun."  
  
"Uh huh," Harry wasn't too sure about this whole race idea "And what's the other half?"  
  
Being able to look back and say that should have killed me but it didn't, Tom thought but he didn't say that to Harry.  
  
"The thrill of the ride Harry." Tom answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the universe. That was true though. Tom could be classified as an adrenalin junkie.  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
How many times have I heard that. "I will be." Tom changed the subject. "So, what brings you to my neck of the woods. You didn't just come by to lecture me I hope."  
  
"No. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a game of pool in Sandrines."  
  
"Ahhh, you have rations that you would like to part with." Tom joked as he put the padd down and made his way to the door.  
  
"Not a chance" Harry said following him out.  
  
"Beware you have challenged the master."  
  
"No, I don't think that Captain is there tonight." Tom stopped walking and feigned outrage making Harry laugh.  
  
Sandrines was hopping that night. Even though the Nerisian home-world was a nice place, there wasn't much of a night life. Tom and Harry played a few rounds of pool talking and joking all the while. After Harry had lost his third game to Tom they decided to call it a night, Tom calling it 'giving up' and Harry calling it 'tactical retreat'. Tom had to be up early to prepare for the race so he didn't argue.much.  
  
Planet-side Herra had just ended a communiqué with his commanding officers. During the third of six laps of the race, the NWF battleships will de- cloak and begin their attack. The ground troops, that came in as passengers on a transport earlier today, will deploy and begin their attack. The explosives have already been rigged and all they have to do is detonate it at the right time to get the Voyager crewman. The NWF team will be the first to the wreckage and get the Voyager crewman and bring him to the pick-up point. It was all set. Tomorrow, the High council will listen to their demands.  
  
The morning of the race came quickly and the street where very busy. Merchants sold all sorts of things in front of the main seating complex for the race. Tom was in the race garage with Dilla going over everything again. The race would start in less than an hour. Tom was decked out in his racing uniform. The dark suit fit him perfectly and gave a nice contrast to his fair features. The entire crew had heard that Tom was in the race and most of them came to watch. Also, the race was the second biggest event at the festival so while it was on the festival was pretty much at a standstill. Some of the crewmembers came by to wish him good luck or just to not to get himself killed. Most of the female crewmembers ran an appreciative eye over Tom in the race suit. The navy pants weren't skin tight but just fitting enough to outline his long lean legs. The shirt traced his well-toned upper body. The slightly messy hair, the dark gloves and helmet added to the rebel persona that seemed to suit him.  
  
B'elanna, Harry, Gerron and the Captain were the last people to see him before his race. When they were approaching B'elanna noticed the looks that the female crewmembers were giving him. Tom was oblivious to them, as all his attention was turned to Dilla and the bike. B'elanna and the Captain however noticed and the Captain chuckled quietly while B'elanna snorted. Harry and Gerron just looked at them, perplexed. They had no idea what was wrong with them. After seeing Tom they made their way to the stands where Chakotay was holding some seats for them. Tom and Dilla positioned the bike in Tom's starting position. Tom was way at the back because this was his first time in the race. There were a total of forty- three racers.  
  
"Well that's it Tom. Good luck." Dilla smiled to Tom as he made his way off the track to let the race begin. Tom slid his helmet on and prepped the engine. The announcer began:  
  
"Welcome spectators, to the annual Hover Bike Race." Cheers went up in the rowdy crowd. Even some of the Voyager crewmembers were getting into it. "This race will test the speed of each bike and the skill of each of its pilots. To start the race, let me present our Chancellor Masi!" Everyone in the stands applauded. The announcers face on the jumbo-screen was replaced by that of Chancellor Masi. "Racers, on you mark.." Tom lowered his visor, "Get set." BANG the starter shot rang out and the pilots shifted their bikes into gear. With a roar of cheers the race began and the racers were off.  
  
B'elanna, Gerron and Harry watched from the stands with a little of apprehension and excitement as Tom took off down the track. On the jumbo- screen they could keep track of the racers. Half of the screen was a layout of the race with coloured dots as the racers positions. Tom was the navy blue dot.  
  
"What's his position?" Gerron asked  
  
"He's in twenty- eighth position." Harry responded  
  
"No he's in twenty-sixth," B'elanna corrected him "twenty-fifth.twenty fourth." and his place kept getting better through the entire first lap.  
  
Inside rail. Tom thought to himself as he took the inside to pass the rider in front of him. Tom was making his way to the front of the pack at an alarming rate. He had to pass as many people as possible before the track got trickier and he wanted to keep as close to the leading pack as possible. A few seconds later he had successfully passed another pair of riders. The obstacles quickly approached and Tom followed the other riders through the tunnel. The next was a ramp and a jump. Some of the riders didn't make it over; they were too cautious and took the ramp too slowly. The part were most of the riders that didn't make it past was the sharp turn that came directly after the jump. The riders that took the ramp too fast over shot the landing ramp and hit the padded wall of the turn. Some of the riders collided with the fallen riders and they went down as well. Tom estimated the right speed to take the jump at and made it to the other side on the landing ramp. Swerving to avoid fallen riders he mad his way through the mess and continued without a look back. The next obstacle was a series of narrow bridges that swerved and over lapped. There were four different bridges and each bridge had no guardrails only padding on the sides and a few meters under in case riders fell off the bridges. Tom chose the one he had decided, the night before, to use. Carefully he manoeuvred the bike over the bridges. Four more riders fell off leaving only 31 riders left.  
  
The next obstacle was the pillars. There were several pillars and the riders had to find their way around them all. Some of the spaces between the pillars are too small for the bikes and riders to fit through so they had to judge where they were going to go. One rider was taken out of the race here. Through the rest of the lap and the obstacles Tom made his way to the leading pack and at the beginning of the second lap he was in sixth place.  
  
The second lap was much the same as the first. Some of the riders didn't make it through certain obstacles but not as many as before. The third lap was when the chaos began. In the stands Captain Janeway's commbadge went off.  
  
"Captain there are several battle cruisers of unknown origin de-cloaking and orbiting the planet."  
  
"Go to red alert-" but before she could finish an explosion was heard and smoke and debris was seen rising in the distance.  
  
Tom was just entering the pillars when the explosion occurred. It wasn't just one explosion but several small ones at the base of each of the pillars detonating simultaneously. The pillars wobbled and then they began to fall. Several of the riders were knocked off their hover bikes as the pillars fell. Tom ducked under falling pillars just before they hit the ground. Riding over some of the already fallen pillars Tom made his way to the exit at the other end. The riders that were at the very front of the pack were already through. The pillar near the exit was falling in front of it. Increasing his speed as much as he dared Tom shifted all his weight to the right side and turned the handles sharply to the right. This caused the hover bike to slide on its right side and lay almost parallel to the ground. Parts of the bike scrapes the ground causing some sparks to fly and Tom could feel the heat on his right knee as it scraped against the ground. There were only a few scant centimetres of clearance when his head passed under the pillar.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, he slowed his bike to a stop after he had cleared the wreckage but couldn't keep a small smile from forming on his face. He still had it! The smile was briefly lived as Tom eyed the wreckage behind him. Hoping to offer his assistance Tom shut down the hover bike and removed his helmet. His now unruly hair fell onto his forehead. As he dashed to the fallen pillars he could see a crushed bike and he hoped to whatever gods were listening that the rider wasn't caught under that.  
  
Climbing over pillars he made his way to the first bike. The rider wasn't near there. He called out hoping that someone would respond. He heard moaning coming from his right so he made his way over there. There a rider was just regaining consciousness.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" Tom called to him as he looked for a way through the fallen pillars to help.  
  
"What? yeah I'm all right." The dazed pilot responded. He took of his helmet and rubbed his temples. Tom couldn't find an opening that he could squeeze through so he went down on his knees to talk to the other man.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Tom asked hoping that he could wait until some more people came. The rider looked up to respond but when he saw someone with the weapon he had to warn the man who was trying to help him. Tom saw the expression on the other man's face and as the rider yelled:  
  
"Watch out!" Tom had rolled on his shoulder successfully turning him while rolling to face his attacker. The shot hit where Tom was a moment before and pieces of the pillar flew off in all directions as the phaser fire hit it.  
  
The aggressor was wearing a dark-brown suit. He was about the same height as the Tom but a larger build. He had dark glasses on so Tom could not see his eyes but he was defiantly not a Nerisian. This man had dark skin and ridges on his cheek bone and forearm. The aggressor fired a shot at Tom, which Tom dodged again. All his training was coming out but Tom still had the disadvantage. Tom was on a lower level of the fallen pillars than the attacker and Tom wasn't armed. Knowing that he would not be able to get away with out being shot if he ran, he made a decision and started moving towards the attacker. The attacker continued to shout as Tom advanced but Tom was always a step ahead and smoothly dodged each shot. After a few seconds Tom was on the same pillar as the attacker. The attacker only looked at him for a moment and then returned to firing at him but none of the shots hit the intended target. He raised his phaser level with Tom but before he could fire the first shot Tom had ran towards him and hit his arm forcing the phaser to fire into the open sky. The attacker was stunned and Tom used that to his advantage. A high kick to the attackers face and he stumbled backwards. The attacker regained his balance but Tom was already attacking him again. A hard punch to his midsection and the attacker doubled over. A round-house kick knocked the attacker off the pillar and landed hard on the next one. Tom check that the attacker still had a pulse and then went to retrieve the weapon that had fallen from the attackers hand. It was just out of his reach. As he repositioned himself to try again another shot vaporized part of the pillar next to him. Two more armed men where making their way toward him. Tom quickly found an opening that he could fit through slipped into the maze of fallen pillars. Tom made his way through the pillars crawling and slipping between trying to make his way to his bike.  
  
In the seating area all of the Voyager crew was being transported to the ship to ensure their safety. The other fans were fleeing the stands causing chaos. On Voyager Janeway was in her command mode. Voyager rocked to one side as the battle cruisers pummelled the hull with torpedoes.  
  
"Report!"  
  
"Primary power conduits are overloading!" Kim called from ops. "long range transporters ore offline. We'd have to move into a lower orbit to transport the remaining crewmembers off the planet."  
  
"Who's still down their." Chakotay asked before Janeway could.  
  
"Tuvok, Rawlins, Meyer, Farely, Foster, M. Delany and Paris." Kim read off the list of people that were unaccounted for.  
  
"Chakotay take the conn. Mr. Kim reroute as much power as you can to the shields; buy us as much extra time as you can. As soon as we are within range drop the shields and start transporting." Janeway ordered "Chakotay take us down."  
  
"Beginning descent."  
  
Finally. Tom emerged from the mess of pillars and headed for his hover bike. The two attackers were too slow to get to him before he rode off. Tom wasn't presumptuous to think that he was home free so he kept his guard up. Those people were pretty persistent. What did I do to bring this on, Tom thought to himself. He hadn't pissed off any of the natives yet. He was planning to do that when he won this race. A shrill whistling sound become louder in Tom's ear. Some sort of missile? KABOOM. Yup. An explosion erupted directly in Tom's path. He was too close to it and moving to quickly to stop or avoid it. Tom and his bike were launched into the air. He landed hard on the ground and his momentum slid him across the rough ground until he cam to a stop. The bike landed behind him in a mangled wreck. After a moment Tom rolled onto his front and attempted to get up. He pushed himself a few centimetres off the ground before he collapsed again. The pain was everywhere. Fortunately he was wearing his helmet so his head injury was minimal. Unfortunately for the rest of his body, the padding the suit gave was minimal. He tried one more time; ignoring the pain his exertion caused. He was soon on his feet. He reached into his pocket to get his commbadge but all he found was pieces. His commbadge was on the same side that he had landed on. Just my luck. His bike was totalled so he continued on foot to try and escape his attackers. His running was more of a quick jog due to his injuries. He could see a part of the course were the wall was low enough for him to climb. He picked up his pace as he heard some sort of craft getting closer. A quick look behind him confirmed that it was not one of the planets officials. Tom reached the wall and attempted to climb it. As he finally got a good grip on the ledge the craft clipped him as it sped by briefly crushing him against the wall before he again fell to the ground. This time he did not get up. He was still conscious and felt the intense pain in his chest from where he was hit. He guessed that there were a few broken and/or cracked ribs but he could still feel the pain in his legs and extremities so at least his spine was in one piece.  
  
The craft turned around and landed near Tom. One of the rear doors slid open and three large men stepped out. Tom had never seen their species before except for the first attacker. They jogged over to where Tom lay.  
  
"Pick him up." One order and the other two obeyed. They could not see through the tinted visor that his eyes were open and remained that way until the one giving the orders removed it.  
  
"Is he alive." One of the men holding Tom asked. The first one stepped closer to Tom and saw the rise and fall of his chest indicating that he was breathing.  
  
"He's fine." The first one said. He took a good look at the man before him. Dark blond hair and fair skin. Smaller than most of the Mellary and the Nerisians. This is the weakling that we came for?. He shrugged his shoulders and turned away indicating that they should bring the off-worlder with them. When he turned his back Tom struck.  
  
The element of surprise was the only advantage Tom had in his weakened state so he had to use it wisely. He slipped his arm out of the grasp of one of the men that was holding him. His left arm free he slipped his left foot behind him and using his free arm he pushed on the front of the man causing him to trip on to his back. Tom swung his left knee around and it connected with the gut of the other man holding him. He then kneed him in the head causing him to fall backwards as well. Tom turned on the man who had his back turned to him but he had already drawn his weapon and trained it on Tom. Before he could take a step the man fired and Tom fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Pick him up and let's go." The man said angrily as he put his weapon away. The two men picked themselves up off the ground and roughly grabbed Tom and took him inside their craft. The craft lifted off the ground and took off towards the open sky. In the chaos few people noticed it leaving.  
  
Back on Voyager Harry reported from his station. "We've got everybody but Tom. I can't locate his commbadge."  
  
"Try looking for human lifesigns." Janeway suggested. Harry tapped a series of commands into his console and shook his head.  
  
"I.I can't find any." Harry looked up at the Captain confused.  
  
Tuvok who had just made it to his station reported "Captain shields at twenty-eight percent and dropping. I suggest retreat and-" Just then the shaking stopped. The battle cruisers were retreating quickly. Tuvok raised an eyebrow at the odd behaviour and reported to the Captain.  
  
"Hail the Nerisians." Janeway ordered staring at the viewscreeen that showed the view of the blue and purple atmosphere of the planet.  
  
"They're responding."  
  
"Onscreen."  
  
"Captain Janeway do you require assistance?" The Chancellor asked. The city was in upheaval and he had forgotten about Voyager and her crew.  
  
"Yes, one of our crewmembers is missing. Tom Paris. He was in the race."  
  
"Some of the racers are still trapped under the rubble caused from the explosions. An entire section of the track was destroyed. It's possible that he may be trapped under the wreckage."  
  
"I'm afraid not. Is their any part of your planet that our sensors would not be able to penetrate?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry Captain but I must go." The Chancellor said hurriedly and cut the link.  
  
"I don't think that they'll be any help to us at the moment." She turned back to Harry at Ops "Mr. Kim are the battle cruisers still within scanning range?" an affirmative nod. "Check the vessels for human life-signs." Harry quickly went to work.  
  
"Captain they have some sort of shielding that our scanners can't penetrate."  
  
"Tuvok, damage report. Are we in any shape to go after them."  
  
"Aft shield emitters are down, long range transporters are down. Primary power conduits are fused. Warp engines off-line." Tuvok read off the list as if it were a grocery list. "In short, Captain, we are in no condition to pursue."  
  
"Begin repairs. I'll be talking with the Nerisians." Janeway walked into her ready room. On the bridge Harry worked diligently at his console. He did it again, Harry thought, I leave him alone for ten minutes and he gets himself into trouble.  
  
In her ready room Janeway had finally gotten to talk with the Chancellor.  
  
"Chancellor, who were the people that attacked your planet?" Janeway asked trying to get as much information as she could.  
  
The Chancellor sighed and answered her question. "They are part of a terrorist group called the New World Force, NWF. They are mostly Mellary. They've argued with the government for many years for a planet that was theirs centuries ago but is now home to several different species from the sector. The Mellary now want it back but they won't agree to share it with the other inhabitants."  
  
"Do you think that they may have taken our crewmember?"  
  
"Possibly. It would give them an advantage to have a hostage especially someone who is a guest of the government but I don't know where they would have taken him if they have. I'll tell our security force to begin a search of your crewmember."  
  
"Thank you Chancellor but if you don't mind I'd like to doing some searching as well."  
  
"Of course Captain." Masi had expected nothing less from the strong-minded captain. "I'll send you the information that we have on them. Perhaps we could co-ordinate our search efforts."  
  
"That would make things move faster. I'll have my Chief of security contact you."  
  
Plans were set in motion and the search for the missing crewmember was about to begin. In the meantime, the missing crewmember was laying unconscious in a cold dark cell. The first thing to greet him when he awoke was pain. He was lying on his front and the pressure on his chest was causing intense pain. As small moan escaped as he rolled himself onto his back. There was a new pain in his chest. One that wasn't their before he passed out. He raised his hand to the pain in his chest. His hand came into contact with a wet substance and Tom could tell by the texture that it was blood. Tom looked around his cell. There was some sort of force-field to keep him in his cell. The floor was bare except for the cot in the far corner. The light above him flickered providing minimal lighting. Hoping that he would be more comfortable on the cot he carefully raised him self from the floor and staggered to the cot were he fell heavily onto the hard mattress. He laid down on his back, eyes shut until his breathing had evened out. He could feel a headache coming on and he didn't have any of his medication on him. I mean you just don't expect things like this to happen to you everyday. Not only that but the dosage he took last week should be enough for another week. Why now of all times? Why do things like this always happen? Q if that's you I'll find a way to kick your omnipotent butt!  
  
On the bridge of the battle cruiser were Tom was being held prisoner the Captain (also the one who shot Tom unconscious) gave out orders. The mission was a success. They had captured one off the Voyagers, damaged Nerisian property and the Voyager and they had not lost a single member of their group even Herra's cover was intact. It took longer than anticipated to subdue the Voyager crewman but they had gotten him.  
  
"Captain Isal, none of the Nerisian forces or the Voyager are pursuing." A young crewmember called from his station. Isal nodded to him.  
  
"Helm take us back to the base. Engage the cloaking device when the quantum generator is charged."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Captain Isal looked with pride at his crew. They would achieve in a few days, when they contact the Nerisian government with their terms, what their fathers had not achieved in decades. He had a good crew, very obedient. They had to be; Isal had a very short fuse. Few people opposed him and his bidding was always done.  
  
"Feigh!" Isal called. "Why don't we visit our guest."  
  
Footsteps in the corridor were coming towards his cell. Tom sat up ignoring the pain that it caused. Standing in the corridor before him were two large men with two armed guards.  
  
"I am Isal, Captain of this vessel, this is Feigh." He said gesturing to the man to his left "And how is our guest feeling?" Isal smiled at Tom.  
  
"Guest?" Tom asked incredulously, "You obviously haven't been on this side of the force-field."  
  
"You, my friend will be the turning point of the Mellary cause." Isal said with an evil smile.  
  
"Friend? You must mean fiend!" Tom spoke without thinking.  
  
"You may want to curb that mouth of yours or else you will make this much harder on yourself." Feigh, the head of security warned. He signalled to the other security officers to release the force-field. As the guards made their way towards him he contemplated attacking them and trying to escape. He discarded that idea. In his condition he could take out the two guards but he saw that Feigh had his hand firmly on his weapon.  
  
The guards grabbed Tom by each of his arms and hauled him off the cot. Tom and the guards followed Isal and Feigh out of the cell and down the hall to another room. This room was larger and more brightly lit than his cell. The room was very sterile looking with nothing adorning the walls except a large veiwscreen and a communications panel. The guards stopped in the center of the room in front of the viewscreeen. Feigh stopped in front of Tom blocking his view.  
  
"It's time we contacted the Nerisians with our terms don't you think?" Isal walked to the console. After contacting the bridge to set up the scrambling signal he tapped in the command for a long range subspace communication to the Nerisians. He then walked back to stand beside Feigh and wait for the communication to go through.  
  
Forty-five minutes later in Voyager's conference room, sat the Chancellor and Councillor Herra surrounded by the rest of Voyager's Senior Officers. The Chancellor sat with a grim expression that made the Senior officers anxious. The Chancellor had contacted Voyager twenty minutes ago saying that he had received news from the terrorists about their crewmember. He began:  
  
"This is the transmission from the NWF that we recorded. I thought that you would want to see this." He stood and handed Janeway a file. She gave it to Harry who loaded it on the viewer in the conference room. The screen fizzled to life. Two Mellary men stood in the foreground blocking a couple of people behind them.  
  
"Hello Chancellor." Isal said calmly  
  
"Isal," The recorded voice of the Chancellor said.  
  
"Very good Chancellor. I'm glad to see that you remember me. Let me introduce Feigh my Head of Security-"  
  
"Isal where is the man from Voyager. I know you have him." Masi interjected.  
  
"Patience Masi, my friend. You wouldn't want to jeopardize the safety of or dear guest would you?" no response "I didn't think so. Now we do have the man you are looking for and we will return him.when you have agreed to meet our terms that is. Until then he will remain here and receive our 'special treatment'." The tone of Isal's voice left no question in the minds of the Senior officers what 'special treatment' meant.  
  
"Isal he has nothing to do with our conflict. Let him go." Masi pleaded. "He is an innocent."  
  
"No one is innocent." Isal exclaimed infuriated. Masi had definitely said the wrong thing. Isal's calm demeanour was replaced with extreme anger. "I'll send him to you in a torpedo casing if you don't fulfill each of our demands."  
  
"Your demands are unrealistic. We can't kick out the inhabitants of Nerisii Prime just to accommodate your people." Masi was not negotiator.  
  
"Then we'll get the weapons information from the Voyager crewman we have in our possession and we will destroy you."  
  
"Don't do this Isal. It will achieve nothing."  
  
Isal walked closer to the viewer. "You think so? Well, we'll see." He gestured for Feigh to step out of the way. The Senior Staff saw Tom Paris for the first time in the transmission. He stood up straight with his head held high, trying to look as dignified a possible in his current state. His race suit was dirty and ripped. His hair was a mess, much of it falling to his face and he had blood crusted scars on his arms and legs. His chest had a large phaser burn that looks as if it had only recently stopped bleeding. Two armed guards held his arms behind his back. He outwardly appeared calm but they could only guess what was going through his mind.  
  
Isal stepped up to Tom; in front of him but slightly to the side so that he could still be seen. "What type of shielding does your vessel use?" No answer. "Answer me!" he backhanded Tom across his face causing Tom's head to snap to one side. He brought his head back and retuned to staring at some imaginary point directly in front of him. "What are the shield frequencies?" Again no answer. "YOU WILL ANWER ME!" he punctuated each word with a punch to Tom's mid section. Tom was hunched over his eyes closed tightly as the pain ripped through him. The internal bleeding he got from the missile that threw him off his bike and being hit by a shuttle, had restarted.  
  
"Isal stop this!" Masi yelled  
  
"The shields!" Isal yelled to Tom who was still looking calm but was in pain.  
  
Right Hook! "The shields!" Tom's mouth opened to speak. Isal thought that he was going to get an answer. Instead he got:  
  
"Thomas Eugene Paris, Lieutenant Junior Grade, 6439-" A Punch to his face stopped him in the middle of his serial number.  
  
"Feigh!" Isal called slightly out of breath. "Continue this for me." Feigh nodded and continued to ask questions and punch Tom when he didn't answer or give the right answer. Isal walked towards the viewer. "He's not talking now but we will break him."  
  
"Isal-"  
  
"I'm sending you our demands." He interrupted. "You have forty rotations." He turned to Feigh and the Two guards holding Tom. "Enough!" he commanded and Feigh stopped his assault. Tom was barely able to stand under his own power. He would have attacked them but he knew that Voyager would probably see this transmission and him kicking these guys butts would raise a lot of question. So he decided to take the more painful but less conspicuous choice.  
  
Isal walked over to Tom who's he was hunched over and was coughing up blood. Masi's voice could be heard yelling at Isal but Isal ignored him. With an evil smile on his face he grabbed Tom by the hair and forced him to look up.  
  
"Have you had enough Mr.Paris, I believe it was." Tom glared at Isal at first but then he smiled that irritating smile and spit in Isal's face. Isal wiped the blood off his face still smiling evilly. Then he connected Tom's head with his knee. The blow caused a sharp pain in Tom's head but he stayed semiconscious. Isal turned and pointed to Masi on the viewer. "Forty rotations."  
  
The screen went black. That was the end of the communication. Janeway was the first one to speak.  
  
"Harry how muck longer until we are able to go after him?"  
  
"We need at least eight more hours to replace al the fused components and bring the primary processors back online. Transporters will take longer-"  
  
"B'elanna how long until we have warp?"  
  
"The primary systems have to be up before we can re-initialize that warp core. That will take at least four hours if I have a large enough team to work on it."  
  
"Forty rotations is about twenty hours captain. We will be ready to launch a rescue before the allotted time runs out." Tuvok stated calmly.  
  
"We have to find them first." Janeway stated, more to herself than anyone else. "Chancellor did you track the transmission?"  
  
"We tried but the signal was rerouted through several relay stations and the signal used and subspace bandwidth that it barely distinguishable from subspace echoes."  
  
"Harry I want you to take a look at the information that they have recorded. If that all right with the Nerisians." The Chancellor nodded. "As soon as the repairs are done we go after Tom. Dismissed."  
  
After Tom was thrown into his cell he slowly made his way to the cot and lay on his back cataloguing his injuries. A couple of broken ribs, internal bleeding of liver and maybe kidneys, punctured lung, multiple phaser burns, bruised vertebrae, killer headache and several assorted cuts and bruises; the Doctor is going to have a field day when he got back to Voyager. Where the hell was Voyager anyway. Most likely making repairs on the ship and planning a rescue. Tracking Isal's ship would be difficult due to the cloak. Maybe he could make Isal's ship a little more obvious. Voyager would plan a rescue for before the forty rotations ended. Forty rotations that about twenty hours. Just great almost a complete day in this hellhole of a ship. I wonder if they'll feed me.  
  
Tom made his way to the force field. The access panel was on the same wall as the force field that means that the circuitry must be in the wall next to his cell. He carefully looked over the wall of his cell that enclosed the panel's circuitry. The wall was one solid piece of metal so he looked to where the metal connected to the floor. Some parts were not securely connected to the floor. There was less than a millimetre of space between the floor and the wall's metal but it was enough to work with. He sat in front of the wall close to the force field and using both feet he began to kick at the lowest portion of the wall pausing only when he could hear footsteps. Twice a guard came by to investigate the noise but each time Tom pretended to be unconscious and the guard left. Soon there was an opening small enough for Tom to fit a finger through. When the tip of his finger came into contact with something in the wall he got an electric shock. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that when he had touched that wiring, the force field weakened.  
  
Tom went back to his cot and twisted off a large piece of one of the metal legs. He went back to the opening at the base of the wall that he had made. He slid the metal in until he thought that it was near the wire but not touching it. Sitting back down he kicked the metal piece as hard as he could. The metal dug into the connection almost severing the thick wiring. Tom watched with anticipation as the force field flickered and then disappeared. Cautiously Tom looked down the corridor for any signs of guards. One was approaching his cell. Tom ducked back into his cell and waited against the wall for the guard to pass by.  
  
The guard walked down the corridor towards the cell of their prisoner with his gun poised and ready. When he was only a few steps from the force field he did not see any prisoner. As he got closer he still did not see the prisoner on the cot or on the floor. He took one more step and Tom jumped him.  
  
Quickly rendering the guard unconscious with a Vulcan neck pinch, Tom dragged him into his cell. He took all the weapons and what looked to be some sort of access card and a communication device. He placed the unconscious guard on the cot that nearly collapsed since it was missing a leg. He rolled him onto his side so that his face was not visible from the opening to the cell. It would take them a while to find that he had escaped.  
  
Tom went to the console that controlled the force field and hacked into their system and changed the panel settings so that it did not show that there was a malfunction. He then accessed a design layout of the ship. Engineering is where he wanted to go. He told the computer to highlight all the guard stations and the layout was covered with green marks indicating the stations. Isal sure is paranoid. Tom memorized the route that would take him to Engineering and passed the fewest guard stations. He quickly closed the program he was in when he heard the footsteps. He ducked into a dark corner and kept as still as possible.  
  
Two guards walked down the corridor to Tom's former cell they looked in and saw the body lying on the cot and then kept on walking. As soon as they were out of sight Tom searched for the maintenance shaft access that he had seen on the layout. He found it and started crawling. The ship only had ten decks. He was on deck four and main engineering was on deck eight. Only four decks down. He would be taking the long way of course so he calculated that he would be crawling and climbing for at least an hour. Not that he didn't have time though; he estimated that only four hours had passed since Isal had sent the message to the Nerisians. About half way through Tom's slow journey to engineering and alarm went off and the lighting changed to green. I guess they found the guard. Tom crawled out of the maintenance shaft and dropped into a room that he knew was a crew quarters from the layout. He activated the locking mechanism for the door and went to the computer console. He easily hacked through the system lockouts and then into the internal sensors. He instructed the computer to delete any of the life signs that matched his. That made internal sensors useless in finding him and they would have to rely on hand held scanners and search parties.  
  
Tom crawled back into the shaft, leaving the room in the exact same state it was in when he had arrived a few minutes earlier.  
  
On the bridge the crew was frantically trying to resolve the problem with the sensors but every command that they tried had no effect on the sensors. Diagnostics also came up clean. It was a crewman at his station on the bridge that found the glitch in the system, but even then they could not get rid of it or even confirm that that was what was causing all the sensor malfunctions.  
  
Tom was forced out of the maintenance shaft after he heard the voices of guards entering behind him. He found himself on deck seven and in a fairly busy corridor. Hiding out in the dark alcove by the maintenance shaft exit he waited until the corridor was mostly deserted and started on his way to the turbo lift to take him to the next deck. That was when the idea hit him. He was on the same deck as the shuttlebay. He adjusted his course to take him to the shuttlebay. He was ducking search parties all the way there but managed avoid them.  
  
When he reached his destination he paused outside and used the console to access the internal scanners. He scanned the shuttlebay and found that there were seven people guarding the shuttlebay. Creating a quick plan Tom entered the shuttle bay. In less than three minutes the only conscious person in the shuttlebay was Tom.  
  
Tom quickly found a shuttle to his liking; one that was fast and manoeuvrable. He familiarized himself with the controls, started the engines and piloted the shuttle flawlessly through the force field that separated the atmosphere of the ship from the cold vacuum of space.  
  
"Captain Isal." One of the officers called "There has been an unauthorised launch of a shuttle from shuttlebay two."  
  
Isal marched over to the officers station. "Life signs."  
  
After a moment the officer answered. "None sir." He sounded slightly confused.  
  
Isal guessed that was were the prisoner had gotten to. "Lock phasers and fire at will." Isal ordered.  
  
Blue streaks flew from the larger battleship to the small shuttle. Very few of the many shots actually hit their mark. Tom had used another of his trick to project a false image of the shuttle on the scanners of the battleship.  
  
"He's heading for the Kasarus debris field."  
  
"Tractor him."  
  
"He's out of range." Isal slammed his fist on a console. The crew waited silently for his next order "Follow him." The crew was shocked! Several of their own vessals had be lost trying to navigate the debris field. The debris was composed of parts of several destroyed ships. The area had been used as a kind of dump until the Mellary had moved into the neighbourhood. The race that had dumped the garbage failed to disarm all the weapons and some of the ships that were less damaged still had antimatter in some very old containment fields. The containment fields were known to collapse without cause and the resultant explosions would cripple or destroy and vessels in the blast radius. Each ship lost in the field left more weapons that could go off at any time.  
  
"Sir the field.you can't.you can't-" the officer at the helm sputtered.  
  
"I can't what ?" Isal bit out as he grabbed the man's collar and threw him to the floor. Isal took over his station and plotted the course himself. The much larger cruiser followed the small shuttle to the debris field.  
  
In the shuttle Tom was examining the sensor data and was already trying to find a safe route through the field. The scanners had identified antimatter leaks all over the area. A beep from the ops console next to the pilots console turned Tom's attention in that direction. The battlecruiser was following him. Tom laugh for a moment. Isal was crazier than he thought if he would to make it through the debris field in that hunk-of-junk. Tom had reached the perimeter of the debris field. There was no turning back now. He headed at half impulse into the hazard. Twenty minute later the cruiser entered as well.  
  
On Voyager repairs were running on schedule. Chakotay was in command of the bridge while the Captain and Tuvok were down on the planet trying to create a plan to rescue Mr. Paris. Why did they always have to make repairs and then go and save Paris? Chakotay was pondering this very question. This was the second time that they would have to go and get him. Granted that last time Gerron was with him but that's besides the point.  
  
Chakotay looked around and found that the crew under that command of mostly Kim and Torres were working furiously on repairs. He could understand there urgency. The recording they had seen was disturbing. Tom was their friend (even if Torres would deny it) and they did not want Tom to be treated so brutally. Tom was a survivor though. He had survived a lot of pretty awful situations and Chakotay knew Tom could hold his own in a fight and had a lot of ingenuity. Chakotay had read the report that Gerron wrote about how Tom had used a tricorder and commbadges to create some sort of field that the Kazon could not scan through. Paris however had forgotten to mention that in his report casually saying that he had found a way to hide from the Kazon's sensors.  
  
If anyone had to be on that ship Paris might be the best person, Chakotay thought to himself. Not that he wanted the pilot to be tortured or anything but Paris seemed like the kind of person who could find a way to survive more than any other member of the crew could.  
  
At Ops Harry was cursing under his breath (something he had picked up from Tom). He had hoped that the repairs would have been done early so they could launch a rescue but the repairs were going as planned and not a second faster. When Harry had first seen that they were not going to be done early he had asked the Captain for permission to take a team in a shuttle and go after Tom that way but the Captain nixed that plan and he was stuck on Voyager were his over active imagination was conjuring up horrible pictures of the kind of torture Tom was being put through.  
  
As his mind wandered he inputted an incorrect command and the work he had been doing for the last fifteen minutes had been ruined. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself and went back to work. Any delays could be the deciding factor between life or death for Tom or his sanity.  
  
In Engineering B'elanna worked with her crew to get the warp core and other systems back online. B'elanna had recruited people from all departments of the ship to assist in repairs. Gerron was one of those people. She figured that Gerron would like to be doing something to help get Tom back and working in Stellar cartography wouldn't do that. Gerron was working quietly in a corner. B'elanna knew that Gerron didn't trust readily and that Tom was one of his close friends. Someone he looked up to and trusted. He saw something in Tom that no one other than he Janeway and Harry have been able to see.  
  
B'elann felt sorry for him to have to go through the fear of losing a good friend. Gerron has had a tough life. He didn't deserve it, so B'elanna was trying extra hard to get Paris back. Paris had been there for her in the Viddiian prison and she would return the favour now. Paris was an acquaintance, nothing more but she didn't want him to be tortured. She had seen what torture can do to a person during her time in the Maquis. She would do everything she could to make sure that no one else would have to go through that sort of pain.  
  
Gerron worked at the console in engineering. He did his work and did not say a word to anyone except when absolutely necessary. He knew why B'elanna had asked him to work in engineering and help out with the repairs and he appreciated her compassion. He didn't know what was happening to Tom at the moment since he hasn't seen the recording but he had a few guesses mostly fuelled by the rumour mill than any real facts.  
  
The debris field was still except for one battle cruiser precariously making its way through the debris field. They had completely lost the shuttle on scanners and where now looking through the debris field with no idea where the prisoner and shuttle were.  
  
Tom sat in the shuttle with almost no lighting and watched as the cruiser passed by him, again. Tom sighed. Persistent little bastards aren't they. Tom had placed the shuttle in a type of grey mode where the energy emission levels were below the level of the battle cruiser's sensors so he was relatively safe from them. Tom decided to do a little searching of his own. Accessing the computers database he tried to find evidence to back his theory.  
  
The explosives were planted at the base of each pillar meaning that whoever put them up was one of the Mellary. To get the clearance to enter the race prep area they would need some high clearance from, let's say a government official. Tom went through the database find ways around barriers and hacking through others until he came to a heavily classified area. Jackpot! Using his knowledge of computers he found a surprisingly simple way around the blockade. He found detailed accounts of past missions and plans for future ones. Included were the names of all the undercover agents they had. He opened up a search program and in the parameters he entered 'HERRA'. The information popped up before Tom and he read it all. He knew it! All his suspicions had been confirmed. Tom saved the information to a separate memory unit and shut down the computer files he had searched. He slipped the unit into a pocket on his torn race suit.  
  
Tom watched as the battle-cruiser passed by in the distance, still looking. It stopped. Curioser and curioser. They released some sort of large cylinder. After it was a few kilometres from the ship the cylinder detonated. Tom scanned and noticed that that thing had released a type of radiation that the metals of the two Mellary ships readily absorbed. If they scanned for the radiation they would find the shuttle. The cruiser turned and changed its course to a direct route towards Tom's shuttle. They were charging weapons.  
  
Another beep caught Tom's attention. Two of the antimatter containment field were about to fail. The containment field generator must have been damaged by the radiation. Tom sent a warning to the Mellary ship and then hightailed it out of that area. He didn't want to be in the area when the containment field finally went down. Antimatter explosions could get really nasty.  
  
Tom and the Mellary spent the next few hours weaving through the debris and trading blows. The larger cruiser could not keep up with the shuttle or the dexterity of the pilot in the shuttle and quickly lost ground. Tom sent out a subspace message using a Starfleet emergency frequency and encrypted the message. He hoped that Voyager would be attempting a rescue about now since the forty rotation deadline was rapidly approaching.  
  
Voyager was only twenty minutes into the rescue plan when Tom's message came through.  
  
"Captain." Called Harry from Ops "I'm receiving a subspace message."  
  
"From Isal?" Janeway rose from her seat in 'the big chair'.  
  
Harry shook his head "It's on the Starfleet emergency frequency. It from Tom but it's encrypted." Harry was working like mad on his console to find what it said. He was relieved to get a message from Tom though. Maybe they weren't too late. "He's given us a set of co-ordinates and some other information." The Captain made her way to Harry's station. "There's a debris field in that area." Harry looked at the scans again "More like a mine field actually. That's were he is and that's that Mellary ship." Harry pointed out. Janeway was busy reading through the other information.  
  
"Helm Change course to 117 mark 48. Hold position four hundred thousand kilometres from the edge of the debris field. Harry transmit the same orders to the rest of the Nerisian ships." Janeway made her way back to her seat. "Tuvok raise shields and arm phasers. Mr. Paris will be coming out of there in a few minutes with a battleship right behind him. He said that there is a high chance of some antimatter explosions coming from within the debris field." She explained to her crew.  
  
Voyager and the Nerisian ships waited for the shuttle. They could see what was going on with the sensors. Tom neared the end of the debris field. Five, four, three, two, one.he cleared it and headed straight to Voyager. The cruiser came through the field a moment later. Even knowing that the Nerisians were waiting they would rather take their chances in a battle than with an explosion that would surely destroy them. The Mellary began an all out assault on the shuttle. All though the cruiser was damaged the weapons were still in working order and were doing considerable damage to the small shuttles defences. Isal had decided to keep his promise to kill the Voyager crewman since the Nerisians had not complied with their demands, even if it meant that they went down as well.  
  
Voyager had warned the Mellary ship that they would open fire on them if they did not cease firing on the shuttle. The Mellary ignored them and kept firing so Voyager and the Nerisians open fired on the Mellary.  
  
In the shuttle Tom was being thrown from his seat and crawling frantically back into it. Consoles were exploding and Tom fervently hoped that the pilots console wouldn't be next. Unfortunately Tom's luck had just run out. He only had enough time to raise his arms and shield his face before the console explode send shards of the console flew at him as flames erupted from it. Tom was forced out of his seat due to the force of the explosion and he fell to the deck and into unconsciousness.  
  
In the debris field the containment units had finally given up and an antimatter explosion was the result. The shockwave caused the second containment unit to breakdown and another antimatter explosion followed soon after the first.  
  
"Captain, I'm detecting two antimatter explosions coming from within the debris field." Harry reported at his station. "The shockwave will hit us in sixteen seconds."  
  
"Divert extra power to the shield emitters. Lock down all primary systems. Bridge to all hands, brace for impact!" Each person grabbed onto the edges of their console as Harry counted down the seconds until impact.  
  
The wave crashed over them creating only minimal damage to Voyager and the Nerisian vessels but the Mellary ship was more heavily damaged and the shuttle even more so.  
  
"Shields down, weapons down, life support off-line," Harry read off the list of damaged systems of the shuttle Tom was in. "Propulsion is still on- line" just then an explosion came from the shuttle. "Propulsion off-line." Harry corrected.  
  
"Helm move us within transporter range." Janeway ordered to Hamilton. "Tuvok prepare to drop the shields for transport." Tuvok nodded and went to his task.  
  
Voyager moved closer to the dilapidated shuttle and took a position between the crusier and the shuttle. Tom's head was swimming and his headache was getting much worse. Probably another concussion, Tom thought. He was brought into consciousness by a voice. He identified it as Janeway telling him to expect transport. In a few moments Tom's form shimmered out of the shuttle and onto Voyager. Tuvok quickly raised the shields again and Voyager moved away from the small, badly damaged shuttle. It exploded a few minutes later leaving nothing but charred debris. Voyager pivoted and with one precision shot The Mellary's weapons were taken out.  
  
Voyager sent a message to the Nerisians that they had their crewmember and that they could leave but even as Voyager turned to head back the Nerisians continued their assault on the defenceless ship. They didn't stop until the ship was barely a ship at all. All of the systems of the ship were down except minimal life-support and their warpcore was relatively stable. Two of the three Nerisian ships went to apprehend the Mellary while the other one stayed near Voyager.  
  
In Voyagers sickbay the Doctor and Kes watched as Tom Paris' battered and bloodied form materialized on the floor. Kes was shocked at Tom's state so much that she hadn't moved. Until Voyager Kes had lead a very sheltered life and not until she met the Kazon and came to Voyager that she saw that the universe was a much harsher place than the Caretaker would let them see. Tom's moan as he attempted to get up brought Kes back to the Present and she assisted the Doctor in getting Tom on the surgical bed and raised the medical arch.  
  
An hour later the Doctor was just finishing the operation on Tom when Captain Janeway and Ensign Kim entered Sickbay. The Doctor instructed Kes to finish putting away the instruments while went to see them.  
  
"How is he Doctor?" The Captain asked as she looked at Tom's still form on the surgical bed.  
  
"Mr. Paris will make a full recovery given proper rest and treatment but he will not be able to return to active duty and his other reckless endeavours for at least four days. I'll be keeping him in Sickbay."  
  
"How badly was he injured?" Harry asked in concern.  
  
"Where to start," that earned a look from Janeway " four broken ribs three cracked ribs, a punctured lung, internal bleeding from a kidney and his liver, second degree phaser burns on his arms and third degree on his chest, a concussion and several cuts and abraisions." Harry and the Captain were startled. Looking at Tom on the biobed you would never be able to tell that he had been so badly injured. He had a slightly pale cast to his skin tone but other than that he looked well.  
  
"When will he wake up?" Harry asked.  
  
"I've sedated him. He was regaining consciousness when he arrived. He will sleep through the night and awaken sometime tomorrow morning."  
  
"We'll be here tomorrow morning then." Said Janeway.  
  
The next morning Tom woke up and again the first person he saw was the Doctor who was running a tricorder over his body.  
  
"Mr. Paris." The Doctor greeted with little enthusiasm.  
  
"Doc." Tom said still slightly groggy. He noticed that there were others around him. Harry, that didn't surprise Tom but he was glad his friend was there. Janeway, Masi, Herra, a guard; HERRA?! Tom remembered information that he had seen and saved in the memory unit.  
  
"Tom how do you feel?" said Janeway. Tom seemed to ignore her and reached down to where his pocket was but he then realised he was wearing the blue sickbay pyjamas.  
  
"My suit." Tom said weakly. He was looking around him trying to find it.  
  
"Tom?" Janeway asked again. Tom finally looked directly at her and saw the concern in her eyes.  
  
"In the pocket, the memory unit." He said as he tried to get up only to have several pairs of hands force him down again. "You don't understand." He looked over to Herra again.  
  
"Tom I'll get your suit for you." Harry said as he patted his leg and went to a nearby stool were it was.  
  
"The pocket." Harry looked at the tattered suit and looked for a pocket. He found one but it was empty. He turned the material in his hand and found another. In this one there was some sort of computer memory unit.  
  
"Yes. It's all on there." Tom said as he relaxed on the biobed.  
  
The Doctor ushered them away from Tom's biobed. They moved to the Doctor's office and Harry quickly worked on retrieving the information on the unit. It was slightly damaged but Harry managed to do it. The screen of the computer console changed and showed Herra as a Nerisian and then another picture of him as a Mellary. Reading the first line was enough to incriminate Herra.  
  
"Gurad," Masi turned to face Herra "Arrest him." But Herra had already seen the file and ran to Tom's biobed where Tom was chatting quietly with the Doctor.  
  
"This is your fault!" Herra yelled as he attacked Paris. Tom had caught Herra's hand's before he could choke him but Herra pushing to get at him and Tom pushing to keep Herra away forced Tom off the biobed and landed with a thud on the floor. Herra quickly circled the bed. The others were exiting the Dotor's office to go after Herra.  
  
Tom had the air knocked out of him and some pain was retuning to his chest. Herra was about to attack Tom again when he dropped to the floor unconscious. Tom turned over to find the Doctor standing over Herra's inert form with a hypospray in his hand. Harry and the Doctor helped Tom back onto the biobed.  
  
"Mr. Paris we are terribly sorry for getting you involved in one of our conflicts. But we must thank you. Herra must have been giving the Mellary very sensitive information. We knew we had a spy among us but we never imagined it would be someone so high on our government. Herra and the others on the Mellary ship will be dealt with severely." Masi said, with a look in his eye that made Harry, Tom and Captain Janeway feel lucky that they weren't the ones he was talking about.  
  
"I'm afraid that I must ask you to leave now. I believe my patient has had enough excitement for one day." With that they said goodbye to Tom and left Sickbay.  
  
For the rest of the day Tom was visited by Gerron, B'elanna and Harry again. The last person to visit him was Captain Janeway. She came into sickbay in the evening after they had gotten the supplies from the Nerisians and left the planet. She walked over to Tom who was reading a padd. Tom heard someone coming and put down the padd. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"How are you feeling Tom?" She asked for the second time that day. The first time she hadn't gotten an answer.  
  
"A little tired." He answered honestly. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did Masi say what they were going to do with those they had captured?" Tom asked. Janeway had heard the tone of Masi's voice when he said that the Mellary would be dealt with and had her own fear. Tom saw the emotions flash across her face and he feared the worst. He may not like the Mellary but he could understand how desperate they were to get their home back.  
  
"He didn't say." She answered simply. Tom took a deep breath. "It's not you fault Tom." She was afraid Tom would blame himself for getting the Mellary in trouble. Tom nodded but he still worried.  
  
"The Mellary are strong Tom. And smart," she added with a slight smile. At Tom's questioning glance she continued. "When the Mellary realised that they were going to be caught, they wiped their computer system. The Nerisians couldn't get any information from their computer. The tried to salvage the computer from the shuttle that you where in but it was to badly damaged to be of any use. The Mellary secrets are still that. Secret." Janeway didn't side with the Nerisians or the Mellary but she wanted the Mellary to have fair chance of regaining their rightful home.  
  
"I was tempted to save more information but I only wanted to get Herra." Tom explained "It was.personal." Tom said with a grin. Janeway patted his shoulder and left telling him to get some rest. She expected him be completely healed in four days, no more.  
  
Great, Tom thought, four days with the Doctor for company. He moaned internally and went back to reading.  
  
End Part II  
  
Please send comments and constructive criticism to zappyzaps@hotmail.com 


	3. Part 3

Title: Nameless Part III  
  
Author: Zappy Zaps  
  
Summary: This is goes through the events before and after the episode investigations and describes a similar mission of Phoenix's  
  
Author's Note: This story, like the last one, probably raises more questions than it answers but don't worry I'll explain things in the later parts.  
  
Rating: Uh.PG-13 (because of some (very little) bad language, I guess)  
  
July 01  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount, A Viacom Company, owns the Star Trek Universe. I'm not getting any thing from this. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little adventure.  
  
Tom Paris sat in the holodeck watching as the waves crashed at the base of the cliff and the sun setting across the ocean. Tom had created this program only a few days before. It wasn't completely finished but he wanted to go somewhere else in the holodeck other than Sandrines or his old home. It was late in the night but he couldn't sleep so he had come to the holodeck hoping to find some sense of peace.  
  
"Janeway to Paris." That's odd.  
  
"Paris here Captain,"  
  
"Mr. Paris please report to my ready room immediately."  
  
"Aye Captain." He said, standing.  
  
"Janeway out." And the link was closed. Tom left the holodeck with one thing on his mind, What did I do now?  
  
In her ready room Kathryn Janeway sat with her long-time friend Tuvok. Tuvok had come to her earlier that week with some disturbing information.  
  
Janeway was sitting in the ready room in front of a stack of pads and sipping the customary cup of coffee that accompanied it when the announcer rang. After receiving permission to enter Tuvok walked in with a padd in hand.  
  
"Tuvok." Janeway greeted.  
  
"Captain." Tuvok replied. "I have information of a somewhat sensitive nature." She gestured for him to take a seat. "I have uncovered information and data that suggests a member of the crew has been leaking information to the Kazon." That really got Janeway's attention.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"The evidence that I have uncovered supports my deduction." He handed her a padd, which Janeway studied for a few moments.  
  
"Do you have any idea who?"  
  
"It would most likely be one of the former Maquis crewmembers that was a close associate of Seska's." Janeway studied more of the information on the padd while Tuvok continued. "An immediate course of action should be devised."  
  
"Agreed. The longer this person is on the loose the more information the Kazon are getting."  
  
For the rest of the week Janeway and Tuvok had tried search after search but no conventional methods were able to locate the source of any of the communications or detect when they were happening. They were however able to clear the names of all of the members of the senior staff. That only left about one hundred forty people or so to clear.  
  
By the end of the week it was clear to Janeway and Tuvok that they need to turn to more unorthodox methods of finding the spy. That's when they created the plan to implement Tom Paris' unique situation on board and his unique training.  
  
"Janeway to Paris."  
  
"Paris here, Captain."  
  
"Mr. Paris please report to my ready room immeadiately."  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
"Janeway out." Janeway looked over to Tuvok who seemed sure that this was the logical course of action. She wasn't so sure. Tom had been trying to fit in with the crew despite the setbacks and she didn't want to make things more difficult for him but the safety of the rest of her crew was at stake. A few moments later Lt. Paris stepped into ready room. He was wearing some off duty clothes, which wasn't a surprise to Tuvok or Janeway given the late hour.  
  
"Captain, Tuvok."  
  
"Mr. Paris please sit down." Janeway said. Tom studied them for a moment but then sat down in the offered chair. Janeway sat on the other side of the desk while Tuvok stood at her side. "I hope I didn't wake you," she doubted it. He looked very much a wake.  
  
"Not at all Captain." He replied without emotion.  
  
"I'll cut right to the chase. We have a spy on board and we need your help in finding out who it is." Tom sat in the chair content to listen. Janeway seeing that he was not going to say anything continued. "We understand that you are making a good effort in becoming a part of this crew but what we're asking you to do may jeopardize what you've started here." The Captain and Tuvok alternated in outlining the plan to him and watching him for some sort of reaction; a reaction that they never got. Tom sat in the chair seemingly calm except for his usual fidgeting. They outlined the risks and re-iterated several times that it was his decision whether or not to accept the mission.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
After that meeting Tom went back to his quarters releasing the rest of his holodeck time. He went straight to his console and opened up his file. He wanted to know exactly how much they knew about him. Entering the special command that opened the file to the same level of access as a captain would have he went through his file. Special training starting in the second year at the academy; advanced tactical courses; advanced language courses; advanced piloting and navigation courses; advanced computer and systems courses; fourth-year assignment to special services division; Enough to draw conclusions from but not the right conclusion. Tom closed his file and erased any evidence of ever being there from the computer. Tuvok and the Captain didn't know much; his secret was safe.  
  
And so began months of tardiness, bad behaviour questioning orders, annoying everybody, especially the commanders, starting betting pools and in general, how did Tuvok put it, ah yes, 'behaving as a malcontent'. It wasn't difficult, just like playing a character in some sort of movie. Leading people to believe what you want them to and letting them see only what you want them to see. The hardest part was misleading the one's who had come to trust him and consider him their friend. Harry, Kes, Neelix and Gerron; a short list but close friends were never something that he felt very comfortable with. The closer they got the more they wanted to know and the more lies he would have to tell.  
  
They each came up to him at one time or another wanting to talk to him but Tom always brushed them off telling them that he was fine. But he wasn't fine. As he got into more trouble, especially with Chakotay, more of the Maquis crewmembers figured that they could go after him now. The first time it occurred he was called from his quarters late one night to one of the Cargo bays.  
  
"Hello!" Tom yelled as walked around the mostly deserted Cargo Bay he could see a few people lurking in the corners waiting to strike. He walked around as if he didn't know they were there. This is gonna hurt. Tom was turning to walk out when the lights went out and two forms tackled him.  
  
In an instant they had him pinned on the hard floor. Tom had to resist the instinct to attack back and defend himself as they landed blows to his face and chest. Moments later that attackers exited the cargo bay leaving Tom lying on the floor trying to catch his breath. Slowly he moved into a sitting posiotion and winced at the pain it caused in his chest.  
  
"Computer lights." He called softly. Nothing happened. He stood up slowly and walked in the dim lighting to the exit. He peeked out checking that there was no one around he carefully made his way to his quarters.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief when the doors hissed closed behind him. He had managed to avoid everyone he saw. Taking out the med-kit from the closet, he tended to the most noticeable and most serious injuries. He was supposed to meet Tuvok and Janeway in a few minutes. He didn't want them worrying about his welfare. He understood the risks of this sort of mission more than they did.  
  
"I'm in." was whispered aver the connection. On the other end Veta, Arrow and Jade were monitoring his progress.  
  
"Your entering the hot zone. Comm silence from here on. Good Luck." Jade said and then terminated the comm signal. Phoenix had successfully infiltrated a group that controlled most of the weapons smuggling to the Cardasians from the backwater planets outside the federation. This particular smugglers den was more like a fortess. The entire city was surrounded by a forcefiled that you could only get through at certain check points at the perimeter of the city. This area he was entering was on constant security alert so any communications channels would be easily located and he would be caught instantly. They had run a background check on him but found nothing. Cardassians weren't known to be very forthcoming with personal information anyway so no one thought it was at all suspicious. He was on his own now.  
  
Phoenix made his way through the dark alleys of Hitallu, a small city on the planet Demorisa II. A gruff looking Kitarian walked past Phoenix shouldering him as he made his way. That was rude. Phoenix thought better of actually confronting the large Kitariian, instead he continued on his way. Definitely not a tourist spot. He spotted the man he was supposed to follow and inconspicuously made his way closer to him. Brushing up next to him 'accidentally' he slipped a tracer on his jacket.  
  
Two hours later Phoenix was laying low in a local motel. In his room, which he had bolted looked using one of Veta's devices so that it could only be opened from the e inside. He had set up the monitoring system and was now waiting for his target to move towards Central Control. He had watched for a while but had quickly lost interest. This was the most boring part of these jobs, waiting.  
  
Phoenix was laying on the bed. It was the only piece of furniture in the otherwise bare room. He glanced up at the monitor that displayed the location of his target. He had taken another detour into some bar. Groaning, Phoenix lay back down and stared at the ceiling thinking of all the better things he could be doing. Of all the missions he could be doing he had to be assigned this one. He went to the washroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Cardassian, they had to give him Cardassian features for this mission didn't they. Cardassians were the only one's that were seen the most coming and going from this planet so one more unrecognized Cardassian face would not draw unwanted attention. He trace the ridges around his eyes. And ran a hand through the long, dark hair. The first thing he was going to do when he got back to the Phantom was cut his hair, it kept getting in the way. They had stimulated his hair growth and dyed it dark brown. 'Cardassians don't have sandy blonde hair' he could here Veta's voice telling him when he was complaining about getting his hair dyed. They had also given him contact lenses to change his eye colour. He walked back into the main room and saw that his target was now in a merchants shop. Waiting, they knew he hated waiting.  
  
An hour and a half later the waiting ended. A low beep had pulled him from his thoughts. His target was finally entering Central Control. Time to follow. Phoenix closed up his gear and left it in the designated alley where someone from the team would pick it up and take it back to the ship. Phoenix made his way to Central Control and using his training managed to slip in unnoticed. Central control was a maze. Dark passages leading every which way was what greeted him when he enter the ominous building. Checking his tricorder he found the tracers signal and followed it through one of the tunnels. Several meters in front of him was Ekeg. A short little Ferengi that had weaseled more people than the Grand Nagus. He was flanked by two security personnel. Phoenix followed silently behind them staying in the shadows. What do these people have against light. The lighting was so dim he almost didn't see the two unconscious forms lying on the floor before him. Quickly he checked that the two guards were still alive and checked the location of Ekeg. He had gone into one of the adjacent rooms. Ekeg, you little bastard. Phoenix quickly got through the lock and followed Ekeg's trail. He found the little Ferengi at a computer terminal trying to get into the computer core. Phoenix shook his head at the little man but didn't stop him.  
  
He watched as Ekeg hacked through the systems lockouts picking up a few new tricks along the way. Phoenix lurked in the dark corners on the room until he saw that Ekeg had reached a, seemingly, dead end.  
  
"Ekkie. Ekkie. Ekkie." Phoenix said shaking his head. Ekeg quickly turned around to see the dark figure in the corner. With the low lighting he could only vaguely determine that the being was tall and male.  
  
Phoenix walked over to Ekeg who immediately drew his weapon. "Uh, uh, uh, I wouldn't do that. Any unauthorized weapons fire and this place will be crawling with security personnel." He said stepping closer. Ekeg did not lower the weapon but he didn't shoot either. As soon as he was within arms reach Phoenix had swiftly disarmed Ekeg before he could react. "Now how about we talk?"  
  
"No!" Ekeg made a dash for the door but fell flat on his face before he could take a third step. Phoenix had tripped him and now had him pinned to the ground with one hand restrained behind his back.  
  
"How about we talk now?" Ekeg struggled but it was no use, he was firmly pinned to the floor and he gave up. "I am going to go to that terminal and get the information that I want. You, my friend are going to stand were I can see you and not make a move. If you so much as breathe I will set off an alarm and this place will be swarmed with security officers. Understood."  
  
"If you set off an alarm you'll be caught too."  
  
"You'd think that wouldn't you? But you see I have a way to get out of here no matter what happens. If you co-operate I might just share that with you."  
  
"I don't want your help!" Ekeg yelled and began struggling again.  
  
"You'll need all the help you can get after I've gotten all the information from this computer." Ekeg didn't stop struggling so Phoenix decided to be more direct. Un-holstering a disrupter from under his jacket he pressed it into the back of Ekeg's head. Ekeg immediately recognized the disrupter and stopped moving. "If you don't do exactly as I say there will be a smoking crater between your shoulders." He whispered dangerously. No sound came from Ekeg. "I see we have an agreement then." The pressure on Ekeg's back was released but before he could move and inch a strong hand grabbed him from behind and hauled him to his feet. Ekeg was shoved to the right of the computer terminal and the stranger went to work on the computer terminal.  
  
Ekeg could now see the feature on the man from the light emanating from the console. Cardassian? "What are you doing? I help your people!" Ekeg exclaimed and was about to take a step closer but one look from the stranger kept him were he was. He obviously didn't want to here what he had to say. Ekeg watched him work. The Cardassian didn't have any trouble getting through the system. Ekeg took a step forward to get a closer look. In a single lightening fast move, Pheonix had his disrupte un-holstered and aimed at Ekeg who quickly took a step back.  
  
Two minutes later Pheonix was downloading the information from the main computer to the CMU (Computer Memory Unit). He let out a low whistle. "Ekkie," he said turning his head to look at Ekeg "You're a busy man.". The current file he was looking at held a schedule for smuggling goods to the Cardassians. The initials 'EF' were everywhere. 'EF' meaning 'Ekeg Ferengi'. It allowed the customer to know who was going to be delivering their goods.  
  
He placed the CMU in a pocket inside his jacket and turned to Ekeg. "Time to go."  
  
"I haven't gotten the information that I wanted yet." Ekeg said making a dash for the computer terminal. With one arm Phoenix intercepted him and threw him to the ground.  
  
"You mean when they're planning on terminating you?" he cocked he head to the side. Ekeg just stared at him. "Today." He said nonchalantly and began walking to the exit.  
  
"Today?"  
  
"Your two 'escorts' were under orders to kill you when they reached their destination." He explained flatly as he readied his plan to get out. Ekeg was lost in thought as Phoenix placed a device on a wall console and pressed a few buttons to activate it. A moment later a siren was heard over the comm system and the complex was bathed in red lighting.  
  
"Time to go Ekkie." Phoenix let Ekeg walk out of the room first. Before Phoenix was completely out he turned and fired his disruptor at the computer terminal which exploded in a flash of sparks.  
  
In the corridors personnel were hurrying from one location to the next.  
  
"What now?" Ekeg asked.  
  
"Come on." Phoenix said walking away from him. Ekeg had to hurry to keep up with the taller man but they soon found themselves at the front entrance and Ekeg finally caught on. He looked up at the Cardassian in disbelief.  
  
"You can't be serious." Ekeg said as he turned around. Phoenix quickly stepped in front of him and hand the disrupter mere centimetres from his mid-section.  
  
"Deadly serious." Ekeg needed no more convincing. He turned and they headed back to the front entrance. Phoenix slipped two flash grenades from a pocket in his jacket. "Close your eyes." Ekeg didn't do as told but instead stared at the Cardassian next to him, perplexed. Phoenix put on his protective glasses. "All right, It's your vision." He shrugged and activated the grenades.  
  
The guards at the entrance were caught totally by surprise. The building was in total chaos. Communication links were malfunctioning; they were on alert but had received no orders and the people running in all directions didn't help. When two metallic spheres rolled to them it only heightened their confusion. Before they could even investigate the spheres emitted a bright white light. The guards dropped their weapons as the light assaulted there eyes causing debilitating pain behind their eyes.  
  
"Keep your eyes closed." Phoenix ordered to the little Ferengi as he guided him through the entrance, past the guards and out of the complex. The out side of the complex was as chaotic as the inside. They quickly made their way to the dark alleys closest to the building.  
  
Ekeg was panting trying to catch his breath while trying to keep an eye on the Cardie which was taking out another gadget. Phoenix looked at the winded Ferengi "A little out of shape aren't we?" he said walking away.  
  
"You're just going to leave me here?"  
  
"Your ship isn't too far from here and if I know Ferengi, and I do know Ferengi, you creepy little bastards always have another trick up your sleeve." Phoenix continued walking.  
  
"Wait." Ekeg ran to catch up to the Cardie "I have a proposition for you."  
  
"A business proposition, no doubt." He said with disinterest, not slowing his quick pace.  
  
"Indeed. You have skill that I could really make use of. We could be quite a team." Ekeg said with a persuasive smile. Phoenix stopped dead in his tracks and Ekeg took this as a good sign. He turned to face the Ferengi and grabbed him by the collar. He looked into both eye's of the terrified man and then removed the tracer from Ekeg's collar. Phoenix let go pushing Ekeg away from him and continued walking to the force-field barrier.  
  
Taking the gadget he had out before he placed it at the base of the force field. The device hummed and emitted several little beam that interfered with the force-field causing a section of the force-field to disappear.  
  
"Twelve seconds." Phoenix said to Ekeg stepping through the rift in the force-field. Ekeg didn't follow right away. "Eight seconds." Phoenix said to Ekeg from the other side of the force-field. Ekeg stared at the Cardie wondering whether to trust him or not. "Five, four, three, two," Ekeg quickly slipped through the opening to the other side. "One." The force- field sealed itself and the device on the other side fizzled and burned until only ash was left.  
  
Outside the force-field the strong winds howled and sprayed dust and sand in their faces. The climate was that of a desert but the temperature was much cooler.  
  
"Contact your ship and get out of here. I think that they've realized you've escaped and they'll be looking for you." Phoenix abruptly turned and headed deeper into the desert. Ekeg stood there and glared at the back of the Cardassian's retreating form. A moment later he was picked up by his small ship where his partner was waiting for him.  
  
Phoenix walked against the strong winds to his beam-out point. Only a few hundred meters from it he head a noise. It was hard to identify because of the harsh winds but when it was closer there was no mistaking that sound. He took off in a run for the beam-out point. Phaser fire kicked up more dust, further obscuring his vision. Shards of rock sliced through his clothes. A shot that was much closer to hitting the target, knocked Phoenix of his feet. Instantly climbing to his feet he ran the last few meteres to the beam-out point. Tapping his commbadge in his pocket once he shimmered out of existence just as one shot finally hit it's mark.  
  
On the ship Phoenix re-materialized on the transporter pad. Jade tapped her commbadge "We got him." She said with a smile. Barely, she added internally.  
  
At 1900 on Voyager Lt. Tom Paris, Lt. Tuvok and Captain Kathryn Janeway met in the Captain's Ready Room. It was time to put the next phase of their plan in motion.  
  
"We should let the Commander know what's going on. He may be able to help with the investigation." Paris suggested and the Captain agreed, Tuvok however.  
  
"I don't believe that would be the wisest course of action." Janeway and Paris looked at the Vulcan. "It would place the Commander in a difficult situation if he were forced to set a trap for one of his former crew. We also need his reaction to be natural and believable." Tuvok justified.  
  
"You don't trust him," Paris stated. The old guy may have been a Maquis and they weren't the best of friends but Chakotay hated the Maquis as much as anyone on the ship.  
  
Before this discussion got out of hand Janeway interrupted. "I agree with Tuvok. For now Commander Chakotay will not know any of this information." Janeway's decision was final. An hour later the meeting had ended and the plan was set in motion. Lt. J.G. Thomas Eugene Paris resigned his commission and was leaving Voyager.  
  
1 Investigations  
  
Home sweet Home, thought Tom Paris as he entered his old quarters on Voyager. He had just returned from 'A Briefing with Neelix'. His quarters were mostly bare. He was still unpacking the things he had left in storage on Voyager. He knew that the items he took with him would most likely not survive the mission so he left all his items of sentimental value or importance on Voyager. He continued to place his items back on the appropriate shelves his thoughts, however was not on the task at hand. He was thinking about Commander Chakotay, of all people. The Commander was at his debriefing along with Tuvok and Janeway but he didn't say a word. He didn't have a chance to talk with the Commander before or after the debriefing. Now he hoped that any steps towards the two of them getting along had not been destroyed by the recent events. He had heard how the Commander had come to find out about the mission.  
  
Tom sighed and sat down on his couch. He had already talked to Kes, Gerron, Harry and Neelix. Harry who said that he didn't believe that Tom was the spy when Neelix had accused him on the show and that he knew Tom would come back. Neelix had apologized profusely for accusing Tom of being the spy. He didn't harbour and hard feeling towards the Talaxian. It was a mistake, one that actually helped find the real spy in the end. Gerron and Kes both said that they understood that he was under orders from the Captain to act the way he did. He wondered what Chakotay would say. He had apologized publicly for the way he acted towards Chakotay but he wanted to apologize privately to him since he kind of made a joke out of it on Neelix's show.  
  
The computer told him that the Commander was in his quarters. As he was heading to the door the chime rang. Walking to the door it opened to reveal one B'elanna Torres. Tom was surprised to see her but he smiled graciously.  
  
"Hey B'elanna." He said with a smile. B'elanna wasn't sure what to say so she opted for her usual greeting.  
  
"Paris." She said simply. She fell silent for a moment before continuing. She held out her hand. "It's good to have you back," Tom shook the offered hand. "Baytart at the helm was causing too much damage." she said with a slight smile and then walked away.  
  
In his quarters, Commander Chakotay was retrieving his medicine bundle to go on a vision quest, when his chime rang.  
  
"Come in." And in walked Tom Paris, one of the subjects he needed to discuss with his spirit guide.  
  
Tom could see Chakotay's features harden as he saw who was at the door. He walked in just far enough so that the door closed behind him. "Commander, I hope I'm not interrupting you but I had to talk to you." Tom said calmly. Chakotay only nodded so Tom continued. "I wanted to apologize for my behaviour towards you for the last little while. I didn't mean what I said that day in the Mess Hall and I hope I didn't undermine your authority with the rest of the crew." Chakotay only looked at him with an unwavering gaze. Tom did not let any emotion show as Chakotay studied his countenance. Stepping towards him Chakotay held out his hand.  
  
"Apology accepted." Tom shook his hand and gave a small smile before leaving the Commander's quarter.  
  
Watching the doors of his quarters close, Chakotay didn't know what to think of the man that just left. For now.he reserved judgement.  
  
End Part III  
  
Yeah it was really short, I know, but send your comments to zappyzaps@hotmail.com 


	4. 3a (Interlude)

Title: Nameless Part IIIa  
  
Author: Zappy Zaps  
  
Category: P, T (Action/Adventure)  
  
Summary: Janeway is missing for a brief period on a planet. She soon returns and B'Elanna pieces together what really happened on the planet after she heard what Tom did on his shore leave on the same planet. I was inspired to write this series by SnoopMary's story 'My Grown Up Christmas Wish'. It is a really cool story. If you haven't read it you really should.  
  
Author's note: You don't need to read this to understand the rest of the series. This is just a short little piece I felt like writing.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Sept 01  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount, A Viacom Company, owns the Star Trek Universe. I'm not getting any thing from this. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little adventure.  
  
Tom Paris walked out of a small shop with a little souvenir in hand. He shook it and watched as the crystals in the glass sphere sparked as they collided. He smiled. Another trinket to add to the others in his quarters on Voyager. He walked further into the heart of 'Square One'. It was the main trade and commerce centre for this county. Voyager was in orbit while the crew took a short shore leave. The planet's name was Ekyel. The species on the planet were called Embel. They looked exactly like humans but they had a more.violent demeanour. The crew had been warned to be on the look out and be careful when they were down here. The smallest infraction could send tempers flaring. They were only staying for three days and this was the last day for shore-leave and Tom decided to visit the dull planet. From space the atmosphere is a dirty brownish colour and from the planet it's not much different. The sky was always a cloudy brown colour. Just enough to light passed through the atmosphere to illuminate the land and distinguish day from night.  
  
Tom walked through the crowded square with no destination in particular in mind. He passed two suspicious looking characters and he over heard one of them say Voyager. He turned and discreetly followed them. Things were about to get interesting.  
  
Three hours later Voyager got a transmission from what of the shuttles leaving the planet. Commander Chakotay was acting Captain while Janeway visited the planet. Tuvok's face appeared on the viewscreen. "Commander, there has been some sort of terrorist attack on the square. Captain Janeway has gone missing during the panic that ensued the attack." Tuvok said as calm as ever.  
  
Chakotay was shocked and didn't say anything for a moment. He shook himself out of it and addressed Tuvok "I'll take a shuttle down below the interference and recall all the crewmembers. When you get back contact the government of the area and ask them for there help. You'll have to use the high frequency communication link." Tuvok nodded. Sommunication with the surface was difficult due to the high amounts of ionized particle radiation in the atmosphere. Transmissions on the surface are done close to the ground where there is less interference but with all the transmissions more powerful signals are being used and further obscuring any comm. signal or transmissions. Voyager could beam people down but they had to be shuttled back up since the targeting scanners couldn't break through the interference. There were special uplinks in the county where transmissions could be made to outside the atmosphere but most were controlled by the government. "You have command until I get back." Chakotay concluded the communication. Tuvok would be on Voyager in a matter of minutes. Chakotay left the bridge in the capable hands of Rawlins while he headed to the shuttlebay. He commed and told B'Elanna to meet him in the shuttlebay.  
  
The shuttle left Voyager and flew just below the atmospheric interference of the planet. They could contact the crewmembers that were on the planet if they used a boosted signal and if they were in the area below the ionic interference and above the transmission interference from the surface. Chakotay contacted all of the Voyager crewmen in a mass communication from the shuttle while B'Elanna scanned for the Captain's commbadge. She didn't expect to find it, but she did. She verified and told Chakotay.  
  
"Chakotay to Janeway"  
  
"Janeway," came the response. She sounded a little confused maybe tired.  
  
"Captain are you alright?"  
  
"Yes a bit of a headache but I'm fine."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I'll tell you all about on Voyager."  
  
"Aye, Chakotay out."  
  
Three days later Voyager was speeding on its way back to the Alpha Quadrant. Tom, B'Elanna and Harry were in the Mess sitting at the couches talking like friends do. They were discussing what they did when they were on Ekyel and speculating on what happened to the Captain while she was there. "I mean who would go through all that trouble and then just let her go?" B'Elanna asked loudly. They had all heard about Janeway's brief abduction but she was found minutes later bruised but fine. She didn't know what happened since she was barely conscious for those few minutes so she could not answer their questions.  
  
"B'Elanna not so loudly." Tom laughed as the people stopped looking in their direction. "The Captains fine so let's just put it behind us." Tom took a sip from his coffee. Harry shrugged.  
  
"What did you guys do while you were down there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not much: looked through the Square, saw the local attractions." she trailed of.  
  
"You mean the Embel Dirt Monument?" Tom asked smiling. Harry and B'elanna stared at him quizzically.  
  
"I don't remember seeing a Dirt Monument." Harry said slowly. B'Elanna looked at him sharply. //How could he be so gullible?//  
  
"Harry, there is no Dirt Monument on Ekyel." She told him.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Tom asked, one eyebrow raised. B'Elanna just glared at him a bit. "The entire planet is a monument to filth and dirt."  
  
"It wasn't that bad." Harry said.  
  
"Really, well you've obviously never been to Dem County."  
  
"Dem County?" B'Elanna was trying to think which county they had visited. "Wait a minute. We didn't go to Dem. We were in Samell. We weren't supposed to go any where else except Samell, Tom."  
  
"Oh really. That order must have slipped my mind." He excused his violation of orders.  
  
"Yes as slippery as your mind is," B'Elanna said wondering what Tom had done. So she asked.  
  
"What did I do? Nothing much-visited here and there, bought a souvenir, which I promptly lost,"  
  
"What was it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just a little sphere that had some crystals in it. When they collided they would spark into different colour." Tom described his lost treasure. "I didn't do much; just looked around."  
  
"And visited the neighbouring county." B'Elanna added. Tom put a finger to his lips and then glanced over Harry and B'Elanna's heads and smiled innocently to whoever was there. Harry and B'Elanna, who had their backs to the entrance of the mess hall, turned to see who was behind them. Chakotay gave Tom a warning look and proceeded to get his meal. Tom exhaled audibly.  
  
"Do you mind not talking so loudly. Sheesh! If the Commander found out about my little sojourn he'd have my head on a silver platter."  
  
"I thought that things were better between you two since you and the Doc saved us from that planet the Kazon left us on." Harry said.  
  
"Let's just say were at an unofficial cease-fire." Tom flashed his grin.  
  
"Tom tell us what you did on Ekyel or I'll go over there and tell Chakotay what you did." B'Elanna threatened, leaning forward with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"You don't have any proof." Tom said leaning and mimicking her facial expression.  
  
"Harry heard you say-"  
  
"Oh no! I'm not getting into this." Harry raised his hands.  
  
"Fine but do you really think that Chakotay would need proof of you disobeying orders to believe it." B'Elanna shot at Tom. Tom sighed and leaned back knowing that she was right. Things with Chakotay where better but the Commander still didn't have much faith in Tom, especially when in was on issues like his personal safety. It was pretty much a known fact among the crew that Tom was rather risky with his life but never with anyone else's. Tom leaned back into the cushions of the couch and was about to speak but B'Elanna interrupted. "And don't leave anything out." Tom smiled briefly at her.  
  
"I beamed down looked through some of the stores bought a little.something. Walked around a bit more. Caught a transport to the next county and visited a couple of buildings including a pub. I went with these two guys who thought I was someone else. I met this woman at different bar in Dem. She was.very .forward." That earned him a look from B'Elanna "Nothing happened though and I went back to Samell county. Took a transport to Macwa county where I had a little.fun and then back again to Samell." He smiled as he ended his brief tale.  
  
"Twice! You disobeyed orders twice." Harry stated.  
  
"I didn't recall that we weren't allowed to leave the county. Sue me." Tom shrugged.  
  
"Sue?" Harry asked his face mirroring B'Elanna's confused expression.  
  
"Nothing." Tom dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Let's say we adjourn to the holodeck and see what programs are being run." Tom suggested getting up.  
  
The next day B'Elanna sat in her quarters with Harry waiting for the Commander to show up. At exactly 1400 the chime sounded and B'Elanna let him in wondering how he always showed up right on time for everything. The three of them had the afternoon off and B'Elanna had been adamant about having to talk to them that afternoon. So they conceded and here there are. "So what is so important that you would make us give up our afternoon off?" Chakotay asked as he sat down in a vacant chair. B'Elanna was pacing. Never a good sign.  
  
"Remember what happened on Ekyel?" B'Elanna asked not looking at either of them. "Well I've been doing some of my own research and I think that I've been able to piece together what happened to the Captain and it involves one of our crewmen."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lt. Paris. I think that he was the one that freed Janeway from her captors." She stopped pacing and looked at them. They looked at her, scepticism written clearly in their features. "I'm serious."  
  
"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Chakotay asked smiling. He though that this was a product of B'Elanna's over active imagination. By the end of the next hour though, he would not be so quick to dismiss B'elanna's theory.  
  
"It's all backed up by facts. Information from the detailed scans of the cochrane, maps and information about the layout of the country given to us by the local government, Janeway's account of what happened, the information given by the terrorist when they were caught and Tom's list of activities he engaged in when he was on the planet." B'Elanna was convinced that she was right and it came through in her voice.  
  
"Let's hear this then." Harry said, now interested in B'Elanna's theory.  
  
"Okay," she breathed and sat down, collecting her thoughts. "Chakotay, first you have to promise me that you won't take any action against Tom for his disobeying orders." He nodded. //What did Paris do now?// He couldn't help thinking. "Alright. First Tom went down to the planet two and a half hours before the attack on the Square One happened. He said that he also went to Dem and Macwa county. Here's what he left out."  
  
Tom carefully followed the two men and listened in on their conversation. They didn't say Voyager again but what he heard could have implied a lot of things. He chose to interpret what he heard as threat to Voyager and the crew's safety. They were talking about plans being set for the 'event' that was happening soon. They said that they had to find the man they were meeting, he was supposed to be near the small traditional pottery shop. Tom took off in a sprint weaving through the crowd and got to the location before the other two men did. He saw a tall slim man leaning against a building. "Are you the one I'm supposed to be meeting?" Tom asked in a strong slightly menacing voice.  
  
"You're late!" the man barked. "Where is the other? I was told there would be two."  
  
"Yeah well you see." Tom turned slowly, pulled his arm back and looked over his shoulder as if looking for someone. Turning quickly back to the tall man Tom swung hard and punched him. The man fell hard to the ground unconscious. "He had other business to attend to." Tom finished. He looked around to see if anybody had noticed. Nobody was paying attention to what going on in this dark corner. He pulled the man further into the shadows where he would not wake of be found for a couple of hours, which ever came first. Tom searched the man's pockets. He found some sort to access card. He pocketed it. Found a padd with some information. Pocketed that too. Tom looked over his shoulder and saw the two men where almost there. He found the man's weapon, an old phaser. It would have to do. He took that too. Tom stood and took off his commbadge and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"Are you Lapar?" Tom turned around and saw the two men he had been following.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"We were held up. Do you have the information?" The second man said quickly.  
  
Tom reached slowly into his pocket hoping that it was the padd they were talking about. He brought it out and showed them. He watched them carefully.  
  
"Excellent. We must go now. Come." The first man ordered and began walking off. Tom followed the two men to a large hover vehicle. It was some sort of transport that shuttled people between counties. Tom got on the with the other two men and they sat at the back where they could see everybody. Tom watched everyone carefully and tried to make a plan, but with his limited knowledge about what was going on, it wasn't much of a plan.  
  
Ten minutes later the transport stopped and they exited. Tom looked around. This last county was a little dingy but this one was just filthy. Debris and garbage littered the street and the air seemed more polluted in this area. Tom looked around and saw the super-stacks spewing some sort of gas. This must be the old industrial sector. This civilization had warp technology but they weren't quite as advanced in the other areas as the Federation was.  
  
Tom waited until the other two men began walking to a small building and followed them. He was careful never start walking before they did. Since he didn't know where he was going he didn't want to have to be corrected by them. It would make him look suspicious. He followed the men into the building and past a large guard. Tom was hesitant about going in. He did not know they lay out and did not have contingency plan or a plan of any sort for that matter. He could hear Arrow's voice in his mind 'Never go in without knowing how you are going to get out'.  
  
Tom walked in anyway. He was good at doing things by the seat of his pants. This would be no different. They entered a room where there were a few chairs set up in front of a large screen. A man walked up to Tom and held out his hand. Tom assumed that he wanted the padd and gave it to him. The man walked away with the information without a word. //Looks like I assumed right.// The man that took the padd, loaded the information onto the screen and an image appeared on the screen. The man went to another man and whispered something to him. This other man was short but heavily built. He walked to the front of the room and began the meting.  
  
The people in the room took a seat. Tom deliberately took on closest to the exit and on the edge so that he could make a quick escape if necessary. The meeting began and the short man introduced himself as Ulam. The image on the screen was a bird's eye view of Square One. Ulam pointed out some old structures that surrounded the city. He talked about some sort of plan but he never got into details so Tom was kept mostly in the dark. The other men seemed to know what the plan was but Tom had yet to determine what was really going on.  
  
One man that was standing on the opposite side of the room got up and went to a computer in the next room. Tom watched him suspiciously. Tom had noticed him earlier staring at him. He seemed a little suspicious about Tom when he first entered. The room with the computer was separated by a transparent wall and Tom could see the glances that the man kept throwing in his direction. Suddenly there was a startled expression and Tom knew that he had been discovered. The man quickly made his way out of the room and up to Ulam who was still explaining the layout. Tom decided it was time for him to leave.  
  
The man whispered to Ulam who was angry for being disturbed. Ulam's expression changed after the man had explained. "Who?" Ulam asked. The man pointed to the seat where Tom was sitting. It was now vacant. The two men both looked around trying to find him but couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
Outside the building Tom was walking quickly away from the building. He periodically looked over his shoulder checking to see if they had noticed his absence yet. Tom ducked into a alley and a moment later six men came running from the building and ran right past the alley where Tom was hiding. Tom sighed in relief when they were out of sight.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Chakotay interrupted, "You think that he was able to infiltrate a group of terrorists?"  
  
"Tom matches the description that the terrorist gave of the unknown man that they thought was a spy."  
  
"So could a lot of people, B'Elanna." Chakotay said back.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy-"  
  
"You bet it does." Harry said.  
  
"But It's true. Just let me finish." They both nodded. If nothing else this would be an interesting story maybe it would be a good holonovel. "Tom takes a transport back to Samell and then takes one to Macwa."  
  
Tom stepped off the transport and took a quick look around before heading of in an arbitrary direction deeper into the heart of the county. In the meeting that he left prematurely they said that there was a woman that they had to meet later in Samell but she lived in Macwa running most of the local liquor establishments. Tom hoped to find her first and get some information from her. After trying three different bars he finally located the woman in the fourth bar.  
  
He walked into the smoky establishment and scanned the faces in the bar. He spotted her at the far end of the bar counter where some of the locals sipped their drinks and drowned their worries. She was staring at Tom running her eyes up and down him. Tom walked to the bar and sat at a stool while ordering a drink. The woman was the bold type; afraid of no one. She would come to him.  
  
The woman got up from her seat and walked over to Tom seductively. She grabbed Tom by the shoulder and spun him around on the stool. Tom looked up and down her, leaned back on the bar and flashed her his flyboy grin. "And you are." Tom began.  
  
"Maysar." She smiled enticingly. She walked up to him, invading his personal space and moving in between Tom's spread legs. She pressed her self up to him until their faces were only a few scant centimetres apart. "And you are.?"  
  
He could smell the alcohol in her breath. "No one of any consequence." Tom replied, not willing to give his name. Maysar didn't seem to care. She was too busy running her hands up and down his chest and running her fingers down the side of his face. "Any plans for tonight?" he asked knowing very well that she was getting together the terrorist to offer her 'services' as a pyrotechnic/demolition expert but Tom had to wonder if that was all. She was all over him and she doesn't even know his name.  
  
"Just a little something." She said distractedly still running her hands down his legs. This was beginning to irritate Tom, but he knew better that to upset the bar owner. That would only be asking for trouble.  
  
"Is it opened to visitors?" Tom leaned forward and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Maybe." She wasn't really listening.  
  
"Is it exciting?"  
  
"Most definitely. You might be able to join us." She looked up into his eyes. "By this time tomorrow I'll be the Captain of the most powerful ship in the sector."  
  
"Really? Well that sounds like quite the job. How do you lpan on getting this ship?"  
  
"Oh it will be so easy. We have something that they want and they'll just hand it over to us."  
  
"Something they want?"  
  
"Uh huh." Tom sighed. It looked like she was done with that topic.  
  
"Sounds like a big job. Are you in charge?"  
  
"No, I just set up the transmitters and.stuff." This is the information that he wanted.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Up."  
  
"Up?"  
  
"Yeah! Up really high!" Just then the doors to the bar swung open and Tom's old gang walked in. Time to go.  
  
"Well Maysar, it's been a pleasure but I have to go know." He said trying to get up." She violently pushed him back against the bar.  
  
"No!" she said harshly. Tom pushed off against the bar and flipped their positions.  
  
"Yes!" he said forcibly.  
  
The commotion at the bar caught the attention of Ulam and his group. As soon as they saw Tom they ran towards him. Tom jumped over the bar and ducked as Ulam and his friends shot at him. He managed to stay low enough to keep from being shot and he made it to the exit. He managed to loose them in the hustle and bustle of Macwa.  
  
"That seems more believable." Chakotay said. "Tom Paris, a bar and a woman,"  
  
"Chaktoay be serious for a few more minutes. The terrorists that were caught said that the man the screwed up their plans got information from the woman who did the explosives. They also said that they didn't see him again until the plan went down and Tom said that he went back to Samell after he left the bar in Macwa."  
  
Tom walked through the busy square. //Back to Square One// he chuckled. The double meaning wasn't lost on him. He wasn't sure exactly what the details of the plan where. He looked around the square. Maysar said that the transmitters or explosives were put up high. The explosives being up high wouldn't do as much damage as if they were closer to the ground. Tom recalled the image of the Square that he saw while in Dem with Ulam. There were five marks outside the perimeter of the city and a few on the inside. He went to the closest location that he could recall and looked carefully for anything suspicious. He found an odd panel under some crates. He tried to remove the cover but it had been welded on. Tom had hoped that he would be able to disarm the explosives or even better that the terrorists had yet to plant them but no such luck. He stood up to his full height and looked around. There were so many people. He wouldn't be able to warn them in time. Tom walked out of the square and went to a more notorious neighbourhood where he hoped he would be able to find some sort of weapons shop. He found one. Tom walked in and using the rest of his money he bought the items that he would need. Tom walked out looking the same but he had a knife, two phasers, wires and a few other things he could modify for a greater purpose concealed in his clothing.  
  
Back in the square Tom saw Ulam briefly before he lost him in the crowd. They were here. Tom had to work fast. He took out the combadge in his pocket and tried to contact Voyager to warn them but he got nothing but static. Static! The detonating signal would not be able to reach the explosives unless the transmitter was above the interference. Tom looked around for a tall object. Through the thick smog Tom saw some sort of tower. He turned and found four more all stationed around Square One and all high enough to transmit a signal to the explosives. They only needed one transmitter to detonate the majority of the explosives and they had five locations. Tom wouldn't have enough time to disable them all. He would have to strategically place some sort of interference device to cancel out the signals. He had to do that before Janeway came down. She and Tuvok were scheduled to meet some of the government officials in twenty minutes. That's not long enough. He would need at least an hour to find and set up the interference devices. He went to work.  
  
He was setting up the fourth of seven devices he had made when he felt a disrupter against his back. "Turn around slowly." The feminine voice ordered. Tom turned and saw Maysar looking very angry.  
  
"So this is what you're like when you're sober." Tom smirked. She backhanded Tom across his face. Or at least she tried to. Tom grabbed her wrist and disarmed her. The gun now pointed at her Maysar was still seething anger. Tom pressed the last button to activated the interference device. "Three more to go." He said.  
  
"Put your weapon down." Tom looked over Maysar's shoulder but didn't see anyone in the direction from where the voice came from. He looked down and saw the short form of Ulam.  
  
"You are in no position to be giving out orders." Tom smirked. "You must be at least this tall." Tom said rasining his free hand to a height above Ulam's.  
  
"Well you should know-" just then a blue transporter beam deposited two figures into the center of the square and a series of explosions rang out through the square. Out of the twenty or so explosives, eight of them still detonated and managed to cause enough panic that the terrorists were hoping for. "You're too late." Ulam sneered. Tom quickly phasered him and before she could react he phasered Maysar. Tom saw that they were still breathing and didn't even give them a second glance as he ran towards where Janeway and Tuvok were located.  
  
Tom tried to weave through the mass of people that were running in every direction. He saw some men closing in on Tuvo and Janeway. He tried to yell over the screams to warn Tuvok and Janeway but he wasn't loud enough and the terrorists struck. They took out Tuvok and Janeway and took Janeway with them leaving Tuvok on the ground about to get trampled. Tom reached Tuvok and checked his condition. He picked the Vulcan off the ground and moved him to an area where their were less people. He lay him down. Tom saw a crewman from Voyager and managed to call him over. "Gibson, stay with him!" Tom ordered the Ensign and then dashed off in search of Janeway.  
  
He found what he assumed was the getaway vehicle and the driver waiting nervously. He didn't see Janeway or her captors anywhere but they probably didn't want to attract any unwanted attention by carrying an unconscious woman in full view of everyone.  
  
Tom walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. The man quickly spun around and continued to spin when Tom punched him hard and knocked him unconscious. "Welcome to Square One." Tom disarmed him and put him into a large dumpster like container. Now he had to wait. The terrorists would move slowly to avoid detection so he had a wait ahead of him.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Tom saw them coming. Tom was sitted in the hover van. He could see them but they couldn't see him. Four, he could take out four. They approached and banged on the side door. Tom courteously answered the knock with a kick in the face for the man knocking. He didn't notice the small sphere fall out of his pocket and roll on the ground. The other three where startled and didn't have enough time to react when Tom took out the two of the phasers he had and shot two of the other terrorists, leaving the one who carried Janeway standing. "You've got two choices. Give her to me and leave or try and run and I'll kill you." Tom smiled charmingly. The man layed Janeway on the ground and ran away into the crowded square. He wouldn't have killed him but the terrorist didn't know that. The pahser was only set on high stun.  
  
Tom picked up Janeway and moved her away from the unconscious forms of the terrorists. Tom checked her pulse and breathing to make sure that she was alright and called her name until she finally awoke. He spun some story about finding her here, which was partially true. A moment later a wide band transmission was heard from Commander Chakotay ordering the Voyager crew to return to the ship. With Tom's help Janeway was on her feet and they made their way to the coordinates. Before she got up though Janeway saw a shiny sphere and put it in her pocket.  
  
"That's a little farfetched B'Elanna." Chakotay said sceptically but still considering her words.  
  
"No it is not! Janeway said that when she woke up, Tom was there with her."  
  
"He may have just found her after the person who freed her left."  
  
"I don't think so.  
  
"Have you talked to Tom about this?" this question from Harry. He was still a little sceptical but B'Elanna had a convincing story.  
  
"I did but he just laughed. I think he's hiding something." B'Elanna speculated.  
  
"As interesting a story as this was I'm going to salvage the rest of my afternoon off. I'll see you two later." Chakotay walked to the door. "And B'Elanna, don't go spreading this." Chakotay said before the doors closed.  
  
The next morning Voyager was the same as always. At the moment the Captain and B'Elanna were in the ready room discussing something. B'Elanna exited the room alone and Tom was called in. "Captain," Tom greeted.  
  
"At ease. Have a seat." Tom sat down in the offered chair and waited for her to continue. "I hear that you had quite an adventure on Ekyel." She said with a light smile. Tom was beginning to worry that B'Elanna had told her about how he visited the neighbouring counties. "Don't worry Tom you're not in trouble." She said, "But I would like to thank you."  
  
"For what?" Janeway just smiled at him and dismissed him. As he walked to the exit Janeway called him and he turned around. She tossed him a sphere. He caught it and examined it. It was the same one he had bought and lost while on Ekyel. Janeway must have found it. Eh looked back at her and she just smiled at him. She might know but she can't prove it. Tom walked to his station passing the engineering station where B'Elanna was working. He paused and she turned waiting for him to say something. He smiled and shook his head. He walked back to the helm, verified their course and looked at his souvenir from his latest adventure.  
  
End 


	5. Part 4

Title: Nameless Part IV  
  
Author: Zappy Zaps  
  
Summary: Tom and Chakotay on an away mission that forces them to deal with the issues between them and the Doctor finally figures out what is causing Tom's migraines.  
  
Author's Note: A little more about Tom's past (only a little)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Aug 01  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount, A Viacom Company, owns the Star Trek Universe. I'm not getting any thing from this. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little adventure.  
  
1 After Mortal Coil: Neelix dies but is brought back to life thanks to Borg Nanoprobes.  
  
Tom Paris walked into his quarters and flopped onto his couch. He had a severe headache which was quickly turning into a migraine. The headaches where coming more often and with a much more force. He hadn't seen the doctor recently about them but if this continued, he would. Tom was lying as still as possible on his stomach, face in a pillow when the announcer rang.  
  
"Come in." Tom called. It was slightly muffled but still intelligible. The doors slid open to allow the entrance of B'Elanna Torres. She saw Tom lying on the couch and went over to him.  
  
"Tom?" she said cautiously. Finally turning to see whom he let into his quarters he saw her and smiled a small smile before he remembered the reason he was trying to be so still. He shut his eyes tightly as the pain became worse. He lay his head back down.  
  
"Hey, B'Elanna." He said quietly.  
  
"Headache?" she inquired. Since she had been seeing Tom she learnt that every now and then he would get severe migraines. At Tom's affirmative nod she quickly went over to his beside table where he always kept a hypo. She grabbed it and pressed it to Tom's neck. "Better?"  
  
"Slightly." Tom said softly. The room wasn't spinning anymore and he didn't feel like he was floating o that was an improvement but the pain was only slightly better and his vision was still blurry. He blinked several times to try and clear his vision but to no avail.  
  
"I think it's time you go see the doctor." B'Elanna ordered. Tom nodded in agreement and together they went to Sickbay to see the Doc.  
  
"Mr. Paris are you here for an extra shift?" the Doc asked happily. Before he could answer the Doctor continued. "I'm so glad that you're taking your duties here so seriously-"  
  
"As a patient Doc." Tom interjected. The Doctor sighed and directed him towards a biobed and grabbed his tricorder.  
  
"I can hope can't I?" he said to B'Elanna's amused visage. The Doctor ran the tricorder over Tom's head and chest and back up again. "Hmmm," he tapped a few buttons on the tricorder. "Hmmmmm," Tom exhaled  
  
"I'd like something a little more definitive than 'Hmm' Doc" Tom said in annoyance. His mood was never very amiable when he had a headache or migraine.  
  
"I don't understand." the Doctor trailed off.  
  
"I wasn't that worried before, but now I'm worried." Tom mumbled from is seat on the biobed. B'Elanna moved closer to the doctor to look at the tricorder readings. Not that she would be able to make much sense out of it but she just wanted a peek. The Doctor moved quickly to another console, brows furrowed, before she could sneak a peek.  
  
The readings on the tricorder were slightly familiar but in another way they were a complete mystery. Checking the computer data base he didn't find any answers. He returned to the pair with a hypospray, which he pressed to Tom's neck.  
  
"I can't give you any answers at the moment but you seem to be developing a tolerance for the pain killer. You've been needing larger doses more often for the last three years. I don't understand why and the tricorder scans aren't giving me any more answers." The Doctor sighed "The only option I have is to raise your doses.again. However I would like to run a complete neural scan the first thing tomorrow morning. Report here at 0800"  
  
"Your scan will have to wait Doc. The Senior Staff meeting is at eight tomorrow and I've got Alpha shift on the bridge." Tom explained.  
  
"I'll talk to the Captain and Commander. I'm sure they can find someone to fill in for you at the helm and I don't believe that there are any highly important matters that will be addressed in the meeting." The Doctor said turning away. Tom looked at B'Elanna and shrugged. "If you have anymore headaches come back here immediately."  
  
"Sure Doc." Tom called over his shoulder as he was exiting with B'Elanna. His headache was gone and he was feeling more like himself. They headed to the Messahall to meet Harry for dinner but Tom was called to Forward Navigational Control to check something out there, so B'Elanna went to the Mess Hall to meet Harry. When she got there Harry was just picking out what mush he wanted from Neelix's selection, I mean food.  
  
"Hey, Harry. What's good?" she asked grabbing a tray. Harry just looked at her before saying:  
  
"'Good' is a relative term." Causing B'Elanna to laugh and Harry cracked a smile too. The picked a spot at the table that sat a group of six. Soon each of those seats would be occupied. B'Elanna was telling Harry why she was late.  
  
"How long has he been suffering from migraines?" Harry asked curiously. For knowing a guy for nearly four years, he sure didn't know much Tom.  
  
"I think he's always suffered from chronic migraines." B'Elanna said as she pushed her food around her plate. "Did you know Tom could play the piano?" B'Elanna asked out of the blue. Harry stared at her in complete astonishment.  
  
"He play's the piano?" Harry asked again.  
  
"I guess you didn't know." B'Elanna said quietly.  
  
"Who play's the piano?" Asked a voice from behind them. B'Elanna had to turn to see Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay approaching their table.  
  
"Tom." B'Elanna answered Janeway's question. Kathryn and Chakotay joined them at the table. Four down, two to go.  
  
"I didn't know that." Said Janeway.  
  
"Neither did I," said Chakotay  
  
"Neither did I," said B'Elanna "Well not until I walked in on him playing in the holodeck." B'Elanna clarified.  
  
"I wonder why he didn't tell me?" Harry asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Did you know he could draw?" Asked Chakotay to the group. Three surprised faces stared at him. "I know I didn't either but a while ago, when I dropped off a padd in his quarters I saw a whole bunch of old fashioned paper and pencils. They were very good but he packed them into a folder before I could look at all of them."  
  
"There's a lot about him I don't know." Harry admitted.  
  
"I think that there's a lot about him nobody knows." B'Elanna said. They were silent for a while when suddenly B'Elanna began again. "Harry, remember when we were looking through our profiles on the computer?" she asked excitedly. Harry eyed her curiously and gave a slow:  
  
"Yes," as a response. B'Elanna realised Harry's mind was moving a little slowly at the moment so she elaborated.  
  
"Remember Tom's" she hinted. Harry's eyes lit up and B'Elanna could almost swear that she could see the little light bulb turning on.  
  
"Oh Yeah!"  
  
"Oh yeah, what?" asked Janeway on her and Chakotay's behalf. Neither of them had any idea what they were talking about.  
  
"Harry and I where comparing our pasts and looking up each others files from as far back as we could. Did you know Harry was a very shy in school?" B'Elanna added out of nowhere causing Harry to blush a little. "his fourth grade teacher said so. Anyway we were looking through the files and we decided to look at Tom's too. The weird thing was, Tom's file seems.incomplete. We couldn't find anything about his spatial orientation test or psyche evaluation, not that I expect him to be a telepath or anything, but it was missing and there were a lot of kind of cryptic comments about his course load and his 'service'." Harry and B'Elanna looked at the Captain and Chakotay hoping that one of them could shed some light on the mystery. Chakotay looked confused and the Captain looked like she was holding something back but quickly returned her expression to that of curiosity.  
  
The table was silent until former Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, currently just Seven, joined them at their table and sat beside the Captain with a plate of sludge, I mean food. She inquired as to what they were all thinking about and the conversation started again.  
  
"I have learnt not to underestimate Lt. Paris. He has proven himself to be a person of many facilities and he is well liked among the crew. During my earlier period on Voyager I observed his interactions with the crew in an attempt to become more human." Seven stated. "He is also good with children particularly Naomi Wildman."  
  
Janeway smiled "According to Sam, Tom's been baby-sitting Naomi since she was ten months old. He's one of her favourite uncles I think."  
  
Just then main topic of conversation entered the Mess Hall. Grabbing a tray of gruel, I mean food, he sat at the only vacant seat next to Chakotay across from Seven.  
  
"So what's the good new?" Tom asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing's broken." B'Elanna replied causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Not yet anyway." Everyone looked at him each thinking //What's he up to now?// Tom saw the looks they were giving him and chuckled. "I'm not planning anything, don't worry. But the Delta Quadrant always has a surprise up its sleeve."  
  
When they finished their nastiness, I mean food, each person parted their different ways except Tom, Harry and B'Elanna who went together to the holodeck to spend some time in Sandrines. Tom went to the bar to get them some synthale while B'Elanna and Harry found table. There was music playing and the hustlers and gigolos were around but the piano was empty.  
  
"Harry don't let Tom know that you know that he can play the piano." Harry had to listen to that very carefully before he understood. "He doesn't know that I saw him playing. I just walked into the program since he was in there but I got the feeling that it was sort of a private thing so I left before he saw me." She explained.  
  
"What program was it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know I've never seen it before-" she stopped abruptly when she saw that Tom was approaching.  
  
"Drinks for all." Tom announced as he sat the drinks on the table. After a while Tom suggested a friendly game of pool. While they were playing Tom's thought's strayed for a few moments and his unfocused gaze rested on the piano.  
  
"You play?" asked Harry. Even though he knew that he could Harry wanted to see what Tom would say to him. He hoped that Tom wouldn't lie to him. He liked to think that they were best friends that could talk about anything. Harry waited for Tom's answer and ignored B'Elanna's murderous glare.  
  
"Uh.a little." Tom said.  
  
"Will you honour us with a song." Harry asked grandly. He was glad that Tom felt comfortable enough to share this part of himself with him.  
  
"As soon as I win this game of pool." Tom said with a cocky smile.  
  
"Don't count your chicks before they've hatched." Harry said warning him. When his next turn came around Tom sunk every last coloured ball and finally the eight ball.  
  
"What were you saying, Harry, about counting things before they've hatched?" Tom said pretending to have trouble remembering.  
  
"I said nothing of the sort! But I do remember you promising to play the piano. Maestro."  
  
"Are you sure? After I play you may be afraid of music." Tom joked.  
  
"Were brave souls. We'll survive." B'Elanna encouraged. Tom shrugged and went to the piano.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." Tom said  
  
"Just play!" Harry told him. After a moment Tom began to play. It was a simple song that he had heard before. He had practiced the piece before trying to find the right cords that made just the right sound. It was a slow piece and the notes seemed to fill the bar. People stopped what they were doing to listen and crewmembers that had entered the bar refrained from speaking to listen to the music. When the song end softly Tom was momentarily startled by the chorus of clapping. He only expect Harry and B'Elanna to here him but about half a dozen other crewmembers had come in while he was playing. He acknowledged the applause and then he, B'Elanna and Harry went back to their table.  
  
"That was great Tom. When did you learn to play?" Asked a curios Harry.  
  
"Well my mom taught me a song before she died but I never actually learnt to read music I just play by ear."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? We could have played for talent night?"  
  
"Harry, I can't read music." Tom said in his defense. "I'm not much of a performer anyway. I don't usually play for other people. It reminds me of my mother." Tom said looking at his glass on the table not meeting their eyes. " I only know a few songs anyway." He said raising his glass to take a drink. Harry and B'Elanna both knew that they were reaching a very private topic with Tom. His family was never something that he talked about unless it was something about his sisters. They could almost see the shield come up behind his eyes.  
  
"What other songs do you know?" B'Elanna asked this time.  
  
"Just a few. That one, the one my mother taught me and couple that I've heard before." A small smile came to his face and his eyes began to gain the twinkle that they had before he played for them. "Including, Harry you that song that I always ask you to play on your clarinet?"  
  
Harry nodded "The Vivaldi one?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"You can play that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well not really I kind of made up the harmony but the melody is there."  
  
"Maybe we can play for talent night." Harry said as he was already thinking of the other pieces they could play. Tom just rolled his eyes and B'Elanna had to laugh.  
  
After leaving Sandrines Tom and B'Elanna went to Tom's quarters were they sat in each other's arms on the couch. B'Elanna wanted to ask him about his mother but she wasn't sure how Tom would react.  
  
B'Elanna had been rather quiet on the way back from the holodeck. So he decided to ask her about it.  
  
"No nothing's wrong." She said quickly when he asked. "but I wanted to ask you something." she sort of trailed off.  
  
"About my mother." It was a statement.  
  
"Yes." B'Elanna looked up at him to see his expression. He still had his shield up. And she wondered what could have happened to him before to cause him to create such defences. She really wished that he didn't use those defences with her. She would never hurt him and she wished he understood. "If you don't want to talk about it-"  
  
"No that's okay." He said softly taking a hold of one of her hands. He took deep breath and told her about his mother. He told her nearly everything he could remember about her. "She died when I was six from a disease she contracted while visiting a planet on the outskirts of the Federation. She did a lot of diplomatic stuff for the Federation at the time. By the time they brought her back to earth to get proper treatment, the disease had progressed too far for them to do anything and she died in Starfleet medical. I remember that her skin was pale and clammy as I held her hand in mine. And. she told me that she loved me and that she'd always love me. And then.she left me." He ended softly as he remembered her death.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tom." B'Elanna whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago and I've moved on.but.I miss her so much." He whispered as he closed his eyes.  
  
Soon after B'Elanna's departure Tom went to bed as well. In the dim light of his quarters he thought about his mother and smiled as he remembered her love. He slept peacefully that night.  
  
The next morning at exactly 0828 Lt. Paris walked onto the bridge looking less than pleased. The Doc could be so infuriating.  
  
"What did the Doc say?" Harry asked quietly as Tom made his way to the helm.  
  
"Other than 'hmm' not much." Tom said still slightly annoyed. He took over the helm from Chakotay. He verified their course and prepared himself for another boring shift. An hour later the dullness ended, for most anyway. They had found an interesting part of space and parked Voyager nearby to study it more closely. With Voyager parked there was nothing much for the pilots to do. Some were working with the science officers so they had something to do but others like Tom Paris were stuck in command of the bridge even though there was nothing happening on Voyager. At the moment though Tom was in his quarters babysitting little Naomi Wildman while her mother was on one of the shuttles doing scans of the spatial anomalies.  
  
Naomi was content to draw with her crayons on the floor. What Tom was doing wasn't quite as entertaining. Writing the navigation report when they weren't moving was less than interesting. He had to write something substantial though. The commander wouldn't accept 'all quiet on the western front'. He'd tried something like that before and needless to say the commander was less than amused. Tom quickly finished his report and joined Naomi on the floor of his quarters. "What are you drawing?" he asked her.  
  
"Voyager. This is the bridge and that's my quarters and there are your quarters." She said pointing to various parts of her picture. Tom smiled and got his own piece of paper and began to draw as well. Crayons. Not his favourite medium but it will do. He looked at Naomi and drew what he saw. Glancing up from his picture every so often a beautiful sketch began to take form. It was several minutes later when the door chime rang. Tom called for the person to enter. Commander Chakotay walked in. Tom was getting up when he saw who it was.  
  
"At ease." Chakotay said and Tom sat back down, one arm resting on a drawn up knee.  
  
"What can I do for you commander?" Tom asked hoping that he wasn't getting anymore boring duty-shifts on the bridge.  
  
"The Captain has scheduled us to go on an away mission to a nearby planetoid to gather some food." Chakotay handed him a padd that had the details on it. Leaving Voyager at 1600 hours and not returning for three days. A class two shuttle. //God help whoever first greets the commander when we get back.// Class 2 shuttles are notorious for being very cramped but having ample cargo space. Tom seemed to have a natural ability to piss off the commander. Three whole days alone with him was not going to be a picnic. Tom tried to think of what he could have done recently to get on Janeway's bad side.  
  
"I'll see you in the Shuttle bay at 1600 hours then." Chakotay said. Tom nodded and Chakotay left. Tom went back to his drawing.  
  
At 1550 Tom walked into the shuttleaby. He had just gone to tell B'Elanna that he would be gone with Chakotay on an away mission for a few days. Needless to say, B'Elanna thought that Chakotay and Tom alone on the same shuttle was a recipe for disaster and the jokes didn't end until he left Engineering. Tom saw the Chakotay standing by the shuttle that they would be taking and made his way their. Tom was carrying a bag with him and Chakotay enquired about what was in it.  
  
"Just in case we have some extra time on the planetoid." Tom said with a small smile. Chakotay didn't bother asking anymore questions and went inside. He was wondering what he had done to get on the Captain's bad side. Three days with Tom Paris. What was Kathryn trying to do to him?  
  
At exactly 1600 the shuttle received clearance from Janeway on the bridge and exited the shuttle bay. They both heard the smile in her voice when she gave them clearance. At least she thought that it was funny.  
  
The first portion of the three hour journey was spent in silence. The only time they spoke to each other was when Chakotay asked Tom to stop fidgeting. Tom didn't even realize that he was doing it but Chakotay was noticing and he was getting rather irritated. Chakotay breathed a sigh of relief when they came up to an asteroid belt and had to drop out of warp. Piloting through the asteroids kept Tom busy so he wasn't fidgeting. Chakotay manned ops while Tom deftly guided the shuttle through the asteroids. To Chakotay though it seemed that Tom was a little pre-occupied with something else. "Paris if you need a break just say so." Chakotay offered not looking up from his console.  
  
"Commander if you want to pilot just say so." Tom responded in the same tone not looking up from the helm controls. Chakotay didn't know what else to say and he never did when it came to talking to Paris. Chakotay felt slightly guilty about some of the things that he said to Tom during the first few months on Voyager. It didn't seem to bother Tom but he always kept his distance when it came to dealing with him. Chakotay had hoped that they would be able to put their pasts behind them but it wasn't that easy. Chakotay had a lot of questions to ask Tom but was afraid that they would re-ignite old battles and they would be bitter enemies again. He also still harboured a few old feelings about Tom.  
  
Half an hour later Tom and Chakotay switched positions so that Chakotay got a chance to pilot through the asteroid field. Tom wasn't tired or anything but he had already guided the shuttle through fifty-six percent of the field and it was only fair to let Chakotay do the rest. Chakotay however found piloting the shuttle much more difficult than he would like to admit. After fifteen minutes of guiding the shuttle he gave the helm controls back to Paris and went back to ops. Chakotay watched Tom guide the shuttle through the most inconspicuous spaces with ease. Tom didn't seem tense at all. It made Chakotay wonder what happened at Kaldek prime that would have caused such a gifted pilot to make such a fatal mistake and what he did during his time with the Maquis to get caught by federation ships.  
  
They had passed most of the asteroids but there were still a few ahead so they had to make the rest of the journey on impulse. Tom was at the helm while Chakotay sat back and read some reports. There were only a few asteroids here and there and Tom was getting really bored, really quick so he decided to have some fun and if he did it right Chakotay wouldn't even realize what was going on. Chakotay watched Tom curiously. From his position he could not see what Tom was doing on the helm controls but it seemed like more than what's necessary to keep the shuttle moving in a straight line. Chakotay checked their speed and heading but everything checked out. Whatever Tom was doing wasn't having and effect on their course so Chakotay sat back again but kept an eye on Tom.  
  
Tom was ready to try his little stunt. He had reconfigured the helm controls to give him full control of thrusters and impulse engines while turning up the sensitivity for the inertial dampers. Tom was going to perform some manoeuvres but that was the easy part. The hard part was to do it so smoothly that any other occupants of the shuttle would not notice that he had done anything. He remembered his friend Brandon doing this with the Phantom. He never got away with it when Tom was on the bridge. It was a game between the two of them. Brandon would try to do a manoeuvre without letting anybody detect it and Tom would try to determine when Brandon was doing the trick. Tom would send messages to Brandon's console saying things like 'BUSTED' to let Brandon know that he had caught him. They had to make sure that the Captain didn't catch them goofing off. Sometimes though Tom thought the Captain knew and just didn't say anything.  
  
Tom started the shuttle in a slow barrel roll. He used the thrusters to control the shuttle and keep the roll at a constant rate. He could have programmed the roll into the helm and had the computer do it and nobody would have noticed but since he was doing everything manually he had to work in tandem with the inertial dampers and not do anything that the computer would not be able to immediately compensate for or else the occupants of the shuttle would feel something and Tom would be caught red- handed. The shuttle was almost done the roll. The start the roll and ending the roll are the hardest parts. Tom slowed the roll and stopped it. He glanced back at the Commander who was still occupied with the report. Tom smiled to himself.  
  
Chakotay looked at the back of Tom's head wondering what the man was up to. He saw Tom look back at him as if expecting to be reprimanded for doing something. //Now what is he up to?// Chakotay verified their heading and after sending Tom a warning look to the back of Tom's head he went back to reading reports.  
  
After Chakotay had settled back into reading he began another manoeuvre. This time he would flip the shuttle so that the aft of the shuttle was in front and then continue the flip so that the shuttle was in it's original position. This one was trickier because he would have to cut the impulse engines but not let their speed drop too significantly or else Chakotay would feel it. Tom cut the impulse engines and using the thrusters began the flip. When the shuttle was horizontal but upside down he used the thrusters to keep up the shuttles momentum and then flipped the shuttle again so that it was back to normal and restarted the impulse engines. Tom looked back at Chakotay to see if he had felt anything. He hadn't and Tom went back to the helm controls to plan his next stunt.  
  
They landed on the planet later and began scanned to see which areas they could collect the most fruits and vegetables in. They split up but remained within comm range. Tom found a large grove of vegetables that looked like tomatoes but unfortunately they were extremely sweet so he wouldn't be having any homemade tomato soup anytime soon. Hours later Tom was making trips back to the grove to carry the cargo case full of vegetables. When he brought the last one he saw the commander waiting at the entrance to the shuttle. "Paris," the commander began "What were you doing on the shuttle when I was reading reports?"  
  
"Sir?" Tom was hoping that Chakotay hadn't thoroughly checked the flight logs.  
  
"The stunts that you were performing." Chakotay jogged said.  
  
"Oh those." Tom said sheepishly.  
  
"Yes those. If I hadn't checked the logs so carefully I would have missed it. It didn't cause any damage or endanger anybody but you still shouldn't deviate from the flight plan."  
  
"I didn't. We stayed on course the entire time." Tom said in his defence.  
  
"Technically yes, but you still shouldn't do that. Is that understood Lt.?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Tom said emotionlessly and went back to moving the crates into the shuttle. Rats! He had gotten caught but not the conventional way. Tom just hoped that wouldn't sour the Commander's mood for the rest of this trip.  
  
"I think that we've done enough for one day." The Commander said as he closed the cargo hatch. Tom wasn't listening however. "Paris." Tom turned to Chakotay and he had to stifle a laugh. Tom was rummaging through his bag and had one of the fruits of the planet held between his lips. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Try one!" Tom said picking up the last fruit that he had and tossing it to Chakotay. It was a very sweet and juicy fruit.  
  
"Where did you find it?" Chakotay asked after he swallowed his first bite.  
  
"It fell from one of the plants that grows on a cliff." Tom said smiling. Chakotay had an idea what Tom was going to do.  
  
"I take it your going to try and get more from the cliff using your climbing gear."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Do you need help? You shouldn't climb alone."  
  
"No, I'll be fine. I always climb alone."  
  
"Bad habit."  
  
"Maybe." Tom was putting on some of his gear. "Besides I don't want to keep you from your vision quest."  
  
"How did you know I was going to go on a vision quest?" Chakotay hadn't told him.  
  
"I saw your akoonah." Tom nodded in the direction of the shuttle. He finished securing the last of his equipment and began down the path to the grove. "Have fun."  
  
Chakotay was frustrated. He couldn't concentrate long enough to contact his spirit guide. His thoughts were occupied with a certain pilot. Tom Paris was and enigma to anyone. It seemed that no one really knows him. He was still curious about Tom's past just like most of the crew. Chakotay had talked to a lot of the crew, as a friend and as a councillor and had learnt a little bit about everyone. Tom Paris though he knew next to nothing about. Even Harry and B'Elanna knew very little about his past. The Captain only knew what she read in the files and what she had heard from Admiral Paris but nothing from Tom himself.  
  
Chakotay sighed and got up. He walked down the same path that Tom had gone down earlier and marvelled at the beauty of the plants. They hadn't seen any animals larger than a lizard. He came to a grove of plants that had the vegetables that Tom had picked. On one side of the grove was a sheer cliff face and the other was a steep grassy hill. The geography of this planetoid was very intriguing but they wouldn't have enough time to study it in any detail.  
  
Chakotay heard a cracking sound and looked to the too of the cliff where he heard the sound coming from. At the top he could make out Tom hitting rocks off the cliff with a stick like he was playing baseball. Chakotay shook his head and turned back up the path to go back to the shuttle to try and contact his Spirit guide.  
  
The sun had set completely when Tom returned carrying a backpack full of fruits and eating one. If Tom didn't' stop eating the fruit he picked they wouldn't have anything left to take to Voyager. Chakotay was eating his dinner from the replicator when Tom came back. Tom unloaded the contents of the pack into one of the cargo containers and then put his climbing gear away. When he had closed his bag he took it into the shuttle but didn't come out again and Chakotay began to wonder what he was doing. He walked into the shuttle and saw Tom sitting at the helm with his feet on a console. Tom had his eyes closed and head tilted back.  
  
"You need something Commander?" Tom said not opening his eyes or moving an inch.  
  
"No just wondering where you disappeared to. You should eat something."  
  
"I think I ate too many of those fruits already." Tom said smiling slightly.  
  
"Suit yourself." Chakotay left the shuttlecraft.  
  
At 0512 Chakotay woke and found that the bunk across from him, where Tom was supposed to be sleeping, was empty. At first Chakotay thought that Tom had gone to the washroom but when he didn't here anything he got up to search for him. As he passed one of the consoles on his way to the exit Chakotay saw a blinking message.  
  
JUST IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING, I'M OUT AND ABOUT. I'LL BE BACK IN TIME TO HELP WITH THE HARVEST.  
  
LT. PARIS  
  
The time the message was left read 0505. Chakotay was still curious as to what Tom could be doing at this time of day. He put on his uniform top and left the shuttle in search of Tom. After a few minutes of searching he saw Tom in a clearing doing some strange movements. Chakotay guessed that it was some martial art. Tom saw the Commander coming towards him and stopped what he was doing.  
  
"Good morning." Tom said pleasantly.  
  
"Morning? More like middle of the night. What are you doing up?"  
  
"One could ask you the same question?" Tom said good-naturedly. Chakotay however was still half asleep and didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes so Tom answered. "It's just something I do in the morning." Tom said.  
  
"Something being."  
  
"Tai-chi. Usually I'd be in the gym but since I don't have that luxury at the moment, here I am. Didn't you get my message?"  
  
"Yes, but you shouldn't be wandering off in the middle of the night."  
  
"Morning," Tom corrected him.  
  
"Night. It's still dark out."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat." Tom said shrugging.  
  
"Don't stay out too long. We've still got a lot of work to do." //Yes Dad!// If Chakotay told him what to do one more time Tom was going to explode.  
  
"Yes Sir." Tom went back to his Tai Chi and Chakotay went back to bed.  
  
When Chakotay walked out of the shuttle at 0755 Tom was already outside, showered and changed and was bringing out more crates to hold the fruits and vegetable that they picked. The day went by slowly; picking fruits taking breaks and picking more fruit. Today however Tom and Chakotay were in the same area so they had to deal with each other's company. For some unknown reason Tom began sneezing. When the sneezing fit ended Tom saw Chakotay looking at him trying not to laugh. Tom however didn't think that it was funny. He was getting a headache (and him without a hypo), his nose was itching, his throat was beginning to hurt and his eyes were watering.  
  
"Are you okay, Paris?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"Wipe that smile off your face. There's something in the air here and it's not agreeing with me." Tom took out his tricorder and scanned the air, he then scanned himself. He was having an allergic reaction to whatever was in the air but it hadn't gotten into his bloodstream yet. He turned the tricorder on Chakotay. He wasn't reacting to anything but he had to check. What he saw didn't make him feel better. "Commander, how do you feel?" Tom said still staring at the tricorder readings.  
  
"Fine. Maybe a little tired, but we've been doing a lot of work. Why?"  
  
"Whatever is in the air is in your bloodstream. You didn't react to it so your body didn't recognize it as a foreign contaminant. You should get to the shuttle."  
  
"What effect will it have on me?"  
  
"It seems to be working as a depressant. It's not serious yet but if prolonged exposure is only going to make it worse."  
  
"I'll go back to the shuttle within the hour." Chakotay went back to work.  
  
"Commander, I don't think that you understand the threat here. The stuff in your blood is working as a depressant. If there's too much of it your heart could stop." Tom said.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"As the medical officer on this mission, I'm ordering you back to the shuttle. It's for your own good." Chakotay glared at him for a moment before sighing in defeat.  
  
"What are you going to be doing? You shouldn't be out here either."  
  
"I know. I'll be climbing trees trying to find what's emitting this substance. Once I find it I can study it more closely and find something that will combat its effects."  
  
Twenty minutes later. "Paris to Chakotay."  
  
"Chakotay,"  
  
"Are you in the shuttle yet?"  
  
"Yes. Are you checking up on me?"  
  
"It's my job. Paris out." Tom was in the branches of one of the trees near the top where the blossoms where. This was the third tree he had climbed and he still hadn't found the source of the pollen. He sad scanned the plants and shrubs on the ground and hadn't found anything there either. Jumping down from the tree he looked around. There were at least a dozen different types of trees that he had yet to scan. He needed to narrow down the search. He was beginning to feel the effects of the pollen-his headache was getting worse, he was sneezing more and feeling tired. He kicked up some dirt as he walked to the next group of trees. He noticed the dust drifted before it settled again. The wind! He picked up a handful of dirt and tossed it into the air. It drifted in a westward direction towards the shuttle. The Wind was coming from the east and since whatever they were reacting to was airborne the wind must be carrying it. He wade his way further east and came to an area of forest where the ground was covered by little flowers. Scans indicated they were the source of the pollen. //And they look so innocent.// Tom collected some of plants in a small container and start back for the shuttle.  
  
"Paris to Chakotay."  
  
"Chakotay," a tired voice replied.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Tom asked over the comm line.  
  
"Tired. Dizzy."  
  
"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Stay in the shuttle."  
  
"I don't think I have the energy to go anywhere. Chakotay out."  
  
Tom picked up the pace and made it back to the shuttle in record time. When he entered he found Chakotay lying on his bunk. Taking the medical tricorder from the med kit he scanned Chakotay. His heart rate was steady but slightly slow. His blood glucose levels were also low. Tom gave him a hypo to raise his glucose level. He didn't bother waking him since he would just have to lie there anyway. Tom went to work analysing the pollen. It was an hour later when he had found out enough about the pollen to give the right medication. The wrong medication could worsen the situation. Tom shot up the Commander with the medication and then gave himself a smaller dosage. Checking the Commander's vitals, Tom left a message and then went back outside.  
  
Every hour or so Tom would check on the Commander. He was slowly getting better but Tom was worried by the lack of progress. He woke Chakotay around dinner time.  
  
"Commander! Time to wake up! Chakotay, up!" Tom said trying to rouse him. Chakotay mumbled and went back to sleep. //If that's the way you want to be! // Tom started shaking Chakotay and calling his name. When Chakotay still ignored him he tried a different tactic. "Commander, Voyager's under attack!" Tom said frantically. Chakotay immediately got up. He was standing and looking around when he saw Tom's smiling face and realized that they were still on the away mission. He sighed and sat heavily on the bunk.  
  
"Paris, you're more annoying than any alarm could ever be." Chakotay said rubbing a tired hand down his face. Tom smirked and started scanning Chakotay with a medical tricorder.  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere."  
  
"How about off this away mission?" Chakotay was still half asleep.  
  
"Not quite that far. But these tricorder reading might get you off this planet." Tom said trying to make sense of the odd tricorder readings. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Odd." Tom made hand gestures for him to go on. "Tired, confused, irritated." he said glaring at Tom.  
  
"There's a neurotransmitter imbalance in the frontal lobes of your brain. That's causing the irritability. Your glucose levels are still low so that's why you're tired." Tom explained to his patient.  
  
"And the Confusion?"  
  
"a combination of being tired and irritated.and half asleep." Tom gave him a hypo. "I think that we should take what we have and go back to Voyager. There's an imbalance of acetylcholine in your cerebral cortex."  
  
"Skip the medical mumbo-jumbo and tell me what that means."  
  
"It's going to stimulate your more aggressive tendencies. If the imbalance gets too severe it could result in brain damage."  
  
"How likely is the possibility of brain damage?"  
  
"Thirty percent, if the imbalance goes untreated for too long."  
  
"I'll take that chance." Chakotay began to get up but Tom forced him back down.  
  
"I won't. I just need to finish packing up the crates and then we'll be off."  
  
"I'm in charge of this mission Paris."  
  
"Commander you're in no condition to make decisions." Tom said trying to make him see that they needed to leave.  
  
"We're going to complete this mission. Voyager needs the food supplies." Chakotay was standing again and heading for the exit. Tom quickly cut him off.  
  
"You're right Commander, Voyager does need the supplies. We've got all the crates full except for two. I think we'll survive. If necessary we can send another away team here to get more but right now you need medical attention that I can't provide for you on this shuttle." Tom was trying to reason with him hoping that the ever-logical commander would understand.  
  
"Fine but we need to load the last crates into the shuttle." Chakotay said, trying to get past Tom.  
  
"I'll do it. You should take it easy. Your blood sugar levels are too low."  
  
"I can help-" Suddenly Chakotay was overcome by a dizzy spell and began to fall. Tom caught him and helped him back to his bunk. Chakotay shrugged off his help.  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
"Obviously." Tom said under his breath. "Just rest here and I'll load the shuttle. We'll be back on Voyager before you know it."  
  
"Just get to work." Chakotay lay back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yes Sir." Tom said giving him a mock salute. Tom walked outside the shuttle to finish loading it. He was hoping that he had enough patience to handle Chakotay in a bad mood. Twenty minutes later. Tom was at the helm and piloting the shuttle away from the planetoid. He checked on the Commander an hour later. He was asleep and Tom was relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with a cranky Chakotay. Tom knew that he wasn't Chakotay's favourite person so that would only make his mood worse.  
  
It was hours later when Chakotay woke. The slight motion of the shuttle as Tom piloted the shuttle through the asteroid field woke him and he wasn't feeling very genial. He walked to the front of the shuttle and sat in the Ops station. He had enough good judgement left to know that he would not be able to pilot the shuttle through the asteroid field.  
  
"Commander." Tom greeted.  
  
"Paris." Chakotay practically spat his name.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Tom said quietly.  
  
"Pardon."  
  
"I said that we're almost through." Tom lied. They were both silent for a while. The shuttle cleared the steroid field and jumped to the highest warp that it was capable of but it would still be at least an hour until they were within hailing range of Voyager. Chakotay's comment broke the silence.  
  
"Too bad you didn't pilot that well when we you were part of the Maquis."  
  
"Yeah too bad." Tom said impassively.  
  
"Or at Caldikk Prime." Chakotay continued. Tom didn't comment. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while before Chakotay got up and went back to his bunk. Tom activated the auto-pilot and sat back to debate whether that was Chakotay talking or the chemical imbalance. After a few minutes he tired of the debate and came to a satisfactory resolution: It was a bit of both. The chemical imbalance in his brain made him say things that he would not have normally said to his face. So he meant everything? Tom sighed and got up. This debate was getting old. He had tried to earn the Commander's respect since the two crews merged but nothing seemed to change his opinion. After three years on Voyager he thought that he and Chakotay could, at the very least, put the past behind them if they wouldn't come to terms with it. Tom respected Chakotay, even though he may not show it very often, and had hoped to earn Chakotay's respect but it seems that everything he did was met with anger, hatred, suspicion and the list went on and on..and on.  
  
Tom walked to the back to where Chakotay lay. He wasn't sure if Chakotay was asleep but it didn't matter, he just wanted to check that the Commander's condition didn't get any worse. He quietly walked over to Chakotay, crouched beside him and scanned him with the tricorder.  
  
"Can't you leave me alone." Chakotay asked, his annoyance showing. He opened his eyes and glared at Tom. Chakotay's eyes were red and watering like his were earlier. Tom took it as a good sign that his body was trying to get rid of the foreign particles in his system.  
  
"I just need to check that you're okay." Tom said calmly.  
  
"I don't want you to take care of me." Chakotay spat.  
  
"Is my beside manner that bad?" Tom joked hoping to lift some of the tension.  
  
"No, I just don't want you near me. In fact I don't want you near anybody, especially B'Elanna!" He should have known that wouldn't work. Chakotay never did like many of his jokes.  
  
"Chakotay, I assure you that my intension towards B'Elanna are completely honourable." Tom said seriously. He tried to convince himself that it was the chemical imbalance talking and brush off what the Commander was saying but it was hitting pretty close to home.  
  
"I don't care what you say. Just leave me alone." Chakotay turned his back to Tom. Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that he was saying things that he didn't mean.  
  
Tom went back to the helm and watched the stars go by. He was trying not to think about what Chakotay said but everything seemed to bring him back to that topic. Music would be nice right now. Tom glanced back at Chakotay's bunk and saw Chakotay glaring at him. Maybe music wouldn't be a good idea. He sighed and returned to star gazing.  
  
Finally the shuttle was within hailing range of Voyager. Tom told them of their predicament and as soon as they were within range Tom and Chakotay were both beamed to sickbay while someone else brought the shuttle in.  
  
In sickbay Tom and the Doctor where waking Chakotay so that he could move onto a biobed. Chakotay had fallen asleep before they reached Voyager and the transporters had deposited him on the floor of Sickbay. The doctor scanned Chakotay as soon as he appeared to make sure that he was just sleeping but he failed to warn Tom that the imbalance was worse and that Chakotay would be more violent. When Chakotay woke and saw Tom aver him he swung out with a fist. It didn't connect with anything but air-Tom had dodged the blow. Tom stood and Chakotay did the same.  
  
"Paris! I told you to stay away from me. I don't want you help!" Chakotay said advancing on him. Tom didn't' move an inch.  
  
"Okay I'll stay away from you." Tom said deciding not to bother arguing.  
  
"No you won't! You don't learn anything until somebody dies!" Tom and the Doctor both knew that he was referring to Caldik Prime. The doctor was talking to Chakotay trying to calm him but was being ignored. Chakotay walked up to Tom until he was about a meter from Tom. He suddenly swung his fist and punched Tom in the cheek. Tom had seen the punch coming and could have avoided it but didn't. Tom's head snapped to one side. Raising his head again he stared at Chakotay who was breathing heavily. Not an emotion was visible on his face or in his eyes.  
  
"Better?" Tom asked calmly. Chakotay stepped back and turned away from him. The Doctor was getting a sedative when he saw that Chakotay was going to attack Tom but was not fast enough to stop it.  
  
Chakotay was rather subdued after that and once the Doctor counteracted the effects of the pollen with Tom assisting him, Chakotay was feeling much more like himself but was feeling a lot of shame as well. He could remember every single thing that he had said and done to Tom.  
  
Tom had been quiet the entire time he was helping treat Chakotay and was currently talking to the Doctor at the far biobed. "You'll be fine. You didn't have much of the pollen in your blood stream and your implants have gotten rid of most of it." The Doctor said closing the tricorder. Tom didn't worry about the doctor knowing about the implants in his kidneys and liver. The Doctor couldn't say anything to anyone about them. "There is still the matter of the bruise forming on your face."  
  
"I can take care of that." Tom said emotionlessly. He just wanted to leave sickbay. The doctor nodded and told Tom to check the Commander's bio reading before he left. The Doc knew that Chakotay wanted to talk to Tom about what happened. For a hologram, he sure did understand a lot about human nature.  
  
Tom would heal the bruise with the dermal regenerator in his quarters so all he had to do was check on the Commander. Oh joy. As if he hadn't done enough of that for the past several hours. He hopped of the bed with a sigh and walked over to the Commander's bed, apped a few buttons and was about to leave when Chakotay called him.  
  
"Paris," he sighed "Tom, I'm sorry for what I did to you and even more so for the things I said." Chakotay didn't see any emotion in Tom at all. No anger. No resentment. No nothing.  
  
"Don't loose any sleep over it. I'm used it." And he walked out of Sickbay. The Doctor and Chakotay watched his retreating form in silence both thinking the same thing. 'How does someone get used to being harassed?'  
  
Captain Janeway was walking to Sickbay to check on her two crewmen. She passed Tom as he was leaving Sickbay. "Are you alright Tom?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm fine." He answered quickly. Too quickly. He kept on walking. Janeway noticed the bruise of his cheek. She would ask him about it later. She walked in to Sickbay to check on Chakotay. The Doctor informed her that he was not going on duty until tomorrow. She nodded at the Doctor and proceeded to Chakotay's bed. He smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Short trip." She said returning his smile. He sighed.  
  
"Too long actually. And your little plan backfired."  
  
"Oh? What plan is that?"  
  
"Send Chakotay and Tom on an away mission together and maybe they'll come back friends. That plan."  
  
"Ohhh. That plan. How bad could it have been. I know Tom is a fidget and can get fairly annoying but he couldn't have done anything to warrant you punching him." Janeway said. She noticed Chakotay look intently at her and explained her deduction. "I saw the bruise on his face." She said quietly. Chakotay sighed again.  
  
"You're right. He didn't do anything that he deserved to be punched for. Apparently the pollen on the planetoid brought out aggressive tendencies in me. I.said and did some things that I shouldn't have." He said, unable to meet her eyes. Janeway placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure that Tom understands that you didn't mean what you said."  
  
"I'm not sure I didn't" he said quietly "I would never have said those things to Tom but I wonder if theirs some truth in what I said and what I felt."  
  
"Something for you to talk to your Spirit Guide about and maybe your friends." She suggested. Giving him a pat on the shoulder she left Sickbay.  
  
Hours later Tom was in his quarters eating a P&J sandwich (peanut butter and jelly) and thinking. He had only finished half of the sandwich and already didn't want to eat anymore of it. The chime rang and B'Elanna walked in without waiting for a response. He smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. She sat on the couch next to him and he put his arm around her. They were both silent for a while until B'elanna spoke.  
  
"Chakotay talked to me." She said  
  
"Oh yeah what did he tell you? To stay away from me?" Tom enquired expressionlessly. B'elanna turned so that she could see his face.  
  
"No. He told me about what happened." With her finger's on his chin she forced him to look at her. "He told me that he was sorry for what he did to you-for what he said to you."  
  
"I always knew he hated me but I had hoped that some of what I did would let us leave our past where it belonged. I guess I was wrong." Tom said shrugging.  
  
"No you weren't. Chakotay doesn't hate you Tom. If he did then he wouldn't feel as bad as he does right now." She pauses. "He wants to talk to you. Don't roll your eyes! He won't be throwing any punches. Yeah he told me about that too. But when he talks to you, let him speak and don't make any smart-ass comments."  
  
"I'll try not to." Tom said smiling slightly. B'Elanna was rather pleased with herself for having put that little smile there.  
  
Chakotay lay in bed staring at the ceiling of his quarters. He was still thinking about what he did to Tom. He had slept a few hours and woke up with his thoughts in turmoil. He had to talk to Tom and the sooner the better. He had talked with Kathryn, B'Elanna and his Spirit guide but he still had to talk to Tom. He couldn't imagine what Tom was doing or feeling tight now. He looked at the chronometer. 0543. Actually he could guess what Tom was doing right now. He got up and dressed in some off-duty clothes. Asking the computer for Tom's location he proceeded to the holodeck.  
  
When he got there the program running was called DOJO2. There was no privacy lock in place so Chakotay entered the holodeck. He walked into a large room where their were a few people practicing moves and techniques off to the side but in the middle on a matted floor was Tom using a long bow fighting with another man also armed with a long bow. Tom was dressed in the same black uniform that he others had. They were attacking each other quickly and neither seemed to have the upper hand. One would seem to be wining but the other would pull a quick move that would turn the table. They were taking rapid steps and using the bow as a weapon and for defence. Tom finally managed to trip the other man and won the battle. They bowed to each other and left the floor. Chakotay was impressed. He had seen Tom fight before but was stillan impressive sight. Chakotay walked across the mat to where Tom was working at a dummy that had targets marked on it. A young man walked up to Tom and whispered something to him. Tom turned and saw the Commander walking towards him. He sighed and nodded to the young man.  
  
"Commander what brings you here?" Tom asked not quite as pleasantly as he usually would have.  
  
"You. I was hoping that I could talk to you."  
  
"Now? All right. Come with me." Tom and Chakotay walked in silence outside the dojo so that they were in a garden at the front of the building. There were cherry blossom trees in full bloom. The sun was just rising over the mountainous horizon casting soft sunlight over the entire place. The breeze was shaking petals onto the already covered ground. It was a beautiful place. Chakotay wished that he could come here again. Chakotay had his hands clasped behind his back. Tom was watching the sunrise with his back to Chakotay.  
  
"Tom, I'm sorry for what I said and did to you. I didn't mean what I said to you about B'Elanna. I do trust you and I hope that you'll forgive me." Tom turned to face him but was looking down.  
  
"I said before that I'm used to it. It doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes it does. No one should have to get used to the way I treated you. I do respect you and I trust you with my life. In fact I owe you my life ."  
  
"I didn't mean that. Debts off. You don't owe me anything." Tom wanted to get this conversation over with. Talking to Commander Chakotay was too weird. He didn't know how to respond to anything. He was worried that he would unwittingly say something that the Commander would get mad at him for.  
  
"Tom," Chakotay said after a pause. "I don't know what happened in your past that took you on the path your life has gone thus far but I know that you're making an effort to rebuild your life. You've earned my respect and the respect of the entire crew. I don't know if my respect means anything to you but you have it." Tom and Chaktoay were looking each other in the eyes now. Chakotay extended his hand and Tom shook it. "I hope that we can move forward from here."  
  
"I hope so too." Tom said sincerely. Tom wished he knew what else to say but didn't. Chakotay took care of what to say problem when he asked his next question after a long pause.  
  
"Where are we?" Chakotay asked changing the subject to something else less serious.  
  
"My Karate program. It's a Dojo in Japan. I trained here for a while."  
  
"Black belt?" he said looking at the belt tied around Tom's waist. Tom nodded. "What degree? There are degrees aren't there? I'm not very familiar with martial arts."  
  
"Yes there are degrees. I'm fifth degree." Tom said smiling a bit. "If you'll excuse me I need to shower and stuff. Feel free to stay a while though Commander."  
  
"Chakotay,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can call me Chakotay." Tom smiled and left the holodeck. Chakotay walked around the program for a while feeling more at piece with himself. He and Tom still had a long way to go before they were going to be friends, if they could be friends at all, but they had made a start today.  
  
Two days later the doctor called Tom to sickbay. He had discovery to unveil. Tom walked into sickbay and joined the Doctor in his office. Taking a seat in one of the chairs the Doctor began. "I've examined the results of the neural scan and have found and compared them to another scan. Kes'. I thought I saw a similarity between yours and hers and I've isolated it."  
  
"So I'm telepathic or something?" Tom said not believing the Doctor was entirely serious. The Doc seemed rather excited about something though.  
  
"No. As far as I can tell you possess some psychokinetic abilities." The doctor said happily. Tom just stared at him not believing he was saying.  
  
"Doc quit kidding around-"  
  
"I'm not joking Mr. Paris. I'll show you." The Doctor got up from his desk and walked to the main diagnostic console. Tom followed. The Doc called up Tom's scan and then that of Kes. He isolated the common reading from each scan and overlaid them. They were almost identical. Tom couldn't believe it.  
  
"Are you sure? It might just be some fluke readings."  
  
"I don't believe so but theirs only one way to find out. I'll need to take you off the neural suppressant that you take for headaches." Tom was shaking his head already.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea Doc."  
  
"It's the only way to confirm whether or not you have psychokinetic abilities. When I looked in your file for the Starfleet psyche evaluation it wasn't there. It may allow us to find another way to treat your migraines as well." Tom looked at the Doc and raised an eyebrow. The Doc knew what he was getting at "This is also an amazing medical phenomena. Psychokinetic abilities in humans are even more rare than telepathic abilities. It's a once in a lifetime chance." The Doc was excited just as he is when he's making any other medical or scientific discovery. Tom sighed and thought about it. It meant a lot to the Doctor to study this sort of thing but he didn't want to be some science experiment. But they may be able to find another way of controlling his migraines if the Doctor was right about this abilities thing. The neural suppressant he was taking was reaching a dangerous level. They had to find another option.  
  
"Okay Doc you've got yourself a guinea pig."  
  
"You'll hardly be a guinea pig, Mr. Paris. But we'll will need to bring Mr. Tuvok in on this however."  
  
"What? Why?" Tom wasn't sure if he wanted anyone else knowing about this thing.  
  
"We need someone who is experienced in this sort of thing to help you control your abilities. You may use your abilities without knowing it and cause damage to something or someone. Mr. Tuvok worked with Kes, he should be able to help you too, if you cooperate."  
  
"You're assuming I have abilities at all."  
  
"I'd bet my matrix that you have some sort of mental abilities. I'm assuming that you've never used these abilities before."  
  
"I've been taking medication for migraines since I can remember Doc. I've never used any of my.abilities." Tom was smirking trying not to laugh. This was outrageous. The Doctor thinking he had a gift like Kes' and he was willing to bring Tuvok in on this. He really believed those scans. Tom was very sceptical but then a thought hit him. "How bad will my headaches be if I stop taking the suppressant."  
  
"I'm not exactly sure.You could get quite bad headaches." The Doctor said.  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Severe migraine bad." The Doctor sighed thinking that Tom was going to back out.  
  
"Well no pain no gain.I guess." Tom said with resignation but was still unsure.  
  
"That's the spirit. I'll talk to Tuvok and you can start by taking this." The doc picked up a hypospray. "It will neutralize the suppressant that you have in your bloodstream." The Doctor pressed it to Tom's neck. "Some of it actually comes from the pollen that was in your and the Commander's blood streams but his won't have the same effect it had on you before."  
  
"What about my duties?"  
  
"I think that after a few days you'll be able to go on duty without your headaches bothering you if you do as Tuvok tells you."  
  
"I'll do what he says! Stop nagging. You're going to have to tell the Captain then and Chakotay so that they can arrange the duty roster around your experiments." Tom informed him. "Sheesh everybody's going to know about this."  
  
"No. I think that we'll keep this between the senior staff."  
  
"The Senior Staff?"  
  
"Well I'm assuming that you're going to tell Ensign Kim and Lt. Torres about this. The rest of the Senior Staff will know."  
  
"Yeah I'll tell them. Can I go now?"  
  
"Oh yes. When your headache gets very bad come back here." Tom nodded and left. The next few weeks were going to be hell. The Doctor and Tuvok, just great.  
  
After Tom left the Doctor scheduled a meeting with Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway and half an hour later they were both seated in his office.  
  
"Are you sure?" Janeway asked. The Doctor sighed. //Why did everybody keep asking that question.// He turned the computer monitor to them and showed them the obvious similarities between Kes' and Tom's neural scan. Janeway and Chakotay were stunned.  
  
"And he never knew about this?" Chakotay asked the Doctor. The Doctor shook his head.  
  
"Mr. Paris has taking medication for migraines since he was seven years old. His doctors thought that they were just regular migraines but I think that Starfleet thought that there might be something more to it. You may have noticed that the Lt.'s psyche test was missing from his file." They both nodded. B'Elanna had told them about that when they were eating in the mess hall.  
  
"The medication that Tom takes now, what is it exactly?" Janeway asked.  
  
"It's a special neural suppressant." Before the Doctor could go on Chakotay interrupted.  
  
"Wait. A neural suppressant? How can somebody take that without passing out?"  
  
"If you'd let me continue I would have told you that the suppressant only affects areas of extremely high or erratic brain function, in small doses that is. It's very necessary that we find another alternative to control Mr. Paris's migraines. They are becoming progressively more frequent and much worse. If this had not come up I would have had to take him off the suppressant and tried alternate treatments. The level of medication that he is taking now is already near the limit."  
  
"What happens if you up the doseage?" Chakotay asked  
  
"The suppressant would slow and possibly stop other brain functions including the autonomic functions. A higher doseage would cause unconsciousness loss of short term memory and possibly induce a comatose state. Continued use of such a high dosage would cause irreversible brain damage." Chakotay and Janeway sat there in silence, each of them thinking of the possible danger that Tom was in. They weren't sure at first whether it was necessary for Tom to go off the suppressant but now that they've seen the entire picture they see that the sooner Tom stops taking the suppressant the better.  
  
"Commander start rotating the helm officers to cover Tom's shifts for an indefinite period of time. You may have to take some shifts as well." Janeway ordered to her second in command "Doctor do what you need to we'll manage without Tom at the helm for a while."  
  
"Only a few days if things go well." The doctor said happily.  
  
Now the only thing left for the Doctor to do was ask Tuvok for his assistance.  
  
Sandrines, that night. Tom, B'Elanna and Harry were playing a round of pool. Tom was, as usual, schooling them. He was telling them about his visit to see the Holodoc. "No Way!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief. Several people in the bar looked at him.  
  
"Pick your jaw up off the floor Harry." Tom said as he lined up his next shot.  
  
"Who else is going to know about this?" B'Elanna asked. She was stunned as well. Psychokinetic! Maybe that's why his psyche test wasn't in his file.  
  
"Only the Senior staff. Janeway and Chakotay so that they can fix the roster to cover my shifts, Tuvok to help out with my.'ability' for lack of a better word, and you guys know now."  
  
"But what about your migraines? They'll get really bad." B'Elanna said. She wasn't so sure that it would be a good idea for Tom to be off the medication. She had seen him with a migraine before and she didn't like to think that he would be living the next couple of days and possibly weeks in that sort of pain.  
  
"Don't I know it." Tom sighed "But the Doc can't see an alternative. The medication I'm taking now isn't working as well as it used to and the dosage can't be increased." Tom shrugged. There was no way around it. If he kept taking the suppressant he would only be delaying the inevitable. "I have to warn you guys though, I won't be my normal charming self when I have a migraine." Tom said smiling.  
  
"You mean we get a break from the bad jokes, awful puns-" Harry said jokingly  
  
"Don't forget the inappropriate comments on the bridge." B'Elanna said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, just keep acting like you won't miss them." Tom said smiling as he lined up the eight ball. He knew that he probably wouldn't be up to joking with them when the suppressant completely wears off and he has a migraine.  
  
The next morning, actually it was only 0352, Tom woke up with a raging migraine. He needed to get to sickbay. He donned some off-duty clothes since he wasn't on duty for the next little while. The lights in the halls of Voyager were as bright as ever and they only made the migraine worse. Each step he took made his head hurt more and the ride in the turbolift didn't seem as smooth as it usually was.  
  
At long last he made it to his destination. The lights in Sickbay seemed even brighter than the ones in the corridor. The Doctor was working on the main diagnostic console singing to himself. Usually Tom could stand the Doc's singing even if it wasn't quite his style but right now everything seemed to bother him and make his head hurt a bit more.  
  
"Doc," Tom ground out.  
  
"Ah Mr. Paris, headache?" he asked cheerfully. Tom just glared at him. What he wouldn't give to wipe that smile off his holographic face. "Lie down on the main biobed." Tom did as he was told and closed his eyes and tried to will the migraine away. The doctor ran the scans and tests that he had prepared last night.  
  
"Excellent." The doc said as he finished the last in a series of scans.  
  
"You may think so, but things aren't so peachy on this side." Tom said. He still had his eyes closed. The migraine wasn't as bad as before but it was still there.  
  
"There's an increase in brain activity. I believe that supports my hypothesis."  
  
"Whatever." Tom said tiredly.  
  
"I'll call Commander Tuvok."  
  
"Doc it only a bit past four. You can't call Tuvok now." Just then the doors to Sickbay opened and Lt. Commander Tuvok entered.  
  
Tom sighed "Speak of the devil."  
  
"Commander, We were just debating whether to wake you." The Doctor said, pleased that they wouldn't have to wait until a more suitable time of day to begin Tom's 'training'.  
  
Tuvok nodded to the Doctor and walked over to Tom who greeted him briefly before concentrating on making his headache go away. Tuvok spoke to the Doc about where they should start.  
  
"Just out of scientific curiousity," The Doc began "why did you come here at this time?" It seemed like more than a coincidence that Tuvok would just happen to be passing by Sickbay and decide to stop by.  
  
"Mr. Paris' mental signature increased in power making his presence more similar to that of the other telepaths on board. It was a significant enough increase to wake me from sleep." The Doctor nodded as Tuvok spoke. It was all very fascinating. He wondered if the other telepaths on board would feel a change. He asked Tuvok about that.  
  
"No. It takes a highly disciplined mind to be able to separate the individual signatures." Tuvok said. The Doc nodded and placed a cortical monitor on Tuvok and on Tom. He was glad that no one else would be able to identify the difference in Tom.  
  
Tuvok explained to Tom what he was going to perform a short mind meld in order to isolate Tom's mental ability. Giving his consent Tuvok started the mind-meld while the Doctor monitored both of them. The Doc wasn't a big fan of mind-melds.  
  
It was several minutes later that there was a noticeable change in Tom. His cortical readings became less erratic. Only slightly but it was enough for the Doctor to notice. Tom's eyes which had remained closed throughout the meld slowly opened. His eyes were open but he wasn't seeing. He was preoccupied with what was going on in side his head. He could feel a difference. Mostly that his headache was diminishing. Tuvok, however, was showing some signs of distress. Nothing serious but the Doctor would make sure to watch for any increase in anxiety in the Vulcan. A moment later the doctor heard a quiet rattling sound. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw a hypospray moving on one of the trays. A few seconds later other small objects around sickbay were moving a bit. The readings from Tom spiked for a short while as the objects moved but levelled off. Tuvoks readings became more erratic and the doctor was tempted to end the meld but Tuvoks readings levelled as well. Eventually and Sickbay was still, with the exception of the two people and one hologram.  
  
After half an hour Tuvok ended the link. Tom sat up on the biobed feeling much better than he had earlier. Tuvok seemed a little tired. Tom was going to leave but the Doctor wouldn't let him and Tom was forced to lay back on the biobed. Tuovk and the Doc went into the Doc's office while a scan was run on Tom. "What did you find in their? Though I'm not sure I want to know." The Doctor said. His attempt at humour falling flatter than a pancake.  
  
Tuvok ignored the Doctor's attempt at humour "I have isolated what I believe to be some sort of mental power though I believe that you were correct in your hypothesis that Mr. Paris has some Psychokinetic ability. In fact it is very powerful but an undisciplined mind will not be able to harness the full potential." Tuvok said as he reflected on the mind meld. "The strength of his ability nearly overwhelmed me during the meld."  
  
"Yes I noticed the change in your cortical readings. And some of the items in Sickbay began to vibrate for a brief moment."  
  
"I was attempting to alleviate some of the force that I encountered during the meld by utilising his abilities." Tuvok said.  
  
"So I do have some sort of mental ability." Tom said from the doorway of the office. The Doc had seen him enter but Tuvok had his back to him so hadn't acknowledged his presence.  
  
"Yes, but I will take many lessons to properly discipline yourself to be able to use and control your abilities."  
  
"How do you feel Mr. Paris?" The Doc asked.  
  
"Much better actually. No headache." He said merrily.  
  
Four days later Tom returned to duty. His lessons with Tuvok were going well but they were both driving the other crazy. Tom constantly wanting to move onto the next lesson and Tuvok always wanting to make sure that they were being thorough. Tom had yet to do anything with his abilities but he knew how to keep from doing anything so that he wouldn't accidentally break something. It wasn't until a month later that he actually moved his first object. Tom was absolutely ecstatic when he moved the cup a few centimetres.  
  
That was only a start to the things that he would be able to do when he had mastered his abilities. For the next year every week and sometimes twice a week when Tuvok thought it was necessary, Tom would go to Tuvok's quarters for another lesson. Tom was a quick study and quickly learnt and mastered the lessons that Tuvok taught him. Tom had always joked that he would be taking lessons with Tuvok until they reached earth. He didn't know that the day they got to earth would be much sooner than any of them would anticipate. It would bring out a lot about Tom that no one knew.  
  
End Part IV 


	6. Part 5

Title: Nameless V  
  
Author: Zappy Zaps  
  
Summary: Voyager is going home and Tom's secrets are revealed. Always some DQ Action!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Aug 01/Sept 01/Oct 01/Nov 01  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount, A Viacom Company, owns the Star Trek Universe. I'm not getting any thing from this. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little adventure.  
  
  
  
Tom sighed and entered his quarters. It had been a long day. The crew was happy though. Well most of the crew. Not all the news was good but everybody was happy that they were able to contact home and let the their families and friends know that they were still alive. Just about everyone got some sort of news but not Tom. Not yet anyway.  
  
A quiet beep was coming from somewhere in his room. Following the sound it lead him to his closet and Tom knew then what it was. Opening a case in his closet he pulled out a small computer terminal. Activating it showed him that he had a message and the only people that knew how to send message to this terminal other than him were in the Alpha quadrant.  
  
He linked the small console with the one at his desk. He activated the screen and a message that asked for his authorization came up. Entering his special authorization the screen changed to show a text message. He read the message knowing whom it was from. New orders, surprise, surprise. Starfleet may have found a way to get Voyager home but the technology was still in a highly experimental phase. It wasn't a done deal but they had high hopes. Only certain people knew about it and among them was Tom's team. At the end of the message there was a more personal note attached. He opened the message and smiled when he began to read it. It was definitely from Brandon. His writing style was very.unique. It was a brief message but it was good to have.  
  
It just said that they were waiting for him to get back to the Alpha Quadrant and that he missed all the action. Mia told him to 'hang tough'. Tom smiled. She hasn't changed much. At the end of that message it was signed -Brandon and the team (-1+2). Tom sat back in his chair and stared at text in the brackets. They lost one. One of the team members died on a mission. They had gotten two new members but who had they lost. It wasn't Brandon or Mia so that left, Amerra, Mattey, Roberta, Ian and Mossek.  
  
He shutdown the consoles and placed the small one back in its case. He had to meet B'Elanna for that party or whatever it was that was going on. He left his quarters and went to B'Elanna's.  
  
When they arrived the party was in full swing and there were smiling faces wherever you looked. The Captain and Commander walked in right after Tom and B'Elanna did. Harry came over to them as soon as he saw them. B'Elanna had gotten bad news indirectly but was smiling anyway. Harry was a good friend to both of them and it was good that he had gotten some news from his parents. A few minutes later B'Elanna went to talk with some of her Maquis friends. They had received letters from friends and family members that had not died or been imprisoned. Tom hung around near the back just observing the crowd.  
  
These people had slowly become his friends. He didn't want to loose the life that he had made for himself here. Going back to the Alpha Quadrant would mean that he would become a shadow again -only making routine appearances to let people know he wasn't dead. He sighed. His gaze caught B'Elanna's and she smiled at him before going back to the conversation she was having with Mariah Henley. Tom definitely didn't want his life to be without B'Elanna but he had other duties. He had taken an oath. He has other obligations. His mood was decidedly gloomy and the dark cloud hung over him. His mind was filled with so many doubts. Would he be able to leave the people that had become his family? Would his old team still be the same people that he had left four years ago? What would he tell his friends? //Whoa! Stop! I can't assume that we'll even get home. Not yet anyway.//  
  
From behind him he heard the quick footsteps getting louder. He knew immediately who it was. Turning he scooped up Naomi Wildman as she jumped into his arms. Tom had to smile. She could always brighten up his day. "What are you up to small fry?"  
  
"I got a letter from my daddy!" she said excitedly.  
  
"That's great!" Tom said. He was very happy for Naomi. It must be hard for her to grow up without a father.  
  
"What did your letter say?" Naomi asked. She had assumed that everybody got news of some sort.  
  
"Uh.not much just how are you? That sort of thing." He said to her, not wanting to ruin her good mood by feeling sorry for him. For someone so young she was very astute. Sam Wildman caught up with her daughter and talked for a while with her and Tom before they went to see the Captain (Naomi's idea).  
  
He watched them walk off together before flopping down in a chair. He sat there thinking about his situation. Wanting to go back, not wanting to go back. Feeling guilty. Guilty that he had left his team behind when he was thrown into the DQ with Voyager. The circumstances were out of his control but he still couldn't get rid of the guilty feeling. He had left his team behind to deal with the Dominion war and now one of them was dead. If he had been there he could have helped, maybe they wouldn't have lost that one person.  
  
From across the resort, Chakotay saw Tom sitting alone. He was just sitting there staring into nothingness. He was still too. Tom Paris not fidgeting? Something had to be wrong. Chakotay excused himself from his little group and went to see what was bothering the pilot. For the past little while Tom and Chakotay had been developing a friendship of sorts. Tom had learnt a lot about Chakotay, his family and his people but Chakotay hadn't managed to learn much about Tom. Tom still had never gone to him for any counselling the way the rest of the crew had and while they were just talking as friends the topic was never anything personal.  
  
"Tom, how are you?" Chakotay greeted with a soft smile.  
  
"Fine. Why?" Tom asked, confused.  
  
"Well you seemed to be a little out of it." He paused hoping that Tom would say something else but when he remained silent Chakotay continued. "Headache?" Tom shook his head. "Is not getting a letter bothering you?" Chakotay guessed again. Maybe that was the cause of his sullen mood.  
  
"Not as much as I would have thought." Tom said pensively. He shrugged "No expectations, no disappointments." He said repeating the words that he had said to Harry earlier. Tom got up from his seat. "If you'll excuse me Commander, I think I'm going to call it a night."  
  
While he was making his way out he saw Gerron hanging out alone sipping a drink. Tom made his way to him. Tom and Gerron where still good friends and they still hung out together, though Gerron had grown up a lot since they had been in the Delta Quadrant. Gerron waved as he saw Tom approaching.  
  
"Hey Gerron, get any news from the Array?"  
  
"No. I don't have anyone waiting for me in the Alpha Quadrant anyway." He shrugged.  
  
"No family?" Gerron shook his head.  
  
"Maybe a cousin or Aunt but I believe that my older brother was killed during the war. He was the only family member I had left before I joined the Maquis." He was quiet for a moment. "I kind of wish that there would be someone back there waiting for me when.if we get back." He said with a touch of sadness in his voice.  
  
"We will get back to the Alpha Quadrant and I'm sure that you'll have someone their waiting for you. Maybe the array was destroyed before your message got through."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Gerron said unconvinced. Tom patted him on the shoulder and got up. Gerron would have someone waiting for him when they got home, Tom would make sure of it.  
  
Tom left the holodeck after saying good night to Harry and B'Elanna. Going back to the AQ would be good for the ship and the crew. There was not doubt in Tom's mind that if he got the chance to return Voyager home he would take it no matter what the outcome for him.  
  
No Thirty Days (Tom's still a lieutenant); The Borg children have come and gone, all except Icheb. Any other episodes that are needed to make this story make sense. (One, Equinox, Collective, Omega Directive, Extreme Risk etc.)  
  
After the Hirogen array Tom never got another message from CO command, until today. Tom found another message on his console. It was just an update. It didn't change anything but the possibility that they would get home very soon was becoming a reality. The next message came three weeks later. This time though it was almost detected.  
  
They were using some experimental transwarp conduits to send messages to the DQ but his time the Astrometric scanners picked up a flux of neutrinos. Voyager spent two days studying that part of space hoping that they would be able to find some sort of wormhole. Spirits were down when they left however. They didn't find the cause of the neutrinos and they didn't find a way home. Only Tom knew what had happened there. They had sent him some information about the technology that would be used. He was to program the sensors to look out for a surge of neutrinos. They would be sending a team of Special Operation Agents to Voyager through one of the conduits to help navigate Voyager back through it. The technology wasn't perfected so people had to be specially trained to navigate the conduits. The information that they gave him was to help him prepare to take Voyager through the conduit. He may be in command when it's time to go home and he had to be prepared.  
  
They estimated date of arrival for the team from the Alpha Quadrant was set for two weeks. Two weeks and the life he had for the past four years would be gone. Tom made a decision. It would be easier for everyone this way.  
  
B'Elanna and Harry sat in the Mess hall together discussing a certain pilot's odd behaviour as of late. It was a week after they had left the area of space where they detected the neutrino flux. Tom had been acting very.distant lately. He didn't seem to be himself. Everybody that knew Tom and even those that didn't know him well noticed a change. The Doctor assured them that it was nothing physical and Tuvok assured them that it was nothing to do with Tom's psychokinetic powers. Tom was still going to Tuvok for lessons every once in a while but hadn't seen the Vulcan in nearly two weeks now.  
  
"I don't know why he's doing this." B'Elanna said with quiet anger as she stabbed a piece of her casserole.  
  
"Neither do I." Harry said dejectedly. "I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't say anything."  
  
"Same here." Tom had always pushed them away when they got too close but this was different. They had both thought that Tom would stop doing that as their relationships progressed and he had, until a week ago. What was going on inside Tom's head?  
  
Five days later it wasn't getting any better. If anything it was getting worse. Tom was rarely going out to public places. The only time he was in the holodeck he was alone and engaged a privacy lock. At the moment though they had other things to deal with. They had met a group of people called Essim the lived on a small planet and were having trouble with a power distribution system and the Captain offered to help. They had over fifty years to figure out Tom Paris.or so they thought.  
  
Currently, the senior staff was assembled in the conference room with the exception of the Doc and Tuvok but with the addition of Seven. They had up a schematic of the Essim's power distribution grid. They were making changes to improve the efficiency (Seven's strong point). B'Elanna, Harry and Captain Janeway were all giving valuable input. Tom and the Commander had little experience and little interest in this field. If it didn't fly, move very quickly or have something to with Astrophysics Tom wasn't that interested. Sitting in on this meeting was like re-living some old boring academy classes. Tom slouched further in his chair. Chakotay sat beside him and made some comments or asked some questions but Tom had no interest in any of this. In his opinion the sooner they got away from these people the better. There was something about them that didn't quite sit right with him. The Essim were humanoid but looked more like reptiles of some sort. Their skin (or scales) were a pale green hue and their eye's were yellow. They had a large ridge running up their foreheads that went all the way to the back of their heads and ended at the junction of their spine and skull. They were average height but it wasn't their appearance that bothered Tom. It was their comportment.  
  
Essim's were as technologically advanced as Voyager yet they seemed to be living in poverty. The crew wasn't even going to visit the planet. The planet was just a dust ball. It wasn't naturally like that though. Before it was a flourishing planet rich in life but the Essim's and other species over used the natural resources that were on the planet and now they were in desperate need of a new power source. They were trying geothermal now since solar was useless since the atmosphere of the planet had been blackened so much that very little sunlight actually made it to the surface of the planet. Geothermal was the next best thing they could do. Though at the moment they were having difficulties routing the energy.  
  
The Essims that had transported to Voyager were very secretive -only giving information when asked. They weren't being very forth coming about information on how their planet was destroyed so badly but no one else seemed to notice, or care. At the moment the only people in the planet were Essim but there had been several different species living on the planet at one time. What happened to them? Why were there such elaborate defence systems for such a worthless planet. The air down there was barely breathable and there were only a few thousand people still on the planet. Why did they need such a large energy system for so few people. Voyager's sensors had not been able to penetrate the atmosphere of the planet due to the large amounts of irradiated particles in the atmosphere. There was more going on here than met the eye. //Maybe I'm just being paranoid.// Hopefully they would be away from hear before they experienced whatever it was they were hiding but knowing this crew's luck, they'll be dragged into the middle of whatever is really going on.  
  
Tom sighed. Chakotay looked at Tom with an amused expression on his face. Tom obviously wasn't enjoying himself. The Captain had also noticed Tom's lack of interest. "Mr. Paris," Janeway said getting Tom's attention. He immediately went to alert mode. Sat up straighter and tried to look interested (and failed miserably). Janeway smiled a bit "If-" the rest of what she was about to say was cut off when the ship shook slightly and the lights dimmed before returning to their full brightness. Each person in the conference room was on the bridge in a flash trying to determine the cause of whatever was going on.  
  
On the view screen was a pair of small ships no bigger than any of Voyager's shuttles. They were emitting some sort of large bluish beam that was aimed a Voyager. It was some sort of EM field that was disrupting their systems; Harry informed them from his station. At Janeway's order Tuvok fired phasers and destroyed one of the shuttle's deflector arrays and caused the collapse of the EM field. Damage was minimal but some of the computer's memory banks were temporarily disrupted. Some information may have been lost. The Essims told them that the attackers were one of the species that used to live on the planet before but they were now as starved for any energy and turned to thievery to sustain themselves.  
  
When the systems were secure those that were in the conference room returned there. Tom didn't see why he was going back into the conference room since he wasn't being of much help, but the more the merrier, right? When they got to the monitor that had housed the new schematic of the power system the file had been lost during the attack. The Essims had the original schematic and put it back on the monitor. Everyone was disappointed but no one as much as Tom was. They had spent three and a half hours getting to the point that they were at and now it was all gone. The Captain announced that they would just have to re-figure-out what they had done before. That elicited a small groan from Tom. He was tired of this.  
  
"Captain," Tom said getting up from his chair "If I may." He said gesturing to the computer monitor. She nodded and everybody wondered what he was going to do. Tom re-positioned some of the system components, went into Voyager's database and added component added new sections, safeguards and when he stopped punching the keys of the monitor they had the schematic of the power system that they had before the attack.  
  
"I hope I didn't miss anything." Tom said looking over the schematic. Everybody was staring at him. It had taken them over three hours to figure out those changes and they had forgotten what half of them where. Tom had just rebuilt the entire system with modifications. Even Seven was impressed.  
  
"Tom how did you do that?" Harry asked, totally astonished.  
  
"Photographic memory." Tom said simply and returned to his seat. Seven and B'Elanna were both looking over the schematic for errors but found none.  
  
"You saw that," B'Elanna said pointing to the monitor, "from there?"  
  
"Yes. Good vision." Tom said going back to his slouching position in his seat. //What's the big deal?// Tom thought. //Let's get this done so I can get out of here.//  
  
"Thank you, Lt." One of the Essims said to Tom. Tom just nodded politely.  
  
An hour later the schematic was finished. The power system was as efficient as it was going to get with the resources that the Essim's had available. They left for their world while Voyager waited for them to contact the ship and arrange the exchange of goods.  
  
"Captain, I'm detecting a large energy build up." Harry said from his station.  
  
"Source,"  
  
"Some sort of power system on the planet is coming online." Harry said, trying to make sense of the readings he was getting.  
  
"I'm reading a large build up to netryon energy-" Tuvok was interrupted when a tractor beam locked on to Voyager and began to drag it down towards the planet.  
  
"Tom full reverse." Janeway ordered  
  
"No effect." Tom called from his place at the helm. Tuvok, Harry and B'Elanna tried different techniques to disperse the tractor beam but nothing worked. //Screw this! // Tom thought to himself as he tried some old tricks that he had learnt. He would be off the ship in two days give or take. He could handle any questions the crew may have until then.  
  
Using the warp engines to create a graviton field and setting the shield frequency to an inverse of the Warp core it caused a twisting of space-time around the ship and with the shield was able to deflect the tractor beam.  
  
"We're free." Tom said. He was still inputting commands into his console. From the sensors he saw three photon torpedoes coming towards them. He could only avoid two of them and Voyager took a hit to the Engineering hull.  
  
"Shields at 74%" Tuvok stated from tactical.  
  
"Tom get us out of here." Janeway ordered.  
  
"Two steps ahead of you," Tom said. Voyager pivoted around and jumped to warp 9.4.  
  
"Damage report." Chakotay said getting back into his seat.  
  
"Damage to port shield emitters, plasma conduits on deck twelve and the forward sensor pallet." Harry said.  
  
"Start on repairs." Janeway said moving to the helm. "Good work Mr. Paris." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll have to teach us how to do that trick with the shields and warp field." Tom just smiled at her and went back to securing the helm and navigational controls.  
  
"Lt. Paris," Seven said as she entered her domain and saw Tom at a console. "Do you require assistance?"  
  
"No thanks Seven. I'm just about done." He tapped one last key and the large Astrometric screen went back to a scan of the sector.  
  
"May I ask what you were doing?" Seven said utilising one of the things she had learnt in her lessons with the Doc.  
  
"Nope." Tom said simply "See you later." Tom said cheerfully. Seven stood there for a moment. Being polite doesn't seem to work very well. She went to the console that Tom had just left and tried to call up the last commands that were inputted but she couldn't get to them. No matter what trick she tried the commands remained under restricted access.  
  
"Computer who's at the door?"  
  
"Lt. B'Elanna Torres."  
  
"Come in." Tom turned off his console.  
  
"Tom are you coming to lunch?"  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
"That's what you said about breakfast." She folded her arms "You never went!"  
  
"I got busy."  
  
"Let's go Tom."  
  
"I'll go later." Tom picked a shirt up off a chair and walked to his sleeping area.  
  
"Tom what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing!" He stuffed the shirt in a drawer.  
  
"Something is going on and you're not telling us! Harry and I hardly ever see you anymore, Tom."  
  
"I've been busy!"  
  
"With what?" B'Elanna demanded to know.  
  
"Just a couple of things I have to take care of, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she said after a pause. Tom obviously wasn't going to tell her what was up. She would talk to him later. She didn't want to push the subject now, it would only result in an argument. "Let's go to dinner. You can do whatever your doing later."  
  
"Red Alert. Senior officers to the bridge." Janeway's voice rang over the comm system. B'Elanna sighed in exasperation. The first time in nearly two weeks that she was going to spend some time with Tom and now Janeway feels like interrupting.  
  
Tom and B'Elanna stepped on to the bridge and went to their positions. Tom saw the sensor readings on his console and knew what was happening. They were early.  
  
"There is some sort of transwarp conduit opening." Harry said from his station. "It doesn't have a Borg signature."  
  
"Tom back us off. Let's see who's coming out." Janeway said.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Captain, a ships coming out." Harry said from his station. A greyish- black ship exited the transwarp conduit. Tom looked at the dark ship and knew who it was. "It's federation!" Harry said in astonishment. Every person on the bridge was looking at the ship on the screen. It resembled the Delta Flyer. "They're hailing us."  
  
"On screen." Janeway said standing. The viewscreeen changed to show the bridge of the dark ship. Three people could be seen. One of the men began:  
  
"Captain Janeway, I'm Lt. Commander Brandon Davis, SO Division."  
  
Special Operations Division? That was unusual but Janeway couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Welcome to the Delta Quadrant."  
  
"Captain the conduits collapsing." Harry said  
  
"Another will be opening in three days to take us all back to the Alpha Quadrant." Davis said to dispel their fears. "In the mean time Captain I need to talk to you and your Senior Staff. There are some preparation that we need to make to the Voyager before it can enter the transwarp conduit."  
  
"We'll beam you over immediately."  
  
"Thank you Captain." They cut the link and the screen went back to the scene of the dark ship before them. They were going home.  
  
Lt. Cm. Davis beamed over to Voyager alone and was greeted by Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay in the transporter room. Davis wore a different uniform than any Janeway or Chakotay had ever seen. It was all black with a goldish-silver, more rectangular commbadge. The pips on his collar were also different. Instead of circular pips they were narrow parallelograms that slanted to the right. He wore two that were black outlined with silver and one that was solid silver.  
  
"Commander Davis Welcome to Voyager." Janeway greeted. Davis smiled and stepped off the Transporter pad. "This is my First officer Commander Chakotay." Davis shook each of their hands. The trio left the Transporter room for the Conference room.  
  
"Captain, There is an issue that must be addressed before we leave the quadrant." Davis said as they walked through the halls. Passing crewmembers looked at the man in all black curiously.  
  
"What is it?" Janeway asked. There were several different issues that could be a problem: the Maquis, Neelix, Tom, Seven, Icheb.  
  
"More like whom, but I think that I should discuss that with your entire Senior Staff."  
  
They entered the Conference room. Nobody was seated. They were all talking about the mysterious ship, the different uniforms and what SO Division means, among other topics. Seven and Tuvok were talking while the Doc, Harry and B'Elanna discussed the visitors from the Alpha Quadrant. Tom was the only one not talking. He was leaning against the wall just watching them. Everyone was happy about going back and so was Tom but he had other things on his mind. At that moment Janeway, Chakotay and Davis walked into the conference room and all conversation ceased. Davis scanned the assembled group looking for a familiar face and he found it. "Commander, it's good to see you again." He said looking at Tom. Tom groaned internally.  
  
Commander? Everyone was looking between Tom and Davis. Tom walked over to Davis and shook his hand. Tom had a smile on his face. The cat was out of the bag. "It's good to see you too." The two turned to the rest of the people in the room. Astonishment written clearly on each of their faces except Tuvok and seven were only an eyebrow or ocular implant was raised. "You always did talk too much, Bran-flakes" Tom said to Davis using Brandon Davis' nickname.  
  
"You didn't tell them." Brandon groaned.  
  
"My orders never said to tell them." Tom said.  
  
"You take those orders much to literally, you know."  
  
"Well why didn't someone tell me that I was supposed to tell them?" Tom said to Brandon.  
  
"We thought that you would have told them already. Since you were stuck over halfway across the galaxy with a crew that hated you, we thought that to make your life easier you would have told at least someone. It seems that once again we've underestimated you, or overestimated you." Brandon said the last part quietly and with a smile. It had been too long since he had been able to joke with Tom. Tom had changed since the last time he had seen him and he was glad for him.  
  
Tom shot him a little glare. He heard that last comment. "I guess we have some explaining to do." Tom said looking at the Senior Staff of Voyager.  
  
"It would have been easier if you had told them already." Brandon said. Tom rolled his eyes. "I guess everyone should be seated." Brandon said. "This may take a while."  
  
"Commander Thomas Eugene Paris. Special Operations Division." Davis began as he pulled up Tom's complete file on the monitor on the wall. "First officer of the Phantom." Tom was leaning against the opposite wall behind his usual seat, arms folded across his chest. He hated things like this.  
  
"Commander? But what about the accident at Caldik Prime?" Harry asked.  
  
"That wasn't Tom's fault." Davis said.  
  
"Maybe." Tom said.  
  
"The shuttle was attacked, Tom." Davis said. He had thought that Tom would have let that go by now. This was an old argument that they had several times before.  
  
"Attacked by who?" Janeway asked getting Davis's attention back.  
  
"Cardassians, we think. The shuttle was a targeted because of the Special Operations agent that was on board." He said looking at Tom. "Through a leak in our Division, they got the information that there was an agent on board and they attacked it. We don't think that they knew who the agent was because they never went after Tom directly again until later. They must have thought one of the three that died was an agent."  
  
"Then why was Tom discharged?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"That was my idea." Tom said moving to the front. "Three people died because of me. If they ever came after me again than they would end up hurting someone else and I couldn't take that chance. So, I filed the first report, and then went to Starfleet and told them that I had lied. That was the fastest way out of Starfleet and I had to take it. There was still the worry that whoever they were would try again. All the media coverage, as annoying as it was, helped to protect me from being a target. First rule in assassinations, don't do it when everyone's watching. If they knew I was the agent then they couldn't attack me while all of federation space was watching. They usually prefer executions to be more private."  
  
Everyone was quiet, digesting the information. "Then why join the Maquis?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"Orders. Someone was killing off the higher members of the Maquis. Starfleet and the federation were officially against the Maquis but unofficially we couldn't stand around while they were being killed off. So I was sent in. I had the perfect cover. I joined did my job and got out of their."  
  
"You got sent to Auckland though." Chakotay stated.  
  
"True but those were my orders. Whoever was after me years earlier at Caldik Prime had tried again while I was in the Maquis. I was ordered out of there and sent to Auckland. It was safe for me and there were some inmates that were being murdered; all Maquis. I investigated for a while and then Captain Janeway was sent and got me out. I knew that you were coming for me before you did." Tom said to the Captain.  
  
"Where you on a mission when you were placed on Voyager?" Janeway asked.  
  
"Yes. First I was supposed to help you find Tuvok. Despite our sympathies to the Maquis, our first loyalty is to Starfleet and the Federation. After we found Tuvok I would be taken off the ship by a different ship that was supposed to rendezvous with Voyager. That ship would have ended my 'official' life." Tom ended.  
  
"Meaning." B'Elanna prodded.  
  
"Meaning. today, you would all think I was dead."  
  
"What purpose would that serve?" Tuvok asked.  
  
"I would not have any other obligations. My family was better off without me anyway and I would be a full time officer on the Phantom as well, instead of just an agent. I wouldn't be putting anyone else in danger" Tom rationalized. He saw the expressions on their faces (except for Tuvok) and sighed. They didn't understand. "It's not that uncommon. Two agents of my team were already 'dead' or fallen out of the universe. Sometimes the people would be written off as 'MIA' when they were just serving as officers on a SO starship." Tom said.  
  
"So the life you've be living, it's all been a fake." B'Elanna stated  
  
"I beg to differ. The discharge was very real. My time in the Maquis was very real. Auckland was very real. I've been leading a real life. None of you would have known this unless you were told. It's Tom Paris' life. You just didn't know that details." They were all silent. "Look we've got other things to worry about. Only three days until the next conduit opens and Voyager isn't conduit ready yet. You still have to meet the rest of the team. I still have to meet the two new members of the team." He said the last part to Davis. "Everything that's been said in this room stays here. Under no circumstances are you to divulge any of this information. That's an order." Tom said as he went into his command mode. Each person nodded. "Let's bring in the rest of the team then."  
  
  
  
"Captain, Let me introduce the crew." Commander Davis began. They were in the conference room. Davis was accompanied by four other crewmembers from their ship. "Lt. Mossek." He indicated the Vulcan "Lt. Commander Roberta Martinez. " The dark haired human woman "Ensign Mia Holmes" The young, dark, human woman " And Ensign Drew Illis." Dark haired human man. They each nodded to the voyager crew but most of their gazes lingered on Tom. "I have information here for each of the department heads." Davis handed out the padds to each member of the Staff. "Captain, Commander, Ensign Holmes will be working with you to prep Voyager. Lt. Torres, Commander Martinez will be working with you in Engineering. Commander Tuvok, Ensign Illis will work with you. Ensign Kim, Lt. Mossek will help you with Ops. I'll work with Commander Paris on helm and Navigation." Davis said as he handed out assignments.  
  
The other agents were dressed in the same attire as Davis except Mia Holmes. She wore all black sneakers rather than the mission boots that the others wore. The groups or trios left the conference room. Mia threw a glare to Tom and Brandon who just smiled. She hated having to deal with Starfleet officers that out ranked her. The never listened. Tom and Brandon were the last ones in the conference room. "They took that pretty well." Brandon said to Tom.  
  
"They're Starfleet, 'Weird's part of the job'." Tom said as he entered the turbolift.  
  
"Looks like you've made quite a life for yourself here." Brandon smiled at Tom.  
  
"It was good while it lasted." Tom said a little sadness in his voice.  
  
"You thought you'd be out here for seventy years?"  
  
"No, my most pessimistic guess was eternity but my more realistic guess was twenty-five years before we found a way out of here." Tom said.  
  
"You don't have to come back to Ops." Davis said. He would miss Tom but it was his life.  
  
"I know that but I took an oath and I have other obligations that I made before I became a part of this crew." Tom said. "Besides I kind of miss Ops. Regular Starfleet is so much different." Tom said with a smile.  
  
"Have you been taking orders to long that you've forgotten what command is like?" Brandon joked.  
  
"I haven't been here that long, Bran-flakes." Tom joked back.  
  
"Whatever you say, Tomcat." They exited the turbolift and made their way to deflector control.  
  
In the Captain's Ready room. Mia Holmes was going through the current situation in the AQ. The war with the Dominion was over, The Cardies weren't a problem anymore (well, not a big one), the DMZ was most likely going to become a part of the Federation again with the new treaty that was in the works. The Maquis were being given a full pardon and those that wished to continue their service to Starfleet would have to go through a refresher course at the academy but when they were done they would all be re-instated into Starfleet officially. Neelix was free to join Starfleet as an official of the Delta Quadrant or go through the refresher course and become an officer or crewman. Tom Paris was pardoned as well but nothing other than that was given. Special Operations Command had yet to determine whether or not to give Tom the re-instatement into Starfleet. Being back in Starfleet would cause a lot of problems for him if he had to serve in both divisions but to let the Maquis join Starfleet and not let Tom Paris seemed unfair.  
  
Tom's situation didn't matter that much though. He would be back with SO soon enough but he still had to decide what he wanted to do when he got back to the AQ. The Doctor could appeal to the Federation for sentience and Seven and Icheb were free people. Icheb needed to get a guardian and they were both being allowed to join Starfleet. Icheb would have to go through the academy but Seven would only have to go through the re-fresher course to serve as a crewman. Promotions would be handed out to crewmembers that Janeway and Chakotay suggested. All-in-all it was a good deal.  
  
"Will Tom be going back to the Special Ops Division?" Janeway asked.  
  
"It's his choice but he needs to meet with Ops Command. There are some problems right now and he could help, but that's classified." Mia said. "Anyway, the story that most of your crew will getting is that you've found an unstable wormhole that leads to the Alpha Quadrant. That's the same story that Starfleet is getting, and the media and everybody's families. Right now Starfleet thinks that we've gone through a wormhole to the Delta Quadrant and are looking for you. None of the regular Starfleet vessels are allowed near the area where the 'wormhole' is located." Janeway nodded.  
  
"Why all the secrecy about how we got home?" Janeway asked.  
  
"Transwarp technology is new to us. This is kind of like the Omega directive. Need to know basis. The technology hasn't been perfected and we don't want anybody trying to steal it. " Janeway and Chakotay nodded their understanding. Mia started speaking again but Janeway and Chakotay weren't listening. //This always happens// "Voyager will be impounded and dismantled after the Starfleet scientists have stripped all the useful components and information from it." She said looking down at one of the padds she was holding. Two heads shot up and looked stared at Mia, eyes wide. "I see I have your attention." She said with a smile. "I'm just kidding." They exhaled. "Voyager will go through a refit and brought up to the latest standards. Well that's all. The rest of the plans after you reach the Alpha Quadrant are all outlined on those padds. If you'll excuse me I need to go help out in Engineering." She said standing from her chair. Janeway and Chakotay nodded and pretended to be reading what was on the padd. Mia turned back to them. "If you have any regrets about how you've treated Tom, especially when he first joined the crew, don't worry. He's very understanding and I'm sure that he understands your positions." With that she left the ready room. She was right on target. Chakotay especially was feeling guilty about how he had treated Tom.  
  
In Engineering. B'Elanna worked quietly with Lt. Martinez. Her thoughts were occupied with something other than the console in front of her though. Roberta noticed her lack of concentration and was just waiting for B'Elanna to ask her something. B'Elanna wasn't worried about what would happen to her after she returned to the AQ; the Captain had made an announcement over the commsystem that the Starfleet officers have given them the coordinates of an unstable wormhole and that all the Maquis were going to be given full pardons. The rest of the information could be gotten from the first officer upon request.  
  
"Lt." B'Elanna leaned against her console. "How well do you know Tom?"  
  
"Pretty well. We were on the same ship for years." Roberta said as she worked on the console next to B'Elanna.  
  
"Then why all the guilt? Why does Tom feel so guilty about Caldik Prime?"  
  
"They were after him and they ended up killing three innocent people. He thinks it's his fault." She said, unknowingly repeating what B'Elanna had already heard in the conference room.  
  
"There's more to it than that."  
  
"Yes there is." Roberta stopped working and turned to face B'Elanna. "He could have saved them."  
  
"How?"  
  
"At the time of the attack. Tom was in the cargo area of the shuttle while one of the other crewmen piloted. When the attack came the pilot couldn't out manoeuvre the other ship or land the ship with the damage that it sustained. Tom had the training to be able to land a so badly damaged ship or at least bring it down in a way that he could have saved one half of the ship and most of the people if not all of them. The pilot that tried to land the ship managed to save the back half of the shuttle without knowing it but those in the cockpit died."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"The flight record. According to Starfleet's report the flight log was too badly damaged to be of any help but the truth was it wasn't. One of the SO teams that was nearby went to the scene of the accident before the Exeter got there and took the flight log from the wreckage."  
  
"Then the Starfleet investigators should have found that the wreckage had weapon's burns on it." B'Elanna said.  
  
"They did but they were SO agents that were placed in Starfleet to cover up what really happened." B'Elanna couldn't believe the access this organization had or the power.  
  
"Special Operations ruined his life." B'Elanna said and went back to working on her console.  
  
"It's ruined a lot of lives. But if you ask those people, they think that it was worth all the lives they helped save." Roberta went back to work.  
  
In Deflector control. Tom and Brandon were working. They were going to use the deflector to help stabilize the transwarp conduit as they went through. A small ship like the one the SO agents came in one was small enough that it didn't disturb the conduit but a ship Voyager's size created enough of a gravimetric imbalance that it could collapse the fragile conduit. "So who did we lose?" Tom asked.  
  
Brandon stopped working and face Tom. "Amerra." He said quietly. Tom stopped working. Brandon knew that this news would hit him hard. Amerra and Tom had been close friends. She joined the team when he did and they had been there for each other since the beginning.  
  
"How?"  
  
"A mission during the war. She was severely injured. She died in Sickbay." Brandon watched as Tom tried to come to terms with Amerra's death. "She left you a message on the Phantom." No response. Brandon knew what was happening. He had seen Tom do it before. "Tom it's not your fault. It was pretty much a suicide mission."  
  
"Why did she take that one? She never did before."  
  
"That's because you took all of them! After Caldik you took all of the missions with a low survival rate. We all thought that you would die on one of those missions. When you disappeared, we all had to take our turn on those missions."  
  
"And how is that not my fault?" he asked with dark sarcasm.  
  
"Tom sooner or later your luck would have run out! You would have died and the same thing would have happened!"  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"You're right I don't. But you don't know that it was your fault Amerra died. Even if you were their she may have taken that mission anyway."  
  
"I wouldn't have let her." Brandon just looked at the man before him.  
  
"She was right. She said that you would feel guilty about her death. Tom we all know that everyday could be our last and we live our lives accordingly. You can't protect everybody and you can't blame yourself for things you can't control."  
  
Tom pushed all these sorrowful emotions deep into the recesses of his mind. He would have to deal with this later. He went back to work and Brandon joined him. They changed the subject to something lighter and talked like old friends.  
  
Seven walked into defector control. Tom had asked her to come since she had experience with the Borg about transwarp conduits. "Lt. Paris, you require my assistance?" Seven asked in her usual manner.  
  
"Yes, Lt. Do you require her assistance?" Brandon said while trying not to laugh. Tom punched him lightly in the arm.  
  
"I fail to see the humour in the situation." Seven said.  
  
"You're right Seven. There is no humour in the situation." Tom said to Seven but was looking at Brandon. "Anyway, we do need your help. You know a lot about transwarp conduits. We need to the deflector to help stabilize this one while we pass through. These are the specs of the conduit. Not quite perfect but it works." He handed Seven a padd. She looked at it and went over to the console and began to work. Tom and Brandon helped out and ten minutes later. They were done.  
  
"Thank you Seven." Tom said.  
  
"You are welcome."  
  
"We should check on how the other's are doing." Brandon suggested. Tom agreed and they left deflector control. Tom went down to Engineering and Brandon went to the Bridge.  
  
On the bridge. Harry worked quietly with Mossek. His thoughts were occupied by what he heard in the conference room. Tom, a Special Operations agent? That's why he never talked about his past. "Ensign Kim I require the shield calibration." Harry's thoughts were cut short by Mossek.  
  
"Sure," Harry got the requested item "Sorry." He gave it to Mossek. They worked in silence like they had been for the past very long while. The turbolift doors opened and Brandon walked onto the bridge. He went to see Kim and Mossek before he stopped by tactical.  
  
"Report." Brandon said casually.  
  
"We have almost completed our task. We should only require another half an hour to finish our work."  
  
"Great." Brandon looked at Harry who obviously wasn't paying much attention. "Mr. Kim, are you all right?"  
  
"Uh, yes. I'm.fine"  
  
"I suppose you have some questions about Tom and his past." Brandon said.  
  
"Sir that information is classified." Mossek reminded him.  
  
"Thank you, Mossek, but I think that Mr. Kim can keep a secret." Brandon looked straight at Harry who nodded.  
  
"Tom never talked about Caldik Prime or his past. Is that because he was an SO Agent?"  
  
"Mostly but I suspect that there was a bit more to it. Guilt mostly."  
  
"Guilt? It wasn't his fault." Harry said  
  
"To him it was. Those people were some of his best friends. Loosing them and thinking that it was his fault nearly destroyed him." Brandon said sadly remembering a time when he thought that they had lost Tom. "Actually you saw us one time while you were at the Academy." Harry just stared at Brandon. He couldn't recall seeing Tom and Brandon at any time during his training. "Beginning of your second year in the academy. It was raining." Something that doesn't happen often due to the weather satellites. Harry remembered.  
  
It was around 1100 at the Academy on Earth. It was raining hard. The meteorologists and environmentalists thought that it was time the vegetation in the area got some rain and here it was. The academy was on a short break. The cadets had hoped to spend their time in San Francisco, or at the beach but they were rained out. One of the Cadets that had decided to spend the weekend at the academy was Harry Kim. He was walking through the main building when he stopped to look outside. The rain was coming down hard.  
  
Not to far from the building he spotted a tall man dressed in all black looking at a memorial for cadets that died before they finished their training. Farther away he saw another man approaching.  
  
Tom Paris stood in the rain in front of Starfleet academy. He had a lot of good memories from this place; most of them with three people on the memorial in front of him. He ran his fingers over the names engraved into the stone: Odile Carmen, James Deacon, Armand Ristanis.  
  
"Do you always follow people, Brandon?" Tom asked to the person approaching behind him. Tom kept to his back to him.  
  
"Only when I'm worried about them." The truth was the entire team was worried about him. He'd been taking the deaths of his three friends really hard. Not that he didn't have a right to be upset but there was a difference in Tom's manner that told them that this tragedy went straight to his core and that he may never be the same again. Brandon was also dressed in all black but unlike Tom he had the sense to where a waterproof jacket, or Tom just didn't care. The rain soaked both their hair until it clung to their foreheads. Raindrops rolled down their faces. The dark and gloomy outside matched Tom's inside. "You're going to get sick if you stay out here." Brandon stated after a minute of silence. Tom didn't say anything.  
  
From the window Harry wondered who was foolish enough to be out in such a downpour. The man that was farther back looked up and saw Harry in the window. They made eye contact for a moment before looking back at the man at the memorial.  
  
Brandon noticed the cadet in the window. No that it mattered, but they were all being very careful when they were out in a public area. All except Tom. "Tom, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"How many times are you going to say that?" Tom asked in an emotionless voice.  
  
"Until you believe it. No matter how long it takes. Everybody that knows what really happened knows that it wasn't your fault. You should try to see it from that perspective."  
  
"And you should try seeing it from mine." Tom placed his palm flat against the cold stone. The rainwater flowed over his hand. "I was the target, and they died because of me." A cynical laugh "Makes me wish that those people were more accurate when they're trying to kill someone."  
  
"You wish you were dead?" It was almost a statement  
  
"If it would bring them back, yes. Even one of them. I don't see that it would make much of a difference for me though. They pretty much succeeded."  
  
"Tom?" Brandon didn't understand what he was saying. Tom turned to him. Brandon got a good look at him. Eyes like ice, the fire that they once held had been burnt out leaving only smoke and ashes, maybe for good. Features set like stone showing no emotion, no weakness. You would never be able to guess the war the raged within him.  
  
"Tom Paris died at Caldik Prime." Tom walked past him, away from the memorial and away from the academy. After a moment Brandon followed him.  
  
Harry Kim had watched the entire exchange. What had been said? Who were they? So many questions that wouldn't be answered until several years later.  
  
"That was you?" Harry said slowly. Brandon nodded. "I always thought that Tom didn't have any friends after Caldik Prime. That nobody would give him a chance. Maybe that was why I wanted to be his friend. I guess I wasn't needed after all." Harry went back to work at his console.  
  
"Well you guys managed to do as his friends what we never could." Harry looked back at Brandon. "You brought back the old Tom Paris."  
  
In Engineering. Roberta was working diligently while Mia was talking to B'Elanna about the warp core and what they had done to increase the efficiency. The doors to main engineering swished open and Tom walked in. B'Elanna immediately tuned Mia out. Mia noticed that B'Elanna wasn't listening anymore but wasn't particularly insulted. B'Elanna had a lot on her mind and he had just walked in.  
  
Tom walked over to where Roberta was working. He had seen B'Elanna but he didn't know what to say to her. "How goes the shutdown?"  
  
"The core's offline and the modifications are going well but it would go faster if Mia was helping." Roberta said the last part loud enough for Mia to hear. Tom smiled and shook his head. They hadn't changed much. Still arguing. Mia just glared at Roberta and went back to work. They were almost done. After a brief hesitation, B'Elanna walked over to Tom.  
  
"I understand why you didn't tell anybody about this but why have you been so distant lately?" B'Elanna said softly. She was learning more about Tom than she had learnt during their time on Voyager why not ask while he was still giving answers. Roberta walked to a different console to continue her work. That conversation was none of her business.  
  
"I knew they were coming, and once we get home, I leave again." B'Elanna couldn't say anything. He was leaving when they had jus recently found each other. "I guess I was hoping to make it easier on everybody. I don't know." Tom ran a hand through his hair. He had never been this uneasy around B'Elanna before. He wasn't sure what to expect. They were both about to say something when Commander Davis' voice was heard over the commsystem.  
  
"Lt. Paris to the Bridge." He emphasized the 'Lt.' part.  
  
"I have to go." Tom said and turned to leave engineering.  
  
"Can we talk later?" B'Elanna asked quickly but Tom was too far to hear her.  
  
Tom arrived on the bridge and saw Brandon standing at the tactical station trying not to laugh. "I really don't see what you find so comical."  
  
"Whatever.Lt." Brandon stifled a laugh and Tom rolled his eyes. "Remember that time when you said I would never out rank you." Brandon reminded him.  
  
"You remember that?" Brandon nodded "I had completely forgotten about that." Tom remembered what he had said that day. "No way! Technically you don't out rank me." Tom said quietly.  
  
"Hey, you never said it had to be technically." Brandon said.  
  
"Anyway, what did you want?" Tom asked. This wasn't a conversation for the bridge.  
  
"I need you to look at this." Brandon handed him a padd. He was still smiling.  
  
"You're not getting the Runner." Tom said as he activated the padd. On it was the finished plan for Voyager to go through the conduit. Tom read on. "Are you sure that's necessary?" Tom asked looking up from the padd to Brandon.  
  
"I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't. Read the rest." Tom read more of it and saw why Brandon had suggested it and he had to agree.  
  
"Well then I guess we do it this way." Tom said.  
  
The Next day they were just finishing the enhancements. The Senior Staffs were meeting in the crowded conference room. The Special Ops team was standing off to one side. Tom and Brandon sat at the table. "Why do we have to wait another day before the conduit opens. We'll be done in a few hours." B'Elanna asked.  
  
"It's not for us over here it's for the people working in the Alpha quadrant. The conduit is not perfected so they have to do and complete diagnostic and repairs every time it is used. They also need to recalibrate the matrix so that it will be able to accommodate a vessel of Voyager's size. They have a lot to do and it has to be done carefully." The Voyager senior staff all nodded. "If there is nothing else, we should go a prep the Black Ice." That was the dark shuttle that resembled the Flyer that the SO Agents had come to the Delta Quadrant in. Janeway nodded and Brandon and Tom got up from the table. Tom went to the rest of the team and helped give out orders and then returned to his seat while the others left.  
  
Janeway used the time to gather her thoughts. A lot was going on right now but it had all been well organized and well executed. The topic that she wanted to talk about was more personal especially for Tom. "Captain," Tom's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "I'm assuming you have a question you want to ask me." She had been silent for a while after the other officers left leaving only Voyager's senior staff.  
  
"More like a few questions. It think that goes for everybody." She said cautiously not sure if he would want to answer.  
  
Tom sighed. "Ask away." There was a moment of silence before Janeway spoke.  
  
"How long have you been part of the Special Ops Division?"  
  
"I began my training in my second year at the Academy. I started my service in fourth year as an Ensign aboard the Phantom."  
  
"How did you get into that?" Harry asked.  
  
"They came to me actually. One of their agents said that I fit the profile they were looking for. Special Ops needed another person in Starfleet where they could get some information and I fit the bill."  
  
"Your father doesn't know?" Harry asked again.  
  
"No." A short answer. Not a topic he wants to discuss. They left it alone.  
  
"Did you have to join?" Asked Chakotay.  
  
"No it was my choice. I felt that I owed them though." Before they could ask what he meant Tom continued. "It was a Special Ops team that freed my father from the Cardassians. That helped sway my decision."  
  
Harry again "So that's why your file is incomplete? What about the spatial orientation test and psyche test?" The two main features missing in Tom's file.  
  
"I don't know why the spatial orientation test isn't filed. I never asked. But I think that they suspected something about my psyche test so they kept that too."  
  
"Are you going back with them or with us?" B'Elanna asked softly looking into Tom's eye. Tom took a breath.  
  
"I have to back to Special Ops, at least for a while. I have to be briefed on the current situation. There is some sort of problem with an information leak and I have to be there. I'll come back though." He said looking straight at B'Elanna. The room was silent for a long moment until Janeway wrapped up the meeting and dismissed everyone. Tom left for the transporter room and went to Black Ice.  
  
He walked through the familiar ship heading towards the front. He didn't have a chance to talk to Roberta, Mossek or Mia and he still had to meet Drew. He walked onto the bridge. The ship was similar in shape to that of the Delta Flyer but the Black Ice was larger and the interior was much different. He was greeted by the sound of loud music playing on the bridge. He listened to it for a moment. It wasn't his favourite style but it had a nice beat. He knew who was on the bridge, even though he couldn't see them. "Mia!" Tom called out over the music. He walked to the helm controls and there were a pair of legs sticking out. "Mia!" he called again. This time she heard and scurried out from under the console.  
  
"Hi Tom!" she exclaimed before hugging him. "It good to see you again." She smiled up at him. She was excited that Tom was back. He had been the constant in her life since she was eight years old. He had met her when he caught her looking through the Starfleet database. That wasn't bad but she had gotten into an area the required the access of at least a captain. Since that day they had stayed in contact and he had been her friend.  
  
Her parents had been Starfleet officers but had died on a mission leaving her alone with nowhere to go at age thirteen. Tom had been there for her. After that he had started her official training. She became a part of the team and got her code name: JADE. Her tests were all well above average. She could crunch number faster and to more decimal places than a computer. She was good at just about anything but had her preferences when it came to what department she worked in. She was good with Computers; actually good was an understatement. There wasn't a system that she couldn't get through. She could put computer processors into a continuous loop simply by inputting the right commands, and these are some very advanced systems.  
  
It was because of her skill with systems that Tom had suggested that she start her training as an agent. Agents recommend people to SO command for training, since the agents are the ones that are out there and can see what type of people could be of use for the organization. Also having someone like Mia out in the open was a hazard. When she had heard about the accident at Caldik Prime she did her own investigation and had found out the truth. It was a good thing that she had confronted Tom and not gone to Starfleet authorities or the media or else his cover and the organizations would have been blown wide open. If she had joined the wrong group of people she could be used as a weapon against anybody.  
  
Now she was an Ensign at age nineteen. Her rank insignia was also outlined in gold instead of the usual silver. The gold lining meant that the person was in the line for Special Operation Command. Someday she may be one of the people that are giving orders to the Agents. For most agents they would retire after they had served as a Captain or someone with a higher rank that acted as an advisor to the SO Command officials. They may be reintegrated into society with a cover story that they were lost in space or in a coma somewhere or some far out story like that so they could live their old lives again or they would return with a different identity. Other officers may would just stop being agents and become officers. Officers work on the ships or at the bases but do not go on mission whether it is due to a personal choice or because of an injury. Not all the agents were 'dead'. They just lived their lives like Tom did before Caldik; as both an agent and a Starfleet officer or whatever their other occupation might be. Even after they left though they could still be called upon for special missions and were sworn to secrecy. Special Operations was a life long commitment they all understood that when they joined.  
  
Tom talked with Mia for a while catching up on everything that happened. She avoided the topic of Amerra's death and Tom was grateful. He left her on the bridge to go to Engineering to see Roberta. Robert was the new Chief engineer since Amerra's death. Roberta was still serving in the other division Starfleet as well. He walked into engineering. The place was a little cramped but it never seemed to bother them. Roberta had to check the status of the warp core to make sure that it is safe to re-enter the conduit. She was busy working on a console and hadn't even noticed him come in. He was tempted to sneak up on her and scare her but he thought better of getting Roberta angry with him. She could be angry with someone for days. "Roberta."  
  
"Hi Tom." She said. She finished her diagnostic and turned to face him. She didn't look much different than he remembered. Her hair was a little longer but other than that she was the same Roberta he knew years ago. Roberta was married and had one child a daughter that was born only two years ago. She had been on suspended duty since her daughter's birth but had decided to come on the mission that helped bring Tom and the Voyager home. Roberta had a few years on Tom but she joined SO nearly three years later than he did.  
  
Tom and Roberta talked about the Alpha quadrant and other topics while he helped her with her tasks. She brought up B'Elanna Torres and asked about her. Tom wasn't very forthcoming. Roberta figured that he wasn't sure about what would happen to the relationship he had with her and preferred not to get into it until he had it figured out. Tom left half an hour later in search of Drew Illis. They had been briefly introduced but he wanted to meet with him more privately.  
  
Tom was talking with Drew while walking through the corridors when the alert sounded and the red lights came on. They both headed for the bridge.  
  
On the bridge Mia was working at the ops station looking at the sensor readings. Brandon and Mossek soon came in followed by Brandon. Drew took Tactical, Mossek took Ops from Mia who went to the Engineering station while Brandon took the helm. Tom took his seat in the commanding officers chair. The ship shook as weapons fire connected with the hull. "I've got five cloaks ship on sensors." Drew said. Tom worked at the small console next to him. He recognized those ships. It was the Essims again. //Back for round two// Tom thought.  
  
"Hail Voyager." Tom ordered.  
  
Voyager shuddered as shots damaged the hull.  
  
"Captain I'm receiving a hail from the Black Ice." Harry said.  
  
"Onscreen." The image of a star-studded section of space changed to the view of the bridge on the Black Ice. Tom was standing in the middle of the bridge while the crew was working on their various consoles.  
  
"Captain, we've detected five cloaked Essim ship attacking. Use the modifications being sent to you so that the sensors will detect them."  
  
"Got them." Harry said as the message registered on his console. He quickly implemented the modifications and the sensors showed the five ships.  
  
"We can't out run them with the warp core off line so we'll have to defend ourselves. I'll beam over." Tom said. Janeway nodded and cut the link. "Mase, you're in charge," Tom said to the man at the helm that we know of as Brandon Davis. He nodded. It was customary to use code names during battle of missions/assignments. "Dacal, get me over to Voyager" He said to Mossek who nodded. A moment later Tom appeared on the bridge and quickly took the helm from Chakotay. Voyager had only sustained minor damage when they lowered the shields so that Tom could beam over.  
  
An explosion reverberated through the ship and they felt it on the bridge. "Direct hit to deck four. The hull has breached. Force-fields are holding." Harry said.  
  
"Shields at thirty percent and falling." Tuvok reported. At the helm Tom put Voyager through some complicated manoeuvres and that kept the Essim guessing but they were out numbered. On sensors he could see Mase putting The Black ice through some manoeuvres. Tom noticed two of the ships pull away and hoped that they were breaking off the attack but he prepared for another one. //Hope for the best expect the worst// The two ships that had pulled away turned back towards Voyager and using their deflectors they created an EM field similar to the one that was used in the earlier attack only this time the power drain was much more rapid than last time. A precision shot from the Black Ice took out on of the deflectors and collapsed the EM field. Voyager only lost a minimal amount of power but it was enough to take out the shield generators. Before the Essims retreated they managed to get one more thing from the ship. A slight whining sound was heard and in an instant the Captains form shimmered out of existence.  
  
"The Captain's been transported to the Essim ship that's off our starboard bow." Said Harry.  
  
"Beam her back!" Chakotay barked  
  
"Two more transports in progress. I'm trying to stop them." Harry isolated the signatures and managed t beam back one of the people. "I've got Seven." But before her could isolate the last two lifesigns the small ships jumped to low warp. It was a speed that Voyager should have been able to keep up with easily but with the core down they couldn't pursue.  
  
Ten minutes later the senior staff of both ships except for Mossek and Roberta who were doing repairs and bringing the core online. "Can we bring Voyager warp core back online?" Chakotay asked to the officer before him.  
  
"We'd have to undo all the changes that we made to make the core safe to pass through the conduit." Harry informed him. "It would take at least six hours."  
  
"We could use the Flyer and the Ice to go in and get them." Tom suggested. Chakotay was worried that Tom was too close to this and he would take too many chances. Chakotay considered it too risky and was about to dismiss it but Tom spoke again. "Commander we're trained for this sort of thing." Tom gestured to the crew of the Ice.  
  
"You have a plan?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"Not all the details yet but I've got the basic idea." He turned to his team. "Brandon, Mia, Drew you're with me. Mossek and Roberta will remain behind. I'll be in the Flyer with Drew, Brandon you and Mia are in the Ice. Typical Mack three: Mia and I will go in you guys keep the engines running."  
  
"What's your plan?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"We go in, we get the captain and B'Elanna, we hightail it out of there." Tom said simply.  
  
"I think your plan needs more work." Chakotay said.  
  
"Don't worry it's fine." Brandon dismissed his worries. Worries that were echoed in the minds of the rest of the Voyager crew that was in the room. "Usually all that we get on any of our missions is an objective and any other useful information they might have, if any. We'll devise a plan when we get closer to wherever these attackers came from. The only thing missing are the probabilities."  
  
"Probabilities?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"The probability that we complete the mission and the probability that we survive the mission."  
  
"I'm estimating 100 percent on both counts. I won't settle for anything less." Tom said seriously. Chakotay nodded reluctantly. They couldn't waste time going after the Captain and B'Elanna.  
  
"Tom maybe you should let them do this." Harry suggested; always looking out for the welfare of his friends. "You haven't done this in a while. You may be a little out of practice."  
  
"Don't worry he's had plenty of practice while he's been here." Mia said. "I looked over the reports. You've been keeping busy Tom." Tom just grinned and changed the subject before anyone else could comment. Ten minutes later the meeting ended after all assignments had been hand out. Tom and Brandon went to Tom's quarters. In the case in the closet that also held his special computer he pulled out some black fabric. It had been a long time since he had put it on. Today was as good a day as any.  
  
Tom donned the same black uniform that the others wore with the different commbadge but he had three black pips each outlined with gold. Commander Paris was ready to go. He and Brandon went to the weapon's locker in the Ice to arm themselves. Tom was slightly disappointed that his favourite phasers weren't there but he would mange with the standard issue phasers.  
  
A few minutes later Tom and Drew where in the shuttle bay prepping the Flyer while Roberta and Mossek beamed over to Voyager and Mia and Brandon got ready for their mission. A few short minutes later the team of four had departed the ship and were on their way toward the Essim planet.  
  
"That's close enough. Can you find them?" Tom asked Drew from the helm of the Flyer. The trip had only taken forty minutes at the highest warp factor.  
  
"I can't get a fix on her life sign." Drew said as he worked the scanners to get through the interference. Drew shook his head.  
  
"Can you beam us down?"  
  
"Yes with some difficulty but we should be able to manage. I suggest that you take breathing masks. From here the atmosphere doesn't look very hospitable." Tom nodded and Drew transmitted the information and co- ordinates to the Ice. In half a moment Tom and Mia were on the planets surface. Drew had been right. According to the tricorders the atmosphere of the planet was unbreathable to humanoids. They scanned the area around them. They couldn't see anything and both Tom and Mia came to the same conclusion at the same time. The people must be in subterranean structures and the tricorders confirmed it. The problem was now trying to find the way in. Tom gestured for Mia to follow him. They walked for a short distance until they came to a small building. More like and outhouse but slightly bigger. The doors were jammed. Whatever it was, it hadn't been used in a while. Scans indicated that there was some sort of passage, partially obstructed but it was still the best way in.  
  
They crawled through the narrow passage. Minutes later they emerged into a small room. They checked that the room was empty before they entered. It was some sort storage room or something. Tom and Mia scanned the room looking for something anything that would help them. "Jade." Tom said softly. She walked over to the wall that Tom was scanning. "Here." Behind that point in the wall was part of the computer network that was used in this base. They set up some small gadgets that would create an up- link with the system. Jade used the small computer that was on her forearm to hack into the system. She had fourteen seconds before their link would be detected. Tom was quietly counting down while she worked on the small computer. At six seconds she was done. The internal sensors would not register their life-signs and on another command the life-signs of Torres and Janeway would disappear as well.  
  
Being extremely careful to remain undetected they made their way through the complex. Jade had found a layout plan of the complex and they had both quickly memorized it. They were heading towards the holding cells to where they believed Janeway and Torres where. This area was surprisingly deserted but the kept their guard up nonetheless. A few times they had to hide from passing people but they only had to knock out one person who stumbled into them.  
  
Tom and Jade walked for a while until turning left to another section of the complex. They came upon some heavily reinforced doors. With both Tom and Jade working on the controls they had the doors open in a matter of seconds. The walls and doors on the other side where all light shades of grey with bright lights lining the ceiling. Jade and Tom glanced at each other. There black uniforms would stand out but they couldn't do anything about that. Walking silently they listened for any sounds that would help them locate Janeway and Torres. What they heard approaching from around the next corner was undoubtedly the sound of officers or soldiers marching in step. Tom held up his hand and signalled 'eight'. That was the number of people Tom estimated were approaching. Un-holstering two of several phasers Tom set them both on stun. Jade did the same. The moment they came around the corner the attack began.  
  
Three seconds later only three people where left standing. Tom, Jade and the person who seemed to be the leader of the small group that now lay unconscious on the floor. The man was a few centimetres shorter than Tom and was dressed in a grey uniform. He had the typical features of the Essim, scales and all. "Where are they?" Tom asked. The man just stared at him. He looked like he was rather calm but looking into his eyes Tom could see the fear he so desperately tried to hide. "I won't ask again. Where?" Tom said with anger lacing he words chilling the man before him.  
  
"I don't.I don't know." He finally managed to stutter out. Tom noticed the slight movement of one of the man's hands. Aiming his phaser lower. Tom shot him in the leg. He let out a cry of pain before collapsing to the ground. Jade didn't even flinch. She had seen the man reach for something near his hip. Tom walked closer to the man who was on the floor gasping in pain. He crouched next to him and looked him in the eye. The officer knew what he wanted and he knew that the man dressed in black would not ask again. He gave them the information. A moment later Tom and Jade where walking down the hall in the direction the officer had indicated. Behind them no signs were left that anything had transpired. Tom and Jade had moved each one of the bodies to a cell. Tom had given the man he had shot a Vulcan nerve pinch to knock him out. They had gotten the information he didn't need to suffer anymore.  
  
Tom was walking at a faster pace. Jade had to walk quickly to keep up with his long strides. She completely understood his haste. The officer's information was less than comforting. He indicated that B'Elanna was being interrogated. Tom had seen a lot of horrible things in his life and his overactive imagination was conjuring up awful images of the atrocities that could be happening to her. Jade had her tricorder out and was scanning, looking for human or klingon life signs. The materials of the walls here were hindering the tricorders scanning capabilities. A small signal on the tricorder got her attention. "I've got Janeway." She said quietly to Tom.  
  
"And B'Elanna?" He asked.  
  
"She's not down this corridor." She said. Tom made a decision. He couldn't wait.  
  
"Get Janeway. I'll find B'Elanna. When you've got her take her back to the surface. Don't wait for me." Jade nodded knowing that she wouldn't be able to convince him to wait. Tom could take care of himself.  
  
Jade walked cautiously down the corridor. Her scans had picked up Essim life-signs in this area but she couldn't isolate them. She made it to Janeway's cell without incident. In a second she had the doors unlocked and sliding open.  
  
In the dark cell Janeway sat in a corner trying to think of a way out of her current situation. Her thoughts were disturbed with thoughts of what could be happening to B'Elanna. She hadn't seen the lieutenant since they were transported off the Essim ship that had brought them here. Her cell was very dark compared to the hallway. Bright white light filtered through the dingy transparent material that provided a small window on the door. She sat away from the small square of light. If one of the guards walked into the cell she hoped that she would be able to jump him. The element of surprise was the only thing she would have on her side.  
  
A sound from outside her cell caught Janeway's attention. Her first thought was that it was one of the Essim come to get her. She had been left alone since she arrived only a few short hours earlier. The form that she saw in the doorway was not that of an Essim. Neither was the voice that accompanied it. "Captain Janeway, It's Ja- Ensign Holmes." She had nearly said her code name to Janeway. Janeway got up from the floor and walked to the door. Mia moved out of the way and allowed Janeway a few moments to get used to the bright lights. She was still searching for the Essim lifesigns that her scans indicated.  
  
Meanwhile Tom was nearly running through the halls of the complex. He had increased his pace to cover more ground. He had still to locate B'Elanna's life sign. A upsetting thought ran through Tom's mind. He increased his pace again. If B'Elanna was dead he was going to 'BEEP' from the tricorder interrupted his vengeful thoughts. Klingon life-sign. He didn't allow the sigh of relief to escape. He quickly made his way to the area that the tricorder indicated. The scans were not completely accurate and he couldn't determine exactly which room she was in but the second room that he entered was connected to the one that B'Elanna was in.  
  
The room was dark. One wall was a large window that showed the adjoining room. By the heavy tint Tom guessed that it was one way. Tom saw B'Elanna alive and kickin' on the other side of the window. The other room was large. One chair with B'Elanna strapped to it as one of the officers walked around her and asked her questions. Sound from the other room could be heard on the speaker. There were two men in the other room with B'Elanna and five in the room Tom entered. Four were security officers and the other one was an official of some sort.  
  
It didn't take the security officers long to notice and react to Tom's presence. The one closest to him swung his arm to punch the intruder who neatly sidestepped the attempt. The momentum of the swing pulled the officer forward and right into Tom's knee. He was down for the count. Another officer pulled out a phaser and aimed it at Tom. The third guard was busy leading the government official from the room through another exit. Tom kicked the phaser from the guard's hand. He ducked quickly as the fourth guard fired a shot in Tom's direction. The shot missed its mark and damaged the one-way window.  
  
A bright flask of light illuminated part of the barrier and the head of security watched the mirror for anything. A few seconds later there were a few other flashes of light on the glass. The other security officer was starting to approach the window when the glass shattered into thousands of tiny pieces and the body of a security officer flew through and landed in the sea of glass shards. The entire pain of glass collapsed and on the other side was an intruder aiming a phaser at the closest guard. B'Elanna recognized the intruder. "Tom."  
  
With one hand on the rail and the other with a phaser aimed at one of the guards Tom vaulted over the barrier. "Move back." He commanded the guard. The guard took a step back while the other took a step closer to his prisoner.  
  
"I'm the Head of Security-" the officer that moved near B'Elanna said.  
  
"Don't move!" Tom interrupted him. Tom noticed the head of security glance behind him.  
  
"Tom look out!" B'Elanna yelled. The head of Security struck her across her face. Behind Tom one of the guards had woken and was ready to attack. Before he could though Tom turned and fired his phaser at him. The other guard near Tom took the opportunity to draw his phaser. Tom turned quickly and shot the phaser out of his hand. The guard quickly unsheathed a long blade. A precision shot from the head of security shot the phaser out of Tom's hand. The other guard went after Tom swinging the blade. Tom stepped back as the guard swung the blade at his chest. When he swung trying to take off his head Tom duck and with a low spin kick knocked the man of his feet. This wasn't enough stop the guard. Tom caught the arm that the guard was trying to punch him with. Holding the mans right arm with his left Tom held the guard as he kicked the guard twice; once in the face and once in the stomach. Tom grabbed the collar of the guard's uniform Tom threw the guard so that he landed hard on his back.  
  
The Head of Security watched as the intruder subdued his officer with ease. He shook himself out of his daze as he saw the intruder approach. In a last act of desperation, the head of security aimed his phaser at B'Elanna's head. Shackled to the chair B'Elanna was helpless to defend herself. "Stop or I'll kill her!" Tom stopped not willing to risk B'Elanna's life.  
  
"Harm her and I'll kill you." Neither the head of Security or B'Elanna doubted that he could; B'Elanna wondered if he would.  
  
Ensign Mia Holmes; codename Jade was leading Janeway through the maze that was this complex. She kept her guard up waiting for the attack that she knew was coming. At every bend she stopped and scanned around the corner before signalling to Janeway that it was clear. It was about two minutes later that Jade was able to get an exact fix on their position. Eight meters and closing. Crap, Jade thought. She turned to Janeway. "Company was all she said and they back tracked a few meters and waited.  
  
They didn't wait long. A pair of doors slid open and two guards entered the hallway. They immediately saw the two intruders and paused. Jade smiled charmingly at them. "We seem to be lost. Maybe you could help us,"  
  
"Hands on your head!" One officer barked. "Jade smirked and did as she was told. Janeway followed suit. The guards cautiously approached the two women. Jade was counting down.Three..two..one! Kick to on the stomach of the guard on her left. She turned to the guard on her left and punched him in the jaw. She heard a snap and guessed that it was the man's jaw breaking. She dropkicked the man who was trying to straighten after being kicked in the stomach and he collapsed to the ground. Jade easily neck pinched the man that she had punched and he too, fell to the floor. "Let's go." Jade ordered and carried on.  
  
Janeway followed. She was impressed. The young Ensign didn't even break a sweat. She could probably give Tuvok a run for his money.  
  
Jade and Janeway made it back to the point of entry and gave Janeway her second breathing mask. She checked the tricorder for Tom and B'Elanna but she couldn't get a lock. She had to go. "Ready?" she asked Janeway.  
  
"Where's B'Elanna?"  
  
"With Tom." She put on her breathing mask. She didn't seem concerned about Tom and B'Elanna but Janeway wasn't as feeling as easy about leaving two of her officer's behind. Despite the fact that Tom was part of another crew and a Special Ops agent, Lt. Paris was still a part of her crew.  
  
"We can't leave them!" Janeway protested.  
  
"I have my orders. We have to go."  
  
"I've heard stories about Special Ops agents. Questioning and even disobeying orders isn't uncommon-"  
  
"Captain, with all due respect you don't know what it's like to be in Ops. The stories you've heard are just that, stories. We rarely disobey direct orders from commanding officers unless the situation changes or if it's an order coming from someone in the regular division of Starfleet, especially if they're on my list." Jade opened the panel that revealed the passage that she and Tom had used earlier. She ushered Janeway through and they began their journey to the surface.  
  
Neither Tom nor the Essim moved; both waiting for the other to make the first move. All Tom needed was for the phaser to aim away from B'Elanna's head. After a minute of waiting the guards patience ran out. He aimed his gun directly at Tom. Tom smiled.  
  
Tom took a quick step to the left. The guard aimed at Tom and fired. Tom spun around once quickly causing the shot to just singe his uniform and letting him take out another of his many phasers. He now had his gun drawn and aimed at the Essim who also had his gun aimed at Tom. It was a stalemate. Well that's what you'd think.  
  
B'Elanna was surprised by Tom's quick move. If you blinked you may have missed it. B'Elanna was surprised by Tom's next move as well. Tom surrendered! He placed the phaser on the ground and kicked it over to the Essim, per his orders. B'Elanna missed the subtle movement of Tom's fingers when he put the phaser on the ground. "Good now-" The whine of the tricorder at his feet caught the officer's attention. That moment of inattention was all Tom needed.  
  
B'Elanna recognized the sound. The phaser was about to overload. She wouldn't be able to get away when it did explode. Tom had anticipated that as well.  
  
Striking quickly, Tom knocked the phaser out of his hand and kicked the overloading phaser to the far corner where it could explode with out hurting B'Elanna. This guard was not as stupid as his officers and did not underestimate Tom. Tom blocked a left hook with the outside of his forearm. "I don't have time for this." Tom stated. Quickly grabbing the arm that that the Essim had struck with Tom held the security officer in place while he kneed him in the stomach. The guard doubled over and with both his hands clasped together he brought his hands down hard against the base of the guard's head knocking him to the floor. Tom didn't think that the guard was unconscious but he didn't care. He rushed over to B'Elanna.  
  
"B'Elanna, are you alright?" Tom asked as he worked on the harnesses. She seemed a little dazed but she was coherent enough to answer.  
  
"I'm okay." She said. Her voice still held the strength that it always did.  
  
"I've almost got these off." CLICK "Done." He helped her up. "You're sure that you're alright?" He cupped her face in his hands and looked over her face carefully.  
  
"Tom," she said. He looked into her eyes "I'm fine. Let's just go." Tom nodded.  
  
As they were about to leave the head of security was rising. B'Elanna kicked him in the face. That was for her, for Tom and for Voyager. The man slumped to the ground.  
  
Tom didn't have any qualms about B'Elanna kicking the guard. Besides, it was best if the guards were all unconscious so that they couldn't alert anyone else that they were here.  
  
Janeway and Jade had just reached the surface undetected by any of the Essim security measures. Jade took out her tricorder and signalled for Janeway to follow her. They walked in a seemingly arbitrary direction and then stopped several meters later. Jade tapped her commbadge. "Two to beam up."  
  
"Just a sec we've got some complications up here. Sit tight for another minute." Falcon's voice told them and then the connection was cut. Jade sighed and crouched down on the ground and Janeway did the same. It was best if they were smaller target; make it more difficult for Essim sensors to find them if they were even looking.  
  
A few kilometres above the surface of the planet. The two shuttles had ducked behind one of the planets moons. The Essims had deployed a large number of battle ships, probably anticipating a rescue attempt from Voyager. Falcon and Mase were timing the rotations of the ships around the planet and looking for a large enough opening for them to zoom in beam them out and get back to the moon before being detected. After half a minute of deliberations Mase took the Black Ice towards that planet. He engaged the stealth shielding and moved in. The stealth would give him a few more seconds to execute his plan. He could move in early and once the Essim ship was out of range, drop shields and beam them up.  
  
"Mase to Jade, prepare for transport." Came the disembodied voice. Janeway and Jade stood. "I've only got two lifesigns."  
  
"Phoenix and Torres are on their way."  
  
"Understood. Standby." A moment later they were taken away by the shimmering blue light and deposited on the transporter padd on the Black Ice. Jade and Janeway headed for the bridge/cockpit, Jade leading the way.  
  
Tom and B'Elanna where making their way through the complex to the passage that would lead them out of here. Tom looked at the timer on the computer on his forearm. Uh-oh. Tom estimated that the guards would be waking up very soon. They had to hurry. They had made it to the passage when the sirens started. Tom unhooked the device that they had put on the wall earlier. He couldn't leave this technology behind. He had no idea what type of things the Essim would use it for. The next time they ran a diagnostic on the sensor system the error in the sensors would be found and fixed and when that happened they would be able to locate their lifesigns. Tom gave B'Elanna his second breathing mask and they walked, ran and crawled through the passage to the surface. Taking the same route that Jade had taken minutes before Tom tapped his commbadge and requested transport. He got the same response that Jade had gotten "Hang tight." After transporting Janeway to the Flyer, Jade and Mase went back to the planet.  
  
Tom and B'Elanna were crouched on the dusty surface of the planet waiting. Tom was working on something on his small computer and B'Elanna watched. Not particularly what he was doing but just him. They hadn't finished their earlier conversation and B'Elanna had so many questions. How much of what she knew of Tom Paris was the real person and how much was just the person the he let everybody see? How much was the character he's been playing since Caldik?  
  
Though even with these uncertainties she felt confident that the person that the crew of Voyager was seeing more and more of these days was the real Tom Paris. She couldn't help the swell of pride in her heart knowing that her mate was part of an elite division of Starfleet but she couldn't help the sorrow in her heart from knowing what he had gone through and what might still happen between them upon their return to the Alpha Quadrant, when Tom had to go.  
  
Phaser fire illuminated a small area of ground near them and raised a small cloud of dust. Tom got up immediately and pulled B'Elanna up wit him. He took out two phasers, one for him and one for B'Elanna. They began to run in a diagonal direction away from the approaching Essim. Tom tapped his commbadge. "Phoenix to Ice, were on the move." It would be harder for them to get an exact fix on their position but not impossible.  
  
Jade was trying to strengthen the targeting scanners. She had found them but they couldn't safely beam them up yet. She just needed a few more seconds.  
  
Tom made sure to run behind B'Elanna to shield her from any phaser shot that may be coming in their direction. B'Elanna was in a weakened state already, she would be able to hold out against a direct hit. Turning every so often to fire blindly into the smokey atmosphere Tom continued running. The tricorder was unable to get a lock on any of the Essim. Tom turned to fire another shot but he didn't get a chance to. When he turned back the only thing he saw was dark orange coming at him. He turned his head in time to miss being hit directly but the shot still managed to get him. The shot singed his temple and just above his eyelid. Another shot damaged his breathing mask before he had completely turned away from the onslaught of phaser fire. It was now letting in the toxic gases of the atmosphere. The gases scorched his lungs but he forced himself to continue. He staggered for a moment but quickly regain his equilibrium. A few seconds later they were beamed into the Ice.  
  
Raising the stealth shielding the ship now invisible to sensors sped towards that moon where Falcon was patiently waiting with a less patient Janeway. "Ice to the Delta Flyer, we've got them. Tom's beaming over to your ship."  
  
"Ready and waiting." Flacon dropped the shield and Tom materialized on the deck. He took the helm from Falcon and began plotting a course away from this planet. Janeway and Falcon noticed the blood on Tom/Phoenix's left temple and just above his eye. He had his left eye partially closed in an attempt to keep the blood out of his eye. He glanced once at Janeway making sure that she was not injured and had gone directly to the helm. Janeway also noticed that Tom hadn't made any comments, something that was unusual for the talkative pilot. There was no way for her to know of his internal injuries that kept him quiet.  
  
Tom transmitted the new course to the Ice and then took the flyer out from the safety of the moon, the Ice close behind. The course would take them away from the planet and away from Voyager but they would whip around a star and head in the direction of Voyager. Their little detour was to keep the Essim from being able to follow them back to Voyager. Moat of the forty-minute journey was made in silence. The four Agents worked perfectly together know what was expected of each of them and carrying it out without orders. During the last leg of the trip to Voyager Tom got up from the helm and got out a med kit he scanned Janeway and took care of any cut and bruised that she had gotten while she was on the planet. He was silent through the whole thing.  
  
"Tom," he looked at her. He was crouched in front of her while she sat in the ops chair. "Are you sure you're alright?" He nodded. He tapped his chest telling her that there was something wrong with his lungs. He could feel each breath he took stinging in he lung. The toxic gases had burnt the lining of his alveoli.  
  
Janeway took the tricorder from him and scanned Tom. Acid burns on his trachea and forty three percent of his lungs. "I'm okay." The words were harsh sounding. He took the tricorder from her and put it back in the med kit. There was nothing that they could do for him here anyway. They had to wait until they got to Voyager.  
  
"Commander I've got the Ice and the Flyer on Sensors. Six life-signs." He sighed with relief. They had gotten them back, and quickly too.  
  
"Hail them." Chakotay ordered.  
  
Ten minutes later the flyer was back in the Shuttle bay and the Agents had left Voyager and were all on the Ice except Brandon and Tom. Janeway, B'Elanna and Tom were all in Sickbay. Brandon was with Chakotay giving him a report as they made their way to Sickbay. When they entered Tom was unconscious on the surgical biobed. The arch was over him as the doctor with the help of Ensign Wildman repaired the damage to Tom's lungs. They went over to Janeway and B'Elanna who were out of the way watching the doctor work on Tom.  
  
"Captain, B'Elanna, are you both alright?"  
  
"We're fine. Thanks to Commander Davis and his crew." Janeway said with a smile.  
  
"What happened to Tom?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"Apparently his breathing mask was damaged and the atmosphere of the planet burnt his lungs." Janeway explained "but the Doctor said that he could repair all the damage." Chakotay looked at B'Elanna who was looking at Tom.  
  
"B'Elanna," she looked at Chakotay and Brandon.  
  
"I'm fine." She went back to looking at Tom. Her thoughts were moving to quickly for her to concentrate on anything else. How man times had he been on a biobed like this? How many time had he injured himself while helping someone else? How many times has he almost died? When will his luck run out?  
  
"B'Elanna, you should get some rest too." Janeway's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"If it's alright, I'd like to stay here." Janeway nodded and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before she and Chakotay exited. Brandon looked at B'Elanna a moment longer and was about to leave when B'Elanna called to him. He turned back to her. "I was wondering if I could see Tom's file again..all of it." Brandon nodded and walked to the doctor's office. Inputting his command codes Tom's complete file was displayed. B'Elanna thanked him briefly and sat in the doctor's chair reading the file. Brandon left. B'Elanna needed to be alone. God only knew what she was going through right now. It made him wonder what he was putting the people he cared about through.  
  
B'Elanna read the file, skipping the parts that she already knew. She skipped to the list of missions. She quickly acquainted herself with the filing system. Mission number and name, stardate, duration, category, probabilities (survival and objective), Outcome. She noticed a disturbing pattern. Missions that Tom participated in After Caldik prime all had the lowest survival rates. She went to the outcome reports looking for how many times Tom had been injured. Out of the thirty-nine solo mission that he went on after Caldik he took a trip to sickbay for thirty-six of them; Minor injuries: 22, Severe Injuries: 14 (11 life-threatening). B'Elanna was in shock. He nearly died eleven times in only three and a half years. Why? Why would he be taking so many risks with his life? She looked to Tom who was still lying on the biobed. She didn't hear Ensign Kim walk in to the office.  
  
"B'Elanna," she turned around quickly.  
  
"Hey, Harry." She tried to smile but couldn't, not after what she had just read. B'Elanna noticed that Harry wasn't smiling either. It's not easy to watch your best friend risk his life over and over again, leaving you to wonder every time if this is the time he won't come back.  
  
Harry could see that B'Elanna was disturbed by something. She spun the console around and showed Harry the screen with the information that she had just read. He read it and his face turned into the same expression of shock that she had been sporting before he entered. "All after Caldik Prime." She appended. Harry's expression changed and B'Elanna knew that he knew something more. "What is it Harry?"  
  
"I was talking to Commander Davis, about Tom. He told me about how Tom was After Caldik." He paused. "Reckless with his life, almost emotionless, distant, pushed people away, unresponsive,"  
  
"Sounds familiar." B'Elanna said looking at the desktop. It was a description of the Tom Paris that first stepped on Voyager five years ago.  
  
"They way Davis described him, it was worse than what we experienced with him here. Davis told me about two incidents with Tom that really disturbed him." Harry told her about their encounter at the Academy memorial. "The second time was, I don't know, maybe a few weeks later. Davis was trying to get Tom's attention but he didn't respond to his name. He had to call Tom by his code name before he responded. Davis didn't think that Tom was just ignoring his name either. Tom just. wasn't Tom anymore." He finished sadly.  
  
'Tom Paris died at Caldik Prime' those words replayed through her mind. "I suppose then he didn't care whether he lived to see another day. Not even the thoughts of his family could keep him. Becoming the living dead probably seemed like a good idea at the time." She tried to imagine what Tom must have been going through at that time. Best friends dead, disowned by his father, abandoned by friends, and feeling so guilty.  
  
"Ensign, Lieutenant," the doctor called them. His usually callous voice was softer. "Mr. Paris will be fine. You can see him if you'd like, though he will remain unconscious for the next half hour or so."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." B'Elanna said rising from his seat. She closed the file and she and Harry went to Tom. The Doctor sat in his office his matrix trying to deal with the myriad of thoughts. Tom Paris was a friend to him, a sometimes annoying friend and sometimes they were rather hostile towards each other but friends nonetheless. The Doctor had known since the beginning that Tom Paris was more than he seemed. The subroutines that kept him from being able to speak of the implants that Tom had and about the doses of neural suppressant were always there. He that Tom and Starfleet were hiding something but he had been unaware of what.  
  
Tom lay on the biobed oblivious to the two people above him. Harry placed a hand on Tom's shoulder. It seemed to comfort him in some way knowing that this really was Tom Paris; to reassure him that is friend had made once again. The man that had become more than his best friend, more like a brother. After a moment he left, knowing that B'Elanna needed to be alone with him.  
  
She touched gingerly his hand. She ran her hand through his blonde locks still wondering what really went on in the head. Did he feel that he had nothing left to live for except his missions? She pulled up a stool and sat to wait for him to wake. Hopefully now he would feel that he had something and someone to come back to.  
  
Davis and Holmes were meeting with Janeway and Chakotay. They were discussing how Voyager would be taken through the conduit. "The plans have been authorized." Brandon said.  
  
"Authorized by whom?" Janeway asked. Had they been in contact with the Alpha Quadrant while she was away?  
  
"Uh.well, Tom authorized it." Brandon said awkwardly, knowing how odd that must sound. Janeway and Chakotay both shook their heads. Tom had always been a good officer and had shown excellent command ability but they never imagined that he had so much experience. Taking orders from him was an interesting prospect. And here they were all this time wasting his skill and experiences as a first Officer. Chakotay and Janeway could have used the help sometimes.  
  
In Sickbay Tom was waking. The first thing he saw when he woke was B'Elanna. She seemed worried. He looked at the Doctor wondering if there were some complications. "You're fine Mr. Paris. The damage to your lungs has been repaired but I suggest that you do not over exert yourself." The Doctor warned and then walked to his office. Tom sat up and looked at B'Elanna. She had moved back from the bed when the Doctor had spoken to him. She hadn't moved back towards him yet. He swung his legs over the side.  
  
"B'Elanna?" She just looked at him. She didn't know what to say. Hopping off the biobed he approached her. "B'Elanna, what's wrong?" For the life of him he could not comprehend her silence. He was standing very close to her searching her face for an answer, anything that could tell him what he had done to upset her. Without warning she flung her arms around his neck and just held him. Tom was surprised but didn't complain. After a moment B'Elanna pulled back and look directly into his eyes.  
  
"Tom, please be careful. I know I can't stop you from doing your job but please, please know that you have new life to come back to." She touched her palm to his cheek. "You have me to come back to." She tears that she tried to hold back, choked her last words. Tom could only nod and hold her. B'Elanna didn't allow herself to cry she never did, but this was the closet she had ever come to crying in front of Tom.  
  
"I'll always com back to you." He whispered to her.  
  
The next day seemed like all others aboard Voyager. The crew attended their duties and went about their business. The only difference was that there were a few new people walking around the corridors and the ship was not moving something that was unusual for Voyager. According to the announcement over the comm. they we're in the position where they believed the Wormhole would next appear since this end of the wormhole was not fixed. It seemed much like the time when they had found the wormhole that led to the Alpha Quadrant but his time there were no Ferengi here to screw up their chance at getting home this time. Regular shifts and rotations continued and systems were double and triple checked by the Agents and the crew. It was currently 1700 and Brandon was with Tom in his quarters helping him pack some stuff. Actually, Tom was packing and Brandon was sitting on the couch talking. Tom tuned him out. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, tuning people out. He had other things on his mind. He had just packed his black uniform into the bag when Janeway's voice was heard.  
  
"Senior officers to the bridge." Janeway ordered.  
  
"That's our cue." Brandon said seriously. Tom nodded and they left his quarters. Tom and Brandon headed in opposite directions; Brandon to the transporter room and Tom to the bridge.  
  
"Davis to Ops Agents, return to the Ice." Brandon ordered over the comm system. In Engineering Mia and Roberta left immediately. In Astrometrics Mossek left when he heard Davis' order. They all transported back to the Ice  
  
On the bridge of Voyager Harry had found an increase in neutrinos. "Secure all systems. Get ready to take us in Tom." Janeway ordered.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Tom punched the keys on the helm controls  
  
On the bridge of the Black Ice the other crew was also getting ready to enter the conduit. "Tracer online." Holmes said from her station. The tracer helped those in the Alpha quadrant aim the conduit so that the opening appeared at the right place. Tom had done it earlier form Astrometrics.  
  
"Bring the Deflector online." Janeway ordered to B'Elanna.  
  
"Deflector is online, Output at maximum." Torres reported from her station.  
  
"Neutrino flux is increasing." Harry stated.  
  
"Conduit forming." Holmes said. "Conduit has fully opened."  
  
"Onscreen." The screen changed to a picture of a swirling vortex. "Status of conduit?" The bridge had been cleared of everybody except Senior officers other than Seven. Nobody else could know that it was a transwarp conduit opening and not a wormhole.  
  
"Four hundred meter diameter, stable matrix, conduit is within acceptable parameters." Holmes reported on the conduit to Davis.  
  
"Launch a Class five probe." At his station Illis complied with Davis' order.  
  
"Probe away." On the screen a small object flew towards the conduit and entered. The bridge was silent as they all waited to receive some information.  
  
"Receiving telemetry from the probe. Sending it to Science." Mossek sent the information to the science station for Holmes to take a look at. She called up the info and studied it. Davis walked over her station. They spoke quietly for a few seconds and she pointed to a part of the diagram of the conduit. Davis went back to the center of the bridge.  
  
"Contact Voyager." The screen soon changed to a picture of Voyager's bridge. "Captain, Tom, it's stable. We'll go in first since this ship will have a smaller wake. It's going to get a little turbulent, just to warn you." Janeway nodded and Davis turned his attention to Tom. "We'll keep an open channel. Just like in the sims." Tom nodded and the picture on the viewscreen changed to that of the swirling vortex before them.  
  
"Raise shields when ready." Illis complied and brought the shield emitters online.  
  
"Bridge to All hands, Brace yourselves. There will be intervals of turbulence." Tom said over the comm system.  
  
"Shut down all non essential systems." Janeway said to her crew.  
  
"Weapons offline." Tuvok reported  
  
"Astrometrics off-line, Bussard collectors offline," B'Elanna read off the list as the systems shut down.  
  
"Lock down primary systems. Tom take us in; three quarter impulse."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Voyager approached the vortex and entered right behind the Black Ice. "Time until we exit."  
  
"Three minutes forty-six seconds." Holmes called from her station. The turbulence that Tom spoke of was increasing every second. Suddenly the ride was smooth and the turbulence stopped.  
  
"Dropping to one half impulse. Rotate the shield frequency to repel the matrix of the conduit. Tuvok re-route all available power to the deflector." Tom ordered. A few moments later an alarm went off on the ops console. "Report."  
  
"We are approaching a large gravimetric shear." Harry stated as he tried to get more information for the sensors.  
  
On the Black Ice Mossek had detected the same thing.  
  
"Fifty meters in width, spanning thirty-two percent of the conduits length."  
  
"That's not large enough for Voyager!" Davis said from the helm. If only one part of the ship hit the shear Voyager would be torn apart. They needed either to get all of Voyager on to it or avoid it completely. Brandon told Tom about the problem.  
  
"We have it on sensors here too. What's the width of the conduit?"  
  
"Two hundred twenty-nine meters." Harry said  
  
"We can stretch the shear by creating a small warp field in front of Voyager." Tom said.  
  
"The cores offline." Martinez reminded him over the open channel.  
  
"Good, it has to stay that way." Tom said. "The Black Ice's core however is large enough to make the desired warp field, but small enough that an antimatter explosion from it would not damage the conduit severely while where in here." Tom said. Martinez started bringing the core on-line.  
  
"Core at fifty-two percent and climbing." Illis reported.  
  
"Twelve seconds until the shear." Mossek stated calmly. Tom and Brandon positioned the two ships.  
  
"Ten seconds" Harry alerted them.  
  
"Core at sixty-four percent."  
  
"Nine.eight."  
  
"Seventy percent,"  
  
"Seven.six.five."  
  
"Eighty-eight percent."  
  
"Four.three.two."  
  
"One hundred percent"  
  
"One." Martinez activated a low power warp field from the ship. Voyager lurched as if it had his some sort of bump.  
  
"Report." Janeway barked.  
  
"It's working." Harry said. The shear was now big enough for Voyager to fit in, barely.  
  
"What's the tachyon count in the core?" Tom asked anyone on the other ship.  
  
"One-hundred fifty parts per million." Holmes said from her station. "The core will blow in two minutes. We'll be past the shear by then." Holmes said.  
  
"The core will blow huh? Is that the technical term?" Tom asked as he made minute changes to Voyager course and speed. Holmes was smiling. Tom was always quick with a quip.  
  
"four hundred parts per million." Holmes reported.  
  
"Shut down the warp core." Davis ordered  
  
"Warp core off-line." Illis said  
  
"Tachyon count still increasing." Mia informed.  
  
"Time until breach?"  
  
"One minute twelve seconds."  
  
"How long until we exit the conduit?"  
  
"Sixty-eight seconds." Tom did some quick calculations.  
  
"We don't have enough time to get away from the core if we eject it when we come out to of the conduit."  
  
"If you eject it before we exit the conduit and close the it after we've gotten out the core will be forced into subspace where the explosion can be mostly contained." Torres suggested.  
  
"You heard her." Davis gave them the go-ahead. At forty seconds until the end of the conduit the core of the small ship was ejected. Voyager and the Ice sped away from the volatile core and toward the Alpha quadrant.  
  
The strain on the shields was taking its toll. "Aft shields are failing" Tuvok reported.  
  
"Re-route power to the emitters" Janeway ordered. Suddenly the shaking began again nearly throwing the crew from their seats. Tom was working the thrusters trying to keep Voyager in the safest part of the conduit. Janeway and the others would have to take care of the shields.  
  
"Hull stress is increasing." Harry warned them. "The shear is collapsing. Voyager's mass has shifted the shear." The turbulence was getting worse.  
  
"A tractor beam set to an inverse frequency of the conduit can stretch the conduit-" Janeway began.  
  
"And stretch the shear as well." Harry finished for her and got to work. "It's ready."  
  
"Tuvok,"  
  
"Tractor beam is on." He complied with her unfinished command.  
  
"I'm detecting an overload in the relays." Seven said.  
  
"Compensating," said B'Elanna.  
  
"It's working." Chakotay said.  
  
"Tractor beam output is at maximum."  
  
"The shear is one-hundred and thirty-four meters wide." Said Seven  
  
"Tom that's only two meters clearance on either side. Is that enough?" Chakotay asked him.  
  
"It'll have to be."  
  
"Ten seconds" Harry counted down the time until exiting the conduit "....five seconds.four. three. two.one." Voyager exited the conduit through a large metallic ring.  
  
"Secure systems. Mossek send a message that the conduit needs to be closed now!" Tom said.  
  
"Sent." A few seconds later "the conduit is collapsing."  
  
"I'm detecting an antimatter explosion." Holmes said. "Shockwave in two seconds."  
  
"Brace for impact." Janeway ordered.  
  
"Conduit is closed." Mossek affirmed. Voyager only shook a bit.  
  
"Bring main systems back online. Damage Report." Janeway looked to Harry.  
  
"Minor damage to secondary power conduits at the main deflector."  
  
"That's it?" Tom asked expecting more.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good work people." Janeway congratulated. A minute later Tom was talking to his other Captain. "Captain Jackson, Good to see you." Tom said.  
  
"It's good to have you back Commander." The older man said from the bridge of the Phantom. "We need to leave immediately."  
  
"Yes Sir." Tom said with a hint of disappointment. He had hoped he would have a little time on Voyager before he left but it was not to be. He got up from his station and went to the turbolift.  
  
"Captain Janeway," Captain Jackson continued, "Congratulations, you got them home." He said with a smile, Janeway smiled back. They had made it.  
  
The link was cut and Janeway turned to Tom who was leaving. "Tom we're going back to Deep Space Nine. Will you be there?" Janeway asked, standing.  
  
"No, I'll find you later."  
  
"What do we tell your father?"  
  
"Nothing, it's been taken care of."  
  
"Tom, wait." B'Elanna called to him before he was in the turbolift. Tom stopped and turned around. "When will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'll make sure that it's soon." He stepped closer to her. "I'll find you again." He whispered to her and kissed her on the forehead and then lightly on the lips. He turned and went into the turbolift. The stared into each others' eyes until the doors slid shut and he was gone.  
  
End Part V  
  
I hope you liked it. It took a while but it's finally finished. This is the second draft (which is much longer than the first one). You know the routine: zappyzaps@hotmail.com  
  
And visit my site please (I like to see the number on the counter change).  
  
www.geocities.com/zappyzaps/TPfanfic.html 


	7. Part 6

Title: Nameless Part VI  
  
Author: Zappy Zaps  
  
Summary: A new danger awaits them in the Alpha quadrant thanks to a Special Operations traitor. The life of Phoenix and Tom Paris merge but not without conflict and more is uncovered.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Sept01/Nov01/Dec01  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount, A Viacom Company, owns the Star Trek Universe. I'm not getting any thing from this. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little adventure.  
  
Voyager docked at DS9. They had contacted Starfleet soon after they had gotten through the conduit. They were ordered to go the DS9 for their debriefing while the families of the crew were contacted. The feeling on Voyager was that of uncontrollable excitement. In all the excitement, only a few people realized that they were missing a crewmember. Tom's absence was felt mostly on the bridge. Everyone though that it would be Tom that would dock Voyager when they finally got home. The journey had been as much a learning experience for him as it was for even the lowliest crewman. It was an end to their long journey and not ending it together made the experience feel like it was incomplete. Hopefully that would change. In two days they were all attending a reception in san Francisco. Families and loved one's would be their to greet them. Hopefully Tom would be there.  
  
The debriefing was simple. Each crewmember meeting with some Starfleet officials and then they were sent to the doctors on DS9 for a full physical to make sure that they weren't carrying any bugs that they may have picked up in the DQ.  
  
One of the best things about coming home was, no more replicator rations! The replicators were working overtime. The crew finally got to have those delectable treats that they had been deprived of except on very special occasions. There was a constant stream of transmission coming and leaving Voyager. One of those transmissions was from Admiral Owen Paris to Captain Janeway.  
  
"It's good to see you again Kathryn." Owen said from his office at Starfleet command.  
  
"It's good to be back." She replied contently from her ready room.  
  
"It's a shame Thomas is missing this but they said that they had to meet with Tom immediately so that they could make his end of parole official." Owen said. So that was the story they gave him. Tom was meeting with the Auckland parole board somewhere. "Hopefully he'll be back in time for the reception." He said smiling.  
  
"I don't think Tom would miss it." She smiled. She wondered where Tom really was.  
  
Tom walked through the unfamiliar corridors of the Phantom-C. They had gotten a new Phantom. Every couple of years they would get a new ship. It would still be Phantom Class and have the same overall shape of the one before but the technology would be upgraded. They had to keep ahead of everybody else. Mia was walking with Tom showing him to the bridge. She was yapping away about some new feature that was on this Phantom. Tom smiled even though he wasn't really listening.  
  
  
  
They arrived at the bridge a few minutes later. It was basically the same set up as all the other Phantoms. He just looked at it for a while. He was back. From one of the adjoining rooms Captain Jackson came out or the ready room. He smiled when he saw Tom. He shook his hand. They walked around the bridge looking at the newest additions before Jackson showed Tom to the turbolift and they went to Sickbay. Tom had to get his check up by their Doctor; Ian Morris. They walked into Sickbay.  
  
"Tom!" Ian said happily turning when he heard to sickbay open. Ian gave Tom a brotherly hug. "I didn't expect to see you here so soon. Especially if you're not injured." He teased.  
  
"Believe me it wasn't my idea." Tom said smiling as he sat himself on one of the biobeds.  
  
"You've been busy in the Delta Quadrant." Ian commented as he ran the tricorder over Tom. "Your medical file from Voyager can attest to that." He said looking Tom in the eye.  
  
"I wasn't that bad!" Tom defended himself.  
  
"Have you ever looked at your file? I mean really looked. You spent 43% more time in sickbay as a patient than the average for all the other crewmembers." Tom just shrugged. "You, my friend attract danger like a magnet." Ian looked at the tricorder readings. He paused and studied the readings more carefully. "I'm not reading any of the neural suppressant in you blood or brain." He said with a bit of disbelief.  
  
"Voyager's Doctor found out what as causing the migraines and I don't need the suppressant that much anymore."  
  
"What was causing them?" As a physician, Ian was very curious as to what one of his colleagues had discovered.  
  
"Psychokinetic abilities."  
  
"You're kidding." The tricorder in his hand flew out of his grasp and landed on the nearby biobed.  
  
"Nope." He hopped off the bed. "So everything checks out?" He didn't even notice the astonishment on the faces of the other two people.  
  
"Uh.yeah. I would like to run more scans on you though."  
  
"Oh no you don't. The Doc's run enough scans to last a lifetime. They're in the files you can look at them yourself." Ian was about to respond but Jackson saw that they were going to get into an argument and he had seen these two argue before. It would last for hours.  
  
"Commander look at the scans. If you feel something is missing Tom will come back to sickbay. For now though we have to go."  
  
"Aye sir." Ian said as he walked to a console to call up the scans. The sooner he looked at them the sooner he could call Tom back there for more scans. Paris and Jackson left sickbay.  
  
"What is it with Doctors and scanning people?" Tom said quietly causing Jackson to laugh a bit. Jackson was older than Janeway and Chakotay and the hair above his ears was turning grey. Tom noticed the signs of aging when he first saw him on Voyager's view screen. Tom wondered how much longer he would stay in active duty before he was forced to retire or decided to retire and go back to leading his normal life. Jackson as the Captain had to be on his ship at almost all times so his death was staged and that gave him the freedom to be on his ship. Command would have to come up with another cover story to explain Jackson's disappearance. But that wasn't a big problem. They've done it before and they'll do it again.  
  
Jackson took Tom back to the briefing room to update him on the situation. Somebody, has been targeting agents during missions. It was possibly a leak in the division but they couldn't be sure. They think that it was the same person or group of persons, that was after Tom all those years ago. After Tom went missing however they turned their attention to the other members of his team. There had been a few missions that where compromised due to whoever was getting the information from the leak. Amerra had been the only fatality though.  
  
Special Ops Command was fairly certain that now that Voyager was back Tom would be the next target. They also thought that it was somebody who was an agent at sometime but believed to be dead. All active and inactive agents had been accounted for. Somebody who they thought was dead was still alive and wanted some revenge and Tom had something to do with it.  
  
"Any ideas." Jackson asked his second in command after he had shown Tom the information.  
  
"If, I didn't know better." He trailed off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This 'style'.it's familiar." He said reviewing some more of the information.  
  
"Who do you think it is?"  
  
"I would have to say it was Viper, but he's been dead for over a decade."  
  
"Viper," Jackson looked at the information again. "I'd have to agree with you, but that's not possible."  
  
"Well if it's not Viper then it's someone that's copying his style." Tom said, and whoever it is will pay for killing Amerra.  
  
"There's one more person that you have to meet." Jackson said.  
  
"The new team member." Jackson nodded and sighed. "What is it?" Tom asked noting the dread in the Captain's features.  
  
"He's not the most.agreeable person." Jackson warned. "A little outspoken, a little rash.He's kind of like Brandon when he first came aboard but a million times worse." Tom smiled remembering what a pain Brandon was when he first came aboard.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Came Mia's voice from behind them.  
  
"Guess." The Captain said as he continued walking towards their destination.  
  
"By the expression of loathing on your face, I'd have to say our new Ensign."  
  
"Not the most popular guy on the ship," Tom noted. "What's his name anyway?"  
  
"Adrian Scott or Sabre."  
  
"Here we are." Jackson announced. They paused in front of a pair of doors. The 'shuttle and vehicles bay'. This was Tom's domain.  
  
"Wait and damn second. Just what department is Scott in?" he asked with slight trepidation. Jackson sighed.  
  
"Your department."  
  
"Tell me he did not touch my babies." Tom said, eyes closed. Someone had been tampering with his projects, invading his kingdom, ruining his stuff.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure." Jackson admitted.  
  
"They're all in working order though." Mia added, "Well almost all of them."  
  
Tom and the Captain entered but Jade didn't. She wasn't interested in another confrontation with that annoyance. Living on the same ship with him was enough for her.  
  
The room was filled with several vehicles. Different types of shuttles, hover vehicles, conventional vehicle, bikes, etc. Tom walked through the room with Jackson, noting the new additions to his fleet. "Capatin," a voice said from the doorway to the launch bay. They both turned and saw Ensign Scott approaching them.  
  
"Ah, Ensign Scott, this is Commander Tom Paris." Jackson introduced. "Commander, Ensign Scott." They shook hands.  
  
"Paris, eh?" Tom didn't like the tone in his voice. "I've done some fine tuning to your vehicles." Scott showed Tom around while Jackson took his leave. "They're faster more manoeuvrable, and more reliable. I think you'll be impressed." //Fat Chance// Tom thought as he walked to on of his bikes. The bike was all black and used wheels rather than hovering. It still utilized the same energy system that the hover bike used though. Tom noticed the side plating had been removed, exposing the stabilizers and internal circuitry.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tom asked.  
  
"The stabilizers are out of alignment. I'm having trouble using this one so I was looking for what's wrong with it." Tom quickly checked the equalizers. They looked fine to him.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with the bike."  
  
"There has to be. I couldn't use it." Tom replaced the plating and hopped on the bike. He did a quick systems check and was off light a gun shot. Through the maze of vehicles and narrow spaces between them to navigated through the bay. Skidding into turns and doing one hundred eighty degree turns at high speeds Tom brought the bike perfectly back into its place skidding to a stop. "Seems fine to me." Tom said.  
  
"You should have been wearing safety equipment." Scott scolded his superior officer.  
  
"You don't need to tell me the rules. I know them all." Tom dismounted. "I try out all my vehicles this way."  
  
"Yes, I've been through you're file. Reckless, would have to the best word to describe you. Your conduct has been disputed at time: disobeying direct orders, questioning a superior officer-"  
  
"All part of being a good first officer."  
  
"The list of infractions goes on and on. I'm surprised that you're here at all. I would have thought you'd be dead by now."  
  
"How long have you been in Special Ops, Ensign?" Tom reminded him of his rank and to whom he was talking to.  
  
"Three years training, eight months active duty, sir." The young man straightened up.  
  
"You do not have the right to judge me. You don't have not experienced enough to allow you to understand the circumstances of my more questionable actions. After you've been in a few life or death situations where you question everything that you're doing, and believe me everyone gets into those situations more than once, then you can talk to me about my record, Ensign." Tom stated in a hard voice. "I don't need you telling me what's in my record." Scott seemed less contemptuous.  
  
"Aye, Sir." He stated tersely. Tom just looked at the man before him, letting him know that Tom wouldn't be taking any bullshit from some green Ensign.  
  
"Don't touch this bike." Tom gestured to the one he had just ridden, "I'll also be reviewing all of your 'improvements'."  
  
"Understood." Tom nodded once and left. Adrian Scott sighed. That was not what he expected from Tom Paris. He though that he would be able to manipulate the man. After hearing how Holmes described Paris, he seemed like such a marshmallow; always there for the team, dedicated to the cause.Adrian didn't think that he a man like Paris was capable of leading them. He, like so many other before him, had under estimated Tom Paris.  
  
Tom was talking with a Command official over a subspace channel, being debriefed and briefed on the latest mission. They had to find the leak and find out who it is that's sabotaging their missions. When asked if he would be remaining on active duty, Tom couldn't give them a definite answer. The official understood but until Tom decided, they needed him on active duty. Forty minutes later the meeting ended and Tom went to talk with the Captain.  
  
"So how did the meeting with command go?" Jackson asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And how about with Ensign Scott?" Jackson smiled at the slight expression of annoyance on Tom's face.  
  
"It was just peachy. First he told me that my favourite bike was broken when it wasn't, then he proceeded to scold me on not wearing proper safety equipment when I rode the bike and if that wasn't enough he tried to analyse me after only reading my file and meeting me fore a minute. Yeah, we hit it off really well."  
  
"Get used to it, he'll be working with you."  
  
"My partner?"  
  
"No, but we'll need a new shuttle and vehicles Engineer soon." Jakson said secretively.  
  
"Could I get some clarification on what that's supposed to mean?" Tom eyed the Captain carefully.  
  
"I guess they didn't tell you about this but, five years ago when you were going to be promoted to Captain after you completed the mission on Voyager and your official life ended. However your trip to the Delta Quadrant put that on hold. Command has reviewed your file since you've been on Voyager and saw no reason not to promote you. Only this time, if you accept you'll be replacing me as Captain of the Phantom and Omega Team." Tom was silent for a minute, taking in what he had been told. "I wanted to be the one to tell you. I'm glad they didn't spoil my surprise."  
  
"Yeah surprise about covers it." Tom said still a little shocked. Being the first officer was one thing but a Captain! That's completely different. The complications this would cause was mind-boggling.  
  
"Tom, you don't need to worry about it just yet. Everything will be sorted out in due course and it'll all work out."  
  
"Are you leaving?" Tom asked his Captain.  
  
"I will be soon. I think it's about time for me to hang up the uniform. Live my life further away from Special Operations." Tom was silent. "I have to tell you though, I'm proud to have you as my successor."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
On Voyager B'Elanna was just returning from her debriefing. They had asked her some questions but it was nothing they didn't already know. They had also given her an official commission into Starfleet. She had accepted it but she could change that if her plans changed drastically. Hopefully though Tom would be back and they could talk about their future.  
  
B'Elanna entered her quarters and noticed that her console had two message waiting for her. One from John Torres and on from her mother Miral. She opened the messages and read the text. Both her parents where on their way to earth to meet her for the homecoming event that is scheduled for the day after tomorrow. She slumped in her chair. She wanted to see her parents but was so unsure of what to expect and unsure of her own feelings as well. She wasn't sure if she would be able to face them alone. She fervently hoped that Tom would be back soon. She needed him. His strength in her and his loyalty to her and to the crew was missed, by everyone.  
  
The crew was told that Tom had been taken off the ship to meet with the Federation Parole board (the same story that Admiral Paris got). Tom's presence had been felt after the initial euphoria of getting home cleared enough for people to become aware of his absence.  
  
Harry Kim had just finished a communication to his parents. He was ecstatic that they had made it home, but he also felt the difference. Tom wasn't here. Harry had imagined spending his first few moments in the Alpha Quadrant with Tom and B'Elanna; showing them all the places that he had told them about, introduce them to his parents, but all that had been cut. Tom had left a few minutes after their return and they had not heard anything from him since. Voyager would be leaving DS9 the next day to go to Earth after everything had been take care of.  
  
"Enter." Janeway said when she heard the chime. Chakotay entered the ready room. "Chakotay," Janeway greeted with a smile, "Have you talked with any relatives?" He couldn't keep the smile from his face.  
  
"A few, but I came to ask you something." He said.  
  
"Ask away." Janeway leaned against the soft cushions of the couch. Chakotay sat down.  
  
"How much of Tom's file had you seen before Commander Davis showed up?" She thought for a moment before answering.  
  
"I knew that he had gone through some special training. I wasn't absolutely sure but I assumed that it was for Special Operations. I, however, assumed that after Caldik Prime he was discharged from Special Ops as well. I didn't even think that he had completed his training."  
  
"So why give Tom the extra training when we first arrived in the Delta Quadrant?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"I knew a little about Special Ops. Mostly rumours but I couldn't take any chances. Special ops officers are trained differently that regular Starfleet officers. They go through very rigorous and intense training. They respond differently to different situations and often without warning."  
  
"'Without warning'?" Chakotay was confused.  
  
"For lack of a better term. I noticed it especially when B'Elanna and I had been rescued from the Essim Planet. They each went about their own duty knowing exactly what was expected from them. Orders where rarely given. If something happened, they all knew whose job it was to take care of it. I couldn't have Tom doing things spontaneously. So, I signed him up for extra training."  
  
"That explains a lot. I had been wondering why Tom got more training even after the others had finished their's." There was silence before Chakotay asked: "Have you heard anything from Tom?"  
  
"Nothing yet but I'm hoping he'll be at the welcoming event on Earth." Janeway said. They were all hoping.  
  
Tom sat at the console at his desk and did some work. He had made a promise to a friend and he would keep it. It took him a while but finally he found what, or more precisely who he was looking for.  
  
In the galley, Mia Holmes sat eating her meal while scrolling through the contents of a padd when one of her least favourite people sat down across from her. Adrian Scott slid into the empty seat. She didn't hate Adrian so to speak but he was so irritating. She noticed his mood and couldn't help feeling a little better. At least she wasn't the only one suffering. "So you met Tom?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes." He grumbled.  
  
"What happened?" She was interested into knowing what Tom did to irk Adrian. Usually it was Adrian bothering somebody else. Adrian told her about their little discussion. She just stared at him.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"What?" he asked defensively.  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
"I didn't say anything that wasn't the truth."  
  
"You can't just go around lecturing superior officers about conduct, unless you're looking for a quick way off this ship." He just shrugged and went back to his meal. "I'm serious. Did you even read every mission log?"  
  
"No, there were too many."  
  
"If you had you would understand why he's one of the best agents." He didn't respond. "And why he'll soon be the Captain of Omega Team and the Phantom."  
  
"Tell me you're joking!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"This can't possibly be happening. Maybe I can transfer off this team." Adrian said more to himself than to Mia.  
  
"I can't say I'm insulted but if you go you won't be going to Alpha Team." Alpha and Omega Team are the most elite teams. The first and the last lines of defence. "There are plenty of agents that are eager for a spot on Alpha or Omega Team. Once you've given it up, you won't be getting it back."  
  
"I'll transfer to Alpha Team."  
  
"You can try." Mia didn't comment on it any further.  
  
"How do you know he's going to be Captain?" Adrian eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"There's very little that goes on without me knowing about it." She said with a touch of pride.  
  
"You've been through the computer logs?"  
  
"Several times actually."  
  
"You can't do that. I just may have to report you to the Captain about what you did and he won't be pleased."  
  
"Prove it." She said smugly and left the table. She put her tray in the recycler. "He knows already anyway." She said as she walked past Adrian to the exit.  
  
"You've taken eaves dropping to the next level."  
  
"Just because I can look through every piece of information on this ship from personal to highly classified, it doesn't mean that I do." She walked out of the Galley without a second look at him.  
  
Early the next day Tom was in his new quarters. They few things he had packed form Voyager were already there when he entered. He had started unpacking them but became lost in his thoughts and the bag lay half unpacked while he lay on his bed. Without warning the room was bathed in red lights. "Red alert. Agents to the Bridge." Jackson's voice called over the comm systems. Tom was up immediately. The Agents arrived on the bridge quickly while the officers left for their auxiliary stations. Tom took his customary seat on the left of the Captain. Brandon was at the helm, Mia at science, Roberta at engineering, Drew at tactical and Mossek at Ops. Tom couldn't help the stab of pain that hit him as he looked at tactical where Amerra would usually be. He suppressed the emotion and went back to the task at hand.  
  
"Receiving a transmission on a class 2 frequency." Mossek said. Class 2 was a frequency held for severe emergencies but they had learnt in the past few years that it was also the frequency that their enemy would use when he contacted them. Only active agents should be able to use that frequency.  
  
A distorted image appeared on the screen. They couldn't clear up the interference or decipher who the person was. "You're finally back!" The voice had also been altered. It was low and it seemed to waver. The person was looking in the general direction of Tom. Tom just glared at the image. He vowed he would catch that person and make them pay for what they did to Amerra. "I didn't really believe at first that you were stuck on the ship that disappeared. I thought it was just some stupid ploy that those idiots at command came up with. But it seems it was true." The voice stopped for a second and then continued. "How's Amerra?" a booming laugh echoed through the bridge. This jerk was working on Tom's last nerve. But he knew he couldn't do anything. Mossek and Mia were working on tracing the signal but they had to keep him talking so that they had time to try and trace the signal. They found that the best way to do that was to keep quiet and let him do the talking. "What you don't find that funny Tommy boy? Well maybe if I get rid of everything that's tying you down you'll get your sense of humour back." The link was severed and the screen went black.  
  
"We got him!" Mia said. "We've traced the transmission to the Sol system." She told them. "It's got to be a trap. This is the first time that we've been able to trace him. It was too easy."  
  
"We'll have to take that chance." Said Jackson. "Davis, set a course for the Sol system. Maximum Warp." Jackson turned to Tom. "Any ideas on what he meant by 'tying you down'?"  
  
"He's going after Voyager."  
  
Voyager was parked in a geo-synchronis orbit above San Francisco. The had recently arrived at Earth and after Captain Janeway and the Senior Staff had met with Starfleet Command the crew was free to take shore-leave. Harry's parent had met him at Starfleet HQ after the meeting had ended. He introduced them all to his parents and went with them to 'catch up' and to go see Libby. B'Elanna smiled. Out of everybody on the ship Harry had been one of the people that wanted to get home the most. She hoped that everything worked out between him and Libby.  
  
Chakotay, Janeway and Seven went to look around the city but B'Elanna turned down the invitation and went back to Voyager. They were worried about her but they knew that she was missing Tom. They finally back to the Alpha Quadrant only to be separated again.  
  
On the Phantom Davis was at the helm Illis was at tactical and Tom was in command of the bridge. He was looking through some information. Davis turned in his chair so that he could face the rest of the bridge. He looked at Tom who was enthralled in what he was reading. Davis looked to Illis who had also noticed the Commanders inattention to the bridge. 'What's he reading?' Davis mouthed. Illis shrugged. He had no idea what was on the padd.  
  
"It's Adrian Scott's record." Tom said without looking up.  
  
"Anything interesting in it?" Illis asked.  
  
"Not really. He was part of Red Squad when he was a Starfleet cadet, serves on the U.S.S. Destiny as an engineer and According to the special ops training officer, he has the potential to be an excellent agent if someone could.well make him less of a hot head." Tom ended.  
  
"Hot-head is right." Said Illis. "He came in here once and started telling me how to run a diagnostic like I was some first year cadet. Just who does he think he is?"  
  
"You think that's bad he scolded me on my 'reckless piloting manoeuvres'" Davis said disgustedly.  
  
"Alright that's enough. He's the new guy. Give him a break." Tom said.  
  
"He has to give us a break first." Said Illis.  
  
"He'll get used to the command structure and the way things are done around here. Just give him some time."  
  
"And if that doesn't work we can always transfer him to a different ship." Illis said with a smile.  
  
"Nobodies being transferred anywhere. He's as much a part of this team as any of us. He'll integrate into the crew soon enough." Tom said seriously. Davis and Illis went back to their respective consoles. Tom was convinced that Scott would fit in and become a valuable member of the crew. Who were they to argue with him?  
  
At 1400 hours Omega Team was assembled in the briefing room. Captain Jackson began the meeting outlining their current situation for those that had not been on the bridge during the transmission.  
  
"The identity of our opponent here is currently unknown but the techniques used by him closely resemble those of Viper. Viper or Oliver Hill died several years ago during a mission. Most of you where not part of this team at the time. Only myself, Paris and Davis knew him. We've designated Viper Prime for the name of our enemy. Jade and Mossek where able to trace the latest transmission to the Sol system and Commander Paris believes that he's going after Voyager."  
  
"Why is Viper Prime going after you?" Jade asked Tom.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Tom said.  
  
"What was your affiliation with Viper?" Adrian asked.  
  
"He was a friend of mine and I was his partner on the mission when he was killed."  
  
"Maybe it's a revenge thing." Adrian suggested again.  
  
"One: Viper is dead. Two: It wasn't my fault that he died there; he was point man. He made the decision to go back in and it was the wrong one." Tom said dully.  
  
"What exactly happened on that mission?" Adrian asked, wondering if there was more to this than met the eye.  
  
"Mission name was Excalibur 07 Bravo. Viper was point and I was secondary. I was an Ensign at the time but I was picked by Viper to back him on this mission. Viper was the best Agent in the Division, never once failed a mission and went above and beyond the call of duty in most cases. The objective of the mission was to gather intelligence information on the Cardassian activities. Due to complications during the mission we were unable to get the information that we wanted. They had caught us in the act actually. Somehow the Cardassian officers had by passed every precautionary measure that we had taken. We managed to get away from the party that was after us but the entire complex was on alert. We could have left then but Viper wanted to go back in. Despite my protests he outranked me and we went back for the information. They found us again and during the exchange of fire Viper took a fatal shot. I managed to get out of the base and made it back to the Phantom." Tom ended.  
  
"You left him there?" Adrian accused more than asked, "I'd be pissed at you too."  
  
"I checked him. He was dead. Not many people survive a phaser shot to the head." Tom said harshly. That shut Adrian up.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room before Jackson spoke again. "No matter the reason, Viper Prime has targeted the Voyager and its crew. It's most likely that he'll go after close friends of Commander Paris. We'll be arriving at Earth by 1000. Before then we need to look through the guest list for the Welcoming Event or reception or whatever's going on tomorrow evening. Run checks on everybody that you think is the slightest bit suspicious. Tom, Mossek, I'll leave that to you two. I want everyone to be familiar with the schematics of the hall that the event is taking place in. Brandon, Drew, tactical vantage points, points of entry where Viper Prime might be able to slip into the Hall undetected. Mia, Adrian, I want you to running constant sensor sweeps; look for anything that could give away his ship's position. The last thing we want is a surprise attack. Mia I also want you to look through the Starfleet database on Earth once we get into range of the system. Look for any unauthorized access to the information. Viper Prime always does his research, he may leave a trail. Ian, I want you looking for a way to identify if anybody is disguised to look like something that they're not, down to the genetic coding. These assignments are in addition to the regular prep assignments. Questions?" silence "Dismissed." Each person filed out of the Briefing room to complete their assigned tasks. Jackson watched them leave. They're an excellent team but Adrian Scott was not incorporating very well into the team. Every team depends on each member in order to be successful and like many other things they could only be as strong as the weakest member. Jackson set aside his those thoughts. He had some messages to send to Starfleet on behalf of the Federation Parole Board and to slip some people onto the guest list.  
  
Gerron Tem was in his quarters on Voyager. It was just past 1700 hours. He had gone to earth earlier but he found himself seeking the isolated refuge of his quarters. The sights and sound of families being reunited after so long left him longing for his family. The only place he felt at home was in his quarters. The chime of his door took him away from the haze of thoughts that clouded his mind. He approached the door feeling a bit of foreboding. He didn't want to pretend to be happy in front of one of his friends who had just talked to their family. He didn't have the energy to keep up the façade any more and in the less than an hour there was a special gathering planned for the crew of Voyager and family; it looked like he would be going alone. He pressed the button to release the privacy lock he had place on the doors to his quarters. The doors slid open revealing three familiar faces and one not so familiar face. Gerron was stunned into silence.  
  
There were four Bajorans standing in front of him; two female and two male. "Gerron," the older male Bajoran asked cautiously.  
  
". Nyar? ." Gerron managed to asked. The man nodded and eveloped Gerron in a hug. "I.I.thought that. you where dead."  
  
"I thought that you were dead." Nyar said smiling at his little brother. Nayar turned to his right gesturing to the aged woman. "Gerron you remember Aunt Erra." Erra was their mother's sister. Gerron nodded dumbly; he was still trying to comprehend everything; he still had a family. Amey was Nyar's girlfriend last time heard. "And Amey." Nyar gestured to the aged women on his left. "And this little man here," Nyar said with a proud smile "Is Narran, our son."  
  
"You . You have . a . a son?" Gerron sputtered. He looked at the little boy that was happily playing with a toy, totally oblivious to what was going on around him. Nyar smile had not left his face as he watched his brother deal with the new information. "How did you know I was here if you didn't even know that I was alive?"  
  
"Amey received a susbspace message recently that was from someone in Starfleet saying that you were on the Voyager. I don't know how they found us though. The DMZ isn't yet part of the Federation so we aren't on their files but somehow they found us and . here we are."  
  
"Are you going to the reception? It'll be starting soon." Amey said as she shifted Narran in her arms.  
  
"Yes I'll definitely be there." Gerron said.  
  
"We have to go get ready." Nayar said. "We'll see at the reception." Nayar said. Gerron watched them leave until they went around a bend and he could no longer see them. He slowly re-entered his quarters still dazed due to the sudden turn of events. Who had contacted his family? He remembered Tom's words to him at the party when they had made contact with the Alpha quadrant. Tom must have had something to do with it. Gerron began to get ready. He would have a chance to thank Tom at the reception, if he showed.  
  
"Ready?" Tom looked at the team members that where assembled in the transporter room. Mia, Brandon, Adrian, Drew and Ian where going down to the planet while Captain Jackson and Mossek stayed with the Phantom. All but Tom and Brandon and Ian were dressed in the all black mission uniform while they wore the Starfleet dress uniforms but underneath they had on black shirts and two phasers each.  
  
The Team stepped onto the transporter padd. "Energize." Tom ordered and the team was transported to the surface. They were in a dark area close to the assembly hall where the crew would be. They made sure that each of their timepieces was synchronized and at exactly 1730 they went their separate ways. There were still people entering the hall but most people entered at 1700 when it began. Tom, Ian and Brandon made it in without any problems. They got their weapons past security. Once inside the main part of the hall the three split up. Tom walked through the crowd of people greeting crewmembers as he went. He already knew that all of the crew was here. For the past several hours Omega Team has been making sure that the crewmembers where safe and making sure they knew their location at all times. They did this without letting anybody know that they were here. Despite all the scans and all the work they had not found any trace of Viper Prime. Tom, Ian and Brandon where each equipped with modified scanning devices so that they would be able to determine a disguised person. It would be a difficult job there were more than three hundred people here. They had their work cut out for them.  
  
The Reception Hall was enormous. The walls where decorated by symbols of the empires and governments within the federation. This building was a testament to the UFP. The architecture was a mix of several species. The ceiling was a transparent dome that gave a clear view to the stars above. Unity was the theme of the building. That several different species could come together and create something that was greater. All the good parts and none of the bad; perfect harmony.  
  
"Captain Janeway!" called a male voice. Janeway turned to where she heard her name being called. Making his way through the crowd was Admiral Owen Paris.  
  
"Admiral," Janeway said with a smile. Owen shook her hand. Janeway introduced her senior staff plus Seven minus Tom to the Admiral. She, Chakotay and Seven and Tuvok talked with the Admiral but Harry and B'Elanna talked between themselves. They knew that Tom had a troubled relationship with his father and they didn't know what to expect from the Admiral so they kept out of the conversation.  
  
"Did you see Libby?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"I did." Harry said neutrally. B'Elanna let out and exasperated sigh.  
  
"And."  
  
"And she's still single." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Harry, that great!" B'Elanna said in elation. "So, what did you guys talk about."  
  
"Just what happened in our lives while we were separated. She waited for over a year for me but when I didn't turn up she started dating again but didn't have any luck find the right person."  
  
"Seems she has the same luck you did." B'elanna smiled remembering many of Harry's failed relationships and crushes. "So where do you guys go from here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, where going to go back to dating again. A lot can happen in five years; we're not the same people. We just can't get married as if nothing had happened. Hopefully though it will work out." He ended softly.  
  
"I know it will." B'Elanna said with a soft smile.  
  
They failed to notice the man who watched them for several minutes. Nobody noticed him. He was just another relative of a crewmember that they didn't know. People paid him little mind. He mingled aimlessly around the crowd looking for his target. He would be here; Phoenix would be here.  
  
"Have you heard anything from Tom?" Janeway asked Owen. They were all anxious to know where Tom was.  
  
"No but I expect him to be here." Owen said as he did another quick search for his son in the ocean of faces. He didn't see Tom anywhere but there were a lot of people.  
  
B'Elanna wandered through the crowd alone. She greeted and was greeted by various crewmembers as she walked. She even met Joe's two sons. They looked just like Joe, hair and all. B'Elanna kept wandering. She wouldn't admit it to anybody, except maybe Tom and Chakotay but she was worried about seeing her parents. She and her mother had not parted on the best of terms and she hadn't seen her father since she was five. She didn't know what to expect. She fervently wished that Tom was here. With here she would feel stronger. She depended on him as much as he did on her and right now she could really use his help.  
  
"B'Elanna!" she heard a very familiar voice cal her. She turned around and only a few meters behind her, was her mate.  
  
"Tom!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him. They kissed for a long moment before pulling away.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too." He said happily.  
  
"Where have you been? I wasn't sure that you would be coming."  
  
"And miss the party?" he teased. She hugged him again. Tom saw the woman who was a few paces behind B'Elanna and knew instantly who it was he pulled away from B'Elanna not breaking eye contact with the other woman.  
  
She walked up to the couple stopping a few steps short when she saw them embrace. She watched the exchange silently wondering who, exactly the other man was. When they embraced again her eyes met the blue gaze of the man. He didn't react but something in his eyes told her he knew who she was. He pulled away.  
  
"Tom?" B'Elanna said wondering why he had pulled away from her. He noticed his eyes where looking over her to someone else. She turned knowing who it was before she saw her. Miral Torres, B'Elanna's mother stood amidst the crowd of people. Her eyes met her mothers. Her mothers gaze had shifted to B'Elanna when she turned around. She looked over her daughter from head to toe. B'Elanna had to squash the feeling of anger that flared within her as her mother judged her. //Am I not klingon enough for you?// B'Elanna thought in anger.  
  
Miral looked into B'Elanna's eyes again noting the anger that she tried to conceal. She's never known B'Elanna to have such control over her emotions but then again she never really knew B'Elanna. Her daughter had grown up into the strong woman she sees now. The angry and self-loathing girl that she had last seen so many years ago was gone replaced by a confident Starfleet officer.  
  
Tom wondered who would make the first move. Miral took a tentative step towards B'Elanna. "Daughter," she said simply, features drawn into a gentle smile. B'Elanna smiled and the two hugged. "And who is this?" Asked the klingon woman, as she looked at Tom who just smiled at her.  
  
"This, mother, is Tom Paris, my boyfriend." She introduced Tom to her mother as well.  
  
"B'Elanna?" behind Tom a voice called B'Elanna again. B'Elanna vaguely recognized that voice.  
  
"Dad?" Tom moved to the side. A smile spread across his face as he saw B'Elanna. He walked up to B'Elanna and embraced her. After a moment B'Elanna returned the embrace.  
  
"I so glad to see you." John Torres said as he looked at his daughter. A snort came from the direction of Miral. John glance over at her briefly. There was no mistaking the tension between the two. John ignored her for now and looked at the man who stood protectively behind his daughter. He figured that this man was B'Elanna's boyfriend. He extended his hand.  
  
"John Torres." He introduce himself. Tom shook his hand.  
  
"Tom Paris." The smile that was once on Mr. Torres' face disappeared after hearing the man's name.  
  
"Oh." was all that John said. Tom resisted the urge to sigh or roll his eyes. He would never be able to escape his past but on Voyager he had gotten used to people accepting him despite history. Just one more thing he would have to get used to again now that they were back. John went back to talking with B'Elanna asking somw questions about her life on Voyager. B'Elanna tried to ignore her father's reaction to Tom and the tension between her parents. She was glad that Tom was with her so that she wasn't alone with them. She didn't want them to argue, not here not now. Today was supposed to be a joyful day. After a few minutes of talking B'Elanna left with Tom to go see Harry and the others.  
  
As they were approaching Tom's commbadge chirped. He tapped it and listened. Tom was wearing an earpiece so that only he could here what was being said. Tom stopped walking. B'Elanna noticed that Tom wasn't walking and was looking around the crowd. "Where?" Tom asked through the comm line.  
  
'Nine o'clock' said Onyx (Doctor Ian Morris). Tom looked to the left.  
  
"I don't see him. Do you still have a visual?"  
  
'Negative.'  
  
"Keep looking." Tom closed the line with Onyx and contacted Mase who was also inside and gave him some orders. Tom turned back to B'Elanna. "B'Elanna find the rest of the senior staff and stay with them."  
  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
  
"There's somebody who's looking to cause trouble here. I need to find them." He left her and quickly disappeared into the crowd. B'Elanna went to find Captain Janeway.  
  
"Phoenix to Jade."  
  
'Go ahead.'  
  
"Is Sabre with you?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Find anything suspicious?"  
  
"Negative."  
  
"Jade get a sniper rifle and take position on the roof. Use the scanning visor. Sabre continue the perimeter search co- ordinate your efforts with the Phantom." Tom order. Two 'Aye sir's came over the comline and Tom closed it.  
  
Outside Jade was with Sabre. The line just closed. "Time for some R 'n' R." she said.  
  
"What?" Sabre was confused.  
  
"Roof and a rifle," She contacted the Phantom and a moment later a sniper phaser rifle appeared a meter away. "See ya." She said to Sabre and was whisked away by the transporter beam.  
  
"Sabre to Falcon."  
  
'Falcon,'  
  
'Jade is on the roof. Just the two of us are going to be monitoring the perimeter.'  
  
'Understood. Falcon out.'  
  
Inside phoenix met up with Mase. "If he's going to strike it'll be during the Address from Admiral whoever, when attention will be focused away from him." Mase said. "I suggest that we stay close to the Senior Staff. And I think that you should go back to the Phantom." Tom looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Your putting yourself in danger. Just being here is giving Prime what he wants."  
  
"And if I'm not here he'll go after someone else just to get me back here." Tom said.  
  
"Alright but watch your back." Brandon warned.  
  
"I will." Tome smirked and walked back into the crowd. The address being given by Admiral Hayes was going to start in a few minutes. Tom went over to where he the Senior officer where talking. B'Elanna saw him coming and smiled. Others noticed that B'Elanna's attention was wandering and followed her gaze. Tom stopped in his tracks when he saw one of the people that was with them. Admiral Paris. Tom had been so preoccupied he had forgotten that his father would probably be with Janeway. He forced himself to keep walking. Smiling politely at everyone he walked to B'Elanna's side. No one asked where he had been. All except Owen knew that Tom had been with Captain Jackson on the Phantom.  
  
"Tom," Owen said. He was uncomfortable. There was so much that he had to say to his son but he didn't want to do it in front of all these people.  
  
"Dad," Tom said. B'Elanna clasped his hand knowing that there were many issues between the two of them. Thankfully the Admiral Hayes took to the stage and Tom and Owen where spared having to talk in front of all these people. While Admiral Hayes spoke Tom looked around scanning the sea of faces for someone who looked like Viper or looked suspicious.  
  
On the roof of the building Jade had positioned herself on the edge of the dome where the wide ledge let her move freely around the clear dome. She was crouched down with her rifle poised and ready to fire. From her position she watched as the crowd settled down and listened to the Admiral on the stage. Mase and Onyx took positions near the senior Staff of Voyager. Movement behind and to the right of Phoenix's position caught her attention. Focussing in on the person using the visor she scanned him. Her readings where inconclusive but she reported it anyway.  
  
On the ground outside the building Sabre was scanning the area. He had made several passes and each time found nothing. The Phantom's sensors had not picked up anything either. Continuing his sensor sweep he noticed a small blip in the readings. It was minute but it was there and it was inexplicable. He went to investigate.  
  
'Jade to Phoenix'  
  
"Go ahead." Tom whispered. Nobody other than Jade heard him.  
  
'Five o'clock, dark blue suit.' She described the man. Tom looked over his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of a man in a dark suit but he moved before Tom could identify him. 'He's on the move.' Jade followed him from her position. Tom let go of B'Elanna's hand and moved in the direction of the man he had seen. B'Elanna felt Tom's hand slip from hers and turned to him but before she could say anything he had slipped into the crowd of people and she couldn't see him.  
  
Sabre made his way towards the anomaly on his tricorder. Whatever it was, it was moving and he had to run to keep up. In his haste he failed to notice that he had left his designated area and had left Jade without immediate back up.  
  
Tom was fighting his way through the crowd listening in to Jade as she directed him. Tom finally made it to the outer edge of the crowd of people. He looked around but didn't see Prime (Viper Prime that is). "I don't see him."  
  
'I do. He's still moving in the same direction.' Tom walked around the perimeter of the crowd searching for Prime. 'He's right below my position.' Jade said. She could just see the top of the man's head. The man stopped and looked up directly at Jade. 'He knows I'm here.' She watched as he pulled out a device and pressed a button.  
  
"Take the shot." Tom said as he picked up the pace. The only thing he heard was static. "Jade," nothing "Phoenix to Jade." Nothing. "Phoenix to Mase. Cover my position."  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
"Whoever's in here has seen Jade on the roof and I can't get through to her. Something's jamming her comm signal."  
  
'I'm coming with you. Onyx can stay here.'  
  
"Meet me at the opposite end from the stage."  
  
'Got it. Mase out.'  
  
"Jade to Phoenix." No answer. "Jade to Sabre." Nothing. "Jade to Phantom." Static. "Shit." She swore under her breath. She could see Mase and Phoenix moving towards her position. She aimed her rifle at the man that was below and a few meters in front of her. She would take the shot when Phoenix and Mase where closer so that they could move the unconscious body to a more inconspicuous area. They where only a few meters away and she fired.  
  
Sabre stopped. Whoever is out their had stopped running. He approached the person from behind drawing his phaser. "Don't move!" he ordered. He circled around the person but before he could see their face a transporter beam dematerialized them. "Damn it! Sabre to Phantom,"  
  
'Arrow here, go ahead.'  
  
"Somebody just transported out of the area can you get a fix on the origin of the transporter beam?"  
  
'We'll work on.' After a pause Arrow spoke again. 'Sabre your out of position!'  
  
"I needed to follow that person-"  
  
'Get back to your position. Arrow out.' Sabre was going to say something in his defence but Arrow ended the link. He huffed and started his run back to the reception hall.  
  
The moment Mase and Phoenix were near the suspect Jade fired. The orange beam hit its target square in the chest. The man was falling to the ground when a transporter beam locked on him and he vanished. "What the f- "  
  
"Phoenix to Phantom." Phoenix interrupted Mase's swearing. "We just witnessed a transport. Can you locate the origin of the transport?"  
  
'We're working on it. Phanotom out.' Arrow cut the link.  
  
From her position Jade watched the person disappear in the transported beam. She watched Phoenix and Mase contact somebody, presumably the Phantom. She didn't hear the soft footsteps that where approaching her. "Jade to Phoenix." She tried her commbadge again but it didn't work. "Jade to Falcon" Static.  
  
The dark figure tread ever closer to Jade's position. He watched as she tried her commbadge again and again. A malicious smile covered his face.  
  
On the far left side of the visor there was a small blip that diappeared quickly. Jade stilled and listened. The visor around her eyes cut off part of her peripheral vision. She heard soft footsteps approaching. Turning quickly she raised her gun and aimed it at the person approaching. The person was abviously male and stood between six to six feet two inches. Close to Viper's height. The man was dressed in an all black suit. He continued to approach her she fired.  
  
From inside the hall Phoenix and Mase both saw the orange phaser beam. Jade was under attack. "Mase to Sabre. Jade needs your help. now!" Sabre was supposed to be the one closest to her position to provide back up if necessary.  
  
"I'm not close to her right now. Give me four minutes." He said quickly as he ran to his position.  
  
"He's out of position." Phoenix said in realization. Jade was on her own.  
  
Falcon continued his sensor sweep of the perimeter. He had only been contacted once by Sabre. He took that as a good sign that there weren't any complications. He checked his latest scan: nothiong. He sighed. He wasn't trained for this sort of nonsense. His internal rantimg was cut short by his commbadge.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
'Falcon get to Jade!' Phoenix ordered over the comm line and then closed it. Without hesitation he left his position. He knew that Sabre was supposed to be her immediate backup. Since he was called it must mean that something happened to Sabre and now Jade was in trouble as well.  
  
"Falcon to the Phantom. Beam me to Jade's position." There was not response. What the hell was going on up there? Falcon didn't ponder the question any further. He would have to take the harder route to the roof.  
  
On the Phantom. "Where did that ship come from?" Arrow asked Dacal (Mossek).  
  
"Unknown sir. It may have just decloaked." The ship rocked as it took a direct hit.  
  
"We should have been able to detect it." Arrow said as he returned fire to the unknown ship. "Contact the ground team, tell them of our predicament."  
  
"Communiction system is offline." Dacal informed him.  
  
The shot didn't hurt him in the least. He continued to advance on her. Walking backwards to keep some distance between herself and the other man she re-modulated the rifle and fired again. Still no effect. She stopped retreating and made a descision. Aiming her gun higher she aimed at the man eyes. He stopped walking. The phaser beam momentarily blinded him. He opened his eyes just in time to see her swinging the rifle towards his head.  
  
"I'm not getting any response from the Phantom." Mase said.  
  
"Go back to the senior staff." Mase nodded and left. Tom dashed to the nearest exit. He had to help Jade.  
  
Jade clubbed the man over the head. She swung to hit him again but he grabbed the phaser and ripped it out of her grasp. He tossed the phaser over the edge and advanced on her again. When he was close enough she gave him and upper cut but it didn't seem to cause him any pain. Grabbing her by the shoulders he hit her head to his. She staggered backwards and the pain ripped through her head. The world was spinning but she had to concentrate or else she was as good as dead. Her best chance would be to force him off the roof. She had a plan, good, but how to implement her plan, that was the problem. She attacked the man but each try was thwarted. His reflexes were impossibly fast she was at a major disadvantage. He punched her once in the ribs and she heard a crack and felt the pain shoot through her chest. She was recovering her stance quickly after that blow but not nearly fast enough to stop the man from getting a vicelike grip around her neck.  
  
She took out another weapon and pressed it to the mans chest. A huge surge of electricity should have passed through him and most likely her as well but nothing happened. The man tightened the grip around her neck and she dropped the weapon. She couldn't breathe. She struggled and fought but his grip was relentless. Lifting one leg until it was on his arm she pressed on the arm. That would have caused the arm of any humanoid to buckle at the elbow or break but nothing happened.  
  
He picked her up by the neck with one arm and walked to the edge of the roof. She was still struggling but the lack of oxygen was taking its toll and she was weakening quickly. He held her out over the edge. They were nearly five stories up.  
  
"Don't move!" Ordered a voice from behind. The man turned his head just enough so that he could see the Agent out of the corner of his eye. Falcon had climbed to the top of the building using the grappling device that they were equipped with. He didn't dare shoot the man in front of him in fear that he would drop Jade. "Put her down on the roof!" he ordered. Not 'Put her down' or 'Let her go'; there was no mistaking his order. He wasn't interested in anybodies sick sense of humour.  
  
Tom exited the building and could see Sabre running back towards the building. Tom heard the sound of Falcon yelling an order not to move and looked up. A the other end of the side of the building the he was on was a man holding Jade over the edge of the roof. Tom ran in that direction but before he could help her at all the man let go.  
  
The tunnel vision had blocked off most of what she could see. The sounds around her were fading into the background. At the last moment she felt the pressure around her neck release. Air filled her lungs again but to her dismay she felt herself begin to fall. Pulling out her grappler she aimed it at the roof and fired. The hook imbedded itself into the building but the jolt from the cable as the hook locked was too much for her weak grip. She couldn't hold on and fell the rest of the way to the ground but she had been slowed by the grappling hook but would it even matter?  
  
Falcon fired but the man disregarded him as he watched with sick fascination as his victim fell to the ground, her last attempt to save herself failing. Falcon was angry but he knew better that to act on hi emotions. He fell back on his training and went by the book. He reset his phaser an fired again. Still nothing. The phaser shot seemed to annoy the man and he turned his attention to Falcon but before he could take a step towards him he disappeared in a transporter beam.  
  
Sabre and Phoenix watched in horror as Jade impacted with the hard earth. They both kept running until they reached where she lay. Tom made it to her first. She was on her back. He knelt down and felt her wrist looking for a pulse. He couldn't find one. He put two fingers to her neck. He felt a weak pulse. Only lookingvery carefully at her could her discern the rise and fall of her chest and she took in weak breathes. They were far to slow and far too shallow for his liking Tom commed the Phantom for an emergency transport for Jade but received no response. He tried again and again but still nothing.  
  
Falcon made it down from the roof and moved to where Phoenix was crouched over Jade's form. He stood looking at her. Blood running from her mouth, more pooled around her head making a crimson halo on the ground, breathes slow and shallow. She was going to die if she didn't get to the medical attention that she needed.  
  
Sabre finally made it over to them. Falcon looked at him with barely contained rage. He had left his position and now Jade may die. "Phoenix to Onyx. Medical emergency, agent down."  
  
'On my way to your position now.'  
  
"Phoenix Out." Tom released a harsh breath. He knew that Falcon and Sabre were there but he couldn't bring himself to look at Sabre right now. Onyx was soon running towards them. He knelt next to Jade and took out his small medical kit from where he had it concealed and began treating Jade as best he could.  
  
"The Phantom?" he asked while scanning Jade. He need to get her back to sickbay.  
  
"Out of contact." Tom answered. "Jade?" The Doctor didn't respond right away.  
  
"She's dying. I need to get her to a sickbay."  
  
"Paris to Voyager. Lock onto this commbadge and transport everybody within a one meter radius directly to Sickbay."  
  
"Aye sir." Phoenix took off his commbadge, gave it to Onyx and stepped back. Jade and Onyx where transported to the Voyager. He took a deep breathe and turned back to his team members. "Continue your perimeter sensor sweeps. Make sure that there isn't anybody else here. Contact Mase if you find anything." Tom didn't have his commbadge anymore. "If you do contact me it'll be one way; no commbadge."  
  
"What about the Phantom?" Falcon asked.  
  
"They most likely got into a fight with whoever transported those people away from here. We can't to anything for them from here. This mission isn't over. Get backto your positions. Dismissed." Tom left and went back to the entrance to the Reception Hall. Sabre and Falcon went back to their positions.  
  
"Tom, you missed the speech. It was absolutely riveting." Harry joked when he saw Tom approaching. Tom smiled briefly. Harry noticed the tried look and was about to ask him if something was amiss but Tom was talking to Lt. Cm Davis. Harry recognized him. Tom was filling Davis in on what happened. By the change in expression on Davis' face Harry could tell that whatever Tom was telling him wasn't anything good. Tom turned back to Harry.  
  
"So what did I miss?" Tom asked though he wasn't the least bit interested.  
  
"Tom what's wrong." Tom ran a hand down his face and shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it and he didn't want to lie to Harry. He had to compose himself. He would probably have to see his father again. He needed all the strength he could muster.  
  
"Ericson to the Doctor." A voice came over the Doctor'c commbadge. "We just received an emergency transport to Sickbay. I thought you should know."  
  
"Doc," Tom walked to the Doctor and quietly explained to him that it was one of his team members.  
  
"Understood. I believe that the Doctor on the ship will be able to handle it. Give him whatever he needs."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Thanks Doc." Tom said to him.  
  
"I could assist your friend in treating-"  
  
"It's okay Doc. Enjoy your evening." Tom walked away. He knew that Onyx was more than adequately trained to help Jade. He had done it several times before on Tom himself.  
  
Janeway had heard part of Tom's conversation with the Doctor and wanted to ask him about that but she saw that Admiral Paris was approaching Tom from one side and B'Elanna from the other. She would talk to him later. Right now it seems like he had enough coming his way.  
  
"Tom," two voices said at the same time. B'Elanna and Owen Paris walked up to him.  
  
"Dad, B'Elanna." He answered. //Not now, not at the same time.//  
  
"Dad this is B'Elanna."  
  
"Yes, the Chief Engineer. We've met." He nodded to her. "How did the meeting with the parole board go?"  
  
"Well. I don't know what their final decision is though." Tom lied. Owen nodded. He didn't know where to go from there.  
  
"Have you seen Kathleen and Moira yet? There around here somewhere."  
  
"No, not yet." Tom didn't want to see his sisters just yet. Not feeling like he was now.  
  
Owen was at a loss. He didn't know what to say to Tom and Tom didn't know what to say to him. There was and awkward silence. Owen looked at his son. Older, Stronger and wiser than when he had last seen him. How many years ago was that? Nine or so? He could still remember the words he had said to Tom the last time he had seen him and he could still remember the look in Tom's eyes. The deadened look that haunted his dreams and knowing that he had been the one to put it there. He wished now he could take back the words that he had said that fateful day. What would Tom's life be like now if he had been more of a father and less of a commanding officer. Regret. That was what he felt the most right now.  
  
"Tommy!" a shriek from someone in the crowd. Tom and Owen recognized Kathleen's voice. She was ploughing through the crowd of people to get to her baby brother, Moira right behind her. Tom smiled and a familiar twinkle returned to his eyes. Both women enveloped him in a hug. Owen felt out of place, not being able to join in the heart felt reunion. He felt like an outsider in a private moment. "Tommy it's so good to see you!" Kathleen squealed and hugged him again.  
  
"It's good to see you both again." He said. He pulled away from them and introduced them to B'Elanna. They began talking to her at length. Tom had purposely done that to get them off of him. His emotions where in conflict right now and he couldn't be happy while one of his team members and more than that, a friend was seriously injured and possibly about to die.  
  
The evening ended and family and friends left. Tom's sisters left after Tom promised to visit his sisters' homes so that he could meet their families. Owen had said his good nights and left with them telling Tom that he would see him later.  
  
B'Elanna left with her parents to go talk. She noticed that Tom was acting differently than usual but never had a chance to ask him before she left with her parents. Most of Voyager's crew left with family members or friend to go catch up. Most of them would be returning to Voyager later but currently it was only the late evening so Voyager would be mostly deserted until then, other than the officers that where still on duty. They were officers from the Alpha Quadrant so that all of Voyager's crew could attend the Reception.  
  
Tom assembled the rest of his team. After finally making contact with the Phantom Tom and Brandon (Phoenix and Mase) went to Voyager while Drew and Adrian (Falcon and Sabre) beamed back to the Phantom. Tom and Brandon entered Voyager's Sickbay. The Ian was talking to Voyager's EMH. The Doc came back to Voyager after the Reception ended since he had no family to go visit. He was, however, hoping to visit his programmer Dr. Zimmerman.  
  
Tom and Brandon walked over to the two Doctors. "How is she?" Tom asked.  
  
"Stable. In addition to her other injuries she still has some severe cranial trauma but I've done what I can. We just have to wait and see what happens." Ian told them. Tom and Brandon walked with Ian to the biobed where Mia lay. There was a cortical monitor on her forehead but other than that you could not tell that she was so badly injured.  
  
"As soon as you're ready have her beamed back to the Phantom." Tom said. Ian nodded and moved to the main diagnostic console.  
  
"I'll brief the Captain on her condition." Brandon walked out of Sickbay. Tom just looked down at the far too still form on bed. Why did this always happen. People that he cared about always ended up getting hurt because of him. He picked up her lifeless hand and held it in his own while his thoughts took him for a familiar ride through guilt.  
  
He thought for a moment that he felt a faint pressure on his hand but didn't have time to contemplate it. Mia's lifesigns flat-lined. Alarms where going off and both the holo Doc and Ian came rushing over to the biobed that held Mia. Tom could hardly here what was being said betweent he twoo doctors. Most sound was drowned out by the horrified scream in his mind.  
  
"No!"  
  
End Part VI  
  
Comments and constructive criticism to zappyzaps@hotmail.com please. 


	8. Part 7

Title: The Nameless Series Part VII  
  
Author: Zappy Zaps  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Tom has to deal with the repercussions of being part of Special Ops and having a life outside of it when the two sides to his life clash. Trouble escalates when the Viper Prime forces their hand.  
  
Category: P, P/T (Action/Adventure)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Paris, Torres Janeway, etc. I'm not getting anything from this except the satisfaction of knowing that I am taking up space on the internet by posting my stories (good enough for me). Holmes, Martinez, Davis, Jackson… you get the idea …they are mine.  
  
Author's note: Hope fully this series will end soon. How? When? I don not yet know. In the meantime here's another instalment.  
  
Jan02  
  
Names of Agents and code names  
  
Captain Mattey Jackson------------Arrow  
  
Commander Tom Paris-------------Phoenix  
  
Lt. Commander (Dr.) Ian Morris--Onyx  
  
Lt. Commander Brandon Davis---Mase  
  
Lt. Mossek---------------------------Dacal  
  
Ensign Mia Holmes-----------------Jade  
  
Ensign Drew Illis--------------------Falcon  
  
Ensign Adrian Scott-----------------Saber  
  
  
  
Tom walked numbly through the halls of Voyager. He was on his way to the transporter room from sickbay. His thoughts where not on his destination however; rather they were focussed on his team member and friend that was lying in Sickaby barely clinging to life. The Doctors had been able to stabilize her but her prognosis was not very good.  
  
"Lt. Paris." Tom acknowledged that someone was calling his name. He stopped walking and turned around. "I had not expected to see you here this evening." Seven said as she approached him. Tom just shrugged and waited for her to get to the point. "Is something wrong?" Seven asked when she noticed that Tom wasn't his chipper self.  
  
"No. I'll see you later Seven." Tom said and walked away. Seven watched him go. His behaviour was peculiar. Something was bothering him but what, she did not know.  
  
Tom walked into transporter room two. There was no one stationed here right now since it was only a skeleton crew on duty. Transporter room one was the one being used for any transports that where happening tonight. Tom walked over to the controls. He pressed a few buttons before comming sickbay to make sure that Dr. Morris (Ian/Onyx) and Mia Holmes (Jade) were ready to be beamed back to the Phantom. He received an affirmative from Sickbay and commed the Phantom to see if they were ready for Mia to be beamed over to the ship. They had to fix some damage on the Phantom to make sure that the power systems were not compromised in case Mia had to be put on life support. After receiving an affirmative from Mossek (Dacal) he proceeded to transport Morris and Holmes to the Phantom. He then inputted some commands into the console and walked over to the transporter padd. "Energize." And he was beamed to the pre-programmed co-ordinates.  
  
"It was a God-damn trap!" Tom nearly yelled as he paced the briefing room on the Phantom. Captain Mattey Jackson (Arrow) watched as his first officer wore a hole in the carpet. "Prime [Viper Prime] knew exactly what we were going to do and knew all the weak points. It was a set up if I've ever seen one! We knew it could be a trap. You'd never been able to trace the signal before but this time Mia did. She even told us that it was a trap!" Tom stopped pacing. "Why didn't I see it coming?"  
  
"Nobody saw it coming Tom. Don't blame yourself." Jackson told him. Tom took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
"Anything from Prime yet?" he asked, wondering if Prime had called to gloat yet.  
  
Jackson shook his head "Nothing." Tom flopped into one of the chairs and stared at the wall. Jackson stared at Tom wondering what thoughts where going through that head. Tom wasn't the same man that that he knew nearly five years ago. There are small yet profound changes. Tom pounded his fist on the table and got up and began pacing again. Jackson nearly sighed, the more they change the more they stay the same.  
  
"I think that it's time we stopped waiting. Mia had been able to trace the signal. Maybe we could use some of that information to track down the ship that attacked." Tom suggested.  
  
"I don't think that will work." Before he could even go on Tom said:  
  
"I don't think so either but we have to do something!" Tom was still pacing.  
  
"Commander sit down!" Tom stopped walking at looked at his Captain. "You're making me dizzy." Tom flopped back into the chair.  
  
"I'm going to go over the information in the sensor logs. Maybe I'll find something that would help us locate Primes ship."  
  
"I don't know how much you'll get from the logs. The sensors were badly damaged during the attack."  
  
"There's got to be something-"  
  
"Tom why don't you take it easy tonight. As soon as the repairs are done I'll have the rest of the crew looking for any clues."  
  
"I can't take it easy at the moment. I need to do something constructive. The sooner we find Prime the sooner we can catch him." Jackson was silent for a while. This was supposed to be a joyful evening for everybody but it had turned into a disaster for Omega Team. He nodded at Tom who quickly left the briefing room. The Captain stared at the chair that Tom had been sitting in only a second earlier. He didn't know how far Tom would go but he could tell that he was on the verge of making a radical and reckless decision. Tom hadn't changed that much.  
  
On Voyager Seven was talking to the Doctor. She was telling him about Lt. Paris' uncharacteristic behaviour when she saw him in the corridor. "One of his team members was injured severely on a mission this evening." The Doctor said. He couldn't divulge too much information.  
  
"I was unaware that they were on a mission at all." Seven said.  
  
"That's the idea Seven. They don't tell people when they're on missions."  
  
"But why this evening?" That the Doctor couldn't answer.  
  
"Damn it." Tom hit the console in front of him. His last attempt gain some knowledge about the ship that had attacked, failed. No matter what algorithm he tried nothing seemed to work. He had been trying for nearly three hours and was no closer to getting any answers than he was when he started. He shutdown the console and left the room glad that nobody had been in there with him. He had been cursing nearly none stop for the past three hours.  
  
He walked to the turbolift and called for the deck of the ship's Medical Bay. Upon arriving he saw Drew Illis (Falcon) and Adrian Scott (Sabre). Illis was at Mia's side and held one hand in his own while Scott, a few steps behind him just looked on in a daze. Tom walked over to them. Scott noticed his presence first and went to attention. Tom eyed him critically for a moment.  
  
"At ease." Tom said and Scott relaxed marginally.  
  
"Sir I'm sorry for-" he began but Tom interrupted him.  
  
"That happens once and it doesn't happen again." Tom told him flatly. "Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." Tom took a calming breath and looked carefully at the younger man. He was beating himself up over what had happened. Tom knew what self-recrimination could do to a person having done it after Caldik Prime and to some extent he still blamed himself.  
  
"All you can do is learn from this… don't dwell on it, don't beat yourself up over it. It won't change anything. Just learn from it." Scott looked down at the floor. Tom placed a hand on his shoulder before moving past him to see Illis.  
  
"Commander." Illis greeted him without taking his eyes of Mia. Tom placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She'll pull through. She's strong." Tom didn't know who he was trying to convince, Illis or himself. Drew only nodded but didn't look at Tom who gave him a final pat and walked out of the Medical Bay.  
  
In a San Francisco hotel room B'Elanna was talking with her parents. Well they weren't really talking anymore. They had moved past that. Now they where taking turns yelling. "I've heard about him!" John Torres yelled trying to get his point across.  
  
"You don't even know him!" B'Elanna yelled back. The first time the three of them were in the same room together in over twenty years and they're fighting. She stood defiantly in front of her father with her arms crossed. This isn't what she had been expecting. An argument over who she was seeing.  
  
"B'Elanna you can do better than him. You're the chief Engineer of a Starship!"  
  
"I don't want anybody else." She said tersely. B'Elanna was surprised that her mother had not said much on the topic. At least she was letting B'Elanna make her own decisions about her life and relationships.  
  
"He has no honour!" His father said hoping that it would appeal to her klingon side.  
  
"He has more honour than a man who would walk out on his family!" Miral finally said. There was silence in the room as old problems and old tensions came rushing back.  
  
"B'Elanna, I'm sorry." John said softly. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, he had so many things to apologize for. He looked down at the floor for a moment before he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, but I'll never leave you again." B'Elanna's facial expression softened. She looked into her father's eyes and saw that they where watering. "I'm sorry." He hugged her and after a moment she returned it.  
  
"I know daddy." She said softly. Miral watched the two of them. John she had no feelings for (almost). She was…glad… that B'Elanna was reunited with her father but she found it offensive towards B'Elanna that John, after leaving long ago and making it clear that he wanted nothing to do with either of them, was now telling B'Elanna who she could date.  
  
B'Elanna left a few minutes later to go back to Voyager. It had been a long day and she was physically as well as emotionally worn out. She would see her parents tomorrow for lunch. Right now she wanted nothing more than to find Tom and spend the night with him. She hoped that he was back on Voyager. When she got there however, the computer informed her that he wasn't on board. She wondered where he was.  
  
The next day in the Phantom Tom had Illis and Scott running scenarios in the holo-deck. There were several visual cameras in the holodeck so that the people monitoring where able to see what was going on inside. Tom and Mossek where in the next room monitoring the two other agents. They were in a dark room with several crates and machinery blocking their view. They knew that there was somebody else in the room other than the two of them. They had to take out the holographic enemy and secure the area. A few minutes later the scenario ended. Illis and Scott had been caught and killed by their holographic opponent.  
  
"Congratulations," Tom said to them over the open comm to the holodeck "You're both dead." Tom watched as the two young men looked around. The lighting was full and they could now see clearly all the objects around them. "The next simulation will but level seven; one level up from the last one. I expect you to do better." Scott and Illis nodded and got ready for the next simulation. "Mossek, run another simulation after this one and send the scores and any observations that you've made to my desk. I'll look at them later." Mossek nodded and went back to work. As Tom was leaving the room he could hear Mossek telling the two occupants of the holodeck what the mission objective was and what they may encounter.  
  
After stopping in the Medical Bay to check on Mia and doing some thinking while he was there Tom went to the bridge where he knew he would find the Captain. "Anything from Prime?" Tom asked.  
  
"Not yet." At that moment a few alerts sounded and Tom and the Captain rushed to the Ops console. "There's a buoy transmitting some sort of carrier signal. Theirs another signal overlapping it but I can't get at it." Jackson said. Tom looked at the frequency of the signal. It was low and faint, almost indistinguishable from cosmic background radiation. If they hadn't been looking for some sort of signal they probably would not have found this one. A thought struck Tom.  
  
"We need to cut the signal." Tom said as he went to one of the mission ops stations.  
  
"Why? No other ship would pay any attention to a signal like this. They'd probably think that it's just some freak emission from a pulsar."  
  
"Voyager has integrated some borg technology and the sensors are much more sensitive."  
  
"Nobody would pay attention to such a weak signal though."  
  
"You don't know Seven." Tom said over his shoulder.  
  
On Voyager Seven was recording the signal in the ships memory so that she could look at it more closely later. The siganal was repeating itself every sixty-eight seconds. She hoped to download all of it but before the cycle completed the signal abruptly stopped. Seven looked for it again but found nothing but debris. Somebody had destroyed the message buoy. She looked at what she had gotten and went to work trying to decipher it. An hour later she had gotten as much of the message as she could using what data she had. She took the message to the Captain.  
  
"Not now Seven, I'm busy." Janeway said. She had a lot to do. Starfleet wanted to know everything about what had happened to them while they where in the Delta Quadrant. That's a lot of information and she had to muddle through the years of reports picking out the most important ones and sending them to Starfleet Command.  
  
"It concerns…Commander Paris." Seven used Tom's Special Ops rank and Janeway looked up at her knowing that it was something important.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Captain-"  
  
"No, Commander." Jackson said. The Agents where in the Breifing room of the Phantom discussing the latest message from Prime. "It's too risky."  
  
"What other option do we have?" Tom said.  
  
"It's another trap. I won't allow you to go."  
  
"Probably but this time I don't think that all he's after." Tom said. They looked at him. "You have to think like Viper." Tom said. "If Viper had a plan to get what he wanted, he-like most of us-would want to divert the enemies attention away from what he wanted. The first time he used his diversion he'd get them so that they were severely compromised; weaken them first, then he'd do the same thing, with a slight variation –he'd make the enemy come to him. The enemy, knowing what he was doing (or thinking so) over compensates and ends up leaving opening on other things that are seemingly unrelated and that's what he was after all along." The others thought about what he was said.  
  
"So how does that apply to what's happened so far?" Adrian Scott asked.  
  
"The first diversion was during our mission at the reception yesterday. Prime made it seem like he was going after the Senior staff."  
  
"But he went after Mia instead." Brandon Davis (Mase) said as he picked up on what Tom was saying.  
  
"And in doing so he weaken Omega Team. Now he's making us come to him." Tom explained.  
  
"So now he thinks that we'll be monitoring whoever goes so much that we'll have left something unguarded." Illis stated.  
  
"But what is he after?" Jackson asked to the assembled group. Nobody knew the answer to that question.  
  
"What about the attacks during the Dominion war? We know that he attacked us and others then but how does that fit in with what he's doing now?"  
  
"If he was attacking us back then, then it is most likely that what ever he is after has something to do with the Dominion War. We should review all mission pertaining to the war and look for patterns." Tom said. The others agreed and they went about collecting all the reports from every team about every mission conducted that had something to do with the war. They had a lot to look through but narrowed down the search by looking at missions that had been botched up due to outside interference. They had to work quickly the deadline was fast approaching.  
  
In the Conference room on Voyager Captain Janeway had assembled her Senior Staff. They had to discuss some things due to their return and one other thing. Everybody had noticed that Tom was not around and assumed that he was probably meeting with somebody or that he was with his other crew. They finished talking about all the issues and everybody thought that they were finished but Janeway had one more topic that they had to discuss.  
  
"Earlier, Seven downloaded and decrypted a transmission from an unknown source. She only managed to get about two thirds of the message but there's enough information to know what it's about." Janeway said.  
  
"What's in the message? Who's it for?" Harry asked.  
  
"The message was for Commander Paris." Everybody understood the implications of using the rank of Commander instead of Lt. "As for what's in it… see for yourself." Janeway got up from her place at the head of the table and walked to the wall monitor and activated the message. The display changed to the distorted image of somebody's face and a voice began speaking. It was synthesized and unnatural but the words where intelligible.  
  
'How's your friend doing?' the distorted figure asked in a mocking tone. 'Not that I particularly care…If you want to resolve this battle now Commander, then send one members of your team, in four days, to the co- ordinates at the end of this message. I'm not making any guarantees about anything; you send somebody and I'll take it from there. If you refuse this offer then you'll force me to do something that you won't like and it just may cost the lives of the heroes of the hour. It's your call Phoenix- " the message cut out there and the screen went black.  
  
"I've tried but haven't been able to contact Tom. I'm assuming that the rest of you don't know where he is either." They all looked to another to see if anyone knew of Tom's whereabouts but no one knew. "He'll have to come back to Voyager or visit his family sooner or later and when he does we can talk to him."  
  
"You don't really think that Tom would take this mission do you? We've just made it home and he has his family waiting for him… he wouldn't take such a risky mission." Harry looked around the conference room to see if anyone agreed with him but no one wanted to meet his eyes.  
  
"We'll find him and ask Harry." Janeway soothed. "You're dismissed." Janeway said and her officers filed out of the conference room.  
  
Tom materialized in the Shuttlebay of Voyager. He had to take a look at one of the systems on the Delta Flyer. It had been nearly two days since he had been on Voyager and was unaware that his friends knew more than they were supposed to. Tom walked to the sleek vessel and entered. He had only been in the shuttle for a few minutes when he heard approaching footsteps. Turning around he saw the Captain coming towards him. He smiled at her as if there was nothing wrong.  
  
"Hello Tom." She said.  
  
"Captain," Tom greeted her. "What are you doing on the ship? I thought you'd be in Indiana by now." He joked lightly.  
  
"There's still a lot to be done before I take a vacation." Tom didn't say anything, only nodded and continued to work. "For instance, what my chief helmsman intends to be doing in three days?"  
  
"Seven got the message did she?" Tom said.  
  
"She did." Tom was silent. "Have you talked with your father?"  
  
"No. I'll do that later." Tom said as he was finishing up.  
  
"Don't wait too long." She warned. Tom shutdown the Flyer's systems and rose for his seat at the helm. He had gotten the information that he needed and was more than ready to leave. This conversation was not going in a direction that Tom was comfortable with. "Tom do you plan on taking that mission?" Janeway asked. Tom just shrugged and began to walk out. "Lt.," Janeway called. Tom stopped walking and turned to face her. "Go see your father. He misses you." Janeway said softly. Tom looked at her for a long moment before silently exiting the shuttle.  
  
Tom stood outside the office of Admiral Paris. He had not pressed the announcer or even warned his father that he was coming. He stared at the bland, grey doors in front of him and shifted his weight on his feet once again. Why was this so hard? Tom kept asking himself. He thought about leaving an coming back later but with everything that has been happening lately with trying to catch 'Prime', his schedule was very hectic. Captain Jackson had practically kicked Tom off the ship so that he could take some down time.  
  
Tom looked again at the announcer and after gathering enough resolve he quickly tapped the button before his doubts returned and he decided to leave. He hears his father's voice call for the person to enter and after taking a deep breath he stepped forward and the doors opened to permits his entrance.  
  
Owen Paris looked up from the reports that he had been looking through and saw his son walk in. Tom stopped walking just far in enough inside the room so that the doors could shut behind him. Owen stood and walked around his desk so that he could stand face to face with his estranged son. He looked at the man before him. It had been a long time since he had last seen Tom, not counting the reception a few nights before. Tom was older now, wiser, more responsible and according his service record from Voyager he was a fine officer and Owen couldn't be prouder. He smiled faintly at his son who in turn gave him a weak and fleeting smile.  
  
"I…I'm glad to see that you're doing well." Owen started awkwardly. He nearly winced at how awful that sounded, but what was he supposed to say? Tom tried not to read to deeply into what his father was saying that would only start an argument. "Captain Janeway tells me you're doing well and I wanted you to know that I'm proud of you." Tom smiled slightly. His father's approval meant a lot to him.  
  
"Thanks." Tom said quietly and there was an uncomfortable silence between them for a while.  
  
"Tom," he took a breath and tried to gather his thoughts. "I'm sorry, that I wasn't more of a father to you, especially when you needed me." Owen began. He had been thinking about what he was going to say to Tom if he ever saw him again since he had found out that he and the crew of Voyager were alive and in the Delta Quadrant. "I always wondered if it would have made a difference if I had been there for you more. I can't change the past but I hope that you can forgive me so that we might have a future together." Owen waited silently for Tom to say something. "I'd like to be your father again." He said with tears stinging his eyes.  
  
"That's all I've ever wanted." Tom said. He had been momentarily shocked at seeing his farther on the verge of crying but the realized that his eyes were watering as well. Owen stepped closer to Tom and wrapped his arms around him. It was slightly awkward due to the height difference but they managed. "I'm so sorry Dad." Tom said softly as, for the first time in a long time he felt like he had a father again.  
  
Tom walked through the corridors of Voyager on Deck nine approaching section twelve. After leaving his father's office he had been doing a lot of thinking. He and his father had reconciled for the most parts and could still salvage the father-son relationship that they had managed to foul-up the first time. Tom had left his father's office with a sense of peace that had been missing for so long he had forgotten what it was like. It hadn't fully occurred to him how much he had wanted his father's acceptance; and now that he had it he may never have time to enjoy it.  
  
Special Ops didn't leave much time for an outside life. Not only that but he could die on any one of his missions; one day he goes out and doesn't come back leaving all the people he cared about to speculate on what happened to him. He didn't want to give up his regular life when he had first come back and he certainly hadn't warmed to the idea any more. In fact going back to his life before Voyager seemed like an increasingly depressing prospect.  
  
He rang the chime to B'Elanna's quarters. He realised absently how odd that was. Usually he would just enter B'Elanna's code and enter her quarters. He knew she was in there; he had checked with the computer. He heard her voice call for the person to come in and so he did. The illumination was at about eighty-percent and cast soft shadows over the room.  
  
"Tom!" B'Elanna exclaimed. She gave him a hug and a quick kiss. "Where have you been?" She asked. She noticed that he seemed tense like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "Is something wrong?" He unwrapped her arms from around his neck and held her hands.  
  
"We have to talk." He said seriously and B'Elanna could help the butterflies in her stomach at hearing his words and his tone. They went over to her couch and sat down. It took Tom a minute to gather his thoughts in a coherent manner before he began.  
  
"B'Elanna, I have to let you know what you're getting into if you chose to… continue a relationship with me." Tom took a deep breath. "I have other obligations. Obligations that are going to conflict with plans, with anniversaries… things won't be the same now that we're back home."  
  
"You want to break up with me?" B'Elanna asked her voice laced with shock.  
  
"No!" Tom quickly answered. "It's just that things will be…"  
  
"Different." She finished for him and he nodded.  
  
"I can't promise that I'll be home every night. I can't promise that my work won't interfere with our personal lives. Every time I go on a mission, I can't promise you that I'll be coming back." There was a stretch of silence.  
  
"So that's it then… you're going to turn you're back on everything that you have here: you're responsibilities, your friends….me."  
  
"B'Elanna try to understand, I just don't want to cause you any hurt. I don't want to loose you B'Elanna but I don't want to be a source of pain in your life. Say the words …and I'll walk away."  
  
"You're just going to drop this decision on my shoulders!" she stood up quickly as anger and pain seeped from every part of her being. "I can't believe that you'd do this."  
  
"B'Elanna…" Tom stood. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what.  
  
"Do I really mean so little to you that you could just walk away and not care?"  
  
"You know that's not true!" B'Elanna paced the length of her quarters once and then came to a halt in front of Tom.  
  
"What would you like me to tell you? What would you do if I told you to leave? Would I ever see you again?" she asked defiantly.  
  
"You may never see me again even if you tell me to stay."  
  
"You're going on that damn mission aren't you? Harry was right."  
  
"B'Elanna, please just tell me what you want." Tom pleaded. The suspense was more than he could handle.  
  
"Leave." Tom felt as if he had been struck in the heart. He had given B'Elanna the option and now he was going to pay for it. He couldn't have just left without seeing her, without giving her the chance to walk away. "I'm not enough to get you to stay, so leave." Tom took a step back in the general direction of the door. Their eyes were locked. "If you ever truly loved me, you'd stay." She said. Tom swallowed.  
  
"It's because I love you that I have to go. I have to do this." He said softly. Taking what may well be his last look at his love he left her quarters. //I have to protect you.// Tom thought but didn't say.  
  
B'Elanna watched him leave. She nearly called him back. She had almost taken back what she had said but she remained silent. The doors closed and Tom was out of her life. She gazed without seeing at the point in space that Tom had occupied only a few seconds ago. He had finally said the words she'd been longing to hear just as she had thrown him out. She stumbled backwards and dropped to the couch. She had just let go of the best thing that had ever happened to her. A salty tear escaped her eye and she realized that she was crying. With that realization came more. Tom was gone. He wasn't coming back and it was her fault. Tears of grief pooled in her eyes before they too took a path down her cheeks. Silently she cried in her quarters. He wasn't coming back.  
  
Tom walked a few meters before he couldn't go any farther. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Grief washed over him in waves each stronger than the last but he held on, calling upon every ounce of strength he had left not to let the emotions drown him. After a few shaky breaths and blinking away the tears from his eyes before they could fall he continued onward. He didn't know where he was going but he had to get away. She didn't want him and he would accept it…. eventually…. hopefully.  
  
"How did I know?"  
  
"What do you want Commander?" asked a surly Tom Paris. Chakotay looked at the man and sat at the bar stool next to him.  
  
"I found B'Elanna in her quarters looking like hell and the first thing that came to mind was… Tom Paris. I wondered to myself 'what could Paris have done to hurt the one person that I thought he really cared bout?'. B'Elanna didn't tell me much but I figured that I'd find you trying to drown your own grief in a drink."  
  
"Screw you." Tom said and took another sip of the potent liquor.  
  
"Getting drunk won't help."  
  
"I don't intend on getting drunk and I also can't get drunk. Thank you Starfleet Medical!" Tom raised his glass in a mock toast "Implants in my kidneys and liver filter alcohol and other foreign agents out of my system quickly and thus I can only get a light buzz. Can't have a drunken officer giving away all of SO's secrets now can we." Tom said and took another sip of his drink.  
  
"What about when we first met-" Chaktoay asked, vividly remembering meeting drunken Tom Paris in a seedy bar several years earlier.  
  
"I'm a pretty good actor, eh? I should have gone into the performing arts." Tom laughed at himself and took another sip.  
  
"Why leave B'Elanna?" Chakotay asked. He didn't want to bring up past animosities between himself and Paris. They were friends now but there were still questions that Chakotay had to ask Paris but he would do it later; right now he was here for a friend-two friends actually.  
  
"Come on Chakotay! Open your eyes! I can't be there for her the way I wish I could be! I can't….I can't be there for her all the time." Chakotay could see that Tom was hurting as much as B'Elanna was. "There are plenty of guys out there for her to fall in love with; guys that can always be their for her; guys that are better than me. No past to live down, no embarrassment when she walks into a room with me and people start whispering. Hell, I don't know why she didn't leave me the moment we got back? She could do far better than me and I know that you agree." Tom said.  
  
"She doesn't want anybody but you."  
  
"No, she'll get over this and realise that she made the right decision." Tom finished off his drink.  
  
"I thought that you had changed. That you wouldn't run away form you're problems, but I can see that I was wrong about you this time." Chakotay said.  
  
"Yeah well you can add yourself to the list of people that have been wrong about me." Tom said bitterly.  
  
"This isn't the time for you to be drinking, whether you get drunk or not." Chakotay took the bottle that Tom was reaching for and moved out so that it was out of his reach. Tom glared at the Commander for a moment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hypospray.  
  
"I take this and this lovely buzz of mine disappears in an instant and I'll be clearheaded and miserable again. Give me the bottle." Tom ordered.  
  
"Tom let's get out of here."  
  
"Leave if you want but leave me in peace." Tom said as he stared at the empty glass in front of him. Chakotay sat patiently and waited. Tom was never a patient person and just as the commander had suspected Tom's patience soon ran out. Tom pressed the hypo to his neck and the haze around his mind disappeared. He stood and turned to leave. "She's better off without me." And with that he left that bar.  
  
The next day was a busy one for everybody. Tom was on the Phantom conversing privately with Captain Jackson. Jackson informed Tom the it was his decision who he sent on the mission, Tom would have to make these decision later anyways once he was promoted to Captain. Tom was immediately going to say that he would go but the Captain had cut him off saying that there may be somebody better trained for this particular mission, which may be true. Each team member has their own area of expertise and had their own strengths and weaknesses. Jackson told him to think about it and that he could inform him of the decision later.  
  
Tom went to the Medical Bay after he had seen the Captain to check on Mia. According to Dr. Morris she was improving and looked like she would pull through. Prime would not be claiming another member of his team.  
  
  
  
Another day later. "Captain, I believe I've found the location of the Phantom." Said Seven to Janeway. They where in Astrometrics. Janeway has not heard back from Tom since she spoke to him in the flyer the day before but she had noticed the sullen mood of her chief Engineer and after having a quick chat with her XO she decided that she had to talk with Captain Jackson. They had to know what was really going on.  
  
"Hail them." Janeway ordered. A moment later the screen changed and showed the face of the man she recognized as Captain Jackson, the first person to greet them when they had arrived. "Captain I need to talk to you about one of our crewmen." She began.  
  
Tom was in the holodeck running some scenarios when the Captain walked into the monitoring room which was empty. Jackson shook his head in dismay. Tom was running a live fire exercise but had not gotten anybody to monitor him. Jackson nodded for the other to enter the room. The room was small for the seven people that where now crowded into it. They watched with fascination as Tom subdued enemy after enemy, expertly. The simulation ended when Tom had successfully reached his goal. He turned to the exit and walked out of the holodeck.  
  
Tom took off some of the equipment and dropped in the room just outside the holodeck before he went to the monitoring room. He massaged his temples as he walked. It had been a while since he had done any of the exercises that Tuvok had taught him and even longer since he had actually had a session with the Vulcan. Tom nearly collided with Captain Jackson as he walked to the monitoring room.  
  
"Excuse me." Tom said plainly and went to step by him but Jackson stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Just a headache." Tom said.  
  
"I feel I should inform you that we've acquired a few new passengers." Jackson began and Tom looked at him quizzically for a moment. "Your friends wanted to help." Tom closed his eyes know exactly who he was talking about. He was lucky to have such good friends but it would be best for them if they just let him go and not look back.  
  
"Do you know what he's after?" Harry asked. The large group was assembled in the conference room of the Phantom going over what they knew.  
  
"We have an idea but are not entirely certain." Davis said. The Senior staff of Voyager minus that Doctor and the agents on the Phantom minus Dr. Morris where in the conference room. They talked for a while longer before Tom finally decided that enough was enough. There was nothing more anybody could do.  
  
"Look we appreciate your help but there's nothing more anybody can do. We have a plan and we'll follow it. You should go back to Earth. The more you know the more danger you're in." Tom said.  
  
"We could help you finish your repairs." Chakotay suggested. Tom was about to turn down their offer for help but Captain Jackson spoke quickly before he could.  
  
"We'd welcome your help." Jackson stated and ignored the glare the Tom threw his way. The officers and agents teamed up and then went to help with repairs. Tom was going to be working on navigation with Chakotay. Just what he needed another lecture from the Commander. They walked silently to forward Navigation with Tom leading way.  
  
Walking slightly behind Paris Chakotay could almost see the steam coming from his ears. They reached their destination and after receiving a quick run down of the system and it's differences for that on Voyager, they got to work.  
  
In the Ready room the two Captains were conversing. Janeway had plenty of questions but Jackson didn't have many answers that he could give her.  
  
"How long will the mission take?" Janeway asked.  
  
"We can't be sure. It'll only take six hours to reach the co- ordinates that were given to us in the message but since we don't know what will be happening once there," Jackson shrugged and leaned against his desk.  
  
"Is Tom planning on taking this mission?" she asked.  
  
"Probably but it's his choice who to send. If he feels that somebody else is more suited for this mission and thus has a better chance of surviving then he'll send them."  
  
"Is anybody else more suited for this mission?" Janeway asked.  
  
Jackson shook his head "No. He's one of the best Agents in Special Ops. Well rounded, level-headed, responsible and hopefully more cautious than he was five years ago." Jackson described. Jackson could remember Tom's near death experiences from past missions. He noticed the disturbing trend in the types of mission that Tom took after Caldik Prime and hoped back then that it was only a phase he was going through but even now Tom still seemed reckless with his own life. He read the mission reports from Voyager.  
  
In Engineering Ensign Scott was working with Torres and Kim. Harry and B'Elanna noticed that not all the people on the ship wore the same uniforms as the Agents and Harry asked what the different uniforms meant.  
  
"They aren't agents." Scott said "Special Ops is actually a subdivision of the Tactical forces of the Federation. It just so happens that a lot of our business overlaps with that of Starfleet and thus we have a lot of Agents from Starfleet."  
  
"So they don't have the training that you have." B'Elanna asked.  
  
"Some of the same training but not enough for any of them to be put on missions. The Phantom is an SO vessel but we need more people to help run all the systems so we 'borrow' officers from the Tactical Forces and Starfleet Security. They've all taken an oath so they won't tell anybody what goes on here but still, they aren't given sensitive information."  
  
"That's got to be annoying. Taking orders but not knowing what they're for." Harry said while he replaced a fused relay.  
  
"It is and that's why they rotate every few months or so." Scott started running a diagnostic.  
  
"So any Starfleet Security officer or anybody from the tactical forces will serve on a Special Ops vessel at some point." Harry asked as he was closing the wall panel.  
  
"No. People are chosen specifically from SfS[StarFleet Security] or the tactical forces as long as they meet certain criteria."  
  
"Such as?" Harry prodded for more information.  
  
"Speciality, psyche evaluation, species-"  
  
"Species?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. Agents are also chosen with species as a criteria. In General, it's assumed that Humans, Vulcans and a few other species would be more loyal to the Federation than…let's say a ferengi or a Klingon." Scott turned to B'Elanna who was working on a console near him. "No offence."  
  
"None taken." She replied curtly without taking her eyes from the diagnostic she was running. She had only been listening with half an ear to what Ensign Scott had been saying.  
  
'Paris to Scott.'  
  
"Scott here,"  
  
'I need your help in the Vehicles Bay.' Tom said over the comm.  
  
"Understood. I'm on my way."  
  
'And bring another Engineer with you. We'll need some help.' Tom said not knowing that Harry and B'Elanna where in Engineering as well.  
  
"Aye sir. Scott out" Scott turned to Torres knowing that she was the chief Engineer but not knowing about the tensions between Paris and Torres, and asked her to go with him to the vehicles bay. She hesitate but then nodded her acquiescence. Turning to Harry Scott said "They'll need you here. Lt. Reames is in charge." He pointed to the tall gentleman a few metres away and Harry nodded. Torres and Scott left for the Vehicles Bay.  
  
"Where's Lt. Commander Martinez?" B'Elanna asked. She hadn't seen her in Engineering.  
  
"She's not on Active Duty right now so she's serving on a Starfleet ship. We dropped her off a couple of days ago." Scott said as he pressed the call button for the turbolift. When it arrived they stepped in and took the short ride to the right deck. No words were spoken between the two until they got to the bay.  
  
The double doors slid open and the two walked into the large bay. It was much larger than the one on Voyager even though the Phantom was a smaller vessel. There were several different vehicles in the bay. There was a clear lane to the bay doors at the other end of the bay. One both sides of the clear runway were the vehicles. They walked past one vehicles before finding Tom. He walked out of a small, sleek, shuttle carrying a relay that he wanted to replace. He saw Ensign Scott approaching but paused when he saw who he was with.  
  
Torres and Scott walked over and Scott asked what needed to be done. He had no idea that Paris and Torres had been involved and knew nothing of the tensions between the two. Tom gave Scott the run down of what needed to be done and Scott started on the tasks leaving Tom and B'Elanna alone.  
  
They were both silent for a minute before Tom managed to say something. He explained to B'Elanna what he was trying to do with the shuttles systems. They too where soon working. Long stretches of silence descended between the two. They worked quickly and the work was soon done.  
  
Tom walked around the outside of the shuttle scanning the hull with a special device used to locate micro-fractures in the hull that could weaken it. He absently ran his free hand over the smooth surface of the dark grey hull. This particular shuttle was Tom's favourite. He had started building it when he was Lt. j. g. It was baby, much like the Delta Flyer. This ship however was built for speed and manoeuvrability hence it's name 'The Runner'. It was made from one of the many shuttle specs that Tom had created back then. It was just something that pilots do; conjure up the perfect ship to pilot. The ship was created when they had needed a new shuttle for a very important mission and the Runner became a reality. Since then this is what his secondary role had been after piloting and when he became a Commander after being the first officer.  
  
'Morris to Paris' the voice echoed in the large bay.  
  
"Paris," Tom tapped his comm badge.  
  
'Report to the Medical Bay immediately.' Tom was ordered.  
  
"Is Mia alright?" Tom asked fearing that his friend had taken a turn for the worst.  
  
'She's fine but your Doctor and I need to discuss something with you.' Morris said.  
  
"I'm on my way." Tom closed the link and put the scanning device down. Telling B'Elanna and Adrian the he would be back he went left. Tom had not even known that the Doctor was on the ship. He had not been at the meeting earlier. It seems that he had been in the Med Bay discussing medical stuff with Dr. Morris.  
  
Tom arrived in the Med Bay. The moment the doors opened an airborne object came at him. Tom caught it with one hand without even flinching. He looked at what he had caught -an empty hypospray vial. He looked at the two Doctors. "What are you doing?" Tom asked irritably. He still had a headache and wasn't in the mood for games.  
  
"Conducting an experiment." Morris said.  
  
"Are you done? Can I go?" Tom asked impatiently. He had just arrived and was already itching to leave.  
  
"No yet, Mr. Paris" The holo-doc said scanning Tom with a tricorder. "How did you know to catch the vial?" the Doctor asked.  
  
"I saw it coming." Tom answered quickly. Both the Doctor's where shaking their heads. "What?"  
  
"You couldn't have seen it coming. I threw it before the doors had opened. Think carefully. How did you know?" The Doc asked again.  
  
"I…" Tom went to respond but realized he couldn't quite describe ho he knew to catch the vial. He hadn't seen it coming but he had known that it was coming. He tried to describe it to the doctors but he doubted they understood, he didn't quite understand himself.  
  
"Then it's as we suspected." Morris said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tom asked and walked over to where Morris was accessing something in the computer database. "What's this?" The Doctor joined them at the console.  
  
"Your spatial orientation test." Morris said. "Do you know what you got on it?" Tom shook his head, no. "Perfect." Tom looked at the console to confirm what Ian had said and indeed it was true. A perfect score.  
  
"So what does all this mean? What was at you suspected?" Tom asked impatiently.  
  
"That your abilities not only allow you to move object but also sense them." Said the Doc. Tom looked at him, scepticism written clearly on his face. "We need to conduct a few more tests." The Doctor said.  
  
"I have to prep the Runner for the mission-" Tom began.  
  
"That will have to wait." The Doctor said. The Doctor turned his back to Tom while he got a different scanning device. Tom glared at the Doctor who wasn't facing him and headed for the exit. As he was about to exit the doors slid open and Lt. Commander Tuvok entered. "Ah, Mr. Tuvok, you're here. We can begin now."  
  
"Doctor I don't have time for this." Tom stated.  
  
"I'm sure that they can manage without you for a few minutes." The Doctor said and ushered Tom to a biobed. Tuvok initiated a low level mind- meld with Tom. Ten minutes later they were finished and Tom immediately headed for the door. He wasn't interested in any comments or analysis Morris, the Doc or Tuvok had. He had work to do. The other three watched Tom make a quick exit. Tuvok was the first one to speak.  
  
"What are the results of the tests?" Tuvok asked.  
  
"Mr. Paris managed to move each of the objects without opening his eyes and looking at them and without knowing where in the room they were. It's remarkable. With more training he could master his abilities." The Doctor said excitedly.  
  
"He must learn control first." Tuvok stated, raining on the Doc's parade.  
  
In the Vehicles Bay Torres and Scott were talking while they went over the Runner's hull with the micro-fracture sensor. With two of them doing it, the task would be completed twice as fast. B'Elanna looked around the large room every so often. The Vehicles where arranged according to the types. Closest to the large bay door were two large shuttles. The Runner was next and after it was the large hover car or truck(more like a hummer but B'Elanna doesn't know that). It looked normal but B'Elanna was certain that the inside was much different than that of a regular hover car. On the other side of the runway at the end closest to the bay doors was a small vehicle. It looked vaguely like a shuttle but had no nacelles leaving B'Elanna wondering what it was for. Next to it was an open area. A large rectangle on the floor there looked like it could be removed and it was outlined with the yellow and black warning stripes. After that was the three bikes. One conventional and two hover. B'Elanna smirked. That's how Tom knew how to ride hover bikes when they were on the Nerissian Homeworld in the early days of their time in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
"How's it coming?" Adrian Scott's voice pulled her back to the present.  
  
"I'm almost done." She said as she scanned the last part of the hull of the Runner. When she had finished that they packed up the equipment. "Where's the shuttle that escorted us back to the Alpha Quadrant?" B'Elanna asked noticing that she didn't see the ship.  
  
"The 'Black Ice' is actually too big to fit in here. It fits into the ship itself; right underneath. When the front bay doors of the Launch Bay are open it's actually the bottom of the Black Ice that you're seeing. It fits flush against the bottom of the Phantom."  
  
"How do get into it?" B'Elanna asked. Adrian pointed over to where the bikes where near the back wall. Behind them was a ladder that went up the tall wall to an opening in the wall that led to one of the hatches to the Ice.  
  
"Through there or the main entrance to it on the deck above us." Scott gathered the rest of the equipment and put it away. B'Elanna looked the around the bay once more. None of the vehicles had any Starfleet or federation markings on it and they were all dark in colour. Not even the names of the ship where written on the hulls of the vessels. It would be impossible for somebody to say for certain where the ships where from.  
  
That night the agents were meeting in the briefing room. Tom was pretty much leading the meeting. The each reported on the state of the preparations and repairs. All repairs to the Phantom where complete. Now they only had to finalize the plans for tomorrow.  
  
"Who will be going to the rendezvous co-ordinates?" Illis asked.  
  
"I will be." Tom said. His statement was met with murmurs of disapproval from the occupants of the room. Tom looked at each of them in turn. "Problem with that?"  
  
"Can we ask why you chose yourself for this mission?" Davis asked.  
  
"I'm assuming that this is pretty much a suicide mission. So who better than me to take it?" Tom said humourlessly.  
  
"Anyone of us could take that mission Tom. If you that we aren't willing to take that mission then you should think again."  
  
"For whatever reason, Viper has a something to settle with me and I want this to end. Too many people have already been put in danger. I won't let anybody else die because of me." Tom said solemnly.  
  
"Amerra was our friend and Mia is our friend too-"  
  
"It wasn't you're friends that died at Caldik Prime." Tom said sternly. "If this really is Viper, back from the dead, then it was probably he who let the information slip that there was an Ops agent on that shuttle. My decision is final." Tom said leaving no room for argument.  
  
The rest of the meeting went by quickly and when they had finalized all the plans they where dismissed. Davis didn't move from his seat in the room. The others filed out leaving the two alone.  
  
"What?" Tom asked irritably. He rubbed his temples in an attempt to abate his headache. He had done the exercise with Tuvok why did his head still hurt.  
  
"You don't think that we all feel bad about Amerra's death and Mia lying in the Med Bay?"  
  
"I never said that." Tom grumbled.  
  
"Do you think that we wouldn't be willing to take that mission, whether it's suicide or not? Why didn't you ask us?"  
  
"Because I'm taking this mission."  
  
"You're still blaming yourself for thing that aren't you're fault. You have your life to go back to but you're willing to sacrifice everything because of your misplaced sense of guilt and duty." There was silence in the room for a minute. "Watch the message that Amerra left for you." Brandon said and walked out of the room. Tom watched the doors slide shut. He hadn't watched the message yet. He had been busy and every time he had a spare minute he could never bring himself to play the message. Now seemed like as good a time as any.  
  
Harry Kim rang the announcer to what he was told was Tom's quarters on the Phantom. He waited a minute but no response came so he rang the it again and a few seconds later he heard Tom's voice telling him to enter. The room was about slightly smaller than the one that he had on Voyager and the lighting was at a fraction of the full intensity. Tom was sitting at the small desk looking at the screen of the desk's console. Soft words floated through the room from the message that Tom was listening to. Tom had not even acknowledged his presence so Harry walked around the desk to see who was on the screen that Tom was watching so intensely. Harry caught a glimpse of the face of a woman on the screen before the message ended and the screen went black.  
  
Tom stared at the black screen. Harry watched him and tried to discern what his friend was feeling but his face was a cold mask and nothing could be inferred from his current state.  
  
"Who was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"An old friend." Tom said getting up from the desk. "What do you want?" Tom asked curtly.  
  
"Just came to see how you were doing." Harry said ignoring Tom's tone.  
  
"Well as you can plainly see I'm fine." Tom started walking to the door of his quarters and Harry followed. "Shouldn't you be catching up on five years worth of news with your parents?" Tom asked as they left the room.  
  
"It's late. I'll see them later." Harry dismissed. Tom was silent for a while.  
  
"You should leave."  
  
"Why? Where are you going?" Harry didn't know that Tom had a mission tomorrow.  
  
"Right now I'm going to talk with the Captain, and then I'm going to bed."  
  
"I think she's-"  
  
"My other Captain, Harry." Tom said as they entered the turbolift and went to the bridge.  
  
"Captain Jackson, can I speak with you, privately." Tom said the moment he stepped on to the bridge. Jackson nodded and the two went into the ready room leaving Janeway and Kim wondering what was going on.  
  
"Why are they still here?" Tom asked the moment the doors slid shut.  
  
"You don't want them here?"  
  
"They don't belong here." Tom said fatly.  
  
"They seem to think differently." Jackson said as he sat in his chair. "They just want to help. They're your friends, Tom."  
  
"And it'll get them killed." Tom said to himself. "Repairs are just about done they don't need to be here."  
  
"You may never see them again and I think that they know your planning something. Just let them see you off."  
  
//'Cuase that will make it so much easier to leave.// Tom thought sarcastically. "Fine, let them stay but I'm going to sleep." Tom said and walked out of the ready room.  
  
He was leaving the ship the morning (or night) at 0400. It was currently 2148 so he could get a couple of hours of sleep before he had to get up and get ready. On the bridge Janeway and Kim were waiting for him to exit. They had to talk to him. Tom saw them waiting for him on the bridge and suppressed a groan. Why won't they just leave?  
  
"We need to talk." Janeway said.  
  
Ten minutes later all of the Voyager crewmembers on the Phantom were assembled in the briefing room. Nobody was seated. The tension in the room was palpable and Tom cringed slightly, knowing that he was the one causing it. They all wanted to know what was going to happen next so Tom told them, plain and simple.  
  
"You can't!" Harry said after he heard about the mission. Tom only looked at him.  
  
"I'm not asking for your approval." Tom stated. "You wanted to know what was happening so I told you."  
  
"What about your family?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"What about them?" They couldn't believe that this was Tom they were talking to. He was so cold.  
  
"You can't just leave them." Chakotay added.  
  
"I'm doing this to keep them safe." Tom said. //To keep you all safe//.  
  
"They will want to know where you are." Tuvok said.  
  
"Meeting with the parole board."  
  
"They won't believe it." This from Janeway.  
  
"They'll have to." Tom shrugged.  
  
"So that' it then. You're just going to forget about your friends and family?" Harry said in disbelief. This wasn't the man he had come to know and like over the past five years.  
  
"Would it be easier for you to leave if I were the same person you knew five years ago?" They were all silent as they remembered their initial impressions. Seven didn't have the same memories since she had only been on voyager for two years but she knew of what it had been like for Tom at the beginning to the journey; she had experienced the same thing at the beginning of hers. "I can be that person again, and you can leave here without a doubt in your mind that I'm getting what I deserve or that I'm not worth worrying over."  
  
"That's not you!" B'Elanna finally erupted.  
  
"Closer than you might think." Tom said.  
  
"As your friends we can not allow you to take unacceptable risks." Seven said.  
  
"As my friends I can't allow you to take unacceptable risks either and hanging out around here is putting you all in danger." Tom said.  
  
"Friends stick together." Seven repeated something that Tom had once told her.  
  
"Friends know when to let go." Tom said.  
  
"You won't get rid of us that easily." Janeway said stubbornly.  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll walk away and not look back. My friends usually end up dead." Tom walked out of the room. Whether they left now or not was of no consequence. Come 0400 and they'll have to leave anyway. Right now he had to go to bed. Being sleepy during an assignment was not a good idea.  
  
0300 rolled around. Around the ship many people where waking up having to start their day extra early. Tom was already awake and was dressing in his black uniform. He had to put on the rest of his gear, grab his weapons, visit sickbay and run a final check on the Runner before he left.  
  
He left his quarters and headed to sickbay. There he checked on Mia and got some supplies. He was slightly surprised to find the holodoc in their working with Dr. Morris who was still rather sleepy. Tom nodded to them and went directly to the supply cabinet to grab what he needed.  
  
"You have a headache." Tom heard the holodoc say form behind him and the beep of a tricorder.  
  
"Give the man a prize." Tom put the last hypospray vial in the utility belt he was wearing. The Doctor scanned it and raised and holographic eyebrow.  
  
"Diazepam. Why do you need that?" he asked. Tom closed the cabinet.  
  
"Stills the nerves temporarily so I can get a steady shot." Tom walked over to where Mia lay and looked at her bio-readings.  
  
"She'll make a full recovery." The Doctor stated. Tom nodded and without a word left the sickbay.  
  
They walked into the weapons locker and saw him testing the sight on one of his phaser rifles. He was in all black as usual but he now wore more gear and accessories. There were two dark harnesses, each of them going up his chest, over his shoulders, down his back and each having several devices attached to them Tom turned when he heard approaching footsteps. He saw them and turned back to what he was doing. He put the rifle in the harness on his back and reached out for another item on the wall.  
  
"You'd think that there was a party going on or something." Tom said as he checked another weapon. He placed it on the belt and walked to another storage locker. He retrieved several small items and places them in the cargo pockets and other pockets in his uniform.  
  
"You weren't going to tell us when you where leaving."  
  
"No, I wasn't. I had hoped that you had already left." Tom said. He closed the locker and locked it shut. Picking up what looked like a hat that was rolled up he put it on enough so that it would stay on his head. He looked to the four other people that had joined him in the room. Captain Janeway, commander Chakotay, Ensign Kim and Commander Tuvok. B'Elanna wasn't there and Tom had to ignore the momentary flash of pain and sorrow that her absence caused. He noticed that Seven wasn't their either and wondered where she was. Maybe she had the sense to go back to Voyager.  
  
"I don't suppose we could convince you to reconsider." Janeway said.  
  
"Would I be able to convince you from doing your duty as a Starfleet officer?" Tom asked but wasn't looking at her. He zipped closed a black bag and put the strap over the opposite shoulder so that the strap crossed his chest. He looked at the chronometer: 0343. "Time for me to depart." Tom walked past them towards the door.  
  
"Tom," Chakotay stopped him from leaving with a hand on his shoulder, "Be careful. You've got a lot to come back to." Tom just nodded after glancing quickly at each of them he walked out of the room aware that they followed him. He walked down the short corridor towards the vehicles bay. Turning the corner he saw B'Elanna waiting at the far end by the entrance. Before her though was Captain Jackson. Tom walked to him and they conversed quietly. Jackson left and Tom continued to the entrance to the Vehicles Bay.  
  
Tom stopped in front of B'Elanna. This was just going to be a good- bye and see ya later between friends, nothing….too personal. He could do this. Just walk away.  
  
"Well…good luck." She said awkwardly. Tom nodded. He began to walk away. "Tom!" She called and he turned back to her. "I…didn't mean what I said. I want you to stay and I want you to stay." Tom was going to speak but B'Elanna spoke quickly "I know that you have to do your job, but please….come back. I…. need you." She told him softly. Tom stepped closer to her but not so much that he invaded her personal space.  
  
"No you don't. You're stronger than I could ever be." Tom whispered to her. He wanted to say more but the words failed him and he turned away. If he looked into her eyes a moment longer he would have lost himself and possibly decided that this mission was not worth giving up everything that he had. He rolled down the rest of the mask he wore on his head and it covered his face except for a long rectangle cut out in the fabric so that he could see and put on a pair special goggles. He walked into the Vehicles bay without looking back.  
  
The Runner was already on the runway and all he had to was run a last check and he was off. He noticed that the entrance was open. He looked in and saw Seven at the helm. He cleared his throat loudly. After a moment Seven emerged from the small ship.  
  
"Seven." Tom said with a bit of a smirk though she could not see it through the mask.  
  
"Commander Paris." She said. "I have increased the efficiency of the engines by eight percent."  
  
"Thank you, Seven." Tom said and walked past her to get to the shuttle.  
  
"Tom," Seven called and Tom turned to look at her, noting that she had called him by his first name, "Good luck." Tom nodded once and pressed the button to close the aft hatch. Seven left the shuttle vehicles bay so that the shuttle could depart.  
  
"Phoenix to the Phantom, I'm ready to go." Brandon had command of the bridge for the time being.  
  
"Acknowledged. Opening Vehicle Bay doors." He said as he tapped in the proper command.  
  
"Phoenix out." They watched the small ship jump to warp and contacted Captain Jackson that the Runner had cleared the ship.  
  
A few minutes later the rest of the Voyager crewmembers had been beamed off the ship and back to Voyager. There was silence among them. Tom was gone and they didn't know to where. They couldn't do anything to help him. There only option was to wait. This group of people, however, where used to making their own options.  
  
End Part VII  
  
Comments to zappyzaps@hotmail.com please. 


	9. Part 8

Title: The Nameless Series Part VIII  
  
Author: Zappy Zaps  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Tom has to deal with the repercussions of being part of Special Ops and having a life outside of it when the two sides to his life clash. Trouble escalates when the Viper Prime forces their hand.  
  
Category: P, P/T (Action/Adventure)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Paris, Torres Janeway, etc. I'm not getting anything from this except the satisfaction of knowing that I am taking up space on the internet by posting my stories (good enough for me). Holmes, Martinez, Davis, Jackson… you get the idea …they are mine.  
  
Feb 02  
  
With his rifle at the ready Tom rounded another corner and quickly swept the area looking for any sign that he was not alone. A few small lights in the top corners of the hall way provided the only lighting. Taking a few more cautious steps he checked his tricorder before putting it away. It didn't register any life signs but he knew several ways to hide from a tricorder and so did others.  
  
Rounding another corner he checked the area and once again found nothing. He nearly sighed in frustration. He had been here for an hour already and nothing had happened. Upon arriving at the rendezvous destination there had been a buoy giving him the co-ordinates of a small space station. His scans of the structure had been inconclusive but the make of the station was Cardassian in design.  
  
A soft sound behind him caught his attention and he swivelled around to get a clear shot but he saw nothing. He knew he wasn't alone; it was just a matter of finding who else was here with him.  
  
He kept walking and for a few minutes he heard nothing. The only sound registering in his ears were his own footsteps echoing off the dark metal walls. Slowly, another sound reached his ears and he stopped and listened to try and determine what it was. When he turned around however the sound stopped. //Okay, that's creepy,// Tom thought to himself. He looked down the hallway which was identical to the others he had walked through previously. He took out his tricorder and conducted another scan. He didn't expect to find anything but an odd reading caught his attention.  
  
He followed the signal until he reached a set of locked doors. He tried to scan to the other side of the doors but the material of the doors and walls made it impossible to do so. He scanned around him to check for life-signs but found none. He placed his gun against the wall and started on the locking mechanism of the doors. He looked over his shoulder every so often to make sure nobody was sneaking up on him. Fortunately he finished before anybody had a chance to sneak up on him. He entered the pitch-black room and turned on his wrist-light. He swept the area with the light and in the last corner he saw a figure. They had their back to him and Tom stepped closer.  
  
"Turn around," he ordered and the person complied. "Viper?" Tom said once he saw the persons face. There was no forthcoming response and he didn't move. It was as if he was waiting for something to happen and Tom immediately went on alert.  
  
The lights in the room came on all at once and the bright lights assaulted Tom's eyes for a few seconds before the goggles compensated. Viper was in a Cardassian soldier's uniform and had two phasers with him.  
  
Another door opened and several Cardassian soldiers marched out and took positions around Tom. "Just a precaution," Viper said as he gestured to the soldiers. "Put your weapon away and follow me," Viper pressed a button on the wall and another door opened. Tom glanced around and decided he better do as he was told. There where too many for him to fight off alone.  
  
Tom followed Viper through a seemingly endless and very narrow corridor until they finally emerged in another room. "Welcome to my home," Viper announced grandly. In the room where a few computer consoles but nothing more.  
  
"Not one for decorating are you?" Tom said sarcastically as he looked around.  
  
"Your mouth is still to big for your head," Viper told him and approached one of the consoles. "This is where I do it all from," he ran his fingers over the surface of the panel. "For the past decade this is where I've been most of the time. Sine you left me for dead during that mission," Viper turned to Tom with maniacal glint in his eye.  
  
"You were dead," Tom said with absolute certainty. This person looked exactly like Viper but didn't act anything like him.  
  
"Obviously I wasn't. I'm here today aren't I,"  
  
"You aren't Viper. He died ten years ago during a mission. I don't know who you are but you're having an identity crisis." Tom mocked. Viper stepped closer to him and roughly pulled off the goggles and mask. Viper looked into the clear blue eyes for a moment before retreating leaving Tom to wonder what was going on inside that head.  
  
"What's the status of our operation?" Viper asked to no one in particular but one of the officers went to console to find the information.  
  
"Entering phase three," he told Viper who nodded.  
  
"Ah yes, your brilliant plan," Tom said sarcastically.  
  
"I hope you don't expect me to tell it to you" Viper grumbled.  
  
"No need to. I already know what it is," That caught Viper's attention. He walked back over to Tom and stared at him.  
  
"You don't know anything,"  
  
  
  
"Anything?" Captian Jackson asked his bridge crew.  
  
"Nothing on sensors," Davis said from the helm. "Maybe he was wrong about this,"  
  
"No, we just have to be patient," The Captain advised. Their patience was rewarded with a small blip on the sensor readouts.  
  
"I've got something!" Illis said. "One cloaked vessel, no, three, six, eleven…they have an armada out there. We should move into position," suggested the young officer.  
  
"No yet. Mossek contact the other vessels. Tell them to hold their position until I give the order to move,"  
  
"Understood,"  
  
  
  
Back at the Cardassian station Viper watched with interest what was happening while Tom, under guard, stood back and watched.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan," He said confidently and turned to Tom. "Would you like to witness the largest shift of power this quadrant will ever see?"  
  
"I'll buy the vid," Tom told him with an unwavering gaze. Viper glared at him and went back to the monitor.  
  
  
  
"Now!" Jackson ordered and the Phantom dropped its stealth shielding and advanced on the ships. Several other Special Ops vessels came out of hiding and engaged the enemy as well.  
  
The Phantom rocked to one side as it took a direct hit. "Fire at will," Jackson ordered.  
  
"I guess he was right," Davis said through clenched teeth as he tried to avoid the attacks. The cloaked cardasian ships had dropped their cloak so they could fire back but they were severely out numbered and where taking heavy damage. Still, they refused to surrender. They were willing to fight to the death for their cause.  
  
  
  
"Our ships are outnumbered," one of the Cardassian officers announced.  
  
"I can see that!" Viper yelled at him and the officer flinched at the tone. "How did they know?" He turned around and looked at Tom who was looking around and purposely ignoring Viper. "You! How did you know?" Viper approached.  
  
"I learnt from the best," Tom enlightened him with a smug smirk on his face. He didn't quite understand why he was doing this but he wanted to aggravate this man. Maybe he wanted Viper to know what it felt like to be completely frustrated.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Viper swung at Tom who ducked and then came up with an uppercut to Viper's jaw. Viper wasn't phased at all by the punch and proceeded to punch Tom in the gut causing him to hunch over. His hand wrapped around Tom's neck in a vice like grip and picked him up the same way he had with Jade a few days earlier.  
  
A strange sound registered in Tom's ears and he listened closer. It sounded like gears of a machine straining against a force. Tom had to concentrate harder to try and determine where the sound was coming from but it was difficult to focus when being choked. Tom pulled out a blade and with all the force he could muster, jammed it into Viper's elbow. He heard the sound of metal against metal but the metal device in his arm was already under too much stress and the added force of the blade caused it to break.  
  
Viper let out a yell at the device in his elbow malfunctioned and sent a shock after shock up his arm. The grip around Tom's neck eased and then released completely and Tom fell to the ground gasping. Before he could relish the feeling of air in his lungs the Cardassian soldiers where attacking him. Reaching in to his pocket Tom removed a few silver balls and threw them to the ground. They release a thick smoke screen and Tom moved from his position on the floor before they could get to him.  
  
"Where is-" one soldier started but before he could finish he was attacked and fell to the floor unconscious. The other soldiers looked around but their visions was limited to only a few centimetres in front of them. As they staggered around Tom took out each one of them. The smoke cleared and Only Viper and Tom where still standing. Viper leaned against a console and was in a lot of pain.  
  
"This doesn't end here," Viper ground out. Tom picked up his goggles as he went to one of the consoles. It displayed the sensor readout of what was happening several sectors away. Special Ops was wining the battle.  
  
"I think it does end here," Tom said and pulled out a phaser. He set it to high stun, pointed it at Viper and pressed the button. Viper remained conscious and glared at Tom.  
  
"Phasers don't work on me," Viper informed and began towards Tom. Tom set the phaser to kill and tried again but Viper didn't even flinch.  
  
"What happened to you?" Tom stepped back. Viper was unimaginably strong and conventional weapons had not noticeable affect on him.  
  
"Thanks to the Cardassian's Doctors I'm stronger than I ever was before!" He lunged at Tom who neatly moved out of the way and as Viper passed him Tom pulled his blade out of Viper's arm. Another scream filled the room and Viper fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"You're weaker than you were before," Tom said as he went to another console and looked around. He brought up a schematic of the station. The schematic showed the different rooms but didn't give any details as to what was contained in each room. He quickly memorized the layout and went into a different area of the database.  
  
Hearing some shuffling Tom looked to where Viper lay on the floor struggling to get up. Tom pulled out his tricorder and looked for where else on Viper Prime's body the mechanical implants were located. He was surprised to see that every joint had a mechanism in place and was directly connected to the surround muscle tissue. Tom noticed a strange reading and looked closer. His heart was artificial, his lungs had been altered so much that they were hardly lungs at all but the most disturbing ready came from the brain. He wasn't one hundred percent sure but it looked like he was brain dead. The only thing keeping him alive was the implants in his brain sending impulses to stimulate the neurons and keep them from dying.  
  
"What did they do to you?" Tom asked.  
  
"They saved me, when you abandoned me!"  
  
"Viper died ten years ago and these readings confirm that. What ever they did to bring you back was so radical that you aren't even Viper anymore,"  
  
"Very good Commander," smebody clapped and Tom turned around and aimed his phaser at them.  
  
"More surprises," Tom mumbled to himself. "And who might you be?"  
  
"I am the doctor who saved him,"  
  
"You're not cardassian. Why are you helping them?"  
  
"No, I'm human. I help them because I do. No reason in particular. I just like a challenge and he was definitely a challenge." The Doctor gestured to Viper Prime.  
  
"How many people on this station?" Tom asked.  
  
"Pardon?" The sudden change of subject confused the man.  
  
"People on this station, how many?" Tom asked again.  
  
"More than you're willing to kill," the doctor said and started towards Viper but Tom stepped in front of him.  
  
"You don't know me," Tom said dangerously and the Doctor stepped back.  
  
"At least sixty," the doctor said. He glanced quickly down at Viper and hoped the Agent in front of him hadn't noticed but Tom had. He turned to the saw Viper trying to grasp a weapon. Tom quickly kicked it out of his hand and rammed another blade into the other elbow, making Viper yell out in pain.  
  
"That's for Mia," Tom said to Viper before he went back to the doctor. Tom had to keep reminding himself that this person wasn't his friend from ten years ago. This person was a soulless murdered and traitor. He killed four of Tom's close friends and nearly killed one more. This man didn't deserve his pity.  
  
"What do you intend to do now?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I'm going to destroy this station after I've taken the information that I need. I suggest you start an evacuation." Tom said and looked through the database.  
  
"You can't!" the Doctor dashed to the console. The lighting around the room changed to red and a siren was heard.  
  
"I just did. Get out or die here. Your choice," Tom downloaded some information to a memory unit, placed a lockout over the system and phasered the console.  
  
"What about him?" He pointed to Viper who was trying to get up but was feeling so much pain it was nearly impossible for him.  
  
"He'll be coming with me, can't have him helping you out anymore now can I,"  
  
"And you're just going to leave the rest of us alone," the doctor incorrectly assumed.  
  
"I will, but Starfleet Security and Starfleet itself will hunt you down," Tom and the doctor locked eyes and after a moment the doctor retreated. "Now for you," Tom said as he went to Viper Prime.  
  
"Touch me and I'll kill you," Viper threatened.  
  
"You tried doing that already," Tom said and crouched down next to him.  
  
"Leave me here, you left me once before why not this time?" Viper stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Listen and listen good!" Tom yelled at him. "Viper, Oliver Hill died ten years ago!"  
  
"They saved me!" Viper Prime yelled back.  
  
"They saved his corpse! You aren't Oliver Hill! He had a family and friend which he cared about! I don't even thing you remember you're family." Tom challenged and watched as Prime tried to prove him wrong by remembering something but he said nothing. "The phaser shot to his head killed him. To get you they had to put implants in you're head which provide the stimulation to get you're neurons firing but even with that, the neural damage must have been to much for them to fixed,"  
  
"I am Viper! I am Viper!" Prime yelled over and over again.  
  
"You may have his memories but with out his personality there's no context for you to interpret them. You're confused,"  
  
"This is your fault!" Prime attacked Tom and pinned him to the ground. The sound of gears straining and breaking echoed in the room. "You let me die!"  
  
"I did not…" Tom was cut off as Prime punched him in the stomach repeatedly. Tom reached and pulled the blade out of Prime's elbow and when his gripped lessened Tom managed to struggle out of his grasp and roll away.  
  
Just then the red lighting changed back to the normal lighting. Somehow they managed to end the self-destruct sequence Tom had programmed in. "Damn it," Tom managed to stand with the help of the wall. He had to destroy this place one way or another. He left the room and left Prime to his turbulent thoughts. If he had time later, Tom would come back for him but if not….  
  
  
  
Several sectors away and bright explosion illuminated the surrounding ships as the last Cardassian battle cruiser was destroyed. They refused to give up and activated a self-destruct sequence.  
  
"Any damage to the ring?" Captain Jackson asked.  
  
"None," Ensign Scott reported from the Engineering Station. On the veiwscreen the immense ring hung in space, once again safe.  
  
"We are being hailed," Mossek announced.  
  
"Put it through," The Captain ordered the screen change to show the bridge of another ship.  
  
"Arrow the area is secure. No other ship are on long range sensors," the other Captain said to Jackson.  
  
"Acknowledged,"  
  
"One question, how did you know they would go after the transwarp conduit?"  
  
"I didn't, my first officer did,"  
  
"Where is he?" The other Captain asked. Noticing the empty seat.  
  
"I don't know but as soon as we're done here were going to look for him." Said Jackson to the other Captain who nodded.  
  
"Good luck," and the transmission ended.  
  
"I'm sure Voyager's Senior Staff will want to help," Davis turned in his chair to look at the Captain.  
  
"How much of a detour would it be to go back to earth before going to the co-ordinates?"  
  
"None, it's on the way," Davis hoped it would be enough to convince the Captain.  
  
"Mossek send a message to Captain Janeway. Tell her were coming,"  
  
  
  
A few hours later on Voyager Janeway was in the ready room talking with Chakotay about the message she had received from the Phantom. The announcer sounded and Janeway called for them to enter.  
  
"Captain, Commander," Harry greeted as he and B'Elanna entered. Chakotay noticed B'Elanna's sullen state and hoped the news would pull her out of her funk.  
  
"We received a message from the Phantom. They're going to find Tom and their offering to have some of us join them. Chakotay and I can't go. We have several meetings but if you're interested-"  
  
"I'll go," Harry jumped at the chance to help Tom.  
  
"I'll go too," B'Elanna said a less enthusiastically.  
  
"They'll be here in about an hour,"  
  
"Thanks," B'Elanna said and walked out shadowed by Harry who actually said good-bye. Janeway and Chakotay watched them go.  
  
"She's just worried about him," Chakotay said to Kathryn.  
  
"We all are but it has to be especially hard for her. I don't think they parted on the best of terms," Janeway went to replicator and got some coffee fore herself and tea for Chakotay.  
  
"They didn't," Chakotay said as he accepted the cup of tea, "but, I'm sure they'll get it sorted out,"  
  
"If he comes back," Janeway said and sat down in the chair behind her desk. She stared at the cup of coffee, lost in thought.  
  
"He'll come back," Kathryn looked up at him, " he has to much to waiting for him not to come back. He'll find a way,"  
  
"I hope so," Janeway said and the pair lapsed into silence.  
  
  
  
Tom avoided as many people as he could as he went to the main power source for the station. Every person he had to knock out was one person who probably wouldn't make it off this station and while he didn't particularly like the Cardassians he wasn't interested in killing sixty of them. Tom used the small mirror he had to see around each corner to make sure there was nobody coming. The tricorder was still only working at close range.  
  
After nearly an hour he made it to the central power source. It looked a lot like a giant warp core but Tom didn't have time to admire the structure. Instead he proceeded to set up several charges in key area of the generator and set the timers.  
  
In seven minutes this station would go up in the largest fire works display anyone had ever seen. When he had all the charges set Tom hacked into their comm. system. "Attention, this is your cruise director. We're having technical difficulties of explosive proportions. I suggest you get to the escape pods or if you prefer to stay and watch the lights show close up then I suggest you bend over, so your face is between your legs, and kiss your but good-bye," Tom ended in a cheerful tone of voice. He cut the link and counted down.  
  
He estimated about thirty seconds for them to discover the explosive charges, ten seconds to realize they can't prevent it and two seconds to suck it up and give the order to evacuate. About forty five seconds after Tom made the announcement he heard the order over the comm. system for evacuation. //A little slow,// Tom thought to himself as he did one last check to make sure all the explosives where working.  
  
Tom went back to the control room where he had left Prime. He said he would come back if he had time and he did but when he arrived the room had been cleared. Tom looked around for a second before he left to get to his shuttle.  
  
A few minutes later Tom was nearly to the level where he had docked the Runner when he felt a searing pain in the back of his leg. He leaned against the wall to take the pressure off his injured leg and looked behind him. Viper Prime was trying to aim a phaser at him but it was difficult for him due his injuries.  
  
"I was aiming for your head so I could leave you here to die like you did me!" Prime yelled from down the corridor.  
  
Tom sighed, "I didn't leave you to die you were already dead!" Tom yelled as he moved to a small alcove with which provided some shielding from Prime's shots. Tom took out his phaser and shot at Prime a few time. Although each shot hit it's mark Prime wasn't injured by them. Tom holstered the phaser and took out his rifle. He reached to his utility belt and took the diazepam he had put there before he left the Phantom. A unnatural feeling of calm flowed over him and he relaxed. Crouching down he set his phaser to the frequency he wanted. He waited a few seconds for the phaser shots form prime to slow down and then came out of hiding. Down on one knee he steadily aimed his phaser at his small target fifty meters away. He needed two full seconds to aim and fire -he got those two seconds.  
  
Pulling the trigger the orange beam erupted from the tip of the phaser and blazed a path to the phaser in Prime's hand. Tom stood up as he put the rifle back on the harness. Without another look back he turned and continued in a run to his destination. He still had to go down two decks to get to Runner. It was far from the energy core so if the charges detonated while he was still on the station he would get a few extra seconds to get to his shuttle but he still had to move quickly.  
  
"I'll kill you Phoenix!" Prime aimed his phaser at Paris' retreating figure but when he pressed the button, nothing happened. He re-modulated the phaser and tried it again but still, nothing happened. "I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to," Prime said quietly as he watched Phoenix turn the next corner. He got up and headed in a different direction. He knew this station better than Phoenix.  
  
Tom kept running as he saw the docking port to his shuttle. Only a few more meters and he'd be home free. His run had slowed to a quick job due to his injured leg and desperately wanted to stop running but running into a highly charged force-field wasn't what he meant but that's what happened.  
  
An electric current ran through him before he was hurtled through the air and landed with a thud on the floor. Clarity slowly returned to Tom and he tried to get up but found his muscles would not comply with his orders. //Where did that force-field come from?// Tom thought. He was certain it hadn't been there before. Tom blinked his eyes a few time to clear his vision. He thought he saw Prime standing above him but that wasn't possible. He couldn't get there so quickly.  
  
"Level ten force-field," the man above him said and Tom recognized the voice as Prime's and tried to get away but only managed to move a meter before a fist connected solidly with his head and he lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
"Can you find the shuttle?" Captain Jackson asked. The screen showed a field of debris Scott had classified as the wreckage of what was once a Cardassian space station. To the side of the bridge stood Torres and Kim looking at the picture before them hoping somehow Tom managed to survive that.  
  
"I have it on sensors. It is mostly in tact," there was silence on the bridge as they waited for more information. "No life-signs on board," Harry's closed his eyes but B'Elanna remained staring at the wreckage. She wouldn't accept it. Tom wasn't dead. Surely she would have felt a difference if he had parted this universe. "however, there is no body on board the shuttle," Mossek stated.  
  
"Maybe he took and escape pod it he couldn't get to the Runner." Illis suggested.  
  
"I have twenty seven ion trails leaving this area. All but one of them are heading towards Cardassian territory," Mase said from the helm.  
  
"Tractor the Runner into the launch bay. Plot a course and engage when ready. If he's still alive then that's the shuttle he'll be on," Jackson still held hope that his successor was still alive as did the rest of the officers on the bridge.  
  
  
  
On the shuttle Tom was regaining consciousness and the first thing to greet him was voiolent shaking. He could tell he was on a shuttle the moment the fuzz around his mind cleared and by the looks of his surrounding he wasn't on the Runner. He tried to get up but his wrists and ankles where bound to the chair he was in. Tom looked around and straining, he could see Prime at the helm trying to regain control of the ship but not succeeding.  
  
"You never where much of a pilot," Tom said loudly enough for Prime to hear him.  
  
"Shut up!" Yelled Prime as he struggled to keep the shuttle from falling apart. When the station exploded it severely damaged the shuttles systems. A few minutes ago the warp core went offline and the impulse engines where nearly out as well.  
  
On the sensors Prime located an M-class moon to land on only a few million kilometers away –perfect. The shuttle was only a few hundred meters above the surface when the impulse engines died and the shuttle was pulled towards the moon by its gravity. Tom was almost out of the restraints when the shuttle pitched to one side.  
  
He recognized this feeling –they where in an uncontrolled descent. //Not again,// his mind screamed. Flashes of Caldik Prime returned to him and the moment the restraints released he dashed to the cockpit. He saw the surface of the planet approaching much to quickly and only had time to input one command before the shuttle collided with some large structures on the moon's surface.  
  
The command Tom entered rotated the shuttle so the aft section took the brunt of the impact and hopefully it would be enough to save the front end of the shuttle but he doubted it. Their velocity was too great and unfortunately Tom was right. The Shuttle somersaulted end over end several times through the large and small buildings that littered the surface. The high sound of the straining metal drowned out all other noises until finally the forces where too much and the hull tore apart like paper and shreds where sent in all directions. The shuttles occupants where thrown through the air until they where stopped by solid walls or slid to a halt on the ground.  
  
For several minutes nothing moved until a groan shattered the silence. Tom pushed up and tired to get up but the piece of metal on his back was weighing him down and causing too much pain. He collapsed again with the weight of the metal atop him. After a minute he attempted it again and this time was successful. He staggered around for a few seconds before he fell to the ground again shouting as pain ripped through him.  
  
"Good you're still alive. I want the pleasure of killing you myself."  
  
Tom looked up and saw Prime limping towards him. He noticed the blood coming from the head injury and hoped Prime would fall before reaching him.  
  
"There's no one here to help you Phoenix," Prime said as he nearly fell over. "This place was abandoned during the war,"  
  
Tom was gratefully to hear nobody else had been hurt when the shuttle had crashed, a thought which hadn't occurred to him until now. He tried to get up but his strength had deserted him. He lay back down. //I guess this is it,// Tom closed his eyes but rather than darkness he saw clear visions of his friends from Voyager, his family and his love. It was like a slide show of his life but it didn't feel like he was about to die –rather, it was as if his mind was trying to urge him not to give up, that he had too much to live for to let go now. Whatever the meaning was it was enough for Tom to get a second wind.  
  
Another attempt and he was standing. To his dismay, Prime was still coming towards him and Tom knew if it came down to a physical fight he would lose. He stumbled back trying to put some distance between himself and Prime. He reached around on his suit looking for a weapon of any kind but they were all missing. Prime must have disarmed him while he was unconscious or else he lost them when he crashed to the ground after being thrown out of the shuttle.  
  
"Good, you're standing. It's harder to kill a person when they're down," Prime stated.  
  
Tom was loosing his equilibrium as a massive migraine joined the headache he already had. He stopped moving and held his head in his hands hunched over as unbearable pain coursed through his head. He felt as if his head wanted to explode- like there was some unknown pressure building up. Tom tried to fight it using the mental techniques Tuvok had taught him but it wasn't enough. Ultimately it was too much for Tom and he let go.  
  
Without warning a wall of some unknown force collided with Prime and sent him flying. He quickly got up and looked around wondering where that had come from. The buildings near them shook for a moment and dust and debris fell to the ground. There was no one there besides himself and Phoenix so he ignored it as some freak occurrence and continued in Phoenix's direction.  
  
As he went, Prime picked a piece of debris and flung it at Tom. The first piece hit is mark and Tom staggered backwards and almost fell but he held on. Prime had the maniac smile again and picked up another large piece of debris. That piece sailed through the air as well but just as it was about to hit Tom it was stopped by some invisible force and fell to the ground. Prime tried again and threw the piece harder at Tom. The same thing happened but this time Tom had to take a step back as if some of the force still hit him.  
  
  
  
"Two lifesigns on the surface," Mosek stated "One human and one…almost human," the Vulcan described.  
  
"When will we be in transporter range?" Jackson asked.  
  
"Ten minutes," Davis said.  
  
"Captain there is a strong EM field emanating from the planet the moon orbits. We-" and odd sensation over came Mossek and he had to stop speaking to regain control. When he looked up all eyes where on him.  
  
"Lt?" Captain Jackson looked at Mossek with concern.  
  
"I felt a strong mental presence for a brief moment. It was overwhelming," Mossek described.  
  
"That could be Tom," Harry said and Jackson nodded his agreement. They knew of Tom's unique mental abilities.  
  
"We will need to achieve a low orbit to transport the Commander," Mossek completed his statement without interruptions this time.  
  
"Understood. Mase you heard him."  
  
"Aye sir,"  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you're doing but you can't keep it up forever!" Prime had been throwing objects at Tom non-stop and it was wearing him down. Prime was only a few meters in front to him when he collapsed to his knees. "Time to die," Prime said and strode the short distance to Tom. He assumed Phoenix was too weak to defend himself anymore but he assumed wrong.  
  
Prime swung his arm and his fist nearly connected with the side of Tom's head but a few centimetres before contact was made a force stopped the fist and try as he might, Prime could not move his hand.  
  
Tom was dazed and hardly registered anything was even happening. What he was doing was all instinct and emotion. He turned his head slightly to look at the fist near his face and suddenly Prime was struck with another unknown force and sent through the air until he impacted on the ground a few meters away.  
  
"Stay away from me," Tom said quietly but in the haunting silence it carried to Primes ears. Prime glared at Tom and got up heading towards Tom. "Don't make me kill you," Tom warned softly.  
  
"You are far to weak-" He didn't have a chance to finish as another wall of force passed through him but this time Prime didn't go flying. He fell to the ground and was frozen with pain. The last attack had penetrated him and done damage internally.  
  
"That was for Amerra," Tom said.  
  
  
  
"I can't get a lock. There is some sort of neural energy deflecting the targeting beam," Mossek stated.  
  
"Can you beam us down?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"I would advise against it," Mossek stated but B'Elanna wasn't in the mood for Vulcan logic.  
  
"Can you do it or not?" she growled.  
  
"I can,"  
  
"Illis, Davis, go down to the surface and give Tom some help. Lt. Torres Ensign Kim, you can join them," Harry and B'Elanna nodded. "Give them some weapons and protective gear," Captain Jackson ordered to Davis as he passed by and went to the turbolift with the others.  
  
"They materialized on the surface of the planet and the air smelt or war and death. The charred remains of the city surrounded them as they moved through the alleys and streets. They had been forced to transport a kilometre away from where they believed Tom and Prime where located due to the interference.  
  
They came upon some charred debris of the shuttle and walked on until they reached a more open area. In the middle of it Tom stood and kneeled and looked like he was struggling to stay conscious. B'Elanna made a dash for him but Illis stopped her. He had encountered Prime before and last time Mia had nearly been killed.  
  
"We have to help him," B'Elanna said angrily.  
  
"We have to proceed with caution," Illis stated seeming not the least but fazed by B'Elanna's temper. Illis and Davis used their tricorders to confirm there was nothing dangerous out there other than Prime and they proceeded.  
  
"Tom!" B'Elanna yelled, as they got closer. He turned his head and saw them coming towards him. Prime also saw them and picked up another large piece of debris and with superhuman might he threw it at the group of four. They scattered and the piece impacted harmlessly on the ground missing its intended targets.  
  
"Stop it," Tom tried to yell but it came out as a rasp. Prime picked up another object and threw it at the person closest to him, Harry. "No!" Tom yelled and this time it was clear, carrying long distances.  
  
Harry dropped to the ground hoping to avoid the object. He waited but did not even feel the ground shake from the impact of the object. He looked up and to his astonishment the object hung in the air like a mobile. After the initial shock wore off Harry scrambled away and the object dropped straight down to the ground.  
  
"What the hell…" Prime trailed off. "How are you doing that?" Prime asked and he menacingly approached Tom. Illis' phaser discharge but despite the 'kill' setting the blast only threw Prime off balance.  
  
B'Elanna ran towards Tom. The weapons weren't affecting Prime so if it came down to it, she would defend Tom with her bare hands. She made it to Tom first and took up a protective position in front of Tom.  
  
Prime looked at her and laughed. He lunged at her but froze in and awkward position. He should have fallen to the ground in that position but an invisible force kept him upright. He moved his eyes up and saw Phoenix standing up behind the little woman, looking angrier than he had ever seen anyone before. Neither Prime nor B'Elanna had heard him get up.  
  
"I warned you," Tom whispered but it seemed to echo through the air. Tom stepped closer to B'Elanna who was looking over her shoulder at Tom in some surprise. Prime may be frozen in place now but she wasn't ready to turn her back on him just yet. She saw Harry and the other two agents reach her and Tom just as a strange feeling washed over everybody in the area. The air seemed to change and a powerful and invisible force surrounded them. Then for no apparent reason everything went back to normal except Prime who was still frozen in place.  
  
Illis, Davis, Torres and Kim looked around and at each other wondering if the others had felt the changes too. Before any of them could voice their thoughts a massive energy discharge erupted and Prime was sent flying through the air. A shockwave travelled out wards from Tom but only Prime was the only person affected by it. As the shockwave travelled Debris was blown away creating a perimeter ring of garbage. The Shockwave hit the decrepit buildings and several of them toppled to the ground.  
  
Tom stepped around B'Elanna and walked over to where Prime lay and looked down at him. Prime was still conscious though, barely. The other four joined Tom at Prime's side.  
  
"Who was that for?" Prime asked.  
  
"Odile James and Armand," Tom whispered down at him. Prime laughed and there was a note of hysteria in his voice. Tom stepped back a few meters.  
  
"I suppose you already know but I'm going to tell you anyway. You're under arrest," Illis stated.  
  
"I don't think so," were Prime's last words before his eyes rolled back into his head.  
  
"What happened to him?" Davis asked. Harry took out a tricorder and scanned the prone figure.  
  
"He release a neural toxin in his brain. He's dead," Harry announced.  
  
"Rather die than face his crimes, coward." Davis looked at the dead body with contempt.  
  
"Tom," B'Elanna approached him and the distant look in his eyes disappeared and was replaced with complete awareness of where he was, with whom and his injuries. He smiled faintly at her before the expression changed to one of pain and he started to collapse. B'Elanna reached and tried to steady him but only fell to the ground with him. "Tom, stay with me," she ordered.  
  
"I can't leave you," he whispered before he lost consciousness.  
  
'Stand by for transport,' Mossek's voice came over a commbadge and a moment later the five vanished, the trail of destruction the only evidence of them ever being there.  
  
  
  
A few hours later in Sickbay, Dr. Ian Morris worked along side holographic Doctor as they tried to stabilize Tom who lay unmoving on the biobed. The Phantom had arrived at Earth a few minutes ago after a four and a half hour journey. During that time, Morris had kept Tom alive. When he was first beamed aboard he was stable but over time his condition deteriorated. Neural damage developed and Morris determined it had something to do with his patient's telekinetic abilities but he did not know enough about them to treat Tom so when they arrived at earth Morris and Tom were beamed to Voyager's Sickbay so the holo-doctor could help.  
  
"Anything?" Chakotya asked as he approached Harry and B'Elanna. They sat leaning against the wall across from the door to Sickbay. It was locked the Doctor had refused to open it so they had been left wait. They had been waiting for over an hour and hadn't received any updates.  
  
"Nothing," B'Elanna said wearily. Chakotay looked at the two officers in front of him and decided he didn't have anywhere important to be right now. He sat down next to B'Elanna and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You're going to wait?" B'Elanna asked him. Chakotay nodded.  
  
"Tom would be surprised," Harry said.  
  
"He shouldn't be," Chakotay said and silence reigned.  
  
As time wore on more and more people congregated outside the main entrance to Sickbay. Davis came with Scott and they decided to wait as well. Then Janeway joined them accompanied by Tuvok who wouldn't admit to them how illogical it was to wait outside for news on Tom's condition. The last person to join the group was Seven, who expressed worry as to her friend's condition.  
  
Thirty minutes after Seven arrived the doors slid open and Dr. Morris walked out and was nearly bowled over by people trying to get in.  
  
"He'll be fine in a few days but right now he's very weak. We fixed his injuries but his neural patterns are still very erratic," Morris reported.  
  
"Is he conscious?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes and itching to leave sickbay but he's confined hear for at least eight more hours. You can see him but not all at once." Morris said as he looked at the large group.  
  
Tom sat on the biobed and swung his legs back and forth much to the Doctor's annoyance. He still had a pretty bad headache but the Doctor's wouldn't give him anything for it. He heard the doors to sickbay slide open and looked over to see Morris walking in followed by Davis and Scott. They were only the first wave of visitors. Janeway, Chakotay, Seven and Tuvok where next and lastly were Harry and B'Elanna.  
  
Tom stood when he saw them knowing he hurt them the most when he took this mission. The Doctors retreated to the office toe give them more privacy. No one spoke for a full minute until Harry approached Tom who was looking at the floor. He put a hand on Tom's shoulder and Tom looked at his best friend.  
  
"Good to have you back," was all he said before he pulled Tom into an embrace. Harry left a few minutes later leaving Tom and B'Elanna alone.  
  
She approached. Tom had always prided himself at being able to distinguish B'Elanna's mood but her expression at the moment was a mystery to him. She stopped less than a meter in front of him and their eyes were locked until B'Elanna did something Tom hadn't been expecting. The palm of her hand hit him against his left cheek. She slapped him!  
  
Tom looked at her his face calm but the red mark on his cheek was evidence of what she had just done. He didn't protest. He knew he deserved more than a simple slap. There was no communication with words the entire time –they didn't need them. Tom reached up and caressed her cheek. His touch melted the last barrier and her eyes watered and Tom wrapped her arms around her and held her as tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Tom whispered to her and a tear escaped his eye as well.  
  
Over the next few days Tom repaired the damage he had done when he left for the last mission. He was officially relieved of duty by both of his Captains and Doctors. Tom spent a few hours on the Phantomm before it left getting the final report on Prime.  
  
Tom's conclusion had been right. Viper Prime was Viper only physically. Viper died ten years ago during the mission but the Cardassians found a way to bring him back with the help of the human doctor but doing so they had required such extreme procedures that what they brought back wasn't Viper anymore. Just to get him moving they had to install implants into nearly all of the major muscles. They also enhanced his strength with mechanical components. In a medical scan, Prime looked like a poorly assimilated borg drone.  
  
Tom's hypothesis as to what Prim was after was correct as well. The small Cardassian faction to which Prime had belonged was attempting to bring power back to the Cardassian Empire and if they had gotten the transwarp technology there's no telling what havoc they could have caused.  
  
  
  
Tom sat on a biobed in sickbay as the doctor ran a tricorder over him. "Neural activity is still higher than normal but I suppose it's expected after that episode," the Doctor said and tom rolled his eyes. No matter what happened you could always count on the Doc's wit (or lack thereof). "You'll need to have another session with Commander Tuvok soon but other than that, your injuries are healing nicely, but not strenuous activities," he Doctor warned and Tom nodded his compliance. "That is all. Get out of my Sickaby," the Doctor said as he walked away. Tom had to smile the Doc was one heck of a character. He left sickbay after giving his thanks and went to his quarters. He entered his quarters and saw B'Elanna waiting for him on his couch.  
  
"I hadn't expected you to be here," he said and went to her.  
  
"Where did you expect me to be?" she asked as he sat down.  
  
"I don't know, with your engines, with your parents-" she silenced him with a single finger over his lips.  
  
"I belong here," she said softly, "with you." Tom smiled and kissed her.  
  
"I love you," he whispered before B'Elanna claimed his lips with her own, //More than you'll ever know,//echoed in Tom's mind.  
  
  
  
A week later there was another reception. At this one promotions where handed out by Captain Janeway with the help of her first officer and Admiral Hayes. Harry was promoted to a full Lt. as were B'Elanna and Tom. When Tom had been given his solid pip the applause was notably less than it had been for the others but him it didn't matter. People would never let go of his past but the people who really mattered to him knew the truth and those who didn't still accepted it. The crew of Voyager his family members clapped for him and a small group in the back of crowd was particularly loud. Tom could hear them calling his name and shook his head slightly as he fought to keep a straight face.  
  
In the back, Brandon Davis, Adrian Scott, Drew Illis and Mia Holmes, who had only been released form Sickbay temporarily cheered for him. They were all dressed in regular Starfleet uniforms so blended in with the rest of the crowd, as were Mossek, Captain Mattey Jackson who stood a few meters away form the younger officers wondering how this group was his crew.  
  
  
  
A few days later Tom accepted another promotion infront of a more serious group of officers. Two of the members of Special Ops command were on Earth and they presented Tom with his another black, paralleogram-shaped pip outlined in gold. Bhind him stood all of Omega team standing at attention and behind them was the senior staff of Voyager including the CMO and Seven. They witnessed as Commander Paris became Captain Paris and right after the promotion. Captain Jackson congratulated Tom and officially handed command of the Phantom over to Tom and retired. Jackson gave His pips to one of the Command officials and handed over his Ops commbadge, ready to leave this life behind him but never forget it.  
  
  
  
"So how do you plan on serving in Starfleet and in Special Ops as a Captain?" Janeway asked.  
  
"I'll find a way," Tom said in his cocky tone of voice. The others where glad to have their Tom Paris back. They didn't fully understand what being a Special Operations agent meant to him personally but it was a part of they could not deny. I helped define him as a person and despite the fear they'll experience when he was on a mission they knew it was something he had to do –protect people and most of all protect those who he held close to his heart.  
  
End Part VIII  
  
Okay, short, I know but it was just a conclusion to the last part. This series is not over yet. I know you're all groaning wondering when I'm going t end this series. At least two more parts and then the end (maybe). There's just so much I could do with this. So many possibilities.  
  
To those of you who have read all of this story up to here you have read over 180 pages so far (according to 'Word')!  
  
Kudos to you! Kudos!  
  
You know the routine by now zappyzaps@hotmail.com  
  
P.S. This was especially for rcher89 and any body else who had been patiently (some more patiently than others ;-) ) waiting for this part. Thanks for the incentive! :-) It's nice to know people other than myself care what happens next. 


End file.
